Unforgivable Sinners 2 The Past Never Forgets
by Cmdr. Gabe E
Summary: The sequel to Unforgivable Sinners. Yuriko, Stryker and Logan's pasts are soon to be revealed. Where will this journey to the past take them? How will it end once they rediscover themselves? Will they hold on to the past, or move on to a new future?
1. Interlude

Title: Unforgivable Sinners 2 : The Past Never Forgets

Summary: The sequel to Unforgivable Sinners. Yuriko, Stryker and Logan's pasts are soon to be revealed. Where will this journey to the past take them? How will it end once they rediscover themselves? Will they hold on to the past, or move on to a new future?

Note: This fanfiction occurs entirely in the X-Men movie-verse =). 'nuff said =)!

Yeap...I've decided to continue Unforgivable Sinners in this story/sequel. I didn't want all of the chapters to pile up in US1 (especially since this story might reach around 70 chapters or more), so I found it appropriate to create a new story where I can post the newer chapters in =D!!! I really hope this decision is okay with everyone =D!!!

SKETTY24 = W00T =D!!! Great to see you back =D!!! Hope you had a kickass weekend ;)! Anyway, it's really nice to know that you're liking the 'drama' aspect of the story =)! Heheh...Don't worry...I'll try not to overdo it ;). Lol! Hmm...as for Logan, I think you're right that he won't hold his claws back once the 'evil' Stryker returns ;)...But then, it all depends on how the story will end ;).

CAPT. O' HAGAN!!! Whoa! It really has been a while, but it's kewl that you got to read the fanfic again =D! Thank you so much for the review! Man, I think you're the only one rooting for Stryker. LOL! I know, he has that certain 'evil guy' charm to him that make him an interesting baddie. It's also great to know that you find the 'relationship' between Y and S rather believable and strong. Heheh...some out there probably think it's a 'crazy' pairing (Yuriko and Stryker! EWW! LMAO). Aaahhh...the only thing that I can say is...'the past holds all the answers =D'. As for whom Yuriko will pick, only Yuriko knows. Lol.

XMENLOGANFAN = Yeap!!! Logan has come to the rescue!!! =D. Heheh...I bet even Yuriko's relieved that Logan's back in the story ;)! After all, it has been a long while since the two of them parted. Anyway, Stryker's out, and Logan's in =) ( hears logan fans cheering ). Thanks for the review =D!

Chapter 53: Interlude

She gently closed her eyes and leaned against Logan. She could already feel her fatigue catching up with her. Her entire body felt so weak and she could barely keep her eyes open. When she was Lady Deathstrike, she could stay up for days and do all of Stryker's bidding without fatigue or hesitation, but that was due to his mind control drug. And now that she was off the drug after fourteen years of using it, her entire system had been radically adjusting itself to perform the bodily functions of a normal human being. And the internal adjustment that her body was going through was taking a lot out of her.

Logan held her closer to him as he felt her weak form leaning against his body. Then he gently scooped her up in his arms and carried her. He looked at Stryker and clenched his teeth as he once again looked at the face of the man who had hurt her. "Goodbye, William Stryker." He said coldly. "I hope we never meet again after all of this is over."

Stryker heard Logan's words, but his eyes were focused on the half-conscious and fragile form in Logan's arms. Yuriko looked so peaceful with her eyes closed as Logan held her up. Her head was comfortably leaning against his shoulder and her form laid snuggly in his arms. He was holding her firmly and securely, as if she just weighed like a feather.

Then Stryker felt a part of him being stripped away as he watched Logan walk out of the kitchen with Yuriko still in his arms. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Logan left with Yuriko. And Stryker's eyes never strayed away from her half-conscious form. And when she fully disappeared from his sight, he suddenly felt his chest tighten as if he couldn't breathe. Something in him was telling him to get on his feet and run after her, but it didn't matter anymore. He just stood there, staring at the empty doorway.

Logan had won. Stryker had accepted that fact. Logan had won their battle and he had also won the girl. Logan had taken away everything that mattered to him. In fact, he had taken away the only thing that mattered to him, and that was 'her'. And now, he had nothing left. Perhaps it was about time that he just gave up and let it all go.


	2. The Night of Reckoning

Title: Unforgivable Sinners 2 : The Past Never Forgets

The sequel to Unforgivable Sinners. Yuriko, Stryker and Logan's pasts are soon to be revealed. Where will this journey to the past take them? How will it end once they rediscover themselves? Will they hold on to the past, or move on to a new future?

Note: This fanfiction occurs entirely in the X-Men movie-verse =). 'nuff said =)!

Chapter 54: The Night of Reckoning

A gentle smile curled up Logan's lips as he looked at Yuriko's sleeping form in his arms. She looked so safe and so content, sleeping like that. Her face was void of any worries and her cheeks were finally free from tears. She was sleeping as if she had never felt pain in her life...as if the world had never made her suffer. He was really glad that they were together again. He really missed her in the short while that they were apart. He wished that he could have stayed with her during the entire night, but he did need some time alone to think about Jean. He wanted to free himself from the pain of Jean's passing. He wanted to face the pain and finally let Jean go. He had to let her go.

And when he was alone, he couldn't help but reflect on why Jean had to die that way. He wanted to ask her the reasons why she did what she did. There could have been another way. They could have done something else to save everyone. Even he could have done something if he thought fast enough and hard enough. But why Jean? Why so soon? Why? So many questions, and yet he couldn't seem to answer any one of them. Because Jean was the only one who could...she was the only one who held the answers.

But he did realize one thing...and that one thing was more important than any of the answers to his questions. He realized that the kind of love that Jean had for all of them, was the kind of love that he also felt towards his friends, his teammates, his family and for her, for Yuriko. And he would gladly risk his life...no...he would 'give' his life, like Jean did, in order to protect them...to make sure that none of them would ever get hurt. To make sure that none of them would ever have to suffer through anything. And what that time comes, then perhaps he would know what Jean's answers were.

He made his way up the stairs to the second floor of the mansion and walked down the hallway to his room. He stopped in front of his door and slowly reached out to open it, while still keeping Yuriko undisturbed in his arms. Then he gently pushed the door open with his foot and entered. His room really wasn't that big. It was suited for one person alone, unlike the other rooms in the mansion that were big enough for two people. It also wasn't decorated. He wanted to keep it plain and simple.

It was actually the room that was first given to him when he initially wandered into the school with Rogue. He didn't really expect that it would truly become his room from that day on. He thought he would leave the school after a week and return to being the nameless wanderer that he was. But now, he was still there...two years later and still staying in that same room. The mansion had truly become his home. Despite the fact that he was a nomad before...a man who lived wherever his feet took him, he knew that he would never find another place like the school. It was the only place in the world where he felt he truly belonged...the only place where he could truly be himself.

He walked to his bed and gently laid Yuriko on it. He laid her on her back, with her head comfortably resting on his pillow. He could barely see anything in the dark, but the dim light of the moon shone through the window, illuminating his room with its faint rays of paleness. Its light touched Yuriko's face, emphasizing the curves of her face and tracing the contours of her oriental features.

Logan kneeled beside his bed and crossed his arms in front of him, as he looked at her face...her peaceful, sleeping face. He really couldn't deny how beautiful she was...how captivating she was to his eyes. But it just wasn't her beauty that enthralled him. It was her spirit, her words, her beliefs and her drive to live a new life that made him care for her more than he should have. And then there was also that feeling of familiarity.

He gently reached out and ran his fingers down her cheek. He still couldn't understand why the feeling of her skin against his fingers felt so familiar, as if his fingers had touched her and felt her countless of times before. He still couldn't understand why his eyes looked at her as if they had been looking at her for decades...as if they knew each and everyone of her expressions. Even her voice sounded so familiar to him. Even when he wasn't with her, he could still hear her voice echoing at the back of his mind.

"Who are you, Yuriko?" He whispered as he gently caressed her cheek.

He was somewhat surprised that he was caressing her like that. He was the kind of man who could never be gentle and subtle...not even to his closest friends like Rogue and Ororo. And yet now, he was gently caressing Yuriko. He was touching her so gently, his fingers lightly brushing against her skin as if she would break if he touched her harder.

"Who are you?" He asked again in a whisper. He had to know who she was. He had to know if she was ever in his life, if she were ever a part of his life...his past.

He didn't want to think about his past anymore, but there was something about Yuriko that made him want to remember. When they were together that night, by the basketball court and the swimming pool, there were times when she looked at him as if she had known him her entire life...as if she knew more about him than any of his closest friends.

At times, she even seemed like she could read his mind just by looking at him. It's like she knew his every move, knew his every facial expression as if she'd seen him and been with him for an entire lifetime. No one's ever looked at him in that way before. In her eyes he was like a book that she had read before...and she knew every chapter, every page, and yet not every word. At first he tried to ignore it, but even her touch made him feel the same way. Everything about her, even her voice, made him feel the same way.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked gently, still caressing her cheek. "Do you know who I was?" He traced his finger gently over her face, tracing every contour, every curve. He ran his finger gently over her eyebrows, down to the bridge of her nose, then gently over her lips and her chin.

And now, he found himself in Yuriko's shoes. Like her, he too was now pondering about his past. He too wanted answers about who he was and what he used to be and the kind of life that he had lived. But most of all, he wanted to know who she was. He wanted to know who Yuriko was before Stryker had twisted her being. He wanted to know her more than he wanted to know himself. He wanted to know who she was in his life.

Yuriko slowly opened her eyes and saw Logan's face just inches away from hers. The pale light of the moon that seeped into his room dimly illuminated the upper part of his face, causing Yuriko to see his strong, brown eyes looking at her. The gentle, caring look in his eyes seemed to have lulled her into a daze. They made her want to look back into them, stare into them. His eyes alone held her so close to him as if he wanted to look at her that way forever. And she could still feel the sensation of his touch on her lips and on her chin as if he was still running his fingers on the outline of her face.

The dimness of the room and the quietness of the night within the four walls of Logan's room made her feel as if they were the only two people in the world...as if they were the only entities in the world. She could neither see the moon nor the stars nor the lush surroundings that encircled the estate. The only thing she could see was Logan. And right now, Logan was the only one she needed. His presence was the only thing she wanted. And she would rather be with him than be with anyone else.

She saw a gentle smile spread on his lips and felt relieved to see a hint of happiness on his face. The last thing she wanted was for him to feel sad about tomorrow. She didn't want him to feel sad for the path that she had chosen. All throughout the day, she had been in so many instances that had made her doubt her own decision. Even Stryker had made her question her desire to retrieve the past that she had forgotten. And Logan too, had told her to forget everything and live a new life as he did. But it was her life, and her choice, and she knew that it was for the best.

She smiled back at him, a soft and humble smile that reflected both happiness and a hint of sadness. No...not sadness. She should never be sad for herself.

/"Don't be sad, Yuriko."/ She thought to herself as she stared back into his eyes. /"You will finally have what you've always wanted...what you've always longed for. You will finally know who you truly are. Why fear yourself? You should be happy, Yuriko. Please...be happy."/. But she still couldn't deny the lingering fear in her heart.

Then She reached out and gently cupped his cheek with her hand. It's like she wanted to hold on to him...hold on to the present and feel it for as long as she could. She could feel the stubble on his solid jaw gently brushing against her palm and her fingers, the same way that they did in her vision, when they held each other and kissed each other as if they would spend the rest of their lives together.

"Don't look at me like that." She said softly as she looked back at him.

Logan's eyebrows slightly furrowed. "What do you mean?" He asked.

The gentle smile on Yuriko's face lingered as she gently brushed her thumb against his cheek. "You're looking at me as if I'm going to leave tomorrow. You're looking at me as if I'm going to disappear soon." She breathed in and exhaled, still lying on her side on the bed, with her head still resting comfortably on Logan's pillow.

Logan knew what she was talking about. Despite his effort to hide his fear and sadness behind his smile, he could still feel it inside of him. He could feel the fear in his gut, eating away his entire being. He didn't know why, but being with Yuriko that night made 'him' fear her past. It was her past, not his, and yet he feared it as if it was his own. The more time he spent with her, the more he didn't want her to uncover it...the more he wanted it to stay hidden, concealed and buried together with his.

But deep inside he knew why he feared Yuriko's past. Because somehow he knew that he was a part of it...that he played a big part in it. He knew that if she uncovered her past, she too would uncover the man he used to be. She would rediscover the animal that Stryker once knew. She would see his past sins and see what he didn't want her to see. And once she wakes up from her past...once she wakes up to the present, he might lose her. She might shun him for the monster he once was, and he couldn't bare that. Because he wasn't that monster anymore. He wasn't an animal anymore.

"I'm not going to go anywhere, Logan." She whispered as she looked into his eyes. "I'm not going to disappear. After the procedure tomorrow, I'm still going to be me. I'm still going to be Yuriko. And I'm going to be more of myself than I ever was. I'm finally going to be complete." She forced a wider smile on her lips. She wanted to show him that she was happy for her decision...that she had no doubts whatsoever.

"I know." He said softly. He could still feel her hand on his cheek. "I just don't want to lose you." He couldn't believe the words he had just spoken.

He never was expressive with his feelings. But he was compelled to tell her how he truly felt at the moment. In those seven words, in those seven simple words, he was able to tell her how he truly felt for her. He was able to sum up his feelings for her. And what he felt for her was more than love. It was something deeper...something more profound, more eternal...something that had transcended an entire lifetime. And now that Yuriko was only a sleep away from the procedure, he realized that he truly wouldn't be able to live without her. He realized that he needed her by his side. She felt like the long lost missing piece to his puzzle and he didn't want to feel incomplete again.

"You'll never lose me." She said, looking deep into his eyes. "It took me a more than decade to be where I am right now, Logan. It took me fourteen, long, painful, torturous years to find my place in this world...and this is where I'm going to stay."

And she truly did want to stay. She wanted to stay there in the mansion, with Logan and the others. She wanted nothing more but to live the rest of her life by their side, fighting for peace between humans and mutants...fighting against people like Stryker and mutants like Magneto whose hearts were consumed by anger, rage and hate.

"I will stay here for as long as you want me to stay. I'll stay for as long as they want me to stay." Her voice was filled with hope, encouragement and optimism. "I promise you that, Logan. I'll never leave until the day you let me go."

She gently pressed her hand firmly against Logan's cheek, affirming him of the truth behind her words. And yet, her own doubts lingered at the back of her mind. Would she really be able to keep her promise to him? Would she really be able to stay after she remembers everything? What if her past uncovers more bitter memories than sweet ones? Would she run? Run away from everything that reminded her of that past? Run away from Logan and Stryker and herself? Run away until she was a new person?

"I don't want to let you go." He whispered softly. "I'll never let you go."


	3. Promises to Keep

Title: Unforgivable Sinners 2 : The Past Never Forgets

Summary: The sequel to Unforgivable Sinners. Yuriko, Stryker and Logan's pasts are soon to be revealed. Where will this journey to the past take them? How will it end once they rediscover themselves? Will they hold on to the past, or move on to a new future?

Note: This fanfiction occurs entirely in the X-Men movie-verse =). 'nuff said =)!

SKETTY24 – OoOohhh...the 'drama' continues in this chapter ;)! Lol. I'm really not sure when I'll add some heart-thumping exhilarating action scenes, but I'll see if I can ;). Anyway, more Logan and Yuriko interaction in this chapter =D!

CAPT. O' HAGAN (gotta love that name. Lol). – Thank you so much for sticking with my story for this long =D!!! And I do hope that you stick around 'til the end ;)! Anyway, 'tis true...Villains like Stryker and Magneto add color and excitement to a story =)! Without them, the X-Men would only end up kick some juveniles' butts. LMAO! As for Yuriko, Stryker and Logan, I was actually thinking of making Yuriko stay with Stryker all throughout the night, but uh, I think most of the readers wouldn't have liked that. LOL!!! And I think it was better for Yuriko to be with Logan anyway =) (they need to spend more time together. Lol).

ANGELICA = It's really GREAT to know that you're loving the story =D!!! And I do agree...there aren't many, Logan/Yuriko and Stryker fanfics out there =)!!! Well, I hope you love this next chapter ;)! Thanks again for the wonderful review =D!!! Let the Logan/Yuriko interaction continue!!!!

Chapter 55: Promises to keep

Yuriko smiled and gently moved her hand away from Logan's cheek, placing it back on the bed, right next to her chest. Her eyes continued to stare into his piercing brown ones. She wanted to look at them as if she was looking at them for the first time. "Then I want you to promise me something, Logan." She said softly.

"What's that?" He asked. He missed her touch already. He wanted to feel her skin against his again. He longed to feel her so close to him.

"I want you to promise me that you'll be by my side tomorrow, when I wake up from my past. I want you to be there to hold my hand and remind me of who I am as you remember me now. I want you to tell me how you feel for me...how much you want me to stay. I need you to do that for me, Logan." She said as she looked intensely into his eyes. She would need him tomorrow more than she had ever needed him.

"I have a feeling that my journey to the past isn't going to be a smooth one. I have a feeling that I will wake up questioning my entire existence...questioning who I really am and what I'm supposed to do. That's why I need you to be there...to pull me together." She needed someone who would welcome her home. And Logan was the only one who could do that. Ironically, it was a person from her past, who would make her realize the true beauty of the present.

"I'll be there, Yuriko. I'll be there." He said firmly, looking deep into her eyes.

He gently ran his hand down her cheek and moved his face closer to her. Then he closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips against hers. Yuriko's eyes opened wide as she felt his lips planted firmly against her own. She remained unmoving as she accepted his lingering kiss. As surprised as she was, she did accept it. And the only thing she could feel at the moment was his soft lips and her heart thumping in her chest.

She remembered how he had kissed her in her vision...that tender, loving kiss he had given her in the past. And somehow, this kiss felt the same way. His lips still felt the same against her lips, as if their love never faded. He kissed her as if he loved her as much as he did in the past. Perhaps deep inside, he knew that he once did.

Logan's eyes opened wide with shock and he quickly pulled away from her. He looked so lost and confused as quick breaths escaped from his lips. His eyes wandered all over her face, waiting for her reaction on what he had just done. He never meant to kiss her. He wasn't supposed to kiss her, but something in him prompted him too. He wasn't even prepared for it. It felt like an impulse, a dream, an urge...something he couldn't control. But it felt so right. The kiss felt like it was meant to be.

"I'm sorry." He said as he looked away from her. "I'm sorry." He said again in a whisper. He really didn't know how to explain what he had just done. He didn't want her to think that he took advantage of the moment, took advantage of her frailty.

Yuriko was also breathing so fast and hard as Logan pulled his lips away from hers. She could still feel her heart beating so fast in her chest. She felt like she had just woken up from a dream that had left her so breathless. She looked at him and saw him looking away from her as if he couldn't find the guts to look back into her eyes. But she didn't want him to look away. She wanted him to look at her. She wanted him to look at her the way that he did in those vision. She wanted him to look at her with those same, caring, brown eyes that once looked at her with so much love.

She continued to look at his face, looking for a sign if he remembered even an ounce of the love that they once had. She could tell him now, of the past they had together, but she didn't want to force it onto him. She wanted him to recall it by himself. So she just laid there, looking at him, waiting for him to look at her...look at her and kiss her again and never pull away. And if he does kiss her again, if he kisses her again with those same soft lips, she would kiss him back and hold him so close and sleep in his arms until the sun rises and shines through his room's window.

Then he looked back at her. And as he did, Yuriko felt her heart sank...for his eyes were void of the love and the passion that she wanted to see from him.

"I'll sleep on the floor." He said as he looked back at her. His voice, like his eyes, also lacked the emotion that could have supported the kiss he had given her.

Logan looked at her face, but he couldn't seem to look into her eyes. He did want to kiss her again. He wanted to feel his skin against her skin and his lips against her lips, but he didn't want to scare her away. He didn't want to move too fast. After all, he wasn't even sure if she felt the same way about him. What if she didn't feel the same connection that he was feeling towards her? Should he even tell of her this 'connection'?

Yuriko was about to reach out to touch his face again, but Logan suddenly stood up and turned away from her. "If you need anything, just wake me up." He said firmly.

He didn't want to look at her again. Because if he did, he knew he would pull her close to him and kiss her and tell her how much he had fallen in love with her on the first day that they've been together. Perhaps he would do that...someday. But not now. Because Yuriko was on the verge of rediscovering her past, rediscovering herself. And he would rather tell her his feelings after the procedure, once everything was finally clear to her.

Yuriko silently sighed in dismay and shifted on the bed so that she was lying on her back. Her eyes wandered at the glimmering window and she once again saw the stars that scattered all throughout the dark sky. She pulled the blanket over her body and pulled it up to her chest. She still couldn't stop thinking of what just happened between them a while ago...his kiss and his emotionless stare. Was it really right for her to expect from Logan the love that they once shared? Was it right for her to want him to look at her and love her in the exact same way that he had loved her before?

But then, why would she want a love that had come and gone? Why base her hopes and dreams on the past that she could never relive?

From the corner of her eye she could see him walking to his cabinet. He opened it and kneeled down. He rummaged through his clothing and found three folded blankets underneath them. One of them looked thick enough to be a comforter. He pulled them out, stood up, and walked beside the bed where Yuriko was laying. Neither of them looked at each other. Not even a glance. It's like they weren't even there.

He spread the thickest blanket and laid it on the floor right next to the bed. Despite his refusal to touch her and look at her for the rest of the night, he still wanted to sleep close to her as he possibly could. He wanted to protect her and keep her safe from anything that might hurt her. He wanted to be there for her if she ever needed anything. He wanted to be the first thing she sees when she wakes up tomorrow morning.

He threw the other folded blanket near the edge of his self-made mattress. That blanket would serve as his pillow. He really wasn't in the mood to knock on someone else's door to ask for an appropriate mattress or a blanket or a pillow. After all, when he was a wanderer, he only slept in his truck...comfort wasn't really one of his priorities. He took off his shoes and left them there on the floor.

Then he crawled on to the comforter and took one last look at Yuriko. He could see her still looking at the window. The distant look in her eyes made her seem like she was yearning for something, and he wished he knew what it was. But if he did, would he be able to give it to her? Would he be able to give her what she wanted? What she yearned for? He looked away and exhaled. He probably wouldn't.

He laid down on the mattress and rested his head on the folded blanket that he had thrown there earlier. Then he reached out for the other blanket and unfolded it over him, covering himself up to his stomach. He shifted himself in his bed on the floor until he found a comfortable position. It had been a while since he had slept on solid ground. He could still remember the time, fifteen years ago, when he first escaped from the lab and wandered alone and cold in the Canadian wilderness. He had to hunt for his survival and sleep on cold, snow-covered ground when he couldn't fight his own fatigue anymore. He lived like an animal, but he survived like a human being.

A gentle sigh escaped from his lips as he looked at the ceiling. He still couldn't believe the impact of Yuriko's arrival in his life. She had done more than fill the gap that Jean had left in his being...Yuriko made him feel complete. She made him feel content. She made him want to accept who he was and what he was. And now, he needed her as much as he needed air to breathe. When he found her that day, he found someone he didn't know he was looking for, someone he didn't know he needed. But what would tomorrow bring? What will happen once she becomes whole again?

"Logan..." Yuriko whispered. Her eyes were now wandering at the ceiling. It was time for her to stop looking at the stars and go back to reality...back to those four walls.

Logan felt his heart jump as he heard her speak his name. It had been a while since she had spoken...and when she did, it was his name that she had spoken first.

"What?" He asked.

"If you were given a choice...at this very moment, to regain all of your memories...all of it in the blink of an eye...everything...right down to the last detail...would you? Would you, Logan?" She asked. Her voice was soft and careful. She knew that Logan didn't feel so lightly about his past. She knew that for him, his past was a nightmare that he would rather forget altogether.

"No." He said firmly.

He said it without hesitation or doubt. Though there was once a time when he would do anything to regain his lost memories. There was once a time when he was just like Yuriko...an amnesiac who would sacrifice everything and do anything to remember who he used to be. But after meeting Stryker, after knowing what he used to be, the animal that he used to be, he wanted to let go of the past. He wanted his past to sink like a stone in the sea and land in its depths, never to be unearthed again.

"Why?" She asked again.

"I already told you." He said softly, yet firmly. "There is no use in remembering the past if you cannot change it. There is no use in seeing your past sins if you cannot do anything to stop yourself from committing them. We cannot change the past, Yuriko...and we cannot bring it back either. You know it. And I know it. To remember our pains and sufferings will only hurt us. It will only---"

"Then what of the joys and the laughter in our past?" She asked, cutting him off in mid-sentence. "What will become of them if we decide to forget them? What will happen to all those memories that we wish we hadn't forgotten?"

"I don't have memories I wish I hadn't forgotten. The only memories I have are those of pain and suffering." He said coldly. "But you..." Then his voice suddenly became softer. "...You remember bits and pieces of your past as if they were beautiful dreams that you don't want to wake up from. That's why you have a reason to go back there and rediscover them. Because you know you have those events in your life that you want to remember forever...those memories that you don't want to forget."

"You're right." She said as she continued to look at the ceiling. Then she felt a tear roll down from the corner of her eye to her temple. "Thank you for washing away my doubts." It was Logan who first doubted her decision, but now it was him who had truly made her realize why she had chosen to remember her past. Yes...she would remember all the pains and the sufferings that came along with it...But she would also remember the laughter, the smiles, those perfect moments...and they were all worth it.


	4. Broken barriers

Title: Unforgivable Sinners 2 : The Past Never Forgets

Summary: The sequel to Unforgivable Sinners. Yuriko, Stryker and Logan's pasts are soon to be revealed. Where will this journey to the past take them? How will it end once they rediscover themselves? Will they hold on to the past, or move on to a new future?

Note: This fanfiction occurs entirely in the X-Men movie-verse =). 'nuff said =)!

IMPORTANT NOTE : Okay...I was finally able to confirm the first name of Stryker's deceased wife =D! Based from the X2 novelization, his wife's first name is 'Karen'. I actually read the X2 novel when it first came out, then I breezed through it the other day and found the one line in the novel that mentioned her name. Oh...and President McKenna's first name is 'George'. I think I named him 'Richard' in one of the previous chapters x.x! Thanks for reading this =)!

SKETTY24 = lol! Yeah, I think I made Logan a little bit too sweet. Lol! I probably got carried away by all the 'drama' O.O! As for this chapter, it still continues Yuriko and Logan's 'bedroom conversation' (lol. Couldn't resist that term x.x), but Stryker will be back on the spotlight. Um, actually, Stryker might have the next few chapters focusing on himself, with little bits and pieces of Y and L scattered here and there.

XMENLOGANFAN = Thanks for the review =). Hmm...don't worry =)...they're going to be 'together' in this chapter ;)! I hope you like it ;)!!!

Chapter 56: Broken barriers

She looked to her side and saw Logan on the floor, laying down on his back, his arms on his sides over the blanket that covered him up to his stomach. She could see the contours of his legs on the blanket, and right next to the foot of his mattress were his shoes. From the way he was laying down, he looked tense. Even his eyes showed how deep he was in his own thoughts. He was looking at the ceiling, as if it was the only thing that he could see. He didn't even look tired at all. He just laid still.

Logan almost jumped up when he suddenly sensed something beside him on the floor. He felt something smooth and soft brushing against his bare arm and he looked to his side. Then his eyes opened wide as he saw Yuriko laying down right next to him...he almost felt his heart skip a beat. It looked like he was too lost in his own thoughts to even notice that she had gone down from her bed to lay on his mattress.

Yuriko's black, almond-shaped eyes stared deep into Logan's brown ones as their eyes met. She was laying down on her side with her head resting on one of her hands, while her other hand was tucked close to her chest. Logan's mattress wasn't really big enough for two people, so she had no choice but to make herself fit in the narrow space on his side. Then she just stared at him. Both of them looked into each other's eyes as if they were locked in a silent conversation that only they could understand.

Then Logan looked away and propped himself up on his elbow. "So I presume you'd rather sleep on the floor." He said abruptly, his eyes still looking away from her. "I...I guess I'll have to take the bed then." The words impulsively flew out of his lips.

He really didn't know what to do or what to say. Yuriko had willingly laid down by his side, and now he was talking as if he didn't want to be with her. With the words he had just said, he practically told her that he preferred to sleep alone. But he did want to be with her. He wanted to feel her. But what should he do? Should he push her away? Should he stand up and sleep on the bed and leave her there on the floor? He had never been in such a situation before...to find himself laying side by side with a person, a woman, who he truly cared for. And in a way, he was afraid...afraid that the moment might end too soon...that's why he wanted to move away.

He clenched his jaw and sighed as he closed his eyes. Yes...that's what he was going to do. He was going to stand up and sleep on the bed and leave her there, on the floor, alone. It was the safest thing to do. That way, no one would have to get hurt. No one would have to expect something from the other. The last thing he wanted was to need her more than he already did. Because tomorrow, she might walk out of his life. And if he became closer to her, closer to her than he should be, then she might leave a crater in his life that no other person would be able to fill.

Logan was about to stand up, when he suddenly felt Yuriko's hand clutching the front end of his shirt. He looked back at her and saw her looking at him. Her eyes looked like they were pleading for something, begging for something.

"Please stay." She said. "I need you, Logan." Her hand continued to clutch his shirt. Her eyes never left his. "I need you by my side." She wanted him to stay. "Please don't go." She didn't want to let him go. "Stay..." She whispered.

/"Don't leave me like you've left me before."/ She thought to herself.

When she was laying on the bed, she felt so cold, so untouched, so alone. She felt like she was laying in an empty void...and it reminded her so much of the empty, sleepless nights she had as Lady Deathstrike. It reminded her of those deafening nights when she stayed in her room, alone and unloved, forcing herself to sleep so that she could finally wake up and be with people again, even if none of them cared for her.

And her fear of tomorrow made her want to cling to someone. It added to her feeling of loneliness. That was why she decided to take refuge by his side. She wanted to feel him so close to her, comforting her with his silent presence. He didn't have to hold her passionately or caress her while she drifted off to sleep. She just wanted to feel his body beside her while she closed her eyes. She wanted to feel that he was there. Perhaps it was a good thing that Logan had asked her to sleep with him in his room that night...because if she had slept in her room with Stryker, she knew she would have also climbed up on his bed and seek comfort and refuge in his arms.

Logan could see the need in Yuriko's eyes. He could also feel the fear in her voice. He understood her need for company that night. He understood her need to feel someone by her side. He too felt that way once, many, many years ago, when he had no one.

Then a gentle smile curled up his lips as he looked at her. He realized that he shouldn't run away anymore. Yuriko was right there, in front of him, wanting him to hold her and keep her safe. She needed him more than anything at that moment. She needed a friend to comfort her and he didn't want to let her down. He wanted to be there for her.

He lay back on the bed and shifted so that he was laying on his side, facing her. He didn't want to think about tomorrow anymore. He didn't want to think that she might leave him once she unearths the animal that he used to be. He just wanted to cherish the night with her. He would rather feel her so close to him for one night rather than not feel her at all. He would rather feel complete for one moment, even if it meant an eternity of emptiness. And right now, he was going to let go of all of his fears, and just embrace the moment for as long as it could possibly last.

"Thank you." She whispered as he lay in front of her. She smiled and looked back into his eyes. Seeing him that close to her made her feel so content, so safe. She could spend the rest of her nights like this...sleeping by his side, looking deep into his eyes, until one of them fell asleep first. But tomorrow was another story...tomorrow was another day. If only things could stay that way between them forever. If only.

"Just a while ago we were talking about those events in our lives, those memories, that we wish we could keep forever...those memories that we never want to forget." He said as he looked back at her. Then he smiled and gently ran his hand down her cheek. "And this is one of them." He said softly. "I'll never forget this night, Yuriko. I'll never forget it and I'll never forget you." Then he breathed in, still looking at her. He was now about to say the words that he never wanted to say. "And if you ask me to let you go...If you find the need to leave, then I will set you free. I will never hold you back." He clenched his jaw as he looked back into her eyes. He didn't want her to see his sadness.

Yuriko looked back at him and forced a humble smile on her lips. "But Logan...I...I told you I'd never leave. I promise you that I would stay for as long as ---"

Then he gently placed a finger on her lips, stopping her from speaking any more words. "Please don't make promises you know you can never keep." He whispered.

She stared back into his eyes and saw the intensity in them. Logan knew that she might leave once she regained her memories. He seemed to have accepted that fact and it was about time that she accepted it too. And as they stared into each other's eyes, they both realized that tonight might very well be their last night together.

Yuriko moved closer to him and looked deep into his eyes. "I just don't want to hurt you." She whispered. Then she closed her eyes and pressed herself against him, wanting to drown in the feeling of his body against her. "But no matter what the past shows me, no matter what it reveals, nothing will change the way I look at you. Nothing will change the way I look at us." A happy sigh escaped from her lips and she relaxed in his arms. She would want nothing more but to go to sleep like this.

Logan wrapped his arms around her and held her snuggly against him. He could feel her softly breathing against his chest. "I know." He said. "I know." He whispered. He gently ran his fingers through her long, black hair as he gently caressed her. "Just rest, Yuriko. Rest for tonight. Don't think of tomorrow, or the day after that. Don't think of what might happen once the sun rises." He said softly. "Just close your eyes and rest."

He looked down and saw her with her eyes closed. She seemed to have fallen asleep already. He exhaled and held her closer to him. He could now feel his own tiredness catching up to him. He could already feel his eyes wanting to close and his body wanting to retire for the night. But he didn't want to sleep yet. He wanted to stay awake for as long as he could and just feel her like that in his arms. Then he shifted his head on his pillow, moving it closer to hers so that his chin was right next to her forehead. He took one last look at the window and his surroundings, and then he closed his eyes.

Stryker staggered up the stairs as he made his way to the second floor of the mansion. His hand clung to the wooden railing of the staircase in an effort to keep his balance. He felt so weak, so tired. He felt like a man who had given up on his life...a man who had surrendered himself to his end. He felt like a wounded soldier who had gone back from the battlefield without an arm and a leg. He felt so incomplete without her.

Yes...he still couldn't forget about her...Yuriko Oyama...the woman who was his beginning and his end. He knew it would do him no good to think of her again and again, but he couldn't stop his mind from creating images of her face, images of her smile. He could still remember those brief moments when she held his hand and when she told him that everything will be all right. He could still recall the sound of her laughter and the way she happily looked at him from across the table.

Everything felt so perfect between them. Everything felt right, so flawless, so complete, as if they were meant to be that way from the beginning. But where was she now? Where was the girl who made him laugh? Where was the friend who promised to be by his side until the end? What happened to those hours that they've spent together? Will everything just fade away like a fleeting dream?

When he saw Yuriko being carried away by Logan, he felt as if his entire world had collapsed around him. When he took her away, he had lost all hope. And what made it more painful was the way they had parted. That night, they started out as good friends...but they parted as strangers. And now he was left alone to be with himself, the last person who he wanted to be with that night.

He took the last step up the stairs, and then he fell on his hands and knees as soon as he reached the second level of the mansion. His head was bowed down as deep, rugged breaths escaped from his lips. His eyes were focused on the floor and his chest continued to heave up and down as if he needed so much air to breathe. He couldn't accept how his life was about to end. He couldn't accept the fact that he would never have his happy ending. He had barely lived his life and now everything was going to be stripped away from him. Why did he have to become the man he once was? Why?

"Because that is who you are." Said a familiar female voice.

Stryker's eyes opened wide and he suddenly felt his heart thumping in his chest as he heard the oh-so-familiar voice. He looked up and saw Yuriko sitting on the floor in front of him, across the hallway with her back against the wall. She was wearing a tight, black tanktop, black pants, black boots and kneepads. She seemed to be in some sort of military combat attire. She was looking at him with a timid smirk on her lips. Her legs were slightly folded in a way that her knees were parallel to her chest, and her arms were wrapped around her padded knees. Then she tilted her head as she looked at him, and the smile on her lips grew wider. What was he seeing? Was that really Yuriko?

"You keep on telling yourself that you don't want to become the man you once were. But you are who you 'were', William. You still are." She said with a smile. Her voice sounded hollow, and it echoed in Stryker's ears. "Tomorrow will not be your end. Tomorrow is the day when you get to choose."


	5. No escape

Title: Unforgivable Sinners 2 : The Past Never Forgets

Summary: The sequel to Unforgivable Sinners. Yuriko, Stryker and Logan's pasts are soon to be revealed. Where will this journey to the past take them? How will it end once they rediscover themselves? Will they hold on to the past, or move on to a new future?

Note: This fanfiction occurs entirely in the X-Men movie-verse =). 'nuff said =)!

W00T!!!! Chapter 57 up sooner than expected =D!!!

COLORFREE = Thanks for the review =D!!! Yeah, I guess I made the night last for too long already x.x! lol. But actually, once tomorrow comes, the story will come close to its end too. The next day will also focus more on their pasts. As for the series of events in this chapter (and probably the next ;)), they will focus more on Stryker's past. I hope you like it ;)! Sorry if there aren't much L and Y here x.x

CAPT. O' HAGAN = Here's your next chapter =D!!! And I'll really try to post as much as I can before you leave for another state (whoa O.O! Does your work require you to go out of town often?). Ooohhh...since you're a fan of Stryker, I think you'll like this chapter lots ;)! It gives a few hints about his past and all that =D! Actually, the next few chapters will focus more on him and his past...Aaah! I wish I can tell you more about the plot, but I'll let it unfold as the story progresses ;)! Thanks for reviewing =D!

Chapter 57: No escape

Stryker couldn't believe what he was seeing. That woman wasn't Yuriko...she couldn't be. But she was so much like Yuriko. She looked like Yuriko. Her face, her voice, her body, her eyes. He felt his lips shaking as he looked at her. Who was she and what was she doing there? What did she want from him?

"Who are you?" He asked. He could hear his own voice shaking. Then he looked back at her and clenched his jaw as he closed his hands into tight fists. He was tired of playing games. And if this was an illusion, some sort of mind game, then he wanted it to stop now. "What are you?! What do you want from me?!" He shouted.

"No, William." She said in her ghostly way. "I'm not an illusion. I'm not a mind game. Please stop thinking of me as such. You're hurting my feelings."

Stryker's eyes widened as he heard her words. How did she know what he was thinking? How did she know what was going on in his head? Quick breaths escaped from his lips as his own fear started to eat him from the inside. What was going on? Was this another vision? Another dream? But no, everything felt so real. This was happening for real.

He closed his eyes shut, wishing that the Yuriko in front of him would disappear. Then he opened his eyes and saw her still sitting there, across the hall from him. And she was still looking at him with that ghostly, gentle smile on her face. He wanted to run away...crawl away, but he couldn't move. His body wouldn't let him move.

"Two decades of friendship and now you're acting as if you want to forget about me." She said, still with that smile on her lips. "Why, William? Don't you want me anymore? Don't you want to remember me? Remember what we used to have?"

"Get away from me!" He shouted through clenched teeth. "I don't know you." He clutched his head with his hands, digging his fingers through his hair. "Leave me alone." He closed his eyes shut as he continued to squeeze his head. "I don't know you!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. He just wanted her to go away.

"But you do. Deep inside you know you do. You're just so scared to remember." She said softly. Then she got on her hands and knees and crawled towards him. "Open your eyes, William. Open yours eyes and see the truth. Embrace the past and accept it."

"I don't know want to." He said forcefully. "I don't want to remember any of it." Then he opened his eyes and saw Yuriko kneeling right in front of him. Her face was in front of his, as if she was looking deep into his soul.

"Get up, Will." She said firmly. "Get up." Her voice was imposing. "You're stronger than this, William. Whenever things got rough you always stood tall and faced it head on. You never let anyone down. You were always there for me, even for Logan, when we needed you." She spoke as if she knew everything about him. "Remember that one mission where you came back for me? I almost lost my mind in that mission. I couldn't find the will to move after seeing so much death. But you came back and saved me. How many bullets did you take for me that night, William? One? Two? Three? A dozen? You almost died for me...but you lived, you survived, because you're not the kind of man who gives up that easily." Her eyes were intense as she looked at him.

Stryker felt his chest tightening as he listened to her. He couldn't move his eyes away from her stare. And as he listened to each and every word, he started to remember. He started to remember bits and pieces of that night...when he ran back to the room and found Yuriko staring at...at something...she was staring at something and she couldn't seem to move. But he pulled her off the floor and hauled her with him. Then after that, after that, something happened, he fell and there was so much pain, then...

He closed his eyes and shook his head from side to side. "No...Please don't make me remember. Please, Yuriko, don't." He couldn't believe he had just called her by her name. "Please make me cherish this night for as long as I can." He whispered. "I don't want to know my past. Not yet, not now. Please, not yet..."

"Not even your happy memories?" She asked. Then her voice faded away.

He opened his eyes and found himself alone again. Yuriko had gone. He didn't even find any trace of her. She had disappeared as if she hadn't even been there in front of him a while ago. Stryker sighed in relief and wiped the sweat that trickled down his forehead. He could still feel his heart pounding in his chest, but his breathing had slowed down to a more normal rate. He still couldn't understand what just happened. Why did he see her? Did all that happen for real? And why did that Yuriko know so much about his past? Did he bring that upon himself? Was he the one who made her appear? Was he the one who brought her there? Was she a part of him?

Or maybe he was starting to remember. His past had come sooner than he expected.

"I can't believe you let her down." Said a deep, gruff voice.

He looked to his side and his eyes opened wide as he found Logan standing right next to him. Logan was looking down at him with a cigar in his hand. He was wearing a white shirt and military cargo pants and a silver dog tag dangled around his neck. He looked the same, but he somehow looked a little younger. "Heh." He scoffed. "And I thought you were her friend." He said in a mocking tone. "But you pushed her away."

Stryker stood up and took a step back. "No...not again." He whispered. His voice was filled with fear and his fear also reflected through his widened eyes. Was Wolverine also a part of his past? "Get away from me." He said as he took another step back.

"What?" Logan asked. "You're going to push me away too?" He threw his cigar on the floor and grinded on it with his foot. "I know you more than anyone else, Billy." He said as he took a step towards Stryker. "I've been with you on the battlefield countless of times before. You guarded my back and I guarded yours for almost two decades. Two decades, Billy." Then he smirked. "Oh wait...I remember you hate it whenever I call you that. Sorry, William." He muttered. "It's just that it's been a while since we last talked. It's been a long time since we've last practiced too. We really were the best, weren't we? No one could touch us. We were invincible." Logan said firmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Stryker said. "But I know what you're trying to do. You're...you're trying to make me remember. You're making me remember my past!" He shouted through gritted teeth. He quickly walked backwards, almost fumbling on his feet. "You're forcing it into my brain!" He pointed at his head.

Logan chuckled and stepped towards him. "I'm making you remember your past? Tsk tsk tsk." He said, shaking his head from side to side. "But I am you, William Stryker." His eyes were filled with intensity as he looked back at Stryker. "I'm a part of you. I am something you can never push away because deep inside you know that you want me to be here." He took another step closer and then he snickered. "Where did you think I come from? From the wind? Do you think I'm some kind of deus ex machina? That I just came from out of nowhere?!" Logan shouted. "Open your eyes, Will! I'm for real and you know it! You know you want to remember!"

Stryker breathed in and shook his head from side to side. "No. No...." He gasped and took another step back. He clutched his head in his hands and closed his eyes shut. "That can't be true." He said, gasping. "You're not real and I don't want to remember! I want to forget everything! Everything!!!" He shouted. "Why can't you just leave me alone?! Give me my final night's peace?!" His fingers pressed harder against his skull as if he was going to claw his brain out of his head just so that he could finally end everything. Then he opened his eyes, hoping that the ghostly image of Logan would finally be gone, but the tall figure was still standing in front of him.

"This isn't a dream, William." Logan said with a serious tone in this voice. "You can't just open your eyes and wake up to reality...because this is reality." Then a sly smile curled up his lips. "You can't run away from yourself."

"Stop this!!!" Stryker shouted at Logan. "I don't need you!!! And I don't need my past!!! I want to be rid of it!!! I want to set myself free from it!!!" His voice echoed in the hallway as he shouted at Logan. It was about time that he confronted his past. He wanted it to realize that he didn't need it anymore. He wanted to tell himself that he could live without it because his past-self was nothing like him.

Logan clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as he looked at Stryker with those piercing, angry, wolf-like eyes. "Then you're just a coward after all." He said with a tone of anger and dismay. "To think that I once trusted you with my life." He exhaled and shook his head in disappointment. "What happened to the young man who used to be my brother in arms? The boy who thought he could do anything? What happened to him, huh?"

Then he breathed in and step closer to Stryker. He was now standing just an arm's reach away from him. "Looks like he has grown up into a weak, pathetic old fool who can't even face himself. You can't even face who you really are. What will you do, William? Keep on running away from your past until it finally consumes you?"

Stryker could feel his entire body shaking as Logan's words entered his ear. His eyes were wide with fear and terror as he looked into the eyes of the man in front of him. Then he shook his head from side to side, telling himself that Logan was wrong...telling himself that none of this was really happening. "You're wrong....You're wrong." He said softly his shivering lips. He had to get out of this nightmare.

He suddenly turned around and ran down one of the hallways. And as he ran, he could still hear Logan's voice trailing after him, shouting, screaming, and echoing as if Logan was right behind him... "You can't run away from your past, William! You can never run away from what makes you 'you'! You think you're a new man but you're still the same Stryker I know!!! You're still the same man!" The voice shouted.

Then the voice that echoed in his head changed into Yuriko's voice. "Stop running away, Will." She said. "We're not your enemies. We never were. We just want you to accept the past...accept yourself, your fate. It's the only way. We're not trying to pull you down...We're just trying to make you realize that..."

/"You have no right to tell me what I should think and what I should do! This is my life and it's mine alone!"/ He shouted in his mind. /"I need none of you!!! Get out of my head and leave me alone! Leave me before I go mad!!!"/

And in that instant, the voices stopped. He stopped in his tracks and tried to catch his breath. His chest and shoulders heaved up and down as quick, rugged air escaped from his parted lips. He was definitely too old for this...too old for forgotten memories...too old for all this pain...too old to run away from his own past. But at least it was all over now. They've finally stopped haunting him. And now he just had to sleep and wait until his past finally consumes him for real, until his past finally regains its rightful place in his self, in his life, in his future.

He straightened himself and exhaled as he closed his eyes. He just hoped that when his past comes back to fill his head, it would be quick and painless. Quick so that he wouldn't feel the pain of holding on to his present...Quick so that he wouldn't have the time to think, to wish, to hope, to grab onto each and everyone of his current memories. Yes, that was what he wanted...the quick and painless of death of his current self.

Then his head perked up and he looked at the end of the hallway. He sensed someone there, and someone was. He saw the silhouette of a child. It looked like a young boy. The hallway was dark, and the child was quite far away from him so he couldn't see him that well. He narrowed his eyes and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he observed the moving, walking silhouette. And out of curiosity, he walked towards it. He had a gut feeling that he should stay away, but something in him was telling him to go nearer, to see it closer, as if the silhouette was pulling him towards it.

As he walked closer to it, he gradually started to see more and more of the boy. It was a child, a young boy with straight, dark brown hair that went over his eyebrows. He was wearing plain shirt and shorts that were long enough to cover his knees. He could barely see the boy's face because the boy was running around. He had something in his hand, something that looked like a toy airplane. Stryker could even hear the boy mimicking the sounds that an airplane made as he held the toy up over his head, trying to make it fly with his hand. He seemed to be busy playing with the little aircraft.

"Hello?" Stryker asked softly as he approached the young man. At first he thought it was Jones, but this child was too small to be Jones and he lacked the eyeglasses that made Jones quite recognizable. Jones also didn't seem like the boy who adored playing with little, plastic airplanes, and he was supposedly with Scott now.

The boy suddenly stopped running around. His back was facing Stryker and he slowly moved his hand down to his side. Then he turned around and faced the older man. Stryker's eyes opened wide as he saw the young boy's face. It looked familiar...like someone he should know. He felt as if he'd seen that face before.

The child smiled and held the plane up towards Stryker. Despite his young, boyish smile, the child's eyes seemed so empty. He looked like a lifeless shell, a wooden puppet with a smile that had been painted on his face. Though his eyes were looking at Stryker, he looked like he was staring into nothingness, as if he was staring through him.

"We got this for our sixth birthday." His voice sounded transparent, hollow and robotic. But each word echoed in Stryker's head as if the boy was talking from inside his brain. "Daddy knew we liked airplanes. Daddy knew we liked staring at the sky, waiting for fighter airplanes to fly over our heads...that's why he bought us this." He said monotonously. "And we've wanted to become a pilot ever since."

"Not again." He whispered as he looked at the boy. "No. This can't be happening." His voice was shaking as he took a step back. "That can't be me...He can't be..." The boy was supposed to be him at the age of six. He was looking at the image of his younger self. He couldn't believe how innocent he looked...how carefree and harmless he looked when he was six years old. He couldn't help but wonder how he turned into the hateful monster that desired the destruction of the entire mutant population.

But now was not the right time to think of that. Because right now, what he wanted was escape from his past because it was now starting to catch up with him. It was slowly making its way into his consciousness, slowly taking over his mind. It was starting to make him remember. It was gradually making him remember everything.


	6. Rewind to square one

IMPORTANT NOTE:

Okay...since this is a Stryker-heavy chapter (and a freakin' LONG one at that O.O), I did a little searchin' yesterday to look for reference pictures as to what he might have looked like as a young man. And lo and behold...I found this picture...

w w w . gabe-e . com/fanfics/youngws.jpg (remove the spaces =)) – Yeah, it's young William Stryker O.O!!!

Is it just me, or does he NOT look that bad at all?!

It's actually a picture of Brian Cox back when he was around 20-30 years old. Lol! And now you can picture what Stryker looked like in the "past". Capt. O' Hagan would love this (Since she seems to be the only known Stryker fan in existence. Lmao!!!). Btw, I actually had to restore the picture since it was too grainy and small when I found it x.x!

To everyone who reviewed the previous chapter, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! You guys keep this story goin' ;)! I'm also sorry to all the L/Y fans out there that the next few chapters will focus more on Stryker. Just think of this as his last time in the spotlight ;)!!!! And it will tie up nicely with the events in Yuriko's past too ;). Anyway, I still hope you like this chapter nonetheless.

Chapter 58: Rewind to square one

The six year old Stryker walked towards him and held the plane higher, as if he wanted Stryker to look at it. "Don't you want to play?" The boy asked in a rather ghostly way. The boy's big, blue, empty eyes looked at him as if they could see the deepest recesses of his withered soul. "Don't you want to play with me anymore?"

"No!!! I don't want anything to do with you!!!" Stryker cried out as he smacked the toy plane off of the boy's hand. The toy plane flew off the younger boy's hand and landed a couple of paces away from them. One of its wings hit the floor first, causing it to break off, while the rest of the plane landed and slid on the smooth wooden floor until it hit the wall. Stryker looked at the broken plane. It looked so real, as if it was really there. He even felt it against his hand when he hit it, and he even heard it hit the floor.

Then the boy looked at him. The emptiness in the child's eyes was suddenly replaced with the look of anger and sadness. "Now look at what you've done." He said in a rather sad tone. He looked like he was about to cry. After all, he was just a child. "You've broken our favorite toy." He was looking up at Stryker with those big, blue eyes "And now no one will be able to fix it. It will stay that way forever...broken."

Stryker's eyes wandered at the broken plane that lay on the floor. He knew that none of that was happening for real. None of it was for real. The boy and the toy airplane were just ghosts, images, and fading pictures of days gone by. It was just his mind playing tricks on him. All of them were just figments of his imagination.

He looked in front of him and the boy was gone. The young boy who was just standing right in front of him a second ago had disappeared. Then he looked at the area where the toy plane had landed, and it had disappeared too. The boy, the plane, and the plane's broken wing had all vanished as if they weren't even there. And now, Stryker was once again left alone in the empty hallway with nothing but the ghosts in his head.

"Is it over now?" He whispered to himself. He bowed his head down and let his arms hang lifelessly on his sides. "I know it's not over yet. I know you won't stop until you've taken over my mind." He said softly. He was already so tired. He was so tired of seeing these fragmented parts of his past. He was so tired of seeing all of these haunting visions. He just wanted to give up and surrender to himself.

"Please make it all end. I can't take this anymore. If you're going to show me more, then you might as well do it now." He was talking to none other but himself. He knew that his past self wanted to break free from the recessive part of his mind. He knew that his past self wanted to resurface and take its rightful place in his head.

He clenched his hands into tight fists and he gritted his teeth. He wanted to fight, but how could he win if he was fighting against himself? "So what's it going to be, William? What else are you going to show me? What's going to be your final blow?" He asked through gritted teeth. If all was going to end now, then so be it.

"William...." Said a ghostly female voice.

Stryker's head perked up and his eyes opened wide. He almost felt his heart stop in that moment. He knew that voice. He recognized that voice. When he heard it speak his name, it coursed through his body. It echoed in his mind. Each spoken syllable and each spoken letter touched every fiber of his entire being. He knew whose voice it was. Yes, it was her...She was calling out to him. It was...

"Karen." He whispered. He spoke her name as if he'd never forgotten her face. He spoke her name as if he needed her as much as he needed air to breathe.

And in that spec of a moment while her voice still echoed in his mind, he remembered everything about her. He remembered her beautiful face and her round, brown eyes that looked at him with so much passion, so much love. He remembered the sound of her laughter and the happy times that they've spent together. In his mind he saw images, pictures, flashes, movies of her wrapped in his arms. All of them moved so fast in his head that he wanted to grab on to each and every one of them. He wanted to remember all of his memories of her --- Karen Stryker, his wife, the woman he had loved unconditionally. And he never stopped loving her even after the day she died.

Then in an instant, it all vanished...His memories of Karen had gone as fast as they came. He closed his eyes shut and shook his head from side to side. Now the only thing he could remember were bits and pieces of his past with her. His memories of Karen Stryker felt like a million puzzle pieces that he couldn't put together. They were all so blurry in his mind, like faded pictures and decaying paintings.

"Karen..." He whispered to himself as he closed his hands into tight fists. "Karen..." He wanted to remember her. He wanted to remember everything about her. He needed her back. "Please... I need you. Talk to me, Karen...say my name..." He said softly. Perhaps hearing her voice again would put those broken memories back together.

/"So you want to remember her..."/ Said a voice in his head. It was his own voice. He heard his own voice whispering into his mind's ear.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked himself through clenched teeth. He closed his fists tighter and felt his fingernails digging through his palm. "Why did you have to use her? Why her of all people? Why Karen?"

/"Karen? What are you talking about? I didn't 'use' Karen."/ Said his voice in a rather sarcastic, mocking way. Stryker could almost hear the 'smirk' in his words. /"You're talking as if I used her in a bad way, an evil way. But I didn't..."

"You know what you did! You let me touch in her in my mind. You let me taste her in my head. You gave me back my memories of Karen but you pulled them all away even before I could hold on to them." He said to himself. His voice was firm and hard, filled with contempt and anger. "You know as well as I do that I need her." He said with a gasp. "You know as well as I do that I love her so much, and that if I saw her again, I'd want her back...I'd want my memories back, my entire past back just so that I could have her with me again. You know this, William. Because 'you' are me..."

Before he heard her voice, before memories of her flooded his mind, he didn't care for his past. He didn't care about his former self and the life he had lived before. He even pushed his childhood self away. He even pushed away the part of him that was so pure and innocent because it was still a part of his past. In fact, if Yuriko had let him erase his past memories, he would have done it without any second thoughts.

But when he had a taste of Karen in his mind, when he had a brief glimpse of the life he had with her, he wanted her back. He wanted to remember every moment that he had with her, right down to the last detail. He wanted to recall the first time they met, their first kiss, her smile, her laughter, their wedding day...everything. He felt like a book with missing pages and he needed her to complete him.

"You're trying to fish me out of the water and you used Karen as a bait." He said. His head was still bowed down and his hands were still locked into tight, hard fists. "You used her as a bait so that I would accept the reality of my past. You made me remember her so that I would realize how much I need my former self..." Then his voice became softer. He knew that he had been defeated. His past self had brought out its secret weapon, and it was none other than Karen Stryker.

/"See?"/ Asked his voice in a rather mocking way. /"You realized it all by yourself."/ Then he heard him chuckling in his head. /"It looks like you aren't as slow as I thought you were, William. After all, I am you...and you are me. And dammit, I know you more than you know your own self. I knew that if I gave you a glimpse of her, you'd beg to see more of her. I knew that if I let you taste her, you'd want to devour her. And now look at you...begging like a hungry dog on the window for more of Karen."/

"Fine!" Shouted Stryker. "You win!!! You win, okay?!!! You got me! You found my weakness!!!" He tilted his head up and spread his arms like a man who had submitted himself to his fate. "I do want to remember her! I'd do anything to have her back in my life!!! I want to have my memories of her until the day I die!!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. He could hear his voice echoing in the empty hallway. "I want her back, William! Please...give her back to me...let me remember her." He said with a pleading tone in his voice. Then he exhaled and moved his arms back down on his sides.

/"And what will you give in return?"/ Asked his own voice.

Stryker closed his eyes and bowed his head in dismay. "I'll let you have your life back." He said with clenched fists. "I'll give it all away...to you."

He had no choice. After all, it was only a matter of hours before his past would inevitably take over his life. He might as well give it all up now while he still had a good reason to. He might as well submit to his fate knowing that he was doing it all for Karen. At least he would have her back in his life again, even if he would only have her in his memories.

/"Then close your eyes..."/ Whispered the haunting voice in his head. /"And I'll make you remember...everything...starting with 'her'."/

Stryker exhaled and closed his eyes. He relaxed himself and let his tight fists loosen into half-opened hands. He had finally reached the point where he had no choice but to uncover the truth about the man that he used to be. There was no escape this time. He knew he wouldn't be able to run away from his past anymore. And right now, he was ready for what he might see, what he might remember. Perhaps, it was finally the right time that he rediscovered himself. It was about time that he accepted the truth of his past. Yes...it was time. Stryker breathed in and waited for his past to consume him.

And then there was silence.

Stryker opened his eyes and found himself standing in a place that seemed like a bookstore. He assumed that it was a bookstore due to the enormous amount of books that filled the dozen or so shelves that lined the room. He was standing by the doorway as if he had just entered it. There were also big wooden boxes filled with different kinds of books in the area in front of the cashier's counter, and each of the boxes had a sign that had "SALE" printed on them. Stryker narrowed his eyes as he looked around the store.

There was a couch right next to him. It was probably where the customers could sit down and read some of the books. And a couple of paces away from where he was standing was the cashier's counter. Behind the counter was an old man with graying hair. He was busy reading a newspaper. And behind him was a shelf filled with more books

Stryker looked around again, observing everything...His eyes wandered at the shelves, at the place, at the books. Then he breathed in and just smelled the air. Everything looked and felt and smelled so familiar to him. He really couldn't shake the feeling that he had been there before. The bookstore was moderately big, but he seemed to know where each and every genre was located. He felt as if he had visited that store countless of times before. Even the man behind the counter looked so familiar to his eyes.

Where was he? How did he get here? Was this another wakeless dream? Another part of his past? Was this happening for real? He looked around again, observing everything that his eyes could see. He turned to his side and looked outside the clear glass windows of the bookstore. He could see a busy street from where he was standing. There were people walking by, cars parked by the sidewalk, vehicles driving by the road, people waiting for cabs, children walking with their parents. Everything looked so real and so normal. He could even hear the sounds and noises coming from outside the store. He could even the blue sky hovering above the buildings.

Then he turned around and looked at the man behind the counter again. If this was happening for real, then why didn't the bookstore owner greet him when he appeared? If he were really there, in that place and in that time, wouldn't the man even acknowledge his presence? The store clerk didn't even seem to notice that he was there, as if he was invisible. Perhaps this really was a vision...a very real and vivid vision of his past. Yes...this was a part of his past. That was why everything seemed so familiar to him.

But why couldn't he still remember that place? Why couldn't he remember the time when he'd been there before? What was the significance of that store to him? Before he appeared there, the voice in his head told him that he would remember the woman named Karen. So where was Karen? Where was she? Stryker stared at the elderly man again. Maybe he knew where she was. Maybe he needed to ask her. But if he did, would the store clerk even hear him? Stryker had no choice. It's either he stood there and stare at the store for eternity, or do something that would advance this vivid vision.

Stryker about to walk towards the counter, when the man behind the counter suddenly looked at him and smiled. The smile that spread across the older man's face was wide, as if he was very happy to see Stryker. In fact, he looked ecstatic.

"William!!!" The bookstore owner shouted with the huge smile still lingering on his face. He placed his newspaper on the counter and raised a hand to wave at him.

Stryker furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the older man curiously. Then he narrowed his eyes and pointed at himself. "Are you talking to me?" He asked with curiosity and confusion in his voice. The man by the counter just called out his name, so he must have been referring to him. "Can you see me?" He asked again, pointing at himself. The older man was also looking at his direction, so that meant that he could see him.

"Hey Nathan, what's up?!" Said a man's voice. It sounded like a young man's voice. It was jubilant and quite boyish, yet firm and deep at the same time. It also had a hint of a western accent in it. And it sounded familiar...horrifyingly familiar.

Stryker looked behind him and saw the voice's owner entering the shop's door. He did hear the door open a while ago, but his mind was too busy and fixated on sorting out his current situation. He tried to look at the man's face to see if he recognized him, but the young man quickly turned around to close the door behind him. He was wearing a dark green jacket that hung loosely around his lean form, and a pair of cargo pants. Who was this person? Was he a part of his past too?

The young man closed the door and turned around to look at Nathan's direction. He had a smile on his face as he looked at the older man, but he couldn't seem to see Stryker. He seemed to be looking right through him as if Stryker wasn't even standing there. Then Stryker's eyes opened wide as he looked at the face of the young man who had just entered the store. He knew that face. He knew that face all too well. It didn't have the creases that his face had now, and the young man's hair was darker and a little longer than his, but Stryker still recognized him. That was him...that was him twenty to thirty years ago. He was actually standing in front of his younger counterpart.

Then Stryker yelped in surprised as the young man walked through him like he was just thin air. His younger self didn't even seem to know that he was there. He just walked through him and approached the counter. Stryker's jaw dropped with surprise as he turned around to observe his younger self. He still couldn't believe what was happening. He still couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then he soon realized where he was. He was in his mind...in his subconscious, where his past lurked.

"Well, everything's going well, Will." Said Nathan, in response to William's earlier question. Then he raised his eyebrows and looked at the door, as if he was waiting for someone else to come in. "Where's Yuriko and Logan? Been a while since I've last seen them here with ya'." He said as he looked at the young fellow on the other side of the counter. "In fact, it's been a while since I've last seen them. Period."

William smiled and shook his head from side to side. "Ah, you know those two." He sighed and placed a folded arm over the counter. "Ever since they hooked up, they've been having their own little misadventures together. Knowing Logan, they're probably hiking in the Canadian Rockies right now...either there, or somewhere in BC. You know how he is...can't stay in one place for too long. He likes it out there - in the wilderness." Then he raised his eyebrows and grinned. "Even Yuriko's starting to enjoy going places. Well, as long as she's having fun." He said with a shrug

Nathan reached out and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Will. I'm still here. Good ol' Nathan Waldman." He said with a proud smile.

William laughed and waved a finger at the older man. "But you're neither Yuriko nor Logan. I hate to admit it, but...I really miss those two whenever they're away. I mean, Logan's really not that much of a talker, but he's a good friend...and it's really nice having those claws of his around. Useful things." He chuckled. "As for Yuriko ---"

"...You miss her more." Said Nathan, cutting William off in mid-sentence. He looked at him as if he could read what the young man was thinking. "You miss being with her. Admit it, Will. You miss having her around." He said suggestively. "Look, I know it's none of my business, but I know how much you care for the girl. And I know that you care for her more than you'll ever admit. You think I don't notice the way you look at her? You light up like the fourth of July whenever she's around." He said with a smile. "And I'm referring to all the years that I've worked with you kids."

William suddenly looked away and forced a faint smile on his lips. "Oh come on, Nate. Don't joke like that." He said with a quiet chuckle. "You know I miss spending time with her as much as I miss spending time with James." Then he looked back at his friend and forced an even bigger smile on his lips, as if he was trying to put on a happy facade. Though the empty look in his eyes revealed a deeper emotion that he would rather suppress. "Those two are like the brother and sister I never had." He quickly added.

"Heck, you were like the father I never had." He said as he patted Nathan on the upper arm. "Hey, I missed you too when you decided to leave the..." Then his last word hung in the air. He pursed his lips and tilted his eyebrows, and then he slowly pulled his hand back towards him. He looked like he had just said something wrong, or said something that he shouldn't have.

Nathan looked away and sighed, then his eyes quickly looked around the bookstore, surveying if anyone else was there with them. When he found no other person in sight, he placed his elbows on the counter and clasped his hands together. Then he leaned towards William and looked at the younger man with a serious expression on his face.

"By the way...How's the team doing? How's Code7?" He asked in a low voice. Nathan's voice was so faint, that his words almost disappeared into a whisper. Code7 was a term that they used to refer to their top-secret CIA division. It was coined from the division's original name, Covert Operations Division – 7.

"Been a couple of months since I last dropped by the HQ." He continued. "I know its' been a year since I retired, but I just want to know if everything's going okay. I've been hearing a lot of buzz about some kind of post-world-war-two biological weapon that's being developed somewhere. Dunno if it's just a rumor, but I hope you guys are on its tail." He said as quietly as he could.

William took a quick look around, and then crossed his arms over the counter and leaned towards Nathan. "Yeah. We've heard about it too." He said in a low, faint voice. His eyes occasionally darted left and right just to check if someone else was there with them.

"We actually just finished a mission to the Soviet. Did some research and surveillance there. Almost got caught, but the three of us got out on time to keep our heads attached to our bodies." He snickered and then took a quick glance at the clear glass windows of the shop. His eyes made a quick survey on the people outside the store, even those who were across the street, and those walking pass the shop's window. He also looked at the cars parked by the sidewalk and those driving down the road.

He had to make sure that no one was close enough to hear a word, or even a sound of what they were talking about. If someone outside Code7 knew of its existence and discovered the work that they were involved in, he would put himself, his relatives, and his entire team in jeopardy...and that was the last thing he wanted.

His work in the division had become his life and his purpose. And everyone involved in their team had been his family. He would do anything to keep them safe, anything to keep their existence a secret. As for Nathan, he trusted him. Agent Nathan Waldman was once a part of their 'elite' team until he found the need to retire and live a 'normal' life, though he still passes by the team's headquarters every now and then.

His eyes darted back at Nathan. "We've found nothing so far." He continued. "In fact, we're not even sure if it's really a biological weapon. But whatever it is, it's one damn guarded secret. Heck, we don't even know if the Soviet's really involved in this one." He said with a tone of dismay and disappointment. "And you know us, Nate. You know that when something's up, we always --- 'always' know what it is before anyone else does." He said firmly as he looked into the older man's eyes.

Then William suddenly smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "As for the team, everything's going great." The serious look on his face was suddenly replaced with a carefree, more relaxed look, as if a heavy weight had just been lifted off his shoulders. "We haven't had any real field missions lately, so everyone's been laying low, having some much needed time for themselves and their families." He said with a smile.

A happy sigh escaped from his lips as he turned his head to look at the world outside the bookstore's windows. His eyes were filled with joy and contentment as he watched the people walk pass the store, living their normal, daily lives. This time, he wasn't looking outside to 'inspect' his surroundings or to watch his back. This time, he was looking at the world to simply observe and bask in its innocent beauty.

"God, you gotta love times like this, Nathan." He said happily as he looked at the busy street. "Makes you feel as if nothing's wrong with the world, as if everything's picture perfect. It gives us an illusion that everything is all right and that everyone is at peace. It is times like this that gives us a glimmer of hope that someday, a time will come when we won't have to fight anymore." His voice sounded hopeful and longing. He wished that he could wash away all of the world's pains and imperfections with just the snap of his fingers. Maybe someday, he would...if he became strong enough.

"And it is peaceful times like this that gives us a chance to live like them." He added. His eyes continued to follow the people outside. "...To live normal, simple lives just like everyone else." A gentle smile curled up his lips and he sighed. Then he laughed and looked back at the older man. "Don't get me wrong though, Nate. I'm not going soft...well, not yet anyway." He chuckled. "Don't expect me to drop out of the team any time soon. I love my job and I wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world."

Nathan laughed heartily and punched William on the shoulder. "Now that's the spirit, my boy!" He said. William laughed and punched him back. "Thanks, Nate!" He replied. Then the two of them laughed in unison. Despite William's love for his mercenary work, his research and his technology, he still enjoyed moments like this --- moments when he could just be like any other 'normal' guy standing in a bookstore, laughing and chatting with an old friend at nine o' clock in the morning.

If only Yuriko were there to spend the rest of the day with him.

Then the laughter on his lips suddenly faded into a soft, faint smile as he thought of her. Yes...Yuriko. Nathan was right...he did miss her above all else.


	7. Of friends and enemies

Title: Unforgivable Sinners 2 : The Past Never Forgets

Summary: The sequel to Unforgivable Sinners. Yuriko, Stryker and Logan's pasts are soon to be revealed. Where will this journey to the past take them? How will it end once they rediscover themselves? Will they hold on to the past, or move on to a new future?

Note: This fanfiction occurs entirely in the X-Men movie-verse =). 'nuff said =)!

ANGELICA = it's great to know that you loved the previous chapter =D! whoo!!! I was actually worried at first because it was stryker-centered, but it's kewl that you liked it still =)! As for Karen, you'll definitely see her soon. This part of the fanfic will actually focus more on K and W =)! It's just that I really want to show what could have made Stryker hate mutants so much =)! Thanks for reading =D!!!

ROSEMEG = LOL! Whoa O.o! I can't believe that chappie made you like Stryker O.O! But I guess he really WAS likeable when he was younger =)! Anyway, you'll see more of young William in this chapter too (and probably the next). I really want to show what he was like before he went "crush puny mutants!". Lol!

SKETTY24 = Heheh...yeah, the last chap was more on aimless conversations. LoL! Anyway, this one will still have a little bit of talking, but it will also focus more on how Stryker looks at his younger self and his past relationship with both L and Y ;)!

:) = Thank you so much for reviewing =D!!! Really great to know that you're loving the story so far =)!!! As for the adamantium thing, that's our little secret. LOL!!!

Chapter 59: Of friends and enemies

Yuriko was the first woman he had ever loved. And ironically, she was also the woman he knew he could never have. Her heart already belonged to Logan, and Logan loved her in return. The two of them were like two pieces of one whole. They completed each other. And as for him, he was nothing more than Yuriko's dear, trusted friend...and he doubted that he could be anything more to her than that. He had learned to accept that fact. He had learned to accept that painful reality. That's why he let them be together. And as their friend, he was happy for them...because that's what friends do.

Now if only he could stop himself from feeling the pain. If only he could stop his heart from feeling so much envy whenever he saw them locked in each other's arms. But he was just human...and to feel such emotions was human.

Nathan noticed the sudden change in Will's facial expression. The happiness on the young man's face had faded, and his blue eyes looked lost in his own thoughts. Nathan knew that something was bothering him. He had known William ever since they recruited him in the division, and he had learned to read him like a book. He wanted to ask Will what was wrong, but he preferred to deviate his mind from it instead.

"Speaking of your job, how's that research of yours going?" Asked Nathan. He knew how much William loved talking about his research. That would definitely get his mind off whatever it is that was plaguing his thoughts.

William's head suddenly perked up as he looked back at his friend. The startled expression on his face made him look as if Nathan's voice had just woken him up from a daydream. "Research? What Research?" He asked with his eyebrows furrowed. He had done so many researches in the division that he couldn't tell which one Nathan was asking about. A part of his mind was also still busy lingering in the thoughts of Yuriko.

Nathan lowered his voice again and leaned closer to him with his elbows on the counter. "Well, right before I left Code7, you started a research on creating some kind of virtually indestructible steel alloy." He said quietly. "I forgot what you called it. Something like aderanium --- adam --- damn, what was that called..." He muttered to himself.

"Adamantium..." William whispered as he looked back at the older man.

Nathan snapped his fingers in realization. "Yeah! That's the one! Adamantium!" He said with excitement whilst still trying to keep his voice down. "So...how's it going? Making progress I hope?" He asked. His voice was filled with anticipation.

William smiled and nodded his head. Life seemed to have flowed back into his young face. "Yeah, everything's going great to far." He said enthusiastically. "I'm actually still on the first stage of my study...Currently doing a lot of research on ores and alloys to see which ones could create a compound strong enough to stand any kind of condition. Still haven't found the right combination though, but I'm getting to it. You know me. Once I start something, I make sure I finish it." He chuckled in a rather devious way.

"That's good to hear, William." Nathan replied with an assuring smile.

He was proud of his young friend's accomplishment. Ever since the day they recruited him at the tender age of seventeen, he knew that bright young man would go far. In fact, he had already gone further than what he had expected. For someone so young, William Stryker had already accomplished so many technological and biological feats that have greatly contributed to the development and progress of their military's weapons, vehicles and facilities. He couldn't help but imagine what other things that young man would achieve in the future. He was definitely glad that he was on 'their' side.

Then he placed a hand on William's shoulder and looked at him firmly. "And once you finish this 'adamantium', once you perfect this indestructible steel alloy, I'm telling you, Will...it's going to be a breakthrough that will make you 'the' scientist of the twentieth century. It will revolutionize everything that our military has to offer. You can just imagine the things you can do with that material. Think about the weapons, the vehicles you can make out of it. Our nation will become invincible, and it's all going to be because of you." Then he pulled his hand back and smiled in satisfaction.

William smiled and nodded his head. He felt quite invigorated after hearing Nathan's encouraging words. "Oh I know, Nate. That's why I'm putting a lot of effort on this one. I know it's going to be huge discovery. Even better than the stealth jet I developed for the military." Then his eyes took a quick glance around the bookstore, and then he leaned closer to the old man. "You can already imagine the big guys on the government wanting to get their hands on this once its finished." He whispered. "You know how they are. They only know how to take, but not to make." He snickered.

"You can say that again." Mumbled Nathan.

William laughed and pushed himself off the counter. Then he straightened his jacket and flexed his arms and shoulders. "Anyway, enough about my work and research! Let's talk about something else, old friend! Something refreshing! Something that doesn't have anything to do with Code7 or the CIA!" He said with a big smile on his face.

"As you can see, I'm currently not in the 'work place' right now." He added. " I'm not wearing any kind of infiltration suit," He motioned his hands towards his clothes. "...my hands are free of any kind of weapon," He showed his empty hands to Nathan. "...And I am obviously not covered in someone else's blood." He arched an eyebrow and smirked. He talked about blood as if it was something that naturally came with his 'job'.

He didn't want to admit it, but he had accepted death as something normal in his work as a mercenary. And blood was nothing more than a colorless liquid. Blood and death didn't bother him anymore. He felt numb at the sight of them. After all, when you're out there standing behind enemy lines, and your teammates' lives are at risk, you have no choice but to kill. Kill or be killed, just like a wild animal fighting for survival.

"So I say we talk about something else..." He said with a smile. That's why he loved days like this. He could forget about the animal that he was and be the human being that he was supposed to be. "Something like...your family, or your dog."

Nathan arched an eyebrow. "You wanna talk about my dog?" He asked. "My dog's been dead for a year, Will." He said with a disgruntled look on his face. "Thanks for reminding me." He arched an eyebrow and smirked sarcastically.

William raised his eyebrows and looked at his friend in a rather embarrassed way. "Oh." He whimpered. That was definitely a huge mistake. Nathan loved that dog. "Um...yeah. Sorry about that." Then he shrugged and forced a smile on his face. "Well, the better reason for us to choose a better topic! A topic about, um, things that are, uh, still living thing." He said with a wide smile, hoping to lift his friend's spirit.

But before Nathan could say anything, William's face lit up as if he had suddenly thought of something interesting. He snapped his fingers and looked at his friend with widened, excited eyes. "Oh! By the way," He exclaimed. "I just finished reading the book that I bought from you last week. You know, 'Weapons and Warfare of the 20th Century' by Jeremiah Cassidy?" He said enthusiastically.

"Yeah? How was it?" Nathan asked.

"It was pretty good! Well worth the wait..." William replied, nodding his head in confirmation. "Better than what I expected actually. And that's coming from someone who's already developed his own weapons and who's devised his own tactical strategies for the military." A proud grin spread across his face. For a twenty-six year old man, he already knew everything there was to know about weapons and tactical warfare, most of which he had naturally acquired during his 'work' with Code7.

Some of the operatives in their division say that he had worked very hard, that's why he had progressed faster and accomplished more breakthroughs than any of their other scientists and tacticians. But most of them believed that he was naturally gifted in the field of weapons development and infiltration, making him a formidable force in Code7, and a fast-rising name in the military and in the government.

"Still, it was really nice reading about weapons and warfare from a source that doesn't come from the military's files. Kinda' gave me a fresh, out-of-the-box perspective of what I've been working on all these years." He said with a smile.

Nathan grinned and nodded. "Well, it's good to know that the book was a good read, Will. And you're quite lucky to have gotten your hands on it too. I wasn't able to tell you this when you bought it last week, but I was actually only able to ship two copies of it, and I doubt that I ever will again." He said with a serious look on his face. "They only released a thousand copies of them worldwide, so you can just imagine how difficult it was for me to acquire 'two' for the store. That, and everyone wants to get their hands on it. Heh. Kinda funny how people hate war and destruction, and yet they love readin' about it. No wonder there are so many movies about the damned things."

William chuckled and gently slapped Nathan on the upper arm. "Oh come on, Nate. You're just jealous 'cause they aren't making any movies about us."

"And I hope it stays that way." Nathan said firmly. "We wouldn't want anyone to know about Code7 now, wouldn't we? Or any of the other COD's for that matter. To the world, we're nothing but figments of their imagination...nameless heroes who undergo missions that no other persons in their right minds would even dare take."

"Well, I can't deny that." Replied William. Then he furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips. "In fact, the only time I was able to use my talents out in the 'public' was when I had that little stint in North Vietnam a couple of years ago. You know what I'm talking about, Nate. The black-ops thing."

"Of course I do. How could I ever forget that?" Nathan asked. "You had to leave the team for a couple of months. Code7 practically felt handicapped without ya'." Then he exhaled and smiled at the young man. "But you saved a lot of lives during that black-ops mission, Will. You saved a lot of lives. Most of those soldiers and rescued POWs wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for you." Nathan said.

"Yeah. Well, you know no other person can pilot a Navy helicopter better than I can." He said with a wide smile. "Too bad I had to go as soon as we landed on our last trip back in the US. Those soldiers didn't even know who I was."

"They weren't supposed to know who you were." Nathan said as he looked firmly into the eyes of the young man in front of him. "You were there to do a job for your country and your people...not to gain fame or glory or win medals for your actions."

"I know." He said with a smile. "I'm not a big fan of fame and glory anyway. Knowing that I did my job well is good enough for me."

Then he stepped away from the counter and took a quick glance at the science fiction section of the bookstore. It was just a few paces away from the counter. He looked back at Nathan and shrugged his head towards the science fiction shelves. "Anyway, I'll go see if I can find more books to read. I'm actually thinking of spending the entire day in my apartment so I might as well find a good novel to keep myself busy."

"Well, you go do that. It's gonna be good for my business, you know. More sales means more profit." Nathan said with a chuckle. He was about to pick up his newspaper, when he suddenly found the need to tell William something. "Actually," He suddenly said.

William stopped in place and looked at him. "What?" He asked.

Nathan grinned and pointed at him. "I'll let you have one book for free. Sales have been pretty good lately, so I guess it's okay to give a friend a little freebie, eh?"

The young man's face suddenly lit up and a wide smile spread across his lips. "Hey, thanks, Mr. Waldman!" He exclaimed. He gave his friend a small salute and continued to walk to the science fiction section of the store.

Nathan suddenly arched an eyebrow and looked at him curiously. "Mr. Waldman? What's with the sudden formality?" He asked in a scrutinizing way.

William didn't respond. He walked between the shelves without even looking at the asking man. But as soon as he disappeared from Nathan's sight, he suddenly poked his head out from the aisle and looked at his older friend. "Because it makes me feel younger!" He shouted in response, his voice mixed with suppressed laughter. Then he quickly pulled his head back to once again disappear behind the shelves and deviously smiled to himself. He liked joking around with Nathan every now and then. He always liked how the older man reacted to him whenever he pulled his strings.

"Well it makes me feel older!!!" Shouted Nathan as he picked up the newspaper. "So I suggest you never 'ever' refer to me in that way again, you juvenile delinquent!" He spat out, loud enough for William to hear. He grinned and shook his head from side. He didn't want to admit it, but he missed having those 'word wars' with that boy back when he was still working for Code7. Then a happy sigh escaped from his lips as he turned his attention back to the article that he was reading a while ago.

Stryker, the older Stryker, remained standing near the doorway as he watched everything unfold right before his very eyes. He had a dumbfounded, shocked and confused look on his face while he observed and listened to his younger self. He couldn't believe that 'that' young man was 'him'. That was him when he was twenty-six-years old.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he continued to observe his younger counterpart. He still couldn't find the will to move. He wanted to approach his young self to see him up close, but he felt afraid. He was so afraid to see the part of him that he had lost.

The young William was now busy picking out some books from the shelf and looking at the summaries on the back of their covers. The older Stryker, on the other hand, continued to watch him with fearful awe. He still couldn't imagine how that young 'William' could have been him. Because that boy was nothing like the mutant-hating monster that Yuriko and the mutants claimed that he was. That young man was nothing like the man he had become. When he first laid eyes on his younger self, he was actually expecting to find a troubled youth, with fire raging in his puerile eyes and a rebellious streak on his young face. He was expecting to see a young person filled with budding hate, a person who would care for no one but himself, someone who would inevitably grow up to be the hateful man that he had turned out to be.

But instead, he found a vibrant, happy young man who had no hint of anger on his face and no sign of contempt and hate in his persona. So that really was him? That was who he used to be? None of it was making any sense. Was this really 'his' past?

He also heard him mention the names of both Yuriko and --- Logan? Yes...He remembered his younger counterpart talking to the older man about them. In fact, he was talking about Yuriko and Logan as if they were his friends, his comrades, his family. But how could that be? Was he referring to the 'same' Yuriko and Logan that he knew? Were they the same Yuriko and Logan that he had encountered for the past two days? The Yuriko he had enslaved and the Logan who hated every fiber of his body?

But that was impossible. If they were the same Yuriko and Logan, shouldn't they be as old as he was now? And Logan, he couldn't even imagine him as a friend, not even as an ally. That animalistic, bloodthirsty man looked at him with so much hatred and searing anger. He had tried to gut him and kill him countless of times before. And yet the young William referred to Logan as the 'brother' he never had. He talked about Logan as if he was his best friend, a person whom he trusted with his life.

And Yuriko --- when he first met her by the lake, she too looked at him with so much loathing and enmity. She hated him for the horrible and inhumane things that he did to her. Due to his amnesia, he couldn't remember any of what he had done. But he knew that he did those hideous things because he saw them in his mind. They haunted him, taunted him, reminded him of his monstrosity. They filled his head with vague, fractured images of his past sins. There were even moments when he closed his eyes and saw Yuriko screaming for mercy, begging for freedom, begging for him to stop, begging for him to kill her so that her silent suffering would finally end.

So if Yuriko really was his friend before, if everything that the young William had said was true, then why did he end up doing those horrible things to her? Why did he end up hurting her the way he did? What caused him to make her go through so much pain? Friends don't do those kinds of things to one another. His younger self even seemed to look at Yuriko as more than just a friend.


	8. What went wrong

Title: Unforgivable Sinners 2 : The Past Never Forgets

Summary: The sequel to Unforgivable Sinners. Yuriko, Stryker and Logan's pasts are soon to be revealed. Where will this journey to the past take them? How will it end once they rediscover themselves? Will they hold on to the past, or move on to a new future?

Note: This fanfiction occurs entirely in the X-Men movie-verse =). 'nuff said =)!

ROSEMEG = Yeap! The mystery keeps on coming ;)!!! Heheh...more mystery and ponderings in this chapter ;)! As for 'Nathan Waldman', there really is a CIA operative of that name. I was watching this one movie the other night and I saw that character, and I was like 'I hope he won't mind if I use his name'. LOL! As for COD, it actually refers to one Covert Operations Division in general =)! The people in a COD are merely called operatives/mercenaries/etc. LOL! Um, baby Stryker fanclub?!!! LMAO!!!

ANGELICA = Hmmm...since this little backstory focuses more on Stryker's past (before he became the EvilManStryker), the reason why Logan and Yuriko became his 'experiments' will be revealed in Yuriko's own past =)! But this part of the story will probably explain why Stryker came to hate mutants with so much passion =).

SKETTY24 = LOL typo =D!!! It's really okay =)!! Heehee! Anywayz, this chapter will focus more on Stryker's ponderings regarding Yuriko. After all, his younger self did seem to love her 'a LOT' (kind of a little spoiler there, huh? Lol). Hmmm...I guess it's kinda weird how such a great guy could turn psycho, huh? Lol. But all will be revealed...when they are revealed. (and that didn't make any sense x.x)

LORD LANCEAHLOT = OMG!!! It really has been a while since I updated the cursed mist!!! I actually have a few new chapters for it, and I'll post it some time soon =)! Thanks for dropping by =)!

Chapter 60: What went wrong

Stryker could still remember how Will's voice changed whenever he mentioned her name. Will mentioned Yuriko's name as if she was someone he deeply cared for, someone he would want to spend the rest of his life with. He referred to her as a dear friend, though the longing in his voice reflected his need for her to be more than just that.

So were they really friends before? Him and Yuriko?

Perhaps that would explain why he felt so drawn to her since the day she found him half-dead by the lake. He could still remember that day until now. She was the first thing he saw when he woke up in the cold, biting snow. His body was filled with so much pain and he couldn't remember a thing. His mind felt like a gaping void. He didn't know what was going on. He didn't even know who he was. And then he saw her looking down at him. She seemed like the first thing he had ever seen in his entire life. And yet she looked so familiar to him, as if he had looked upon her face countless of times before.

Then he saw the anger in her fiery, almond-shaped eyes. Her hateful voice filled his ears as she told him how much she detested him. She spat out his name as if he was the devil. She threatened to drive her claws into his flesh and she yanked at his body like she wanted to break him in two. He couldn't help but feel so lost, so confused and so scared at the time. He had just woken up, remembering nothing about himself, his body was in intense pain, he felt so cold and so sick, and the first person he saw wanted to kill him.

He felt like he had just woken up in a nightmare.

But despite the bitterness of his first encounter with her, he still felt the need to follow her. When she came back to ask him if he wanted to come with her, he complied. He followed her without question. He followed her without doubt. He followed her even when he knew that she might kill him without any hesitation.

Why? Why did he follow her on that day? He could have chosen to stay away from her and rediscover himself on his own. If he had done that from the beginning, he could have escaped all the physical and mental pain that he went through under her. But he chose to follow her. He chose to follow the person who wanted him dead. Why? Was it because she was the only person he knew? Was it because she was the first person he saw?

No. It was more than that.

Now he finally realized why he truly followed her on that fateful day. Now he knew the reason why he felt that inexplicable connection with her.

It was because of him.

Stryker breathed in and closed his hands into fists as he looked at his younger self. It was all because of that boy. Because deep inside of him --- still lurked that young man who wanted to stay by her side...that young man who wanted to hold on to her...that young man who used to be her best friend...that young man who remembered her face.

And even in the past two days when she had made him suffer, when she treated him without respect and made him feel the pain that he had given her, he still stayed by her side, because he couldn't escape that longing to be with her.

So now, a part of his past had been revealed. An ounce of his forgotten youth had been made clear. Now he knew that he did in fact have a past with both Logan and Yuriko, though much of it was yet to be seen, much of it was yet to be explained. There were still so many things that weren't clear to him. Like why the three of them ended up the way they did...why Logan, Yuriko and him ended up being the animal, the slave and the heartless tyrant that they had turned out to be.

He wanted to know why. But he doubted that he would find his answers here, in this past, because this part of his past seemed to have happened before the event that tore the three of them apart. Just by hearing how his younger self talked, he knew that this part of his past had occurred before they parted their ways, before 'he' became the mutant-hating monster that almost killed the entire world's mutant population. Yes...this all occurred before he became the man that he was now...the man that he didn't want to be.

And now, as he continued to look at his younger counter part, one question remained prominent in his fractured mind...and that question was...

What could have caused that young man to become the hateful, vile, and sadistic being that he had been for the past fourteen years? What triggered the hate and anger in his heart? What roused him to choose the path that had turned him into that twisted 'thing'?

Stryker breathed in and slowly walked to the currently preoccupied William. His fear of himself was now overpowered by his longing to look at the face of the man who he used to be. He wanted to see how he looked like before fate had twisted and corrupted his humanity. He desired to see the innocence that once lingered in his eyes. He wanted to see the part of him that he had lost when he became the man that he was now.

He walked between the bookshelves and stood right next to the young William Stryker. Standing this close to him made him feel as if he could hear the young man's thoughts. He felt as if he could feel what the young man was feeling.

William was still busy picking out which books to buy. Stryker's eyes focused on his face as he watched his every move. He still couldn't imagine how this young man grew up to become 'him'. William did say something about his work as an agent for a secret government division, but that couldn't have been the reason why he became the infamous mutant-hater. In fact, he was even working with both Yuriko and Logan, who were both mutants. And those two mutants were his best friends...were 'once' his best friends.

So what went wrong?

"What happened to you, William?" Stryker whispered as he looked at the face of his younger self. "What caused you to turn into me? What happened?" He whispered again. "What happened to your life? Why did you let it all slip away?"

But the young William didn't answer. After all, he couldn't hear Stryker, because as Stryker already knew, this was all just happening in his head. It was just a movie, a living vivid movie of his past where he was only an audience and a spectator of things to come. The only thing he could do was watch, listen and observe.

He reached out and tried to touch the younger man's arm, but his hand just went through William as if he was nothing but thin air, nothing but an illusion. At this moment, he really wished he could tell his younger self about the mistakes that he was about to make in the future. He wished that he could reach out to him and warn him about the darkness ahead. But it was too late for that now, for that young man's fate was already sealed. And Stryker was the proof of that. His existence was the living proof of that.

It was about time that he just accepted the fact that he could never change what was. He must accept the fact that he could never turn back time and stop things from happening.

A sad and gentle smile curled up Stryker's lips as he gazed at his young face. "We were once great men, weren't we?" He asked in a whisper. "We could have been great men, William. We could have been something more. But fate wasn't kind to us. It lead us down a path we didn't want to take." He whispered again. "It gave us no choice."

"And just by looking at you, I really can't imagine how you became me, because --- because you're nothing like me. You're nothing like me, William!" He said firmly. "And somehow, I feel like I've betrayed you. Somehow, I --- I feel like I've taken away the future that you deserve, the future that you should have had." His eyes continued to focus on the young man's expressionless face. "I really wish I could turn back time and stop it all from happening...stop you from turning into me. I really wish I had the power to erase that one event in your life that led you to live the life that I've had."

But if he really had the power to erase that milestone event, that one turning point in his life that provoked him to lead a twisted existence, would he really want to erase it? Because whatever it was that transformed him, must have been something very important to him. It must have been something 'huge', something phenomenal in his life... Something that was so strong, so significant to him, that it made him to want to give up everything that he once held so dear. So what was that 'something'? Or perhaps that right question to ask himself was 'who' was that 'someone'?

The door to the bookstore suddenly opened and Stryker turned his head to see who it was. Then he saw her. And he almost felt his heart stop. It was a young woman, more or less the same age as his younger counterpart, and she walked into the doorway like a living dream. She had wavy dark-brown hair that fell to the base of her neck, which matched the color of her beautiful brown eyes. She had full, smiling lips that accented her sweet, childlike face. She was wearing a plain t-shirt and an ordinary pair of pants. She looked so ordinary and so subtle, much like the kind of girl you'd see next door.

But God, she looked so beautiful to him. She looked so perfect, so stunning, so spectacular. He could spend the rest of his life just looking at that girl, because she was none other than his Karen. That was her. He knew that was her. Despite his fractured memories of his past, he knew that that girl who had just entered the bookstore was the girl he loved. He knew it right from the moment he saw her walk through that door.

Nathan lowered his newspaper and glanced at his new customer. Then his eyes suddenly lit up and a wide smile spread across his face as he recognized the young woman.

"Karen!" He said with a happy, excited tone in his voice.


	9. Books

SKETTY24, ANGELICA, ROSEMEG = Thanks for the reviews =D!!! W00T!!! Here's the next chapter ;)! Once again, I apologize if this part of the story focuses more on Karen and William. It's just that I really want to justify what Stryker lost, before the event that caused him to turn psycho-evil-man in the movie x.x!

Chapter 61: Books

Karen smiled back at him and walked to the front of the counter. "Hi, Mr. Waldman!" She replied. She, too, seemed very happy to see Nathan. "Miss me?" She asked in a playful and friendly manner as she smiled at the older man.

"Of course I did!" He exclaimed. "It's been a long while since I last saw that smiling face of yours. You've been gone for almost a month. And that's rather surprising since you never fail to drop by at least once or twice a week." His voice was cheerful, yet curious at the same time. "I was starting to miss those homemade donuts you always bribe me with so that I'd give you discounts." He chuckled. "Especially since I've been getting some new books that I know you'd love." He said as he winked at her.

Then he folded his newspaper and placed it on the counter. "So, where you've been all this time? Been too busy with work perhaps?" He asked. "The last time we talked, the Calgary Herald's been dumping tons of research work on ya'."

Then he paused, arched an eyebrow, stroked his chin, and narrowed his eyes as he suspiciously looked at her. "You, uh, haven't been buying your books somewhere else, haven't you?" He asked in a joking manner. Then he snickered and placed an elbow on the counter. "Heh. Just kidding. So, seriously, where have you been all this time, Karen? That is, if you don't mind me asking of course."

Karen furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him curiously. She was looking at him as if she couldn't believe what he had just asked her. "You didn't know that what I was out of town for the past month?" She asked worriedly. "Sean didn't tell you?"

Sean was her older brother. He used to accompany her to the bookstore every once in a while, until he moved to an apartment that was a good hour's drive from the city.

Nathan arched an eyebrow and looked at her curiously. "Sean didn't tell me what?" He asked with an inquisitive tone in his voice.

Karen saw the curious, quizzical look in Nathan's eyes and instantly knew that he had no idea what she was asking about. Then she frustratingly groaned and rolled her eyes as she clenched her hands in frustration. "Ugh! I can't believe he forgot to tell you." She said as she looked back at him, her eyes wide with annoyance. She looked really irritated and worried about something.

"He forgot to tell me what?" He asked excitedly. "I'm dying of suspense here! You should at least tell me what I'm supposed to know!"

Karen sharply sighed as he looked back at the older man. "You see, I've been out of town for the past month because I visited my sister in New York. She moved there like six months ago and I hadn't seen her since. So I decided to take some time off work and visit her." Karen's hands moved in all sorts of directions as she talked. Her voice trailed quickly, one word after another. "And now you know why you haven't seen my face or my shadow for the past thirty days." She said matter-of-factly.

"And your donuts." Nathan added, shaking a finger at her.

Karen shrugged. "Yes. And my donuts." She said as she nodded her head. Then she suddenly slammed her hands palm-down on the counter, which almost caused Nathan to jump up in surprise. "But that's not the end of my story." She immediately added.

"Before I left, I told Sean to come here and reserve a book for me because I found out that it was going to be released this month. And from what I know, this book is rare and very much in demand. Trust me, when I was in New York, I visited some book shops to see if they had it, and only two out of five bookstores had it in stock. And guess what? They told me that their copies sold out as soon as they had them shipped because all of their customers had them pre-ordered." Then she breathed in, trying to catch her breath. "That's why I asked Sean, my good-for-nothing brother," She rolled her eyes as she mentioned his name. "...to come here and pay for it in advance so that you could save me a copy as soon as you had it with you. But from the looks of it, he forgot."

She tilted her head up yelped out in frustration. Then she crossed her arms on the counter and bowed her head down on them, grinding her forehead against them in frustration. "I can't believe he forgot." She whined. Her voice was somewhat muffled with her face down in her arms. "I really need that book for the article that I'm writing for the Herald! Without it, I'm dead!" She whined again. Then she looked up at Nathan. "Well, you still have it, right?" She asked with a worried, pitiful tone in her voice.

Stryker looked awestruck as he watched Karen. His mouth was half-open in wonder and his eyes looked at her with so much fascination. He watched her like an entranced spectator. He marveled at her sight. He could feel so many emotions coursing through his body as he looked at her...emotions of excitement, curiosity, anticipation, happiness, and a hint of fear. So many mixed emotions that he felt like he was going to explode.

And Despite the fact that this was all happening in his mind, and that she was nothing but an illusion of his memories, she still looked and sounded so unbelievably real to him. She looked so real, so vivid, so physically existent, that she stood out from everything else like the subject of a painting. She was like the flower in a sea of grass, the moon in a sea of stars. And he couldn't deny how happy he was to see her again like this, even if this was all just a dream that he would soon wake up from. He felt as if he hadn't seen her for a very, very, very long time.

Where had she been all these years?

Where had she disappeared to? If she was the love of his life and if she was the woman he couldn't live without, then why wasn't she there when he woke up by that snowy lake two days ago? Why did he find Yuriko instead of her?

But he didn't want to think about that right now. The right time will come for such questions. As of this moment, he just wanted to enjoy this memory of her.

A gentle smile curled up his lips as he looked at her, the woman he could barely remember but he loved nonetheless. Then he breathed and slowly walked towards her. He wanted to see her so close. He wanted to see her face and remember it and memorize it in his mind. And as he walked towards her, each step made his heart beat faster and harder in his chest. He felt like a love struck fool who was on his way to ask a high school crush out on a date. He found it quite ridiculous that he felt this way towards a woman whom he knew almost nothing about. But that was why he was here...so that he could remember her, and rediscover himself in the process.

He stopped and stood right next to her in front of the counter. She was still busy talking to Nathan about a certain book. And even if she looked quite agitated at the moment, she still looked so beautiful. In fact, she looked more beautiful to him now that he had a clearer view of her face. And he watched her every move. He observed the different expressions of her face, the gestures of her hands and he listened to each and every one of her words. He never missed a second of her. He didn't even blink. While her eyes were focused on Nathan, his blue eyes were focused on her, and nothing but.

Stryker smiled and gently reached out to touch her face. But his fingers just passed through her cheek as if she wasn't even there. He didn't even feel her. He couldn't even touch her. Then he remembered that this was all just an illusion. And no matter how close he got to her, he wouldn't be able to feel her against his skin. She was nothing but a product of his mind. But that didn't mean that he would just let this moment slip away.

He moved his face close to hers and looked deeply into her eyes. "God, you're so beautiful." He whispered as if she could hear him. He hovered his fingers over her lips and traced its outline. "It's me, Karen. It's your William. I'm standing right here." He whispered again. A faint smile curled up his lips as he looked at her.

He ran his fingers over her chin and moved his face even closer to hers. "I know you can't hear me," He whispered to her ear. "...and we probably haven't even met yet. I know because you've never mentioned my name." Then he took a quick glance at her hands and smiled. "And you don't have our wedding ring on your finger yet." He continued. "But I, I just --- I just want to tell you that ---" He could hear his own voice slightly shaking. He knew she couldn't hear him, but he wanted to take this opportunity to tell her what he knew he would never have the chance to say to her again.

"I just want to tell you that I love you. I know this is not making any sense right now, and if you could hear me, you might even think that I'm a fool. But someday, somehow, some time in the near future, I know you're going to find me and you're going to fall in love with me too." His eyes never moved away from her face.

"I, I just know it." He said with a hopeful tone in his voice. "I know that someday you're going to fall in love with me, and I'm going to love you so much more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. I really don't remember much about us, but that's why I'm here...because I want to remember you. Because deep inside I know that we had something special. I know that we once had something, you and I." He said as he looked deeply into her eyes. He felt like a fool talking to someone who couldn't hear him, someone who wasn't even paying any attention to him, but he didn't care.

"I don't even know how we'll meet or when you're going to fall in love with me or why you're going to fall in love with me," He said with a faint smile on his lips. "But I am sure of one thing. I'm sure that when that time comes, I will love you, and I will spend the rest of my life loving you. And there won't be a day in my life when I wish I would be away from you. I promise I will love you without doubt, without hesitation, with condition, until the day that I draw my last breath." Then he gasped and tightened his jaw. He clenched his hands into tight fists as he looked deeply into her eyes. "And I'll never let anyone take you away from me. I promise you that, Karen. I'll never let anyone tear us apart." He said through clenched teeth.

His eyes looked intensely into hers, as if he was waiting for her to react, but she never once looked back at him. Not even a glance. Not even a word of response. He felt so powerless, so voiceless, and it hurt him that she never even heard a word that he had spoken. It was as if he had been talking to nothing but thin air.

A sad sighed escaped from his lips as he looked away from her. He couldn't bear to look at her anymore. What use would it be to stare at her face and to look into her eyes, if she would never look back? To look at her would just taunt him, tease him, make him yearn for something he would never have again.

But perhaps, that was meant to be...because this wasn't his time. This wasn't his place. This time, this place, and this event in his life belonged to that young man who currently had his nose between those bookshelves.

Then Stryker's head suddenly perked up and his eyes opened wide as he realized something. Why didn't he think of it before? He should have known it from the moment he saw her walk through that door. He quickly took a few steps away from the counter and looked at his younger counterpart. The young Will was still busy browsing through the books in the sci-fi section. Then he turned his head to look at Karen on the counter. Could this be it? Could this have been the time and the place where they first met?

Yes...this was it. This was the moment. This was when he was going to meet her for very the first time. He knew it. He could feel it. This was it!

He turned his head towards his younger counterpart again. The young William was now reading a book that he just picked off the shelf. Karen, on the other hand, was still busy talking to Nathan about some things. So, what the heck was younger self still standing there for?! Karen was there by the counter! She was there, standing in the same room as him! His Karen! He should be out there talking to her! He shouldn't be hiding between those shelves, reading a book that he could buy at any time.

He looked at Karen and then he looked at William again. Then he breathed in and marched towards the young man. He knew he had no control over this illusion, but he couldn't help but feel affected by the current scenario. The love of his life was right there, standing just a dozen or so paces away from his younger self, she was right under his nose, and the young fool didn't even know it. Well, not yet anyway, because he knew that he soon would. After all, his and Karen's fate was ready sealed decades ago. Whatever happened between them was going to happen, and they were going to be together whether he did something or not. But still...

Stryker stood beside William and looked firmly at the young man. He looked like a father who was about to scold his younger son. William, then again, continued to read the book in his hand. "Now you listen to me, William." Said Stryker imposingly. If he could touch anything in this illusion, he would have already snatched the book from his hand. "The girl that you're going to marry is right there," He pointed towards the counter. "...so you better get your ass out there and make her fall in love with you." He said with a commanding tone in his voice.

William raised his eyebrows and smirked as he read the current page that he was looking at. "Huh...so that's what's gonna happen." He whispered as he slightly nodded his head. Then he shrugged and turned to the next page and continued to read.

Stryker rolled his eyes and groaned in frustration. He placed his hand over his face and sighed. If only he could, he would grab his younger self and haul him to the counter. Then he breathed in and looked at William again. "Look, this isn't a library!" He shouted into the young man's ear. "This is a damn bookstore! If you want to read that thing, then go buy it and take it home!" He shouted again. Then he walked away from the bookshelf and looked at Karen. He felt relieved when he saw her still standing by the counter. He quickly made his way back to William's side again. "She's not going to stand there forever, you know. Who knows when you'll see her again? A year? A decade?! So go there and talk to her before she leaves!" He commanded.

Stryker knew he looked stupid, talking to someone who couldn't hear him. But what made the situation more awkward was the fact that he was technically talking to himself.

William furrowed his eyebrows and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he took one last look at the books lined up on the shelves. Then he looked at the open book in his hand, and he closed it and placed it under his arm.

"Finally!" Stryker exclaimed as he saw him take the book. Then he moved closer to him, excitement emanating from his old blue eyes. "Okay. Now that you have what you want, go to the counter, pay for it, and meet her! Talk to her! Get her attention!" He said enthusiastically. He found it quite ironic and rather funny that he, not his younger self, was the one excited about meeting the girl.

He was now expecting William to walk to the counter to pay for the book, but instead, the young man turned and walked further into the aisle to look for more books to buy.

Stryker's eyes suddenly opened wide with outrage and his jaw dropped as he saw William walk deeper into the aisle. "What do you think you're doing?!" He shouted at him. "You're not supposed to go there! You're supposed to be out there with her!" He said as he pointed to the direction of the counter. Then he sighed in annoyance and marched towards his stubborn counterpart. This was getting ridiculous.


	10. When William met Karen

W000T!!! Thanks to SKETTY24 and ANGELICA for the great reviews =D! I wish I could openly reply to your previous reviews, but I don't want to spoil any of the plot ;)! I'll just let this chapter do all the talking for now ;)!!!! Thanks for reading :D!

Chapter 62: When William met Karen

William stopped in his tracks and looked at the books on the shelf in front of him. Then he pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. "I know it's here somewhere." He muttered to himself. He seemed to be looking for something in particular.

Stryker rolled his eyes and grunted. "Dammit, boy. Don't tell me you're looking for another book to buy!" He said angrily. "Aren't you satisfied with the one you already got?!" He asked as he pointed to the book under William's arm. And then he noticed the keenness in William's eyes. His eyes were quickly running over the books on the shelf, as if he was specifically searching for a title that he had in mind.

"This is going to take forever." Stryker sighed. Then something suddenly came to him. For some reason, he felt the urge to turn around and look at the bookshelf on the other side of the isle. So he did...And right in front of him, on the middle shelf, with other books, was a book that entitled 'Stormblade'. Stryker furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head in a curious, yet confused manner as he looked at it.

"Oh!" William suddenly said. "There it is!" He exclaimed.

Stryker's eyes suddenly opened wide with surprise as he saw William's hand go out of his chest to take the book from the shelf. "Huh. Nate probably did some little rearranging." William mumbled to himself. Then he turned and walked out of the aisle.

Stryker remained standing by the shelf as he watched William turn and walk out of the aisle. Then he suddenly realized that he was just standing there, and he quickly got on his feet and followed after him. He did feel quite excited and a little nervous when he first saw himself walk out of the aisle. Because he knew that whatever was going to happen next, would have something to do with him meeting her. And he was quite curious as to how exactly they were going to meet, or rather, know each other.

Nathan raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders. "Well I won't exactly know if it's still available until you tell me the title first." He said with a smile as he looked at the worried face of Karen. "I'm not exactly a mind reader, you know."

Karen straightened herself and slapped her forehead in realization that she had been rambling on about the book without even telling Nathan its title. "Oh yeah, the title." She groaned. Not to mention the fact that she'd been worrying about something that she might not even have to worry about. He probably still had it in stock for all she knew.

Then she breathed in and smiled at him. Yeah...he probably still had it in stock. She definitely had nothing to worry about. After all, who in town would want to buy a book that's primarily focused on weapons and warfare?

"Well, the title of the book is..." Then she suddenly stopped in mid-sentence as she noticed Nathan's attention switch to someone else.

"Excuse me..." Nathan told her quickly. Then he stepped to have a clearer view of the approaching man. "Ah, the book hunter has finally returned." He said with a big smile as William approached the counter. William was holding on to the two books that he got from the shelves, and following after him was his older counterpart.

Stryker, on the other hand, had his eyes solely focused on Karen as he walked by William's side. He saw her take a quick glance at William when Nathan welcomed him back, but that was all she did. She didn't even give him a second look. But then, he really wasn't expecting her to run to him and wrap her arms around him like he had seen her do in his blurred memories of her. Because at this point in time, they hadn't formally met yet. Though he knew that they were going to come to that soon.

William placed his books on the counter, near the cash registry, and smiled back at his friend. "Yeap. I got a little picky...Found tons of books I wish I could buy, but I chose these instead. I'm sure they'll keep me busy while Yuriko and Logan are away on their little 'escapade'." He said with a cheery tone in his voice.

Stryker's young version was now standing an arm's reach away from Karen. And Stryker was standing behind them, keenly observing and looking forward to what might happen next. He found it quite odd that neither Karen nor William looked at each other. In fact, they seemed to prefer to mind their own businesses, which made one thing clear...the term 'love at first sight' definitely didn't apply to them.

Nathan walked to the cash registry and looked through the books that William got. "Hmm. Good choices." He nodded in confirmation as he fingered through them. "The Eye of the World and Stormblade." He read their titles in a rather melodic manner.

"Have you read either of them?" William asked curiously.

"I haven't read this one yet." He said as he placed his hand over 'Stormblade'. Then he picked up 'The Eye of the World' and shook the book at him. "But I've read this one." He added. "Really good. Nice characterizations. Your classic battle between good and evil, with a rather unique plot to boot. It's like Lord of the Rings and Dune combined. Well, that's what I think anyway." He said with a smile.

"Okay. Then I guess I'll read that one first." William replied as he pointed at it.

Karen looked to her side and saw Nathan busy with his other customer. From the way Nathan was talking to him, he seemed to know the young man pretty well. She wondered why she hadn't seen him in the shop before though, or why Nathan had never mentioned him to her, but that's probably due to the fact that he was none of her business. Then her eyes wandered to his face. He was pretty cute though, especially with those glasses of his. And he sounded intelligent and surprisingly quite funny.

Cute. Intelligent. And funny. And he looked like he loved to read. Sounded like her kind of guy --- sounded like any girl's kind of guy. Then she suddenly realized that she was staring at him, and she quickly sent herself a mental alert to look away before he noticed that she was boring a hole on his face with her eyes. She quickly looked away from him and focused her sight on the books on the shelves behind the counter.

She shouldn't even be thinking about things like this right now. She had more important things to worry about, like that 'book'. Because if Nathan tells her that he doesn't have that book anymore, then she might end up losing her job in the Calgary Herald, which was 'the' city's leading newspaper. She promised the Herald that she would write a series of articles based from the rare book, and it was either she did that, or risked losing the job that she had worked so hard to attain. Talk about a lose-lose situation.

This definitely wasn't the right time to go searching for potential boyfriends. Well, at least he wasn't buying the book that she was looking for. Because if he was, then she might have to strangle him and take it from him by force...though she wasn't sure if she would do that to get the book, or just to get his attention. God, the fact that she's even thinking of such crazy things was proof enough of how worried and paranoid she already was at the moment. After all, her job and her future depended on that stupid book.

Nathan picked up one of the books from the counter and punched its price in the cash registry. "As promised, you'll get one of them for free." He said with a smile. "But don't expect me to give you another one next week. If I keep on giving you free books, you're going to run me out of business." He chuckled.

William laughed as he looked back at him. "I understand. After all, I doubt that I'll finish them within the month with my research underway."

"Ah, yes...That research of yours." Nathan grinned and nodded his head. "Well, good luck on that one too." He said with an encouraging smile. He couldn't divulge any details with Karen around. Even if she wasn't the kind of person who would be interested in top-secret government information, she was still an outsider from their point of view, and therefore, a possible threat to Code7. And as stated in the rules of the Covert Operations Division, anyone who belongs outside the COD, must 'not' know a thing about the COD --- not even of a hint of their existence.

Nathan placed the books in a paper bag and pushed it towards William on the counter. "Okay, Will...That'll be..." Then he glanced at the panel on the cash register to confirm the price. "...Six dollars and fifty cents." He said, smiling at the young man.

William reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it, and the first thing he saw, was a wallet-sized picture of Yuriko smiling back at him. It was one of the pictures that he took of her on her 24th birthday. She was leaning against a tree and she had a huge smile on her face. There was so much happiness emanating from her beautiful, black almond-shaped eyes. God, she looked so beautiful. She looked perfect.

Logan wasn't with them at the time when he took that picture. It was just him and her --- William Stryker and Yuriko Oyama --- two young friends spending some time alone together. And yet, even without Logan by her side, she still looked so happy. In fact, he had never seen her smile like that before that moment.

She was smiling as if she had everything she could ever want. She was smiling as if it was her first time to smile in her life. And she was smiling at him.

That smile was for him and him alone. And in that one brief moment, when he pressed down on the shutter button of the camera, she was his, like a photographer and a subject, locked in their own little split-second world. Ironically, that was as close as he was ever going to get to having her in his life. His love for her and that smile on her face will forever be preserved in that one still photograph.

"Hey, Will!!!" Nathan barked as he snapped his fingers in front of William's face. He noticed the young man staring at his wallet for quite some time now.

William's entire body suddenly jerked up in surprise and his eyes darted to his friend. He looked startled, as if he had just been woken up from a dream-like state. Then he saw Nathan looking at him, and he realized that he was once again back in reality.

"You okay?" Nathan asked. "You're looking at your wallet as if it just died in your hands." He said as he quietly laughed.

"Oh." William said with his eyes wide open. Then he forcedly laughed in an effort to hide the lingering sorrow in his eyes. "Well, um, this is going to sound kinda funny, but for a second there, I, uh, actually thought I didn't bring enough cash with me." Then he looked down at his wallet and fingered through his dollar bills. "But, uh, from the looks of it, I was wrong." He shrugged and continued to mindlessly fumble through his money.

/"Admit it, William."/ He thought to himself. /"You'll never get over her. No matter how hard you try, you'll always see her face whenever you close your eyes. No matter how much you hide your feelings, you'll always love her. You'll always wish she were yours. So accept the pain, accept the reality, and live with it. Don't hide the feelings you can never suppress. Love her until you find the right time to let her go."/

Perhaps, that was the right thing to do...and that was what he was going to do from this point on. Yes. He will continue to love her and admit to himself that he loved her...until he finds the right time to tell let her go...

Then a smile curled up his lips, and the fake happiness on his face was replaced with that of genuine contentment. "Let's see...okay I have five dollars and..." He quickly pulled out a five-dollar bill, and then he opened the coin compartment and took out six quarters. "Okay...Six dollars and fifty cents." He said as he handed the money to Nathan.

"Alright, then." Nathan took the payment and placed the currencies in their appropriate slots in the cash register. Then he closed it and stepped aside, so that he was standing parallel to William behind the counter. "So, where you gonna head off to next?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Got any plans for the afternoon?"

William took one last quick look at Yuriko's picture in his wallet, and the grin on his face grew wider. Then he closed his wallet and shoved it back in his pocket.

"Not sure, really." He looked at his friend and shrugged. "Well, If Yuriko and Logan were here, the three of us would probably be out there painting the town red like we always do on our free time. But since they're not around, I might just have a quick lunch in the café down the street, and then turn tail and head home." He said, smiling.

He could now mention Yuriko's name without fearing the thought that he loved her...because he did love her. He did, and he wasn't afraid of that fact.

"After all," He said with a smile. "I have these books to keep me busy all day long." He picked up the paper bag from the counter and placed it under his arm.

Nathan smiled and nodded. "Well, enjoy your day, William." Then he raised his eyebrows and pointed himself. "As for me, I have an entire shop to run. So excuse me as I get back to some 'real' business." He chuckled.

William stepped away from the counter and gave Nathan a small salute. "Okay, Nate! Have fun. Maybe I'll drop by again on my way back from lunch." He was about to walk to the door, but he suddenly stopped as he passed by Karen, and he walked to her side. "Oh, uh, excuse me, miss?" He asked politely, a friendly smile curling up his lips.

Karen looked to her side was surprised to see William standing beside her, looking at her and smiling at her. She actually thought he had left the shop already.


	11. Glimpses

SKETTY24 = LOL!!! Don't worry...I think the cliffhanger is going to lead to something good ;)! Well, without further ado (and further delay)...here's the continuation =D!!!! I hope you like it ;)!!!!

NOTE: BTW, to those who're reading this, if you want a visual reference as to what Karen may look like, I believe Rachel Weisz would be a good visual representation of her. Rachel is what Karen would probably look like =)! Heheh...just my two cents =).

Chapter 63: Glimpses

"Yes?" She asked as she looked at him. He was definitely cute. She couldn't deny it to herself now that she had a clearer and closer view of his face. He was also smiling at her, which just added more to his mysterious charm. She really wasn't the kind of woman who gawked at physically attractive men. In fact, she couldn't even remember the last time she really looked at a guy. But she couldn't help but gaze into those piercing blue eyes. There was just something in him that made her want to stare.

Perhaps it was really because of those eyes of his...those mysterious blue eyes that seemed to hold so much information and so much experience, which were somehow masked by his boyish innocence. Or perhaps it was because of how he talked with Nathan. He sounded so lively and interesting, and motivated. Or maybe it was because of those thick, strong, defined eyebrows and that clefted chin. God, what was she even thinking? She was examining him as if he was some sort of sculpture in an art gallery.

"I'm really sorry about a while ago." William said as he looked at her.

"Sorry about what?" She asked abruptly, almost expressing no emotion whatsoever.

She wanted to sound as uninterested and as indifferent as she could, though deep inside, she obviously was feeling the opposite. She really didn't want him to think that she found him attractive. The last thing she wanted to look like was a shy and blushing high school girl standing in front of her 'prom king material' high school crush. She was definitely way past that. She was already twenty-five years old, for crying out loud.

"...For taking too much of the old coot's time." He added. "Because, uh, I think you two were talking about something important, and then I came in and crashed the party." He said with a soft laughter. "So I'm terribly sorry about that. And I really hope that my little interlude didn't cause you to lose any of your time." He said apologetically. Then he stepped away and walked backwards towards the door. "Anyway, I'm going now ---" He said as he folded his arm up and pointed his thumb backwards. "--- so you'll have Nathan all to yourself again." He said with a smile.

Then he pointed at Nathan with his hand in a gun-like position and he winked and clicked his tongue. "Hey, you take care of her for me, okay?" He asked with a smile.

Nathan laughed as he made his way in front of Karen behind the counter. "Okay, I will, Will! Don't worry!" He shouted at William. "Now you better turn around before you hit your back against the door." He chuckled and twirled his finger in the air. "You don't have eyes at the back of your head, you know." He said, laughing.

William laughed and gave Nathan and Karen one last look, and then he turned around and reached for the doorknob.

Stryker's eyes suddenly opened wide with outrage when he saw William by the door, on his way out of the shop. He couldn't understand what was happening. This scene shouldn't end this way. William talked to Karen! He finally talked to her! And she talked to him! But how come nothing happened between them? They didn't even have a real conversation. He just talked to her for less than a minute and now the young fool was going to walk out of her life. Who knows when he would see her again? How long would it take that young man to realize that he just met the love of his life?

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" He shouted as he tried to grab the back of William's jacket. But his hands just transparently passed through him and his words remained unheard. "You can't just go now!" He shouted again as he stood beside the young man. "Not yet! You can't just walk out like this! Turn around and walk to her and do something!" He said with a frustrating and agitated tone in his voice.

He couldn't believe how impeccably slow his young self was when it came to women. If William were any other man, that other man would have already asked Karen out for lunch and asked for her phone number too. Was his young self that overly scientific, logical, and work-oriented to not think about things like that?

Or perhaps, it was because the only woman who mattered to him was Yuriko...

Nathan straightened himself and smiled as he looked at Karen. "So, about the book ---" Then he stopped and arched an eyebrow as he noticed her still looking at William. "Um, Karen? Hello? Nathan to Karen...Hello, Can you hear me?" He asked pryingly. It seemed like his young lady friend was quite smitten by a certain someone.

Karen suddenly turned her head to look back at Nathan. She looked startled and quite embarrassed by the fact that he saw her staring at the young man. "Oh yes, the book!" She immediately said, in hopes of changing the topic. She really hoped Nathan wouldn't ask her about 'William', because she honestly wouldn't know what to say...frankly because she really was looking at him, and she did like him.

She didn't want to admit it, but she might have just fallen for a complete stranger...a complete stranger who was cute, funny, nice, smart, apologetic, mysteriously charming, and was a friend of a person she had known ever since she was a little girl. And as they say, a friend of a friend of yours could also be considered as your friend. Therefore, making William her 'friend' too. Or maybe she was just telling herself that to make up an excuse for falling for a complete stranger, just because he was handsome.

Then she breathed in and clasped her hands together. Okay. That's it...enough about the boy. Time to get back to the real world where she was going to lose her job if she didn't get that darned book. "The title of the book is Weapons and Warfare of the 20th Century by that author --- um ---"Then she stopped in mid-sentence and her eyes darted from left to right, as she tried to remember the name of the author. "Jeremiah or Jerry Cash or something like that." She mumbled to herself.

William was about to open the door, when he suddenly heard her mention the name of the book. Weapons and Warfare of the 20th Century. That was the book he bought last week. Then he stepped away from the door and turned around to look at her.

"Jeremiah Cassidy." He said matter-of-factly.

Karen turned her head to look at him and was surprised that he was still in the store. What was he still doing in there? Though she had to admit, it was quite nice to see him again. "What?" She asked with furrowed eyebrows. "What did you just say?"

"Jeremiah Cassidy." He said with a smile. "That's the name of the author of the book, Weapons and Warfare of the 20th Century." He shrugged.

She slightly tilted her head to the side and looked at him curiously. Was that really the name of the author? Was the author's name really Jeremiah Cassidy? Then a huge smile slowly spread across her face and she gave out a small laugh. "Yeah! That's it!" She exclaimed as she motioned a hand towards William. "You're right. That is the name of the author. Jeremiah Cassidy!" She said with a happy tone in her voice.

"Wow. Thanks!" She said graciously.

/"How did he know that?"/ She thought to herself. Then she mentally shrugged. That was probably due to the book's immense popularity. Almost everyone knew about the book and its author. Well, everyone except for her. How could she have even forgotten the author of the book that had her future on the line? She knew Nathan would have given her the author's name anyway since he knew everything there was to know about military-centric books, but she should have remembered it herself.

"Anytime." William chuckled as he looked back at her.

In the back of his mind, he was quite curious as to why she was asking about that book in particular. Was she also into weapons as much as he was? Then from out of no where, as he looked at her smiling face and the gracious expression in her eyes, he suddenly felt the urge to stay and perhaps listen to what Nathan and Karen were going to talk about. He didn't want to pry on them or stick his nose into their business...He just wanted to stay and listen. As to why he wanted to stay, he wasn't really sure. Was it because of his curiosity about the book, or his curiosity about the girl?

No. It couldn't be because of the girl. Yuriko was his only girl.

Karen turned her head to look back at Nathan. She had a huge smile on her face and her eyes were filled with so much excitement. She felt so ecstatic about three things at the moment. First of all, she finally knew the name of the book's author. Second, William actually stayed to help her out in her little memory trouble. And third, she had a good feeling that Nathan still had the book in stock. So all in all, her day was starting to turn out better than she expected it to. Now the only thing she needed to hear was Nathan's confirmation that he still had the book in the shop. That would definitely be the icing on the cake, and her road to a high salary in the Herald.

Then she furrowed her eyebrows as she noticed the look on Nathan's face. He looked worried about something. And there was something about that look that she didn't like.

She arched an eyebrow and leaned closer to him on the counter. "So, do you have the book?" She asked curiously, with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

Nathan exhaled and pursed his lips, then his eyes wandered downwards, as if he couldn't look Karen in the eye. "Well, uh..." He said in a doubtful, pondering manner. "I, uh... Well, yes...I had it." He said as he mindlessly tapped his fingers on the counter. Then he looked at her and forced a smile on his lips. "...had it." He chuckled worriedly.

He really didn't know how to tell her that he didn't have the book anymore. From the way Karen was worrying about it, she sounded like she really needed it, as if her entire life depended on it. And once she finds out the bad news, he knew that it was going to break her in two. So he might as well say it to her in a subtle, least direct manner.

Karen narrowed her eyes and looked at him suspiciously. "Wait a minute. Did, um, did I just hear that right?" She asked skeptically. "Did you just say you that 'had' the book? Like, 'had', as in past tense 'had'? Like you had it once, but you don't 'have' it anymore?" The suspicious look on her face lingered as she waited for an answer.

Nathan anxiously looked back at her, and then he breathed in and nodded in agreement. He didn't even say a word. After all, he didn't know the right words to say anyway.

Karen's eyes suddenly opened with shock and her jaw dropped. She looked like her world just collapsed around her. "No!" She gasped. "You're kidding me, right?" She asked, her voice filled with worry and agitation. "I mean, this is some kind of joke, right? Because I really, really need that book, Nathan." She said with widened, intense eyes. "As you can see, I used the word 'need', which means that I have to get my hands on it, or I might end up losing my job." She said as she looked back at him, looking for a hint of hope that he might still have a copy of the book. "So please tell me that you were just kidding." Then she forced a smile on her lips. "You were just kidding, right? I mean, this is just some kind of joke to fool little Karen, right?" She laughed.

A dismayed smile curled up Nathan's lips and he shook his head from side to side. And that meant no. That was no joke. "I'm really sorry, Karen." He said apologetically.

She suddenly looked up, and then she threw her hands in the air and grunted in frustration. "This can't be happening to me." She whined. Then she folded her arms over the counter and moved her face down on them. "I am so dead." She groaned as she moved her head from side to side, rubbing her forehead against her folded arms.

Then she breathed in and sighed. Whining about it like a six-year-old wouldn't help anything. She straightened herself and ran her fingers through her hair. Then she looked back at Nathan and faintly smiled at him. "Look, I'm really sorry if I caused all this ruckus." She said apologetically. "After all, it was my fault anyway. I should have gone here myself and reserved it as soon as I promised the Herald the articles." She had a dismayed tone in her voice and a look on her face to match.

Nathan sighed. It really pained him to see his friend like this. "And I'm really sorry for disappointing you too. It's just that I only had two copies of the book, and they sold out on the first week alone." He said in a comforting manner. "In fact, one of them was pre-ordered, so in totally, I only had one on sale in the shop."

Nathan and William quickly glanced at each other. William knew that he was the one who bought the last copy. So in a way, he couldn't help but feel responsible for what Karen was going through right now. She also needed the book more than he did. From what he'd been hearing, she needed it to keep her job in the Calgary Herald.

"Well, you think you could order another copy?" She asked with a hopeful tone in her voice. "I could pay twice its price, you know. Triple even!" She said with widened, persuasive eyes. "I just really, really need to have it, Nate!" She pleaded.

Nathan looked at Karen and sighed. He really did feel sorry for her. After all, she did ask Sean to reserve it a month ago, three weeks before it was even released. It was just quite unfortunate that her brother forgot about it. "Look, Karen, I'm going to be honest with you..." He said softly. "I don't think I'll have another copy of that book again. Well, not this year anyway." He said while he slightly shook his head from side to side. He didn't want to bring her hopes down, but it was the truth. "Money's not a factor either. Heck, if I had it right now I could give it to you at half the price! But it's a rare book...only a thousand released. And I'm not sure when they'll reprint it."

The depressed look on Karen's face made Nathan's heart sank. He was a bookstore owner, and yet he couldn't even give her the one book that she was looking for. She was also his dear friend, which made it more difficult for him. He had known her ever since she was a little girl. Her family used to live in an apartment right next to his, and he became quite close to them, especially to the young ones, Sean and Karen. He practically saw her grow up into the vibrant, young woman that she was now.

Karen exhaled and her shoulders drooped down. "It's okay, Nate." She said, smiling faintly. "After all, I still have a couple more days to go before the deadline, so I guess that's enough time for me to go look for it." Then her eyes lit up and she shrugged. "Hey, maybe the local library has it, right?" She said with a giggle.

She was obviously hiding her distress from him. She didn't want Nathan to get affected by her current problem. It was hers to deal with and she didn't want him to feel bad for her. As for the library, she doubted that she would find it there. The book seemed like a rare collector's item, and books like that hardly ever end up in small public libraries.

Nathan smiled and nodded at her. "Well I really hope you find it, Karen." He said encouragingly. "And if I were you, I actually wouldn't worry about the Calgary Herald too much. Book or no book, they'll keep you in their payroll. Trust me...they will." He said with a wide smile. "So what if you miss writing those darned articles? You're the best damn writer they have! You're a smart, hard-working, young woman who's the best at what you do...and they'd be stupid enough to lay you off."

Karen smirked and arched an eyebrow as she looked at him. "You're just saying that to make me feel better." But she couldn't help but smile.

A soft laughter escaped from her lips and she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Then she stepped back and sighed happily. "Well, I guess I better be off then." She said with a shrug. "I would love to stay and chat some more, but as you can see, I'm currently on a quest to find a certain book." She said as she rolled her eyes. "God, I feel like I'm searching for the Holy Grail." She muttered.

Nathan chuckled. "Well, good luck looking for it." He said with a happy tone in his voice. He was glad that she looked a little bit better now.

"Thanks." She replied. "Anyway, I'll see you when I see you." She said as she gave him a little wave. "Take care, Mr. Waldman." Then she walked to the door.

"You take care too, Karen!" He said.

Karen passed by William, and then she stopped and turned around to look at him. "Hey, thanks for the help a while ago." She said with a smile. "It was really nice meeting you too. You seem like a really nice guy." She really wished she could stay and get to know him better, but she had more important things to worry about at the moment.

William's mouth opened as he was about to say something, but before he could even say a word, Karen suddenly turned away and walked out the door. And he was left standing there, with his mouth half-open as he watched Karen go out of the door and walk away from the shop. Well that was one conversation that ended rather quickly.

Then he turned and looked at Nathan on the counter. William still had the mouth-open dumbfounded look on his face. Nathan, on the other hand, looked at him curiously.

"What?" Nathan asked.

William's eyes suddenly opened wide with exhilaration. "Why didn't you tell her that I had the book?!" He asked infuriatingly. "I was standing right here, Nate!" He said as he motioned his hands to himself. "Jeez! You knew I had the book that she was looking for and I could have helped her out easy!" He sounded more upset than angry.

Nathan smirked and arched an eyebrow. "Well I wasn't sure if you wanted me to tell her!" He replied with a shrug. "And hey, you could have told her yourself, you know. The poor girl was whining on the counter for more than five minutes! That should have been enough time for you to tell her that you have the damn book!" He said as he waved a finger at William. "So don't go tellin' me I did nothin'." He scoffed.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to butt in your conversation!" He bellowed back.

Then he breathed in and shrugged. "And I really was going to tell her, but she flew out the door before I could say a word." He said with a disappointed tone in his voice. He sighed and looked at the door. Perhaps, it still wasn't too late for that yet.

William suddenly got on his feet and quickly walked to the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Nathan asked curiously.

The young man opened the door and turned his head to look at his friend. "I'm gonna go help that friend of yours!" He said with a soft laugh. "I mean, I save the world everyday! I might as well take some time to save this one girl."

A soft smile curled up the older man's lips as he nodded his head. "You're a good man, you know that?" He asked. His voice was filled with pride and gladness.

William laughed. "Trust me. I know." Then he winked and walked out the door.


	12. Chasing fate

SKETTY24 = WHOOO =D!!! It's great to know that the story's picking up for you again =D! I really hope you like this chapter as much as much you liked the previous one too =)! Hmmm...I guess the past few chaps were more of 'Karen fillers' since they introduce her character for the first time in this fanfic =).

ANGELICA = WHOA O.O! I never thought I'd see the words 'great' and 'kind man' and 'Stryker' all in the same sentence O.O! LOL!!! But yeah, I'll admit, he was a wonderful person before. But as to how he became evil, will be revealed in the next few chapters =)! (you don't want me to spoil how things will unfold now, do ya? ;).

Chapter 64: Chasing fate

Karen's legs moved in quick long strides as she made her way down the sidewalk. The stern and serious look on her face made her seem as if she was deep in thought. She was actually thinking of other places where she could possibly get a hold of the book. She knew of another bookstore that was a good ten minutes' walk away from Nathan's, so that would be a good place to start. If she doesn't find it there, there was another one near Sean's place, though it was a full hour's drive away. Or she could just visit the city's public library and see if they have it. Though if they did, she doubted that she would be able to borrow it for a full week, since the library doesn't lend out its new releases.

William now found himself standing in the sidewalk outside Nathan's shop, without a clue on where Karen could already be. She could have already ridden a cab or walked down another street for all he knew. But no matter what happened, he would find her. He had to find her. He had the book that she was looking for and he knew that he would be able to help her out. He also found it quite amusing that for the first time in his life as a mercenary, someone outside Code7 actually needed his help, and that this 'help' didn't require him to do something in the likes of deactivating a nuclear bomb, or saving a captured POW from an enemy camp, or devising a plan to infiltrate an enemy stronghold. This 'help' simply required him to lend a book to a girl that he just met in a bookshop.

He turned his head and looked to his right. That was the direction where Karen walked off to when she stormed out of the shop. If this were his lucky day, she might still be walking on that side of the street. Then he suddenly noticed a familiar female figure walking just a couple of blocks away from where he was standing. He narrowed his eyes as he observed her. His years of training in Code7 had somehow sharpened his visual senses and had given him some kind of 'sixth sense' in detecting his prime target. He just didn't expect to find himself using that predatory 'sense' in this kind of scenario.

Then his eyes opened wide when he confirmed who it was. It was her! It was Karen! He knew it! He immediately got on his feet and ran to her direction. He was quite a fast-runner, thanks to all the rigorous physical training that he'd been through, so he knew that he would be able to catch up with her in no time. He just hoped that she wouldn't take a cab or ride a bus or disappear around the corner or behind a crowd, because he wasn't 'that' fast, and his sense of sight and smell weren't as strong and as sharp as that of Logan's. God, what he would do to have mutant powers like that right now.

Stryker, the older William Stryker, remained standing inside the bookshop. A gentle smile curled up his lips as he watched his young self run out of the door to chase after his Karen --- after 'their' Karen. So, this was how they met. This was how it all began between him and her. This was where it all started. Him and Karen met because he stole her book. He couldn't help but laugh to himself. They met over something so petty, and yet so inexplicably coincidental, as if they were meant to be. Destiny, perhaps? Or maybe it was fate's twisted way of instigating a chain of events that would eventually lead to their yet-to-be-revealed future, the future that he was yet to uncover.

Then he turned his head and looked at Nathan, the friend he had almost forgotten. The old man, who seemed to be as old as Stryker was now, was reading his newspaper again. Stryker walked in front of the counter and looked at him.

"It was nice seeing you again, old friend." He smiled as he nodded his head. It was quite unfortunate that his friend couldn't hear him now. "Thank you --- for everything." He whispered softly. Then he stepped away and gave him a small salute. "Goodbye."

Stryker's figure slowly faded from the bookstore, until he completely disappeared. Then in a blink of an eye, he suddenly found him standing in middle of the sidewalk, a couple of blocks away from the bookstore. He knew he was still in the same part of the city because he could see the sign of Nathan's store in the distance.

So what was he doing here?

This his eyes suddenly opened wide and his jaw dropped in panic as he saw William running straight towards him. Stryker looked like a rabbit in front of a speeding train. He was about to step aside, when the young man ran through his physically transparent image. Then he immediately turned around, and watched as William ran off into the distance. He forgot that no one could touch him in this world, not even his younger self. Though if he were any other man, William could have easily knocked him out cold. The young man was running so fast, like he was running for his life.

"Karen!" William shouted as he ran to her, pushing and wading through the people in his path. "Karen! Wait! Hold on!" He shouted again, trying to get her attention.

Karen furrowed her eyebrows while she continued to stride down the sidewalk. Did she just hear someone call out her name? She swore she did, but that was impossible. She didn't know anyone who lived in this part of the city. Then she sighed and shook her head from side to side. It was probably just her imagination playing tricks on her.

"Karen! Wait!" Stryker shouted again, louder this time, waving his hand in the air. He was now just a block away from her. If she wouldn't stop, he would inevitably catch up with her anyway. Though it would help if she just stopped walking right then and there.

Karen suddenly stopped on her tracks and her eyes opened wide with surprise. Someone did call out her name. She heard her name in the air as clear as she could hear the sounds of the vehicles driving by the street. But who could it be? Was she supposed to know whose voice it was? It sounded like a young man's voice too. In fact, the voice sounded so terribly familiar, as if she had already heard it beforehand.

She slowly turned around to see who it was, and what she saw was definitely a sight for sore-eyes. It was the young man from the bookstore --- William, as Nathan referred to him. And he was running down the sidewalk towards her.

She arched an eyebrow as she looked at his approaching form. What was this? Some kind of weird, twisted dream turned into a reality? She was just eyeing this guy in the bookstore a while ago, thinking of how cute and charming he was, and now he was running after her? This was definitely the kind of thing you'd see in a movie, not in real life. Though she had to admit, he did look kind of cute whenever he quickly apologized to the people he pushed aside. What a gentleman.

William felt relieved when he saw Karen stop and look at his direction. He just hoped she would remember him. She should remember him. Then he gradually slowed down his pace as he ran closer and closer to where she was standing.

He stopped right in front of her, his chest moving up and down as he tried to catch his breath. Then he smiled and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "You're a fast walker, you know that?" He asked through deep breaths. "If I were you, I'd join one of those walking marathons." He said with an exasperated smile on his face. "You'd win. No doubt. You really gave me a quite of a run there." He said with a chuckle.

Karen just stood there and looked at him with an awestruck, dumbfounded look on her face. She still couldn't believe that he ran all that way for her, and was now striking a conversation with her. This definitely had to be a dream. Then she quickly moved her eyes away from him. It was also about time that she snapped back to reality. She still had more important matters to attend to. She was currently searching for a book that was virtually non-existent, and she was on the verge of a deadline, emphasis on 'dead'. She definitely didn't have the time to go talking to a guy in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I'm not sure if you remember me, but I'm the guy from the bookstore." He said with a smile as he looked at her. He could feel his heart beat slowing down now. "You know, William Stryker? Nathan's friend? I was the one who gave you the name of the author of the book you were looking for." He couldn't wait to tell her the good news. He knew she'd be ecstatic once she finds out that he had the book.

She looked back at him and smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, I, uh, I do remember you." She said. "Thanks again for helping me out." Then the smile on her lips faded and she stepped backwards. "Look, William," She added. "I really wish I could stay and chat with you...but I really, really need to go." She said with a hint of dismay in her voice. "I don't want to appear rude or impolite or anything like that. It's just that I'm currently busy with a lot of things right now and I really need to get going."

"But ---" William said as he motioned a hand towards her.

Then she forced a smile on her lips and shrugged. "Hey, maybe I'll see you again some time." She immediately said, cutting him off before he could say another word.

She definitely had to walk away now before she ended up spending another minute with him. William looked like he was trying to start a conversation, and she didn't have the time for that now. She flashed him one last smile, and then she immediately turned on her heels and walked away without saying another word. She actually couldn't believe what she was doing. She was actually walking away from a very nice guy who was trying to get her attention. And for what? A stupid book? Yeah, she was definitely out of her mind. That book had infected her day like some sort of dark plague.

"I have the book that you're looking for!" William suddenly said. He just wasn't going to let her walk away from him. And it was more than just the book. There was something about this girl that made him want to talk to her more.

Karen suddenly froze in place and her eyes widened with surprise. Did she just hear that right? Did he just say that he had the book that she was looking for? She slowly turned around and narrowed her eyes as she looked at him suspiciously.

"What did you just say?" She asked intriguingly.

"Well that got your attention." He scoffed.

"What did you say?!" She asked again, more imposingly this time. If he really did have the book, then she should know. She needed to know. She had to know.

/"Quite demanding..."/ William thought to himself as he looked back at her.

Then he breathed in and smiled. "I said, I have the book that you're looking for." He said each word slowly and clearly, like he was narrating a poem.


	13. Knight in shining glasses

SKETTY24 WHOA O.O!!!! It's awesome that you're enjoying Stryker's back story so far D! I just really wanna flesh him out before the finale of the story )! Hmmm...as for Yuriko (and Logan), they'll be making their 'cameo appearances' soon enough...in the next chapter ) (I'm working on it right now D). Thanks for reviewing :D!

Chapter 65: Knight in shining glasses

"And I believe it's called Weapons and Warfare of the 20th Century by Jeremiah Cassidy!" He exclaimed. "I was actually the one who bought the last copy from the shop." He chuckled. "And let me tell you, it's a great book. I've never read any printed material like that before. It has all the details you could ever want about the weapons and tactics that they used during the ---"Then the excited tone on his voice slowly faded into mumbling sounds as he noticed the disgruntled look on Karen's face.

Then he stopped talking altogether and he looked at her curiously. Why was she looking at him like that? She was looking him as if she wanted to bite his head off. Shouldn't she be happy that she had already found someone who had the book?

Karen tightened her jaw as she looked back at him. It looked like she was mistaken. She did think she that he was rather charming when she first saw him, but now she just realized that he was nothing but an arrogant fool. "Look, William." She spoke his voice in a hardened way. "If you came all this way to rub my face in the fact that you have it and I don't, then I'm sorry, Mr. Stryker...because I don't engage in such lowly, childish games." She said with a sarcastic tone in her voice. "Good day."

William's eyes suddenly opened wide with distress and he waved his hands in front of him in a refusing manner. "No, no, no, you read me wrong!" He immediately said before she could turn away from him again.

"I, I, wasn't trying to rub your face in anything! I mean, well, that's not the reason why I ran all this way to see you again." He had a rather worried tone in his voice. It looked like they got off on the wrong foot in this sophomore meeting.

Then he breathed in and straightened himself. "Well, come on, why would I even want to do something like that, right?" He asked, smiling. "But anyway," He shrugged. "I actually ran after you because I would really love to lend you the book. I overheard you and Nathan talking about it and you sounded like you really, really need it." He explained. "You could even keep it for the entire week if you want. The entire month, even." He said excitedly. "After all, I just finished reading it last week and I doubt that I will read it again some time soon." A soft chuckle escaped from his lips.

He was now expecting her to jump for joy and thank him, but he found a ridiculing look on her face instead. What was wrong with this girl? He was there to practically save her life and she was looking at him as if he was some kind of criminal.

"I don't even know you." She said in a scrutinizing way. Okay, so he was a nice guy and he had the book that she was looking for. But that wasn't reason enough for her to trust him. She barely knew who he was. "For all I know, you're just saying this so that you can get 'something' from me. And let me tell you, I am not 'that' kind of girl."

"What?!" He asked with a shocked look on his face. "What do you mean 'I want something from you'? What could I want from you?!" Then his eyes suddenly widened with surprise when he suddenly realized what she was talking about. "Oh! That!" He said in a shocking way. He couldn't believe that she actually thought that he was trying to 'pick her up', or what they called it, 'get it on' with her.

"Oh god, no! No!" He exclaimed. "Trust me, I, uh, I don't want 'that' from you. I'm not that kind of guy, you know." He said as he shook his head from side to side. Though he really couldn't blame her. She was just looking out for her safety after all.

Karen arched an eyebrow as she looked at him. "So, you mean, you're really going to lend me the book? No strings attached? I don't have to pay for anything?" She asked curiously. "Though if you want me to pay for it, I would, of course." She immediately added. She actually felt rather embarrassed for scrutinizing him earlier.

William laughed and nodded his head. "Yes, yes, yes. And no, you don't have to pay for anything." He replied. Finally, it looked like he was getting through to her. "And if it would make you feel better, we could go Nathan's ---"He motioned his hand towards the direction of the bookstore "--- and you can ask him anything about me...Just to assure you that you're not dealing with a serial killer." He said with a chuckle. "And if you're wondering who I am to him, I'm a close friend of his. I worked with him in the military until he retired." He said with an assuring smile.

Well, he didn't really 'lie' when he told her that he worked for the military, because he did. It's just that he secretly worked for Code7 too.

Karen couldn't help but smile as she looked at him. She could feel the sincerity in his voice and see the honesty in his clear blue eyes, which just added to his overflowing charm. This guy was perfect...too perfect. Perhaps that was the reason why she had suspected him earlier...because he was 'too' ideal. What are the chances that you'd find a guy in a bookstore, be mysteriously attracted to him, then later on see that guy chasing you across five blocks so that he could give you something that you really needed?

This William Stryker was definitely too good to be true. He was like the living embodiment of everything she could ever want in a guy. This had to be a dream. It had to be. But if it was, then she'll definitely take her time to enjoy it, and hopefully never wake up, unless if he was the first thing she was going to see.

"And why are you doing this?" She asked curiously. "Why offer your help to a complete stranger?" They say curiosity killed the cat, but she didn't care. She was actually more curious about his personality, than why he decided to lend her the book.

William smiled and shrugged. "Well, why not?" He laughed. "And come on, you're Nathan's friend," He said as he motioned a hand towards her, "...and any friend of Nathan's is a friend of mine...so you can consider this as an open act of kindness towards a friend." He smiled and nodded his head in confirmation. "Or rather, a friend's friend."

Then he raised his eyebrows and shrugged "Well, I also overheard how much you needed the book, so I couldn't just stand there and do nothing while you virtually sail the seven seas and comb the deserts looking for it, right?" He chuckled.

Karen laughed as she looked at him. He was definitely too good to be true. And the more she looked at him, the more she wanted to stare. She actually couldn't believe how she could think of him in such a way, when she barely knew who he was. She just met him in the bookstore and this was basically their first 'real' conversation together.

She didn't even know his middle name or where he lived or how old he was. And now she was looking at him as if he 'could be' her future boyfriend. God, what was she even thinking? He could already have a girlfriend for all she knew. He could even be married already! She had never really felt this way towards any guy before. But then, she may just be feeling this way towards him because he had the book that she needed. Yeah, that could be it. After all, which kind of girl would fall in love with a guy on the first day?

William smiled as he noticed Karen looking at him. She had been looking at him for quite some time now. He was actually expecting her to say something after he talked, but she never spoke back. Instead, she just stood there and looked at him. He really didn't know what was going on in her mind, but at least she wasn't looking at him suspiciously anymore. And she had that soft smile on her face, which was a good sign that she was feeling better than when he last saw her on the bookstore.

"What?" He asked curiously. "Do I have something on my face?"

Karen's eyes suddenly shot wide open and the startled expression on her face made her look as if she had just been snapped awake. Then she looked into his blue eyes and felt her cheeks flush. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed by what just happened. Was she just gawking at him? Of course she was gawking at him. She was staring at his face for a full minute without saying a word and she knew that he noticed that she was.

She quickly shook her head from side to side. "Oh no, no." She said with widened eyes. "Trust me, you don't have anything on your face. Your face is perfect." She said with a smile. Then she furrowed her eyebrows. Did she just say that his face was perfect? This was definitely not her. It must be her suppressed lovesick self who was talking. She wasn't even a romantic. She was more of the blunt, logical type...that's why she became a writer for the Herald. Because as a writer, she just had to research and write things as what they are...not doll them up in melodrama as if they were some sort of art.

"So, you still wanna go back to Nathan's? Tell him the good news? Or maybe, you know, ask him about me?" He asked, laughing. He couldn't believe it, but he seemed to have formed some sort of connection with this girl. Since he had joined Code7, he never really felt the need to interact and make friends with those who lived in the 'outside world'. In fact, the only person he talked to whenever he wasn't with Yuriko and Logan was Nathan, and even he was once a part of Code7.

But Karen, she seemed to make him want to spend more time with her. He knew he just met her, and he barely knew who she was, but there was just something about her that attracted him to her. Was it because she was a breath of fresh air? A person who didn't know who he truly was and what he truly was? Someone who didn't know the blood he had spilled? Or was it because right now, at this moment, while he was standing right in front of her, he could be whoever he wanted to be and be whatever he wanted to be and simply forget about the blood-soaked mercenary he had become?

Forget about Code7? Forget about James Howlett and Yuriko Oyama?

No. No. He could never forget them. They were his life. They were his world. They made him as much as he made them. He would die for them.

Karen smiled back at him and slightly shook her head. "No. It's all right." She said softly as she looked deep into his eyes. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't take the smile off her lips, and her eyes off his. "I don't think that's really necessary."

William raised his eyebrows and grinned. "Okay. That settles it then." He said with a shrug. Then he breathed in and exhaled. "So," He said as he clasped his hands together. "When do you need the book?" He asked. "If you want, I could drop it by Nathan's this afternoon and you can pick it up from there." Then he pursed his lips, furrowed his eyebrows and looked to the distance, as if was thinking of something else.

His eyes suddenly lit up and he looked back at her. "Or --- well, um, please, don't take this the wrong way, but uh, my apartment is just a couple of blocks away from here," He said as he vaguely pointed to its direction. "So, if you want, you could pass by, later, or maybe now, and then I could give it to you from the there." He looked at her, waiting for her answer. He really hoped he didn't sound like some desperate guy who wanted her to come over to his place. It's just that he really wasn't that good with words when in it came to situations like this. He'd actually prefer to instruct an entire battalion on how to infiltrate a tight-security weapon-clad enemy stronghold instead.

Karen tilted her head and looked at him curiously. Did he just invite her over to his place? Then she giggled and poked him on the chest. "Yeah, I think I'd prefer to drop by your place instead." She said with a smile. "After all, I think Nathan's had enough of us for the day."

Stryker's eyes widened when he saw Karen's reaction to his proposal. He was quite surprised to see her eager to go to his apartment. Though now, he wasn't really sure if inviting her to 'come over' was a good idea. The only people who had been there were Yuriko, Logan, Nathan, and some of the other operatives of Code7, so he really didn't feel that comfortable having someone else over. That was how separated he was from the outside world. But then, he guessed it wouldn't hurt because she was just going to drop by and get the book. It's not like she was going to live there and stay with him forever.

"Okay! Sounds like a plan." He replied.

"Sounds like a great plan." She added, putting the emphasis on the word 'great'. "So, William..." She suddenly said. "What now?" She asked with an enthusiastic smile.

Stryker laughed. He still couldn't believe the rather surprising connection that he had with this girl. "Well, I say, we go out to lunch." He said proudly. "Don't worry. My treat." He said as he pointed to himself. "Think of it as my little way of apologizing for stealing your book and causing you so much worry." He smiled.

"You know what?" She asked as she nodded her head. Then she smiled and laughed quietly. "I think I would really like that. Consider yourself forgiven."

"Great!" He laughed. "Anyway, there's this really nice café just down the street." He motioned his hand towards its direction. "It's nothing flashy, but its got great food and a nice, quiet atmosphere. My friends and I eat there every once in a while." Friends, meaning the people of Code7, specifically Logan and Yuriko. Surprisingly, even Logan liked the food. "And I think it's the perfect place for that lunch that I owe you."

"Then lead the way." She said proudly as she looked at him. She couldn't believe what was happening. This day just turned from worst to better to best. When she left the bookstore earlier today, she didn't have the one thing that she needed. And now, she had the one thing she needed, and something a little bit more.

"Come on." William shrugged his head and walked down the side of the street. "We don't have the rest of the day, you know." He said as he smiled back at her. "If we're going to have lunch, then we might as well be there before one o' clock."

Karen giggled and walked beside him, and the two of them made their way down the street. Stryker, on the other hand, with his arms crossed over his chest, stood on the sidewalk and watched as his younger self and Karen walk pass by him. They weren't holding hands, nor were they touching each other, but at least they were together, walking side by side. And Stryker couldn't help but smile to himself, because he knew that this was just the start of something great, something wonderful, something that would change his life forever. And he couldn't wait to see more.

He looked to his side and saw Karen and William already a few paces away from him, walking further and further down the street.

William looked to his side and saw Karen walking so close to him. "Hey!" He suddenly said. "You like peanut butter? Because that café has this really great peanut butter pancake and you just have to try it!" He said with an excited tone to his voice.

Karen looked up to him and laughed. "I love peanut butter!" She exclaimed.

Stryker furrowed his eyebrows, and then he laughed. "Peanut butter." He whispered. Well, at least that was one of the things that never changed with him.

And then his eyes opened wide with surprise when he suddenly found himself standing in a room that looked like --- a bedroom. He appeared right next to a window covered with soft white drapes, with the faint rays of the sun passing through them. Looks like his memory decided to skip some scenes and make a little jump forward in time. He looked around and observed the place where he could be at right now. He didn't know why, but he knew this place. He knew where he was. This was his room. Well, it used to be his room. Then he looked down and confirmed that what he thought was right.

On the bed, just a couple of paces away from the window, laid the sleeping form of the younger William Stryker. The young man was laying on his right side, facing the window, with his sheets covering him up to his waist. His left forearm had a bandage around it, from his elbow down to his wrist. And the sunlight that streamed through the window gently touched his sleeping form.


	14. Girls and phone calls

SKETTY24 Thanks for the review :D!!! As for Will and Karen, what I'm actually trying to show in this part of the story is what 'Stryker had lost' when Karen died. Because he must have really lost someone so important to him, that he was driven insane.

As for the sleeping William's bandage, heheh, you're thinking too ahead of time ;)! You'll see what I mean ;)

Chapter 66: Girls and Phone calls

Stryker couldn't help but smile to himself as he observed his young self, sleeping so peacefully like that. Unlike him, this young man didn't seem to have visions of pain and suffering whenever he closed his eyes...or perhaps he did...though they were probably more endurable than the ones he'd been having for the past two days. It was because in his visions, he saw himself --- torturing the people he once called friends.

William groaned in his sleep and mindlessly placed a hand over his face. The light from the window glared against his closed eyes, making him realize, in his half-awake state, that it was already morning and time for him to get up. But his body remained unmoving in the bed. He still felt so tired from last night's mission, and the stinging sensation in his arm was a sure sign that his injury still hasn't healed. If there was one thing he wanted to do at the moment, it was to sleep and sleep some more.

Then he heard a sound coming from his answering machine.

"William!" Shouted the female voice that came from his answering machine. "This is Yuriko! Suddenly something came up. Logan and me are in the headquarters right now. Out intelligence just found out that Grinko and his lackeys are going to hold a meeting somewhere in Georgia today." Yuriko's voice said through the speaker.

William's eyes suddenly shot wide open. It was Yuriko, and it looked like something big was going on in Code7. He immediately turned over to his other side, which caused an excruciating pain on his bandaged arm, and he threw his hand over the table beside his bed. That was where his answering machine was. Then his eyes opened wide with surprise when he felt his hand over some gun parts on the table instead. He looked at the table and saw the gun parts there. He forgot that he moved the answering machine somewhere else, since he decided to tinker with his new gun last night.

"That's why me and Logan are going to head off there and check it out." She added.

He immediately threw the covers off of him and stumbled off the bed. He almost tripped from the blanket that remained wrapped around his ankle. It was six thirty in the morning and he could feel the biting chill against his skin, especially since he was only in his plain pair of shorts. But he had to get moving. He just wouldn't let Logan and Yuriko go alone. He should be there with them. Aside from him missing all the action, he also didn't want them to be alone together more than they already were. After all, their team was always supposed to be him, Yuriko and Logan. Not just Yuriko and Logan. What if those two get used to going on missions without him?

"I actually asked Hudson if Logan and me should go your place, and in Logan's terms, 'haul your lazy ass of the bed', but Hudson told me that this mission is primarily to observe Grinko and his men. So don't worry about it...you won't be missing much action." Yuriko's voice was suddenly followed by a quiet, playful laughter.

William quickly went around his room, looking under his things and his scattered clothes in search of his answering machine. "Where the heck is that?" He asked frustratingly. "God, I can always detect where a person's coming from just by the sound of their footsteps and now I can't even find the damn machine!" He muttered angrily.

Stryker had a dumbfounded look on his face as he watched his young counterpart fumble around the room, looking for the answering machine. 'This' was what he used to be like? The bloodthirsty, skillful and keen mercenary who he used to be, fumbled and panicked at the sound of Yuriko's voice? This was definitely too awkward to be true. He couldn't have been 'that' in love with her, could he?

Then for some weird reason, Stryker suddenly had the urge to speak up. "It's under the bed." He said to his younger self. "You pushed it off the table last night and you accidentally kicked it under the bed." He couldn't believe that he knew where it was. Perhaps he really was starting to remember everything, even the minor details.

William's eyes suddenly opened wide and he froze in place. He remembered knocking it off the table last night when he placed his gun pieces on it. He turned around and looked at his table, then his eyes darted to his bed.

/"Under the bed!"/ He thought to himself.

"Well, I guess we'll see you when we get back. Oh, and remember...we have a mission in Zanzibar this Friday...so you better make sure that that arm of yours is already healed by that time." Then Yuriko's voice stopped, and then after a while, it resumed. "Anyway, Logan just told me that we're going to leave soon. Gonna take the 01 if you don't mind. I actually just called to tell you about today." She said.

He quickly got on his knees and looked under the bed. Then his eyes laid upon the answering machine. There it was, taunting him with her voice. His arm shot under the bed and he was about to press the talk button of the machine...

"Well, we have to go, William. At least you can have the entire day to work in that research, laboratory thing of yours." She laughed. "I hope you open this message as soon as I wake up. Bye." And her message stopped.

...But before he could press down on the answering machine, Yuriko hung up the phone, and her message stopped right there. And he remained on the floor, with his arm under the bed, his eyes widened at the now-silent answering machine, and his body laying stomach down on the carpeted floor. He couldn't believe what just happened. He was that so close to talking to her. If she knew he was there, he could have gone to the HQ in a flash and accompanied them. But it was too late for that now, wasn't it? He groaned and pulled the answering machine out from under the bed, and then he turned around and laid down on his back on the floor and placed the answering machine on his stomach.

What a bad start on the day after the night when he almost got his arm lopped off. He looked down to his side and raised his injured arm up. That arm should definitely heal before Friday. It really 'sucked' that he didn't have Yuriko and Logan's healing powers. Unlike those two invincible people, he was stuck with a fragile, normal human body that easily got wounded, burned, scarred and mutilated under hazardous circumstances.

Then he sighed and stood up with the answering machine in his hands. He placed the answering machine on the table and then he exhaled and looked at his room. Looked like he had another free day to himself. He would probably spend it in the research facility again, as usual. That's where he usually was whenever he wasn't scaling the world with Logan and Yuriko. It was either he was with them, or with himself.

His entire world was nothing but Code7, his research, his military work, and his fellow operatives. Some may think of his world as small, but to him, it was the universe.

/"Well, I guess I better get moving. Nothing's gonna happen if I just stand here and stare at my room all day long."/ He thought to himself. He always looked at 'time' as something so precious. Because once you lose an hour, a minute, a second, you could never get it back. Just like one's memories, time can never be rewound.

He walked to his cabinet and opened it. He never kept any of his military uniforms, nor any of his espionage equipment in there. He would rather keep them in his room in the headquarters, where they rightfully belonged. He considered his apartment as a place outside his 'world', and he preferred to keep his world and the outside world apart. The last thing he needed was an outside force affecting his life in Code7.

He pulled out a casual shirt and a pair of jeans. He quickly put his pants on, and he placed his shirt over his head as he walked out of the room. He was going to have breakfast outside first, and then he would head straight to the headquarters. That's how his days usually went. He'd wake up, go to work, and go home, just like any other person his age. Except that he was working with mutants, and his work required him to go around the world, develop weapons and infiltrate dangerous bases.

He walked to the front door of his apartment, and he opened it, then his eyes wandered at the folded newspaper on the foot of his doorstep. It was the Calgary Herald, the newspaper that his friend Karen was working for.

He wasn't really an avid fan of newspapers, primarily because he knew 'more' than what was really going on in the world and in the government, so he usually just gave his newspapers away. But he remembered that Karen's articles were going to be published today, so he might as well go and take a look.

William bent down and picked the newspaper up, and then he stepped back into his apartment and closed the door behind him. He sat on the couch in his small living room, and then he spread the newspaper and flipped through its pages. Karen's article should be there somewhere. He could still remember how panicked she was when he first saw her in the bookstore a couple of weeks ago. She looked like she was going to die without that book. Perhaps it was a good thing that he was there when she came.

He flipped through another page and found himself staring at an article entitled 'The World and its Art of War part I' by Karen Clairmont. He couldn't help but smile as he saw her name, especially since there was a little picture of her right next to it. She was definitely prettier in person. She just looked too serious in that picture.

Then he leaned back on his couch and started to read the article. After a while, he finished reading it, and he placed the newspaper on the table in front of him. The newspaper was still spread on the page where Karen's article was. Then he sat there, crouched forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together as he looked at Karen's name on the newspaper.

It has been a while since he spent some time with her. Ever since they met on the bookstore, they've been going out every now and then --- to movies, on walks, on lunches and dinners scattered here and there. And he did like having her around, especially now that Yuriko and Logan preferred to be alone together. It was also nice having someone who didn't care about the number of bodies he had killed for his work in Code7. But that was merely because she didn't know about his job, and she didn't know about Code7. And he hoped she never would. She looked at him as some young soldier who was working for the military, and he wanted it to stay that way. He didn't want her to know the reality of his identity. He wanted to hide what he truly was.

Stryker followed William to the living room, and then he walked behind the couch and looked at him. His young self seemed to be deep in thought. Then he looked at the newspaper on the table and saw Karen's article and picture on the opened page. It looked like he and Karen were still not a couple at this point in time, because William only seemed to look at Karen as a dear friend. Stryker knew that in this part of his past, he was still in love with Yuriko. It was very evident on the way William yearned to talk to her and be with her when he heard her voice in the answering machine.

But Karen was already right under William's nose. The girl that he was going to marry was right there, on the table, staring back at him. When will this young man let go of Yuriko and embrace the future that he had with the other girl?

Stryker placed his hand on the backrest of the sofa, and then he leaned forward and moved his face right next to the young man's ear. "Call her." He whispered. "Call her and ask her if she wants to have breakfast. She'll say yes." He whispered those words as if they were already going to happen...because they already did. They may not have happened yet in this time, but those events have already transpired in his timeline.

William leaned back against the sofa, and then he smirked and looked around the living room. He seemed to be thinking of something that he wasn't sure off. Then he sighed and shook his head from side to side. Yes. He was going to call her and ask her out for breakfast. He might as well spend some time with her while he had nothing else to do.

He moved himself to the far end of the couch, and picked up the headset of the phone on the table beside it. He glanced at the clock to see what time it was, and saw that it was only six forty in the morning. He hoped Karen wouldn't mind if he called her at this time in the morning. They've never really had breakfast before, so he didn't know what time she usually woke up. But then, he wouldn't really know if he just sat there with the phone in his hand and no one in the other line. He realized that he might as well call her and get it over with. If she says no, then that's fine by him anyway. So he brought the handset against his ear and dialed her number.

Then the phone rang. It rang once. Then it rang again. William breathed in and tapped his fingers on his knee while he waited for someone to answer the phone. After the third ring, someone finally picked it up...and it was none other than her.

His face suddenly lit up when he heard her voice. "Hey, Karen! It's William!" He said in a jovial manner. A wide smile spread across his lips and excitement filled his eyes as he talked to her. It was like he was suddenly injected with a high dosage of happiness. "Look, uh, hey, I hope I didn't disturb you....What? You just woke up ten minutes ago?" Then he laughed. "Hey, it looks like ya' I called in the right time."

He couldn't really hide the exhilaration on his face. "So I presume you haven't had breakfast yet?" He asked, hoping that she hadn't eaten a bite in the past ten minutes that she'd been awake. "No?! Oh great! Because, uh, amazingly, I don't have to go to work early today so I was wondering if you'd want to join me for breakfast. What? No, you don't have to pay, it's all right. Look, I'll pay, really." He replied. Karen was insisting that she pay for the food this time. "Aaah, okay. But you'll only have to pay for yourself...Please...don't worry about me." He chuckled.

"Okay, so, uh, where do you want to eat? You know of a good place to have breakfast in? I mean, I don't want to bore you with the café's food." He laughed. "So, there's a nice little restaurant near your place, huh? Okay.... Yeah, don't worry. I still know how to get to your street. You know me...I'm a human global tracking system." The smile on his face continued to linger as he talked to her. He didn't know why, but she brought out his smile, just like Yuriko. "I'll be there by seven AM." He said sharply. "'Kay...I'll see you." He was about to pull the phone away, when his eyes suddenly wandered over the newspaper on the table.

"By the way..." He instantly added. "...Nice picture on your article." He snickered. His voice had a devious, joking tone to it. "You look you just lost a bet." Then he laughed and quickly pulled the phone away from his ear as Karen started to shout at him. Then after the shouting subsided, he moved the phone close to him again. "Nice article though." He said assuringly. "Loved it...loved all of it." Then he paused for a while. "But that picture!" He said again, laughing out loud. "Okay, I'll stop." He said, still smiling. "Okay. I'll see you soon. Bye, Karen."

Then he put the phone down and smiled to himself. Everything went better than he expected. Perhaps he was better in this kind of conversations than he thought he was. He stood up from the couch and walked to the bathroom. He might as well look presentable. Karen hadn't seen him for days, so he should at least look good for her. The last thing he wanted to do was to scare his friend away.

Stryker smiled as he watched William head off to the bathroom. Then he turned his head to look at the newspaper, but as he did, he suddenly found himself standing in some sort of military shooting range. Did his memory jump forward in time again?


	15. A friendly interaction

SKETTY24 SKETTY!!! Yuriko's back in this chapter --- well, sort of. And yes, we get to delve deeper into Stryker's mind before he became a psychopath ;). LOL!!! Oh...and Logan makes a little cameo appearance here too ;)! All of this is still happening in the past though ).

ANGELICA Aww...Yeah...William really was a gem before (until he went insane . lol). And yes, I guess they did have a connection right from the day they met ). As for what came out of that relationship, will be kinda revealed in this chapter, when William talks to Yuriko about it ;) (OOoohhh!!!). Anyway, thank you so much for sticking around for 60plus chapters :D!!!

NOTE: btw, I made a little site for this fanfiction D! Heheh...something I created during my free time )...

w w w . g a b e - e . c o m / usfanfiction

...it has a timeline, images, and more stuff to backup the fic...it also has another picture of a young Brian Cox (aka Stryker) where he looks like some 70's Brad Pitt wanna-be/shampoo commercial model. LOL!!! I'm not kidding! (I dunno what the pic was for, but I found it anyway and restored it x.x).

x x x x x x x x x

Chapter 67: A friendly interaction

He looked around and observed the shooting facility. It was an enclosed shooting range, with a number of stalls, each one for each user. On the far end of the room were the targets. This was obviously not an ordinary kind of shooting range. Each stall was made of the material you'd find on the surface of a fighter jet. And the targets weren't just your ordinary paper and cardboard. They were made of bulletproof material that was impervious to at least, the bullet of a Desert Eagle.

He was quite surprised that he knew so much about this shooting range. He even knew the exact distance between the stalls and the targets. It was probably because he had been here before. After all, his memory only brought him to the places and the times that his younger self had been to in the past.

Stryker's head suddenly perked up and his eyes darted to one of the stalls. Someone seemed to be there. He could hear the voice of a man and a woman...a young man and a young woman, to be exact. He slowly walked to it, and as he get closer, close enough to see who they were, what he saw, was something that he couldn't believe. It was him and Yuriko...together. They looked like they were talking about something.

William placed a black, steel-covered suitcase on the counter in the stall, while Yuriko stood right next to him. "So, how are you and Logan doing? You guys have been going out quite a lot lately..." He said with a sly smile. Then he turned his head and looked at her. "...without me." He said. Then he quickly followed his last words with a chuckle, to show that he was just joking around.

Yuriko placed her hands on her waist in a cocky way, and then she tilted her head and arched an eyebrow. "Well, well, well, looks like someone's curious about something." She said inquisitively. Then she protruded the claws on her right hand and waved it at him. "Don't you know the saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat'?"

William looked at her claws and laughed. "Well I am curious...But I'm not a cat." He laughed again. "Come on, Yuriko. I'm your friend!" He said imposingly. "I just wanna know what's going on with you and Jimmy whenever I'm not around." He said with a shrug. Then he opened his suitcase and slowly took out the gun in it.

Yuriko retracted her claws and giggled. "You know, he hates it whenever you call him that." She said as she raised her eyebrows and nodded her head. "Especially when you call him ol' Jimmy. Now 'that' ticks him off...big time." Her eyes widened.

"Well, ol' Jimmy," Then he exaggeratingly cleared his throat. "I mean, your beloved boyfriend, is not here right now, isn't he?" He asked with a tilted eyebrow. Then he laughed. "God, sometimes I still can't believe how you could have fallen for him. Like, come on, Logan's great, I know, but...he just doesn't seem like boyfriend material." He said as he looked back at her. Why couldn't she have chosen 'him' instead?

Yuriko suddenly found the need to change the subject matter. Her relationship with Logan was between her and Logan alone. And despite the fact that William was her best friend, she still didn't feel comfortable talking to him about it.

"Look, enough about me now, okay?" She asked with a laugh. Then her eyes wandered at the gun on his hands. "Hey, what's that?" She looked at his gun curiously. "Another new toy from your toy box?" The gun did look like a toy...It was reminiscent of the revolvers you'd typically see in tongue-in-cheek western fleck.

William held the gun up and snappily spun its cylinder. Then he looked at Yuriko from the corner of his eye, and he clicked his tongue and winked at her. "You could say that." He said cockily. Then he looked at the gun again. "Took apart some Smith and Wessons and I came up with this baby." He said proudly. "Heh. I just wanted to see how far I can go with these older gun models. But you got to admit, it does look cool."

Then he twirled the gun in his finger and pointed it at her, like a western hero who just drew his gun in a high noon shootout. "Just like Dirty Harry, huh?" He asked with a glint in his eye and a smug smile on his face.

Yuriko couldn't help but giggle. "That's really cute, cowboy." She said sarcastically.

He arched an eyebrow and scoffed at her. "Well we'll see if you'll still call me a cute cow-boy after you see what this baby can do." He said as he position himself in the stall, ready to fire. "After you see its 4200 ft.-lb muzzle power, you'll be calling me a macho cow-man, baby. Cow-man!" He exclaimed as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. Then he steadied his stance and held the gun in a firing position.

"Wait..." Yuriko suddenly said. "So you haven't tested that gun before?" She asked curiously. She knew that William was an expert when it came to weapons, but she wasn't sure if it was safe for him to test a 'new' experimental gun for the first time without any kind of protection. At the moment, he was only wearing his typical tanktop and camouflage pants, which would definitely not be able to protect him from anything.

"And what if you miss or something? That thing might blow a hole through the wall!"

He shrugged. "Don't worry about it. After all, that's why I'm trying it out right now, right? To see if it works as great as I created it to be." He said excitingly. He had no fear and he knew it. Then he looked at her and grinned. "And about that 'miss' thing?" He chortled. "You, and anyone else in the CODs know that I never miss." Then he focused his sight back through the rear sight of the fun. "William Stryker never ever misses a target once he sets his eyes on it." He had a keen look in his eyes.

Yuriko grinned to herself. It was true...she had never seen Stryker miss in the shooting range, or in any scenario for that matter. Then she suddenly felt the need to test his concentration. "Hey, how's Karen doing?" She asked deviously.

William's hands suddenly shook a bit. "Uh, fine, I guess." He swallowed.

He was trying to concentrate and now Yuriko was asking him about Karen. He didn't know why, but he didn't feel comfortable talking to her about Karen anymore. Well, at first, he was, when he just met Karen...but now, now that had gotten closer to her, it just felt awkward whenever he talked to Yuriko about her. Why? Was it because he knew that he deeply cared for the two of them? And that he could feel his emotions being pulled apart whenever their names were mentioned in the same sentence? No. That couldn't be it...because Karen was just a friend to him...a very dear friend.

"I think she likes you." She suddenly said, with a smile on her face as she looked at him. Yes, she was teasing him. And the concentrated look on his face made her want to tease him even more. Perhaps if she teased him enough, he would put down that gun and stop this cowboy nonsense. Though, she had to admit, it did sting her when she told him that Karen liked him. It stung her, and she didn't know why.

"Nah." William replied as he continued to concentrate on his aim. "She probably has a boyfriend for all I know." He said with an indifferent tone in his voice.

Yuriko smirked and tilted an eyebrow. "You know, I think you're right." She said matter-of-factly. Then she leaned closer to him and moved her face right next to his ear. "Because the other day, I passed by her part of the city, and then I think I saw her --- in a restaurant, and she was there with this other guy. A very dashing young guy. They looked so happy together. In fact, they were even holding hands ---"

Stryker's gun suddenly went off, and in less than a split second, the ceiling above the targets exploded. Stryker and Yuriko froze in place with their eyes and mouths gaping wide open with shock as they watched what just happened. And as the smoke from the explosion cleared, it revealed a huge hole on the ceiling of the firing range. They slowly turned their heads and looked at one another, their faces still frozen in surprise, as if they couldn't believe what just happened.

Then Yuriko looked at his gun, and the surprised look on her face was replaced with that of fury. "What the heck is that, William?" She suddenly shouted. "A cannon?!" She asked furiously as she pointed at his gun.

William dumbfoundedly looked at his gun, and then he looked up at the hole on the ceiling. "Well, um, I did tell you it was pretty powerful." He said in a low voice as he looked at the hole. "...too powerful." He mumbled. Then he exhaled and shook his head from side to side. "Logan's going to kill me." He said with a worried tone in his voice. Aside from Logan being his friend, Logan was also his senior, his mentor. He admired what the man had done in the past. Logan had accomplished more than what any soldier could accomplish in an entire lifetime. He was like a big brother and a teacher to him...a person whose past experiences had guided him through so many obstacles and life-threatening situations. And as a big brother, he knew that Logan was going to kick his ass if he found out what just happened.

Stryker suddenly turned his head to look at Yuriko, an angry look painted on his face. "Well it was your fault!" He said angrily. "You made me miss!" He shouted. "If you didn't distract me, I could have hit the target and we wouldn't have that sunroof right now!" He said as he pointed at the huge hole on the ceiling that gave them a clear view of the blue sky above them. It was definitely a good thing that the training and testing facilities were on the topmost floor of the headquarters...because if he shot a hole on the bottom of another floor, he'd definitely be in deeper trouble.

"Well I thought you never missed!" Yuriko shouted back, though she knew that it was mostly her fault. She did distract him when he was about to fire.

Stryker rolled his eyes and grunted in frustration. It looked like Yuriko had proven him wrong. So he did miss. He really did...and he never missed a stationary target before. But in fact, he wasn't even supposed to fire the gun at that time. He fired too soon and too carelessly. He wasn't even aiming. He fired out of impulse. He fired out of...anger? Was it because of what Yuriko said about Karen? That Karen was going out with another guy? Wait a minute...did he just say 'another' guy, meaning that he was the other guy who was going out with her? But Karen's just his friend. He shouldn't be jealous if she went out with other 'guys'. Did he just think of the word 'jealous'?

Yuriko arched an eyebrow and smirked. "It got to you, didn't it?" She asked with a sly smile on her lips. "William likes Karen." She said melodiously.

"Of course I like her!" He replied, almost with a defensive tone in his voice. "I like her as much as I like Logan and Nathan and Hudson, and my other friends." He said. But he didn't mention Yuriko's name, because he knew that he had deeper feelings for her. Yuriko was above the term 'like'. He loved her and he knew it. Then he grinned and looked at her suspiciously. "What? You think I like like her?" He asked curiously.

"I think you do." She said matter-of-factly, her chin tilted up.

William raised his eyebrows and shook his head from side to side. "I don't."

Yuriko chuckled and nodded her head. "You do." She said imposingly.

"Why?" He suddenly asked. His looked at her in a serious manner, as if he was done joking around. "Do you want me to like her?" He asked as he looked into her eyes.

Then in that moment, Yuriko just stood there and looked at him. Why did he ask her that? Did 'she' really want him to like Karen? Did she really want Karen and William to be together? But why? Was it because she knew that Karen was a great woman, and that she would be good for him? Or was it because if William ended up with Karen, she would finally be free from the emotions that she felt for William? She would finally be free from the doubts in her heart when she chose Logan over him.

The two of them neither said a word. They just stared into each other's eyes, locked into their own silent conversation...as if they wanted to say something to each other that they couldn't say, ask something each other questions that they couldn't ask.

Then their eyes darted to the door of the shooting range as Logan entered the room. And as he walked inside, Yuriko and William were back to the reality that they could never be together. Logan was the living proof of that.

"I've been looking all over the place for you two." He said in his gruff voice as he walked towards William and Yuriko. His eyes were staring back into Yuriko's as he made his way towards them. He missed her in every second that she wasn't with him.

And as he walked closer and closer to them, he started to notice the gaping hole on the ceiling above the targets. His eyebrows furrowed and his jaw dropped at the sight of it. "What the heck happened here?!" He asked, his voice filled with anger and astonishment. He had a good feeling that William had something to do with it. His young friend had a knack for making things explode.

"I missed." William said widened eyes as he looked at Logan.

Logan looked at him as if he couldn't believe what the young man had just said. "You missed? But you never miss." He said those words as if they were canon.

Yuriko and William looked at each other. They both knew what happened.

Stryker was standing beside Logan as he watched the three of them interact with one another. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He really was friends with the two of them before. He really was. He looked at his young self and Yuriko, standing beside each other, and then he looked at Logan. This was the first time that he saw Logan look at him without a hint of hate and contempt in his eyes. But then, Logan was also looking at the young him...the 'him' who was not yet the man he had become.

Still, this was all too weird. It felt weird. It was too perfect, too ideal, to justify the future that they had. Was his memory playing tricks on him, or was this really a part of his past? How could a friendship like this crumble and fall?

Then he blinked, and found himself standing in a living room.

/"Another jump to the future."/ He thought to himself.


	16. A night of icebergs

ANGELICA It is WONDERFUL to know that you loved the previous chapter D!!! Yeah...there seems to be a lot of tension between the young Stryker and Yuriko ;)! Thanks for checking out the site too ;)! I know it's not much, but I just felt like making a site where I could put extra information about the fanfic )! As for the timeline, it's kinda funny how some think it's gross that this fanfic had somehow paired Yuriko up with "old man" Stryker", but Logan is actually the OLDEST out of the three O.O! LOL! Well, here's the next chap D! Hope you like it D!

Chapter 68: A night of icebergs

He looked around and observed his new surroundings. Where could he be now? This definitely didn't look like his living room. This place looked so new to him, but he knew that he had been here before. If his memory had brought him here, then his past self must definitely be here too. It always worked that way. Then his eyes wandered at the sofa in the middle of the room, and on the sofa sat his younger self and Karen.

Karen was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed in an Indian sitting position, while the young William was leaning back, with his foot on top of the table before them. They had a bowl of what looked like corn chips in between them and they were both looking at the television. They seemed to be watching a movie together.

Stryker couldn't help but wonder what the significance of this event was to him. After all, they were just watching a movie together. There was definitely nothing exciting or life-altering about that. In fact, the young William looked more engrossed in the movie than in Karen. Karen, on the other hand, kept on glancing at him.

"You know what, K?" He asked as he looked at the TV screen. "This movie definitely has the best car chase scene I've ever seen in a movie! Ever!" He said with an excited tone in his voice as he motioned his hand towards the TV. He didn't even look at her. Then he reached down, grabbed some chips and put them in his mouth. "I mean, whoever thought Gene Hackman could drive like that?!" He said with his mouth half-full. He looked very engrossed in the movie, while Karen continued to look at him, an emotionless and pondering look emanating on her face.

"William?" She asked. Her voice was soft and subtle.

"Yeah?" He replied, still looking at the TV.

"Who are you?" She suddenly asked. She sounded longing and unsure.

The excitement and awe in William's face suddenly disappeared. The smile on his lips faded and his eyes were filled with emptiness. He looked like a man whose life had just been drained from his body. Then he turned his head and looked at her. His face was serious and void of any emotions as she stared at her questioning eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Was she starting to suspect his identity?

"Who are you, William?" She asked again. "I'm asking you who you are." She said imposingly. She sounded persistent in getting the answers off of him.

William furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her curiously, as if he didn't know what she was talking about. "Who am I?" He asked with a chuckle. He didn't want her to suspect him more than she already was at the moment. He was going to play innocent and deviate to another topic and hopefully find a way out of this conversation. "You know who I am." He said, smiling. Then he breathed in and the smile on his face grew wider. "I'm William Stryker...the guy you met in the bookstore."

Karen suddenly looked like she was about to cry. She was looking at him, wishing that she could believe what he was saying, but she couldn't. And the more she looked at his sincere and handsome face, the more she wanted to believe that what he was saying was true. Then she stared into his eyes, and slowly shook her head from side to side as tears slowly started to stream down her cheeks.

"Karen?" William asked with a worried look on his face. He was now more worried about her than himself. He wanted to know why she was acting like this. Was it really because she doubted his identity? But why would she? She was his good friend. They've never even argued, even once, in the entire year that they've known each other. Why would someone doubt someone that they cared for and trusted?

He reached out to gently touch her on her arm, but before he could, she suddenly stood up and stepped away from him. She looked like she was scared at the sight of him, like she feared him and everything about him. She was looking at him as if he was some kind of stranger who made his way into her living room.

"I don't even know you!" She cried out, tears still running down her cheeks.

William stood up and looked at her firmly. "Karen! What are you talking about?!" He shouted. "What do you mean you don't know me?!" He asked. He took a step closer to her, and she took one step away from him.

"I don't know who you really are, William!" She shouted. "How long have we known each other?! A year?! We've known each other for a damn year and I barely know who you are!" She shouted out loud. She cried out each word as if she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. "What are you?! Who are you?!" She cried out again.

William guessed right. She really was starting to suspect his identity. He really wished he could tell her who she was, but that was impossible. That would never happen. So he might as well continue to play as the blind man and the deaf man.

"You know me! You know who I am!" He shouted again as he pointed to himself. "I'm your friend! I'm that guy you always have lunch with! I'm the person who ---"

"You're the person who mysterious disappears for days! You're the person who mysteriously disappears for weeks! Dammit, William, where do you go?! What do you do?! Sometimes you just disappear like you don't even exist! I call you on the phone and I go your apartment, and you're not even there." She shouted. Then she clenched her hands and cried out. "I haven't even been to your apartment before! The closest I've ever gotten to it is your doorstep! It's like you have this other life that I don't know about!" Her tears blurred her vision as she looked at him.

William couldn't help but feel his own guilt suffocating his lungs as he looked at her. It pained him to see her like this, especially since she was telling the truth. Each and every word that she had spat at him was real. They were facts...not speculations.

"And I'm supposed to be your friend, William!" She cried out. "God, is it just me who thinks that we're good friends?! What the heck am I to you?! Am I just some person you have lunch and dinner with?! Someone you can spend your little extra time with?!!" She asked. Then she let her arms fall limply on her sides, as if she had given up asking these questions that seemed to bring her nowhere.

Then she gasped and ran her fingers through her hair. Her eyes remained glued to his. She looked at him, longing for him to answer her. She wanted to hear him speak. Why wasn't he answering her questions? Was it because she was speaking the truth? "And, and whenever you come back from those long disappearances, I see you with your head in a bandage and your arm in a cast, or a scar on your cheek, like you've just been to World War two!" She shouted out.

"And how do you think I feel when I see you like 'that'?! Huh? I worry about you, William! I'm worried that someday, you might disappear and never come back. I'm worried that I'd call one day you and find out that --- that you're gone forever...without even telling me goodbye." Tears continued to flow from her eyes, as if she would never stop crying. Quick gasps escaped from her lips with each and every word that she cried out to him. She had been bearing these feelings for so long and she couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to lose him. She didn't want to wait for the time when he might completely disappear from her life. She wanted to know who he was.

William gasped as he looked back at her crying face. He could feel his own tears swelling up from his eyes. "Karen..." He said as he took another step towards her, his hands yearning to hold her again. But her name was the only word that escaped from his lips. He couldn't think of anything else to say...he couldn't think of the right words to say, because there weren't any. She had caught him between a rock and a hard place.

He did want to tell her the truth. He did want to tell about Code7 and his research and his other life, his 'real' life, but he couldn't. He couldn't tell her.

"What, William?" She asked again, trying to hold her tears back. "What?!" She looked at his face, expecting an answer. But he just looked at her blankly, as if he didn't understand her question. He didn't even say a word. "Please, tell me who you are..." She begged again. "I would get down on my knees if I have to. I'll do whatever you want. I just want to know the truth. I just want to know the friend I've been with for the past twelve months." She said softly, pleading for him to tell her.

"I wish I could tell you...I really wish I could, Karen." He said. Why did she want to know the truth anyway? Wasn't it enough that they were friends? Wasn't it enough that he was always there with her whenever she needed him? The truth of his life was no importance to her, and yet she wanted to know about it.

"But what?! Tell me...but what?!" She asked out loud. "Why can't you tell me who you are?! Dammit, William, I don't even know you anymore! I don't even know who you are right now!" She shouted. Then she gasped and looked at his empty eyes, searching for a bit of hope that he'd finally tell her something that would bring her closer to the truth. "Sometimes...sometimes...I feel as if I know more about the William that I met in the bookstore than the William who's standing right in front of me right now..."

William took another step towards her. "I'm still that William, Karen!" He suddenly shouted, pointing to himself. He just wanted it all to stop. It pained him that she was starting to doubt his identity. It pained him that she was starting to drift away. It hurt him that she didn't know who he was anymore. "I'm still that guy you met a year ago." He said softly. He wanted to get through to her...he wanted to wash her doubts away...because if he doesn't, this may be their last night together.

"But why can't you tell me who you are?! Why can't you tell me?! Don't you trust me?!" She asked, longing for a word from him. She felt like a starving child, begging for scraps of food...begging for scraps of William's true identity.

Then she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at him sternly. "What?!" She asked angrily. "Are you...are you some kind of murderer?!" She asked out loud. She knew she was exaggerating, but she wanted to go with the worst case scenario. She would do anything to pull out the answers from his lips...she would provoke him to tell her what she needed to know. "Or, or, are you...are you some kind of terrorist or...some kind of...of government spy, or a 'thing, or..." Her eyes moved from left to right, and her hands flew all over the place as she tried to think of more things to say.

"I'm none of that!" He suddenly cried out. How dare she think that of him?

"Then what are you?! What, William?" She shouted out loud, her tears starting to stream down her cheeks again. "I'm tired of asking. I'm so tired of trying to figure out who you are. I just want to know who you are...please..." She said through sobs.

"Why?" He asked, as he looked at her. "Why is it so important to you?" He suddenly felt a tear roll down his cheek. He couldn't even hold back his own tears anymore. "Why do you have to know who I am? I am not good enough for you?" He asked. Now he was the one who was asking the questions. He was the one who wanted to know what was going on in her head. "Why do you want so much about me?"

Then Karen breathed in, and she looked at him with her tear-stained eyes. Deep, quick sobs escaped from her lips as she clenched her hands by her side. She looked like she was about to say something important...something that she'd been meaning to say for a very long time...something that she'd been keeping inside for so long.

"Because I don't want to fall in love with someone I don't know." She cried out. Then she placed her hands on her face and sobbed. Yes...those were the words that she longed to say to him, for as long as she could remember. Then she moved her hands away from her face and looked at him. "You're like an iceberg William!" She cried. "The tip is so perfect and wonderful, and beautiful and glittering under the sun, and you're everything that I could ever want, but I don't know what's underneath! And I feel so stupid! So stupid for falling in love with a person I don't even know!" Then after she spoke her last word, fell on her knees, and cried on the floor.

Then William stood there, frozen in time, frozen in place, as he looked at the crying form of the woman who just confessed her love to him. She loved him. She loved him all long, and he didn't even know it. That was why she wanted to know who he was...not because she doubted him...not because she wanted the details and facts of his life...she wanted to know who he was, because of simple fact that she loved him. How could he have been so blind? She was right under his nose and he didn't even realize it. He was too busy yearning for the love of another, yearning for the love of Yuriko, that he had become blind and deaf to the one person who was yearning for his.

He slowly walked towards her, and kneeled down in front of her on the floor. Then he reached out and gently wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. Karen surrendered to his arms and pressed her face tear-stained face against his chest. She could feel his strong arms wrapped around her, cradling her firmly. She had never been this close to him before. For so long she wished he would hold her like this. For so long she yearned to feel his body against hers in this way.

He looked down at her face and gently tilted her chin up with his finger. "Don't cry. I'm still here." He said as he looked into her eyes. "I'll never go anywhere." Then a gentle smile curled up his lips and he ran his fingers down her cheek. "I'm sorry if I can't be the man that you want to love, but I will be the man who will love you without condition." He whispered softly as he looked at her.

Karen looked up at him and smiled. "That is the only man that I need." She whispered.

Stryker remained standing on the far side of the living room as he watched William and Karen on the floor together, wrapped in each other's arms. He couldn't help but feel envy at his younger self. Though he knew that was him, he wished that he was the one who was holding her right now, feeling her right now. But at least he got to see everything happen before his very eyes, and that was good enough for him. At least he saw how he and Karen came to realize their love for each other. It definitely wasn't the most romantic way to confess one's love, but that was just proof of how much they truly cared for each other. Despite the fact that he and Karen almost slipped away from each other, both of them still hold on, until they found themselves safe in each other's arms. To him, that was what true love is all about...holding on, and not letting go.

Then in the blink of an eye, his memory did another jump again, and he now found himself standing in a sidewalk...a familiar sidewalk. It was the same sidewalk that he appeared in right after he disappeared from Nathan's bookstore. What was he doing here? His younger self didn't seem to be anywhere. Then he narrowed his eyes as he noticed two familiar figures walking to his direction. They were a block away from where he was standing, but he definitely knew who those two were. It was William and Karen. And from the looks of it, they were holding hands.

x x x x x x x x x


	17. Husband and wife

W0000T!!! CHAPTER 69 IS FINALLY UP D!!!

ANGELICA Awww ) ...thanks for liking the previous chap D! I actually liked how it turned out too ). I also wanted to show that Will's relationship with Karen wasn't picture perfect (since he's a CIA Agent and she was starting to doubt his identity x.x...not to mention that he was still into Yuriko at the time). Heheh...kinda funny how Karen was basically the one who "confessed" her love first ;)!

SKETTY24 Thanks for the additional info about the timeline, Sketty )! But actually, I think I got it right )! In the conversation between Stryker and Senator Kelly in the movie, Stryker mentioned about his work in Vietnam during the Black Ops stint. And the Vietnam Black Ops thing, according to our history, happened during 1967 – 1971...making Stryker around 24-25 at the time )! As for Karen, I do feel sorry for her too x.x...Aaaah, poor girl...if she only knew...

Chapter 69: Husband and wife

"I'm really glad that you didn't have work today." She said with a giggle as she looked up at him. She held his hand as she walked by his side.

William looked at her and laughed. "I know what you mean." He said with a smile. "Today was wonderful." There was so much happiness in his face. "I didn't know you could do so many things in one day alone." He said excitedly, like a child who had just been to an amusement part.

Then he tilted his chin up and smiled to himself. "I mean, we had breakfast together --- at five o' clock in the morning." He said with a chuckle as he gently squeezed her hand. "Then after, that we went out and took a walk around the city, and then after an hour of walking, we watched a movie together." He said matter-of-factly. He was gently swinging her hand as they walked. He was looking up at the sky as he recounted the events of their almost perfect day. "Then after that, we passed by Nathan's and bugged the hell out of him." He laughed to himself.

Then he looked at her and tilted an eyebrow, a sly grin arching up the corner of her lips. "By the way...that was a damn nice scary movie." Then he chuckled. "I didn't know you get scared that easily! You kept on screaming and clinging on to my arm like a crybaby for the entire two hours!" Then he broke out laughing.

Karen's eyes suddenly opened wide and her jaw dropped. Did he just make fun of her? "I was not a crybaby!" She suddenly shouted in protest. Then elbowed him on the side of his ribs and he grunted in pain.

"Hey! You're playing rough." He said firmly. He moved his hand away from hers and rubbed the part of his rib that she just hit.

"Well that's what you get for poking fun at me." She said commandingly. Then she chuckled and took his hand in hers again. "After all," She moved closer to him as they walked. "Maybe I was really clinging to your arm on purpose." She said with a rather teasing tone in her voice, as she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

He looked back at her and smiled. No view, or sight in the world would ever compare to what he was seeing right now. The girl that he loved was walking by his side, smiling at him with sweet passion. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if it was destiny when they found each other in the bookstore three years ago. They started out as nothing but mere friends. And now, after being through so much together, after accepting each other as who they were, they were finally more than that. Unlike Yuriko, she returned the love that he gave. He loved her, and she loved him in return...unlike Yuriko....

Yes...he was still thinking about her. Despite his love for Karen, he was still thinking about Yuriko. And he didn't know when he would stop thinking about her, or if he would even stop thinking about her. But he had Karen now...and that's what mattered.

Karen's eyes wandered down to the pavement and she smiled to herself. She could feel her cheeks flushing as she felt his hand gently holding on to hers. She couldn't believe how perfect they were together. After that fateful night, when they confessed their love to one another, she didn't question his identity anymore. She had no need to anymore. She realized that William has his own reasons why he has to keep some things secret from her, and she understood that, she respected that. She realized that if she was going to love this man and spend the rest of her life with him, she had to accept him for who he was, including the part of him that she didn't know about. And he loved her. That was the one thing that she was sure of, and that was all she needed to know.

"So, where do you want to go next?" He asked as he looked at her. "It's still pretty early..." Then he looked at his watch really quick. "...It's only four o' clock in the afternoon so we still have an entire day ahead of us." He said with a smile.

Karen looked up to him again and smiled back. She opened her mouth, and was about to say something, when she suddenly noticed the sky darkening above them. William looked up and noticed the darkening sky too, and somehow, he knew what was about to happen next. Before either of them could say a word, huge droplets of water started to fall from the heavens, drenching them within the next few seconds.

William suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her after him down the street. "Come on!" He shouted as he pulled her after him.

Karen laughed. "William, where are we going?!" She asked. She could hear her voice mixing with the sound of the pouring rain hitting the ground.

"To my place!" He said as he they ran down the street. "It's just a block or two away from here. We could stay there until the rain stops." Yes. He was finally going to take her to his apartment. After all, there wasn't really anything there that would reveal his 'secret' life...though this was the first time ever that he would let someone from outside Code7 enter his place. But then, Karen wasn't really an outsider anymore. In fact, she was more to him than anything he'd ever had in his life.

"Wow! You're finally going to let me into your mystery apartment?" She asked through quick breaths as she ran with him. He was definitely a fast runner.

"Yeah! About time!" He replied and took a quick glance at her. "Just make sure you don't trip over the dead body when you step inside." He laughed.

Karen laughed and quickened her steps to catch up with him. If she went any slower, he would end up dragging her on the pavement. "Don't worry! I'll keep an eye out for it." She laughed back. "But really, thanks, William!" She said graciously. She was finally going to see his apartment, after two years of such a perfect relationship. But his apartment didn't really matter to her that much anymore. She may be curious as to what she might find in there, especially if she finds something that might point to his well-hidden life, but the only thing that was important to her was him. No matter what she finds in there, she would stay by his side without doubt or hesitation.

After running down one block to another, they finally found themselves standing in front of the steps that lead to the building of William's apartment. They were completely drenched now from the pouring rain, and the rain showed no signs that it would stop any time soon. Now was definitely the time for them to run inside, where it was dry and warm, before they caught any kind of cold or sickness.

Karen was now expecting William to pull her up the steps to his apartment, but instead, he stood in front of her and looked deeply into her eyes. He held her hand as he looked at her, staring at her as if this was the first time he'd seen her face. The rain that poured from the sky drenched his hair, causing them to stick to his forehead above his thick eyebrows. His clothes were wet, just like hers, but he still looked so perfect.

"I think we should get married." He said as he looked at her, a gentle smile curling up his lips. His hand continued to hold hers firmly.

She couldn't believe what he just said. This felt like the time when he first chased her down the street --- it was too good to be true. She didn't want to believe the words he had just spoken, but she couldn't stop the smile on her lips from spreading across her face. "What did you say?" She asked through the pouring rain. The only thing that stood between them now was the droplets of rain that fell from the sky.

"I want to marry you." William shouted out loud, smiling at her.

Karen remained unmoving as she looked at him, her mouth open with astonishment and her eyes filled with so much happiness. She couldn't think of the right words to say.

"Do you love me?" William asked, looking deeply into her eyes.

Of course he knew what she would say...he knew she loved him. He had heard her say that she loved him countless of times before, more than he could ever count or remember. But he wanted to hear her say that she loved him 'now'. He wanted to hear her say that she loved him now, more than ever...because if she says it to him now, then that would mean that she truly wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

"Do you love me, Karen?" He asked again, more firmly this time.

The mixed expressions on Karen's face made her look as if she was going to cry and smile at the same time. But that was because she was so happy. She never thought the time would come when he would ask her to marry him. She knew he loved her, but she didn't think about the possibility that she would be the woman he would want to marry. She never even thought that he was capable of marriage, due to the secrecy that he kept from her. But now, here he was, asking her if she really loved him.

Then she jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked up to him and stared into his eyes. Drops of rain fell between their faces but she could see still his soft blue eyes so clearly. This really was happening for real. It was as real as the rain that fell on their heads. Then she smiled and answered his question...

And before any word could escape from Karen's lips, Stryker suddenly found himself standing in the middle of a --- church aisle?

"I do." Karen said, smiling as she looked deeply into her husband's eyes. She spoke those two simple words as if they were the first words she had ever spoken, and she looked like she was about to cry. She was dressed so lovely in her wedding gown, and the young William looked so dashing and handsome in his suit.

They were standing in front of the priest, on the far side of the church where everyone could see them. They stared into each other's eyes as if they were the only ones there, as if the people sitting in the church were invisible to them. They had finally said their 'I dos'...and they were now two parts of one whole, married as Mr. And Mrs. William Stryker...to be together, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health...to love each other for eternity, until DEATH do they part.

"You may now kiss the bride." Said the priest as he looked at the happy couple.

And then Stryker's eyes suddenly caught sight of Yuriko in the crowd. She was seated beside Logan in the second row. Both of them were dressed up in formal wedding attires. He walked to the side of the row and took a closer to look at her. She was holding Logan's hand, but her eyes were on William. She had a smile on her face, but there was sadness in her eyes. And she kept on looking at none other than his younger self. What did this mean? Why was she looking at him in that way? And why did her sorrowful eyes mask the happiness in her empty smile? Wasn't she supposed to be happy for him?

William looked back at Karen, and a wide, loving smile spread across his face. So much happiness emanated from his clear blue eyes as he looked into the eyes of his wife. Yes, she was his 'wife' now. She was now his, and he was now hers. And nothing would ever tear them apart. Only death could be the force strong enough to take them away from each other now. Only death and death alone...And death was still far away...so far away...it was decades away, and at this point in time, death seemed so non-existent.

They still had seventy or eighty more years of their lives together until they have to say their goodbyes. They were still so young, so vibrant, so in love, and so much life to live. Everything was so perfect, and it would continue to be such for as long as they had each other. And William, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He would stay by her side until they were both old and grey...until they forget each other's names by the time they were too old to remember their own. That's how much he loved her.

He stepped closer to her and ran his hand down her cheek. "I love you." He whispered. Though his voice was faint, she could see his words from the shape of his lips.

"I love you too." Karen whispered back, smiling at him.

Then they both leaned close to each other and gave each other a sweet and gentle kiss. This was 'the' kiss, 'the' kiss that would seal the beginning of their lives as one whole. Then they pulled away and smiled back at each other, both still reminiscing in the feeling of their kiss' sweet afterglow. And then they took each other's hand, and walked down the aisle, as a newly married husband and wife.

Stryker remained standing in the aisle as he saw Karen and William walking hand in hand towards him. Both of them couldn't see him of course, as he was only a visitor and a spectator in this dreamy illusion. But he could see them. And he could see the happiness in their faces as they walked towards him.

And as the couple walked closer and closer towards Stryker, he reached out and tried to touch Karen's face. He would do anything to touch her again...to feel her again...to feel the kiss that she had given his younger self, to feel her hand against his, to feel the breath against his face. If he could only feel her, just for this once, but he couldn't.

As he reached out to touch her, she and William walked through his transparent form like a visual gust of wind. The two of them walked through him, and they continued to walk to the entrance of the church, hand in hand, side by side. And Stryker, the older Stryker, remained standing, unmoving, wishing that he could relive this moment again for real. He didn't even turn around to see them walk out of the church. After all, that was him. He was the one who was walking with her. He was the one who was by her side. He was the man who married her. And knowing that, was good enough for him.

He looked at the altar before him and smiled to himself. He was happy for the married couple. He was happy for himself for having such a wonderful wedding. Then he suddenly furrowed his eyebrows as he saw Yuriko from the corner of his eye. He turned his head and looked at her. She was still sitting beside Logan, but she was looking behind her. She was looking at William. She was looking at William and Karen as the two of them walked out of the door. And there was sadness in her eyes...the same sadness that he saw when he first appeared in this part of his past.

Then he slowly turned around to have a last glimpse of his newly-wedded counterpart. But as soon as he did, he suddenly found himself standing in a military briefing room. He was now in another place and in another time, further into the future. And like the other places he'd been to in his past memories, this too seemed so familiar.


	18. Jason Stryker is born

HERE'S CHAPTER 70 D!!! Thank you so much to SKETTY24, XMENLOGANFAN and CAPT. O' HAGAN (great to see you again :D!!! I missed ya lots !) for the wonderful reviews D!!! I hope you guys like this chapter too )! Btw, keep on the look-out for a cameo appearance of Stryker's (soon-to-be) right hand man ;)!

Note: Jim Hudson, in the comics, also had a past with Logan ). Yeap, he's a comic book character that I decided to insert in the story for a dash of movie/comicbook continuity )!

Chapter 70: Jason Stryker is born

Yes, he knew this place. This was the room where Nathan and Hudson always briefed them before each and every mission. This was also where they discussed about their plans, tactics and other agendas related to Code7. There was a big table in the middle of the room, and on the far side of the room was a big screen display. Standing by the big screen display was a man dressed up in a formal business suit, and around the table sat William, Yuriko and Logan. They seemed to be in the middle of a briefing.

"Some of the people in Code6 just got a hold of some information about a kind of nanomachine that's being developed down south." Said the man by the big screen display. The screen behind him was showing a slide of a computer generated representation of a human cell. "They say that this nanomachine could be injected into a person's body and it will allow him to withstand the most extreme of conditions...from freezing temperatures to severe hunger, to hazardous environments." He continued.

Yuriko, William and Logan were all focused on the man in front of them. All of them were listening intently to Hudson, as if each and every word that he was saying were important. William had a pen in his hand, and he was scribbling down some notes on a number of documents as he listened. Aside from weapons development and vehicular technology, he was also into biochemistry. And nanomachines were one of his favorite topics when it came to that. He had actually been thinking of integrating his technological work, with his biological work for quite some time now, and Code6's new discovery might help him do just that. Then the door to the briefing room suddenly opened, and a young man stepped inside. He had a cordless phone in his hand.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hudson." He said as he stepped inside. "I'm sorry to interrupt this meeting, sir, but there's an urgent call for Mr. Stryker." The young man had a serious tone in his voice. He seemed to know what the phone call was all about.

William's head suddenly turned to look at the young man when he heard him speak his name. He couldn't help but wonder what the call was all about. Who could it be? He didn't know of anyone who called him 'at work'. Only Yuriko and Logan did that, and the two of them were there, sitting with him around the table.

Jim Hudson sighed and looked at the young man sternly. "I'm sorry, Mr. Lyman, but as you can see, we're in an urgent meeting right now." He said firmly. Then he looked at William. "And I believe that William knows about it too...Isn't that right, Mr. Stryker?" He asked as he looked at William.

"Yes I do." William replied. Then he turned his head and looked at Lyman. "Please tell that person to call back later. I'm in a meeting." He said firmly.

He knew the rules of Code7 and he played by those rules. He knew that whenever he was in the headquarters, he was 'owned' by the team, and that his life was for the division alone. And whenever he was under the presence of someone higher than him, such as now, he always made sure that he followed that person's orders. Even if William was a revered and respected member of Code7, he was still a solder. And as a solder and as a follower, he had to agree with the general rules of the division.

Lyman looked at William, then he motioned the phone towards him, as if he wanted to give it to him this instant. "But it's your wife, sir....she..."

William's eyes suddenly opened wide, then without saying a word, he immediately stood up and ran to Lyman. He grabbed the phone from the Lyman's hand before the young man could say another word.

He quickly brought the phone to his ear. "Karen?! Karen, is that you?!" He asked with panic in his voice. He knew that was he was doing was not within the boundaries of their standard protocol, but this was Karen...this was his wife, and she was more important to him than following Code7's 'standard protocols'.

But it wasn't Karen's voice that he heard from the phone...It was the voice of Karen's sister, Angelica. She actually decided to move into town when she first heard the news that Karen was pregnant nine months ago. It was actually quite amazing how well he got along with Karen's family. Her parents loved him and so did her brother and sister, though none of them knew about the secret life that he led between crosshairs.

His eyes widened with shock and his jaw dropped as he listened to Angelica's voice on the phone. He looked like he had just frozen in place. Then a huge smile started to arch up the corners of his gaping mouth and he looked like he was about to shout out with joy. He excitedly ran his fingers through his hair as he listened to her. Then he gasped and barked out brief laughs, as if each and every word that Angelica was saying was worth rejoicing about. He couldn't believe it...he couldn't believe it.

"Oh my god." He gasped. He couldn't seem to contain the excitement in his chest. "Oh wow! Oh god, how is she doing?! How is 'he' doing?! Are they both fine?! I mean, what time?!" He asked with an excited tone in his voice. He sounded like he was panicking and rejoicing and worrying all at the same time. "Oh my god, I really wish I could have been there!" He said excitedly. But one thing was for sure, he was one happy man. The excitement in his eyes and the huge smile on his lips were sure signs of that. He felt as if his life just became more perfect than he already was.

"Okay, I'll be there!" He said firmly.

Hudson, Lyman, Logan and Yuriko, on the other hand, watched William with awe as he let himself go on the phone. They all had dumbfounded looks on their faces as they see him virtually jump up and down with excitement and joy. Hudson and Lyman, especially, were very much surprised to see him like this. William looked like a person who had just won the lottery, or a child who had just opened his Christmas gift to find the toy that he wanted more than anything in the world.

"I'll be there!" He shouted again, through his smiling lips. "Tell Karen I'll be with you soon! And...and tell Jason...tell my son...that I love him." He said softly. His voice softened as he spoke his newborn son's name. "Tell him that daddy will be there soon." He whispered, with a gentle smile on his face. He couldn't want to see what his son looked like. Maybe he looked like him, or his mother. But no matter what he looked like or what he was, he loved him. He loved him ever since the day they created him.

"Thanks, Angelica." He said happily. "See you later." He was trying to calm himself down now. Then he pulled the phone away from him and he turned it out. The huge smile on his face still lingered as he handed it back to Lyman.

"I'm a father now." He said subtly as he handed it to the young man.

Lyman didn't really know how to react. He had never seen William like this before. He couldn't imagine that this was 'the man' who killed people for a living. Then he smiled and nodded his head in support of his mentor's newborn baby boy. "Congratulations, sir." He said, smiling. Then he stepped out of the room with the phone in his hand, and closed the door behind him, leaving William alone with Yuriko, Logan, and Hudson.

William breathed in, and then he slowly turned around and faced his friends. He breathed in again, with a proud smile on his face, and then he opened his arms, as if he was about to proclaim something 'huge'. "I'm a father!" He shouted out proudly.

Yuriko, Logan and Hudson looked at him, still with dumbfounded looks on their faces. They still couldn't believe how William was acting in the moment. They knew he was a lively person, but they've never seen him as lively as this, especially during a secret military briefing about nanotechnologies.

"What are you guys all gawking about?" He asked excitedly. "Didn't you just hear what I said?! I have a son!" He shouted out loud. Then he looked up and shouted again with his eyes shut in excitement. "I have a son!" He was shouting as if he wanted the entire world to hear. Then he breathed in and laughed. He found it so difficult to contain his happiness. He felt like he was going to explode. Then he exhaled and looked back at his friends. He seemed more contained now. A wide smile spread across his lips and he ran his fingers through his feathery brown hair.

"Karen just gave birth." He said softly. "She gave birth to a handsome, bouncing baby boy." He was smiling so subtly, and so gently. He couldn't wait to see his son. He couldn't wait to feel him in his arms. "She gave birth to our Jason."

Hudson sighed and rolled his eyes. Then he looked at William sternly and smirked. "Okay, Mr. Stryker. Now that you've announced the overly joyous news, I suggest that you sit back down so that we could finally continue our 'very' important meeting." He emphasized the word 'very', meaning that he wouldn't let anything delay their meeting any longer. He shouldn't have even allowed William to take that call in the first place.

William looked at him and chuckled. Then he shook his head from side to side. "What? You think I'm just going to stick around while my wife's laying there with my newborn son?" He asked in a joking manner. "No way, Hudson...No way." He chuckled. He couldn't believe that he was saying 'no' to Hudson. Jim Hudson was the director of operations and he dictates everything that goes on in Code7. He was the one who replaced Nathan when Nathan retired, and despite his strictness, he was a good leader.

He looked at Logan, and then at Yuriko. "I'm sorry, guys. But it looks like I'll have to run. I can't just stay here while my son's waiting for me, you know." He said with a smile. "I don't want him to open his eyes and not see his father there." He really wished he could have been there when Jason was born. He wished he could have held his son in his arm as soon as Jason entered this world. But he was at work...he was here, in his other life...the life that his wife didn't know, and the life that his son will never know. And he didn't want either of them to know. He didn't want Karen to know that he bathed in blood and basked in death in this life. And he didn't want his son, Jason to grow up, knowing that his father took the lives of those who stood in his way.

Then he looked at Hudson and gave him a small salute. "Don't worry, Huds!" He said with a grin. "I'll be back early tomorrow. Trust me, I'll make it up to you. I'll even do some extra research in the topic of yours if you want." He said as he motioned his hand towards the big screen. He couldn't wait to get to the hospital.

He was now expecting Hudson to let him go, but the man continued to look at him with commanding eyes, as if he wanted William to sit back down again. William sighed and looked at him in a pleading manner. "Please, Jim." He begged. "I --- I just, really have to go right now. I mean, my son's waiting for me...my son." He emphasized. He knew that if Hudson told him 'no', he would have no choice but to say for as long as the man wanted him to. After all, he himself was the one who chose this kind of life. Ever since the day he was recruited in Code7, he lived and breathed for the division.

Hudson grunted and placed a hand on his face. He couldn't believe that he was about to do what he was about to do. Then he took his hand away and looked at William. He could really see the longing in William's eyes. He truly wanted to go and see his son. Hudson sighed and shook his head from side to side. "Fine." He said submissively. "Go." He dictated as he motioned his hand towards the door.

William howled with joy and immediately ran towards the door. But before he could go out, he turned around and looked at Hudson again. "You're not going to regret letting me go today, Huds!" He said with a huge smile on his face. "I promise you...I'll work on my research triple than twice the speed that I usually do. And if you want, I'll even develop of a fighter jet with your name on it!" He exclaimed. He couldn't believe that Hudson was letting him run off in the middle of this urgent meeting. "And I'll give a hundred and ten percent on the next missions! I promise you that!" He said as he pointed at Hudson. Then he looked at Yuriko and Logan and nodded at them. "I'll be seeing you guys around." He said melodiously.

Then he turned around and opened the door. He was about to step out, when Yuriko suddenly called out to him.

"William, wait!" Yuriko suddenly said as she stood up.

William turned around to look at her. "What?" He asked, smiling.


	19. Dreams come and dreams go

THANK YOU, SKETTY24, HUGHLOVERX and NIANNA for the reviews D!!! I love you guys :D! and SKETTY, it's great to know that you're still enjoying the ride (my gawd, I didn't know this fanfic would get THIS long --- seriously O.O lol). Heheh...don't worry, guys...Stryker's flashback scene will soon come to an end ;)!

Chapter 71: Dreams come and dreams go

Yuriko quickly walked towards William, and then she stopped just an arm's reach away from him. A soft smile curled up her lips as she looked into his eyes. And then without saying a word, she suddenly threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm so happy for you." She said softly, still holding him close to her.

William's eyes opened wide with what Yuriko just did. He didn't expect her to do something like that. Perhaps she was just so happy for him. Then he smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around her and gently patted her on the back.

"Thank you." He whispered back.

Yuriko pulled away from him, and then she smiled as she looked at his face. She could really see the happiness emanating for his blue eyes. He looked like the happiest man in the world, and perhaps, at this moment in time, he really was. She also couldn't believe that he was now a father. When she first met him, he was so young, unruly, careless and wily, that she never thought she'd see the day when he would become a father, or even a husband. But now, here he was, so excited to see the son that he had created from his love with his wife...so excited to carry the boy in his arms.

"Hey, maybe Logan and I will drop by the hospital later." She said with a smile.

His face lit up and he gently laughed. "That would be --- fantastic." He said passionately. "I know Karen would love to see the two of you." He said as he glanced at Logan. "She considers you her close friends too, you know. And right now, I bet she'd love to see all the friends that she can." He said with a soft chuckle.

Then he raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "Anyway, I have to go now. Can't have little Jason waiting for his daddy now, can I?" He couldn't stop himself from smiling. Then he looked over at Logan and gave him a little wave. "See ya', James!" He shouted.

Logan grinned and nodded at him. "Don't forget about our mission tomorrow." He replied. He, too, was happy for William. If he were any ordinary friend, he would have stood up and gave William a hug of congratulations for the newborn child. But he was no ordinary friend. He was Logan...he was Wolverine, and he usually kept his emotions to himself. After all, he had his own way of expressing his feelings, though most of those expressions usually occurred in the middle of the battlefield...whenever he saved a life, or shielded his teammates from any kind of hazards.

"Don't worry, I won't!" William exclaimed as he walked out the door. And then he closed the door behind him, leaving Yuriko, Logan and Hudson in the briefing room.

And as William stepped out, everyone suddenly froze in place, except for the older Stryker who was still standing in the corner of the briefing room. Why did they suddenly stop moving? Then he walked around and observed each and every one of his frozen companions. This was definitely bizarre. He stepped in front of Logan and looked at him. Logan didn't even move an inch, nor did a sound escape from his frozen lips. Logan was just sitting there, with his head turned towards the door, as when William exited the room. Hudson and Yuriko also remained unmoving in their places.

Stryker furrowed his eyebrows as he looked around him. After a few seconds of standing there, staring at the three visual statues, he finally realized why this part of his memory froze. Because this specific point in time was not a part of his memory. His younger self had already left the room. So whatever happened in the briefing room after the young William left was something that wasn't included in his trove of forgotten past. After all, how could he remember something, if he didn't even experience it?

So how was he going to get out of this memory now? Why didn't he advance further into the future, like he had done before? What was going on? Was something happening in his mind that he didn't know about? Then he looked at the door, and saw it slightly open. He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at it suspiciously. He knew William closed the door shut when he stepped out of the room, so why was it open? And through the opening in the door, he could see nothing but white space, as if the door led to nothing but an empty, white room. Where was it really going to lead him to?

Then he breathed in and walked towards the door. It looked like the only way out of this frozen memory, so he might as well go through it. After all, whatever it would lead him to would bring him no harm, because none of this was real. None of this could hurt him. None of what he might see could kill him. This was nothing but a movie...and as an audience, he now had the option to go to the 'next' chapter.

He soon found himself standing in front of the slightly-opened door. Then he breathed in, and braced himself as he quickly opened it and stepped through it.

He stepped through the door, and a bright flash of light glared against his eyes, which caused him to shield his face. He was blind for a few seconds, and after a while, his eyesight slowly started to return. And as he moved his hand away from his face, his eyes suddenly opened wide with surprise and confusion when he found himself standing in the place where he least expected to appear.

He was back in the bookstore. And he was standing right where stood when he first entered this series of visions. He was standing by the door.

And somehow, he knew that this wasn't a part of his future, because everything in the bookstore looked as similar as to when he first saw it. It was as if he was back to where he started. Nathan was behind the counter, reading the same newspaper, and he was wearing the same clothes as to when he first saw him. Was he really back to the beginning? If so, then why? What was he doing here?

Before Stryker could move an inch, something happened that he was expecting to happen. The door behind him opened, and his younger counterpart greeted Nathan and walked through him like he did in his very first vision. And as expected, the young William walked to the counter and started to talk with the older man.

Stryker furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at what was happening before him. Confusion could easily be seen on his face. "What the heck is going on?" He whispered to himself. He had already seen this vision before. Shouldn't he be somewhere in the future? He should be moving forward in his memories...not backward.

Then he suddenly found himself standing by the counter, behind William and Karen. His memory made another jump, but he had already seen this vision too. Why was he seeing the past? Why was he back to where it all began? And in a split second, he was now standing in the sidewalk, and William was running towards him, like when the young man was chasing after Karen. After another second, he now found himself standing in a café, and William and Karen were dining in one of the tables.

He finally realized what was happening. His memory was having a retelling, a recounting, of all the events that happened between him and Karen. Then he suddenly found himself appearing from one place to another. His memory was showing him all the past that he had with her, just like he wanted to. He found himself appearing in the park, in Karen's apartment, on a building's rooftop, by the beach, in the street, in a mall, in a store, in a restaurant, by a swimming pool, in their bedroom, in the bathroom, on a balcony, in a movie theater, and he saw his younger self and Karen 'together', with each other, in each and every one of those places.

He wished that he could stay in one event, long enough to see it, and fully relish it, but his memory kept on taking him from one place to another. And he just remained standing there, unmoving like a dumbfounded statue, as he observed his surroundings change like a fast-flipping slideshow. Every now and then, an event would last long enough for him to hear a line or two from their lips. In one brief event, where they were both in the bed together, wrapped in each other's arms, he was able to stay for a few seconds, long enough to hear Karen say that she fell in love with him from the moment she first lay eyes on him. Oh how he wish he could have stayed in that event longer.

If he could just reach out and grasp them and keep him with him for as long as he could. But alas, his mind never let him. But at least everything that he was seeing was beautiful and good and perfect. He now realized how truly happy they were together, how perfect and wonderful they were together. He felt like he was in a rollercoaster ride. These fast-changing series of memories felt like a rollercoaster ride to him. Because when you are in a rollercoaster ride, everything in the world feels so exciting and so perfect and so breathtaking. And just like a rollercoaster ride, he wanted to cherish every brief, sweet moment...because once that rollercoaster ride stops, so will the memories...so will the excitement and joy and perfections of his life...

That's why he didn't want it to stop. He'd rather stay here, in his mind, where Karen was. He'd rather stay here and watch these events for all eternity. He'd rather be with Karen forever, even if it meant that he had to stay trapped in his own mind.

Then the visions suddenly stopped.........

And he was now standing in front of a house. He swallowed in fear, as he looked at the house in front of him. He knew what house it was...It was their house. It was the house that he bought when he and Karen got married. This was the house where they lived in. He noticed that it was also night time. It was evident due to the dark sky above him and the dim stars that littered the night sky. So why did all his memories stop here? Of all places, why did he appear here, at night, in front of his house?

And why wasn't Karen here with him? Was she inside?


	20. A cold and dark home is never sweet

ANGELICA D!!! Great to see you back D! Ugh, yeah, viruses really suck BIG TIME! Trust me, I've had my own share of virus problems in the past, and none of them have been pretty (I lost tons of data! Waaah!). Anyway, It's awesome to know that you're still loving the story D!!! I'm actually glad that I didn't bore anyone with all this William-Stryker's-past storyarch. LOL! Well, at least now you know why Stryker went NUTS when his wife killed herself. They had everything they could ever want, and the psycho mutie Jason took it all away. Tsk tsk.

SKETTY D!!! Heehee...yeah, I did that "freezing" thing to show that he couldn't see everything happened in his past. After all, how could you see something happening if you weren't there, right? ;)! As for Jason the psycho mutie boy, we're getting closer and closer to that part (and you'll soon see Stryker SNAP like a KitKat bar. Lol). Well, I hope you like this chapter :D!

NIANNA D!!! Thank you so much for the wonderful review D!!! It's really kewl that I'm reaching out to new readers ;)! Here's the next chapter :D! I hope you like it D!!!

Chapter 72: A dark and cold home is never sweet

He looked at the house again, and he observed it. He looked at its windows and the fading paint and the bougainvillea vines that ran up its sides...He looked at the painted roof and the lawn beside him and the mat on the doorstep that said 'Welcome'. Then his eyes wandered at the door. And as he looked at the door, he suddenly felt his heart beating in his chest. He could feel his heart beating so hard and so loud, that it was the only sound that he could hear. He could feel it thumping as if his heart wanted to burst out of his chest. Why was he feeling this way? And why...did it feel so cold?

Yes...it was so cold, and he could feel his hands shaking. He could feel his own flesh fighting the chill than ran through every inch of his body. But he shouldn't feel cold. He shouldn't be shaking like this. The weather didn't seem cold and from the looks of his surroundings, it was summer, maybe even spring, but definitely not winter. So what was wrong? And why was his heart filled with so much sorrow? Shouldn't he be happy that he was standing in front of their house? Shouldn't he be proud that he had a house of his own, for him, Karen and Jason? Shouldn't he feel warm and fuzzy that his memory had taken him to the place where he had made his family?

No...something was wrong. He could feel it. Something was wrong. And the longer that he stood there in front of his house, the harder his heart beat. And the more that it beat, the more that it filled his ears, almost deafening him with its thumping sound, like a hollow drum beating within his chest, a drum beating in his head.

Slow, deep breaths started to escape from his lips as he walked towards the door. Each and every step felt so slow and so heavy, as if each step was heavy enough to leave a mark on the pavement. He felt as if he was walking towards his death, his doom. And at this moment, the only thing that he could hear --- was the beating of his own heart, and the sound of his own breath through his parted lips.

And now, he was standing there, face to face with his house's door. Something inside him was telling him --- that what he might see through that door, was something that he would not want to see. But it's too late to turn back now. This was where his memory had led him, and this was where he was going to go, no matter what waited for him inside. This was his future, this was his destiny, and this was his life.

He breathed in and reached out for the doorknob. Then he slowly twisted it and pushed the door open. He could hear the creaking noise of the door as he slowly opened it. The sound was like a grim warning of what was waiting for him inside. He could feel his hands still shaking as he closed the door behind him, and he felt colder than he had ever felt before. And he wasn't physically cold...the chill that ran through his body was something else. He could also feel his knees weakening, as if his legs didn't want him to walk any further. And his heart continued to thump in his chest like a war drum.

The door led him to the living room. He looked around him as he walked into the middle of it. Their living room was filled with all the different appliances and things that you would typically find in a living room. They had couches and vases and coffee tables, a television set, and family pictures. He narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of the pictures that were lined up on the shelf in the corner of the living room. There were so many pictures lined up, with frames of different shapes and sizes, so many, that they literally filled up two full shelves. He slowly walked towards the bookshelf to take a closer look at them. He desired to see the pictures so close to him.

Then perhaps he would finally see his son...Because his memory had not shown him his son yet. He still hasn't seen a vision with Jason in it, and he wanted to see him. He wanted to see Jason so badly. He longed to see a memory with his son in it. His last 'long' memory left him hanging with the news that Karen had just given birth. And after that, he thought that he would jump to the part of his past where he was cradling Jason in his arms for the very first time. He thought that he would jump to the part of his past when he would hear him say his first word, or hear the boy call him 'daddy'. He thought that he would see the parts of his past where he was a father to Jason.

But his memory neglected his son from him, and he couldn't help but wonder why. Why was he hiding his son from himself? Wasn't he an important part of his life too? Wasn't Jason as important as Karen and Yuriko and Logan and Code7? Dammit, he was his son, and yet he couldn't even remember what he looked like. He couldn't even remember Jason's face. But at least he knew his name. He had a son...and his son was named Jason...Jason Stryker. He had a son and he knew he loved him.

He was now standing in front of the bookshelf. And a subtle smile spread across his lips as he looked at the pictures. He felt as if he was looking at his entire life, at his perfect life. And while he looked at them, he felt all his fears slip away. There were pictures of Logan and Yuriko and him and Karen and friends and family --- and --- Jason. Yes...There was his son, smiling back at him in those photographs. He finally got to see his son. He was definitely a beautiful young child...so vibrant and strong and handsome, just like his father. Almost all of the pictures had Jason in it. And as Stryker stood there, in the presence of the still images of Jason, he felt as if he was really standing right in front of the boy, standing right in front of his son. Now if only he could see him for real...and hold him again, just like he was holding him in those still photographs.

He looked closely at the picture in the middle of the shelf. It was a picture of his younger self, Karen and Jason together. Karen was standing beside William and she had her arms wrapped around his. And William was carrying a very young Jason in his other arm. Jason looked like he was around a year old at this time, and he had a huge smile on his face. All of them had huge smiles on their faces. Karen even looked like she was laughing. They all looked so happy and so perfect, like the kind of family that any person in the world would want to have. And as he stood there, staring at their perfect picture, he couldn't help but wonder where it all went...

What happened to his family? What happened to his life? Where was Karen? Where was Jason? Where were they when he woke up in the biting snow? How come he neither heard from them nor saw them in the past two days that he stayed in the mansion? And why didn't he have any of their pictures in his suite?! And then he remembered --- he did have a picture of Karen. He remembered seeing her picture in his barren room, and it was the only picture in his entire 'house'.

How come her picture was there, but she wasn't? And why was it the only picture that he had of her? His family had many photographs, but it was the only one that he saw in his empty suite. What happened to all of their pictures? What happened to all of their memories as a family? And how come he ended up living alone and forgotten in that damned suite in Alkali Hotel? Where was his wife? Where was Karen? Did she leave him? Did she take Jason with her and left him? No. She couldn't have.

And why did he destroy her picture? He remembered throwing it against the wall as if he detested seeing it. He also remembered how his crimson blood trickled on her still, picturesque smiling face before he threw it away. Why? Why did he do that? Why was his heart filled with so much range and anger when he saw her? What happened to his family? What happened to his future? What happened to his son? Where were they?

Then he suddenly heard a chain of loud crashing sounds come from another part of the house. Stryker's eyes opened wide and he looked to his side, towards the direction of the noise. The crashing sound was like a mixture of glasses and other things breaking...and it came from the opening at the far end of the living room. Then as he looked at the opening that seemed to lead to another part of the house, he suddenly felt his heart thumping so fast and hard in his chest again. Suddenly, all the warmth and comfort that he felt while looking at the pictures, were replaced with the same darkness and bitterness and chill that he felt when he first stepped inside the house.

/"What's going to happen next?"/ He asked himself fearfully. It was a question that he wished would never be answered....

Somehow, he knew that he was nearing the end of this vision. Deep inside, he knew that he would soon see the event in his life that had created the man that he was now. And this was it. He was soon going to see it happen all over again, right before his very eyes. He would soon see how he transformed from a man, into a monster, damned to live a life of living hell. And now, he couldn't help but wonder if he would regret turning into the mutant-hating William Stryker after he sees what caused him to become such.

His widened, fearful eyes remained focused on the opening in the far end of the living room as he felt his own fear suffocating him. That was where the end of this vision was waiting for him. That was his destiny. That was where fate had led him. That was where he gave up this life, to live the life of another man.

But who was there? What created that crashing noise? What was waiting for him through that opening? He could feel his own heart beating faster and harder now...faster and harder than ever before, as he stood there, staring at the opening that lead to the source of the noise. Was Karen there? Was Karen there, waiting for him? Or was something else waiting for him? What was going on in there?

And then he suddenly heard a man's voice...The man was screaming. No...it just wasn't a man...there was a boy too...It was a boy and a man talking...no...they weren't talking...the man and the boy was shouting at each other. Stryker's breaths quickened as he listened to the man and the boy argue. He could barely hear their words as he stood there in the living room, but he could feel the anger emanating from their cries. And as he listened, he could feel his hands shaking. He could feel his chest tightening. He could feel his entire body wanting to break down and just give up and die.

He wanted to cover his ears and shut the voices out, but he couldn't. He felt as if he had frozen in place, doomed to listen to a father and his son argue like heaven and hell.

A father and his son? How did he know that ---

Was that --- was that him and Jason arguing? Was that him and Jason shouting at each other? But it couldn't be. It can't be him and Jason. It can't be. But he knew that it was. Then he suddenly looked at the bookshelf, and his eyes opened wide with surprise as he found the pictures all gone.

The pictures that he was looking at just a while ago have all disappeared...and the only photograph that remained in the bookshelf --- was the picture of Karen that he had in his room --- the one and only picture that he had of her when he woke up in the lake two days ago. That was the only picture on the shelf, and on her face was his own blood, staining her smile...His own blood masking her beautiful face.

What did this mean? Where did all their pictures go? Why was that the only one left? Why that picture, out of all the happy pictures that they had?

And as he stood there, looking at the pictures, he suddenly noticed all the things in the living room disappearing one by one, from the couch, to the tables to each and every one of their furniture. He turned around and saw everything slowly fading, like ghostly objects, leaving the room without a trace that they had been there in the first place.

What was going on? Why was everything disappearing? Why was everything drifting away? And as the last object in the living room disappeared, he was left there, standing in a barren living room, as if no one ever lived in that house before.

Then his head whipped towards the direction of the opening as he heard another crashing sound coming from it --- and with the crashing sound was a scream of a woman.

"Karen!" He shouted. He knew it was Karen. She was the one who cried out loud. And it was a cry of fear and pain...It was a cry of a person who was going through so much suffering, so much torment. And after her scream, he suddenly heard her voice pleading...pleading for something...begging for something.

He just couldn't stand there doing nothing any longer. He had to see what was going on in that other room even if he knew that it was something that would tear him apart, something that would change the way he looked at life forever. And he knew that Karen was there, and he wanted to be where she was. He wanted to see her again, even if that meant seeing her for the last time. He wanted to be by her side until the end. Yes...he knew that this was near the end...the end of his past life.

"Karen!!!" He cried out. And then he ran across the living room towards the opening, where the sounds and screams were coming from.

And as soon as he reached the opening, he stopped in his tracks and froze, as he stood there, with his eyes wide open with fear and shock, as looked at what lay beyond the living room. He was now looking at a room that seemed like the dining area of their house, though now it was all in ruins. The dining table was turned to its side as if it had been pushed over, the plates and drinking glasses were all scattered on the floor, most of them broken into tiny, fractured shards. The kitchen utensils such as their spoons and forks were scattered on the floor, even the food that was supposed to be eaten.

But seeing the room in shambles didn't compare to the horror of seeing the three figures that were present in that room. He felt like he was looking at a living nightmare. Jason, his son, who now looked like a teenager, was standing in the middle of the room. His eyes were filled with fire and rage, as if he was feeling nothing but anger and hatred and fury. He was gritting his teeth like a rabid animal and he was tightly clenching his fists on his sides. And there seemed to be an invisible air of fury swirling around him. He didn't even look human anymore. He looked like the living embodiment of death and fire. And Stryker couldn't believe that that was his son. That was not the boy that he saw in the pictures. That was not the boy that he held in his arms. That was not him.

And then his eyes lay on the two pitiful, cringing figures on the far side of the dining area. It was him and Karen. And they looked like they were in so much pain. They were both clutching their heads and crying out in agony as they cringed in torment. They seemed to be going through so much torture, so much suffering. And Karen kept on crying out. She seemed to be in more pain than William, and it pained him to see her like this. It pained him to see her go through such agony. His younger self also had some cuts on his arms, his legs and his torso, and he had a knife wedged on his shoulder.

What happened to them? What was causing all of this? Was Jason responsible for this? Was Jason the one who was doing this to them? He looked at Jason again and saw the anger in his eyes as he looked at William. Yes...it was his son. His beloved son was the one who was torturing his parents. But why? Why would he do such a thing? How could he even do such a thing? Him and Karen both loved Jason. They loved him more than their own life. He was their son, for crying out loud. So how could his son do this to the parents who loved him unconditionally? What caused such a perfect, happy family to turn into this trinity of pain and anger?


	21. In an attempt to bore the images out

SKETTY24 and HUGHLOVERX D!!! Thanks for the great reviews :D!!! Man, that last chapter was pretty "emotionally-heavy" O.O! Whoa! But I guess that's what happens when you write about someone's impending death. Anyway, I hope you like this next chapter D! This is were the power drill goes "vroom vroom" shudder

Chapter 73: In an attempt to bore the images out

"Stop it, Jason!" Stryker cried out as he remained standing in the doorway. "Stop it!!!" He cried out again, even if he knew that the boy wouldn't be able to hear him. As he looked at his son, he couldn't help but feel both anger and sadness...anger towards Jason for doing this to them, and sadness to see his son like this.

He continued to cry out, asking for him to stop, but no matter how hard he tried, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop him. What was going to happen next was bound to happen, for it already happened. Whatever was going to come out of this event had already come out of it. Stryker felt helpless, for he knew he wouldn't be able to change what he was about to see. For this was the event that decided his fate in life.

Then his eyes widened with fear when he saw Karen crawling towards one of the cabinets in the dining area. He could see the immense pain and suffering that she was feeling through the excruciated look on her face, but she was using all of her strength and remaining sanity to crawl towards the cabinet. William, on the other hand, remained by the wall on the far end of the dining area, still clutching his head as he tried to fight the pain that was going through his mind...the pain that was cutting through his brain, like a sharp, heated knife carving its way through a soft piece of meat. That was how painful it was for him, and he couldn't help but imagine how painful it was for his wife.

Stryker saw Karen struggle to open one of the cabinets in the room. And after she opened it, she staggeringly looked through it, as if she was desperate to find something. Stryker couldn't help but wonder what she was looking for, and William was in so much pain to see what his wife was doing. Then Karen pulled out a power drill.

And in that moment, Stryker felt his heart jump in his chest. What was she going to do with that? Karen struggled to plug the power drill in one of the electric sockets close to her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she tried, with all of her remaining energy, to plug it in the socket. William's eyes suddenly darted towards Karen when he saw what she just did. Then he suddenly realized what she was about to do.

"Karen!!!" William and Stryker shouted in unison. And in that moment, they were one...the young and old Stryker finally became one and the same person.

Karen's tears flooded her cheeks and her eyes as she pressed on the power drill. She just wanted all the pain to stop. She wanted her suffering to end. She just couldn't take it anymore. She would rather die than go through another second of pain...go through another second of unending death as her son tortured him with visions and feelings of pain and suffering that her body and mind couldn't bear anymore. Then she brought the power drill close to her temple. This was it. This was the end of her story.

"No!!!" Stryker shouted as he ran to her. Then he jumped towards her, and tried to knock the power drill off her hand. But his hand just helplessly went through the power drill since he couldn't touch it. And as he sat there on the floor, right in front of her, staring into her crying eyes and tear-stained face, she bore the power drill in her temple.

And Stryker watched, his eyes opened wide with rage and sadness and shock as he watched his own wife take her own life. He saw her head shaking as she bore the power drill into her brain. He saw her eyes roll to the back of her head as the spinning drill made its way through her skull. He saw the blood oozing and splattering out of the hole that she drilled in her head, and the blood that flowed from her tear ducts, her nostrils and her crimson lips. The lips that he had once kissed countless of times before now looked like a river of blood...a waterfall of red crimson liquid. He saw her, Karen, the love of his life, die in such a horrendous way in front of his very eyes, and he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't save her. He couldn't stop her.

Then he saw the life drain from her hand. Her index finger let go of the power drill's trigger, then her hand fell limply to her side, still slightly clutching on the blood-covered power drill. Then the power drill slipped from her lifeless hand and fell on the floor right next to her. She was now dead...as dead as the memories the happy memories that they once had together. Her body fell forward on the floor. Her blood-covered eyes were still opened wide, as if she could still see the nightmare that she saw seeing on the second before she died. Her lifeless head hit the floor with a thud, and Stryker swore that he almost heard its hollow sound as it hit the floor. Blood continued to flow from her nose, her eyes and her lips as she lay there, lifeless, unmoving and dead.

And in that moment, as she lay there, dead, Jason's eyes opened wide with shock, as if he couldn't believe what just happened. Then all the pain stopped.

The young William remained frozen beside Karen. His eyes were widened and his extended hand shook as he looked at her bloody, lifeless body. For a few seconds, he just stayed there, on his hands and knees, still trying to reach out to her with his shaking hand. He tried to reach out to her. He was trying to stop her, but he was too slow, he didn't reach her in time. But he could have. He could have stopped her.

But she was dead now. And once death happens, it could never be stopped. Then quick gasps started to escape from his lips as tears started to flow from his eyes down to his cheeks. He couldn't believe that Karen was now dead. He couldn't believe that he'll spend the rest of his life without her. And most of all, he couldn't believe that she died that way. No human being deserved to die in such a terrible way, especially Karen. She didn't deserve to die like that...to take her own life with a power drill to her head.

Then he suddenly pulled his hand back and he cried out loud. He shouted out loud out of so much pain and agony. He cried out loud, with tears streaming down his cheeks, as if he couldn't contain the pain in his body. He cried out loud as if he wanted the entire world to hear his pain. He couldn't believe that she was dead. Why, Karen? Why?!

And after his cry of lament, he looked at her lifeless form. He was on his knees, just a step or two away from her. He was so close and he couldn't stop her. He was so close. Tears continued to flow down his cheeks like faint waterfalls as he looked at the dead form of his beloved wife. His chest and shoulders moved up and down as he sobbed at the sight of it. He couldn't remember when he had cried this hard before. He was never the kind of person who cried at the sight of death, for he was used to seeing death. But seeing Karen dead made him want to cry his life away.

He slowly crawled to her, and then he gently picked up her lifeless form and turned her so that she was looking up at him. He held her close in his arms as he sat there on the floor, with his back against the wall. The blood from her head flowed onto his arms and onto his torso as he cradled her close to him, looking at her lifeless face. He would do anything to have her back in his life again. Anything to hear her lips move and speak his name. The tears from his eyes trickled down her bloodstained face and mixed with some of her blood, diluting its redness with his tears' clear liquid form.

Then he suddenly held her tightly, so close to him, as he screamed out loud and cradled her lifeless form in his arms. He loved her. He loved her more than he'd ever loved anyone in his life. Karen was the life he thought he'd never had, and now she was gone. He promised that he would protect her for eternity, but he failed to stop her when she was about to take her own life. He wasn't even able to tell her how much he truly loved her before she passed away in such an inhumane manner.

And then, his crying stopped. And his eyes were suddenly filled with anger...so much anger for the monster who did this to them. Deep, angry breaths escaped from his lips as he looked at devil who took his wife's life. He continued to hold Karen so close to him as he looked at Jason. He detested him. He hated him. He hated Jason so much. He was the reason why this happened. Jason was the one who killed Karen. It was that mutant monster who took away the one person that he cared for the most.

He gently lay Karen back on the floor and then he stood up and marched towards his son. No...that 'thing' was not his son anymore. Jason was dead. That thing that was standing there with the shocked look in his eyes was a mutant. He was a mutant monster.

Jason's widened eyes continued to look at the form of his dead mother as William marched towards him. William's eyes were filled with so much fury and his hands were clenched into tight fists as he made way towards the mutant boy. He was going to kill that boy. He was going to gut the life out of him. That monster deserved to die in a more horrible way than his wife did. And he was going to torture the life out of him if need be.

He suddenly grabbed Jason by the collar of the boy's shirt and he cried out in anger as he threw him across the room. Jason hit the table and he fell on the floor cringing in pain. Jason couldn't believe that he killed his mother. He didn't want to kill his mother. He originally didn't want to hurt anyone. But he couldn't control his powers. He couldn't control his powers when it mixed with the hate that he felt for his father. And now, it was his father who was making him feel all the pain.

"Dad, no." He whimpered as he crawled on the floor away from William. He seemed to have broken his ankle when his father threw him against the table.

But William looked at the boy angrily, as if he didn't hear what the boy said. He didn't see him as his son anymore... He saw Jason as a 'thing', a 'pest', an 'enemy' that needed to be destroyed. Then he breathed in and marched towards his son again. He wanted to finish him off now. He wanted to destroy the monster before it could cause any more pain. He wanted to make him suffer ten times more than Karen did. As he marched towards him, he quickly pulled out the wedged knife on his shoulder. He had almost forgotten that it was there when he saw Karen die. He wanted to slit the life out of the boy. He wanted to see the 'thing' bathe in its own blood.

So much fear emanated from Jason's eyes as he saw his father walking towards him with a knife in his hands. His father couldn't seem to hear him anymore. The only thing that his father wanted to do know was kill him. He struggled to crawl backwards, away from him, but his sprained ankle couldn't let him move too much.

"Dad...please...I'm sorry...Please dad don't hurt me. I am so sorry." He begged. He could feel his own fear and his own voice choking him as he talked. "I didn't mean to hurt mom. Dad, please...listen to me. I'm your son. I'm your son!" He shouted out loud, in a desperate effort to reach out to his father. He knew that he could use his powers to cripple his father, but he didn't want to use his powers anymore. He didn't want to hurt and kill anyone anymore.

William gripped on the knife harder as he towered over the shivering form of his former son. Then he shook his head from side to side. "You are not my son." He said through gritted teeth. "You're not my son! You're a monster!!!" He shouted. Then he raised the knife over his head, ready to strike down at the thing that lay before him. He was going to stab him and gut him, and make him bleed, and he would never regret any of it.

But before he could strike him down, he gasped and slowly let go off the knife. The knife slipped from his hand and fell on the floor. He looked at the knife on the floor and then he looked at the 'thing' before him. He could have already killed the boy. He could have already struck him down and end the monster's damned life. But he realized that now was not the right time to take the monster's life. Not yet. Yes...he would kill him --- someday, but not now...because as long as the thing was alive, he was still of some use to him. He could still use the mutant for as long as it was still breathing.

Jason felt relieved when he saw his father drop the knife. And for a moment there, he had thought that his father had forgiven him for what he had done. Then he looked up at William and saw the intense fiery anger in his father's blue eyes. It looked like he had thought wrong. His father hadn't forgiven him, and he knew, just by the way that his father was looking at him, that he never would. Jason knew how much his father loved his mother. He knew how much he loved her, and he too, loved her. She was a wonderful woman and he killed her. Until now he couldn't believe that he was the reason that she died. He was a son, who had killed his mother. Perhaps his father was right. Maybe he really was a monster, and he deserved whatever punishment his father was going to bestow upon him. A mutant like him deserved it.

William leaned down and firmly grabbed Jason by the collar of his shirt. Then he pulled him up and held him close to his face. William was a physically strong man. And his strength, combined with his intense anger, allowed him to lift Jason with ease, as if the boy weighed like a feather. He stared intensely into the boy's widened heterochromic eyes. William felt as if he was staring into the eyes of the devil...not because of the boy's differently colored eyes, but because those were the eyes of the thing that had killed his wife. They say that the eyes are a door to one's soul...and as he glared into Jason's eyes, he couldn't find any soul there. He had thrown away the fact that this thing was his son. This thing was nothing more but a mutant to him now. A nameless mutant that he'll use to whatever way he sees fit.

"You're going to pay for what you did." He whispered through gritted teeth as he stared at Jason's face. "Mark my words, you monster. You're going to pay for what you did to Karen. And I'm going to make you suffer. I'm going to make you and your fellow monsters suffer until the day that I finally wipe you all from this earth...because this earth does not need the likes of you." Tears started to trickle down his cheeks as he continued to talk to his son. He could hear his own voice shaking as he talked to him.

Sometimes, he would feel as if Jason was still the boy that he loved. Sometimes, he would remember how happy he was when he first held Jason in his arms. But as soon as he felt that way, he reminded himself of what that monster did to his wife. And when he remembered how Karen died, he hated Jason a million times more than before.

"Do you hear me?" He said through gritted teeth. "Do you hear me?!" He shouted as he shook him. Quick breaths escaped from his lips as he tried to fight the tears that flowed down his cheeks. Never in his life as a father did he imagine that his family would end up like this. "I promise you I'll make you suffer until the day that I kill you with my own two hands! Dammit, I'll kill you!" He said, shaking Jason as he held on to his shirt. "I'll kill you and the other ones like you in this earth!!! I'll kill all of you before you can bring more pain, before you can make more people suffer!" He shouted.

Jason's head jerked back whenever his father shook him. He wanted to say he was sorry. He wanted to fight back and defend himself. But how could he, when he knew that he was the reason why their family ended up covered in their own blood?

"I'll never let anything like this happen again!!! And I don't care if I'll have to bathe in your kind's blood to do it! I'll cleanse this world of the likes of you!!! And I'll sacrifice my entire life if I have to!!! I'll kill all of you if I have to!!!" Stryker's voice filled the entire dining room as he spat those words on Jason's face. Each and every one of his words was firm and strong and loud. And that was because he meant them. He meant those words and he would do anything in his power to turn them into reality. He would do it all, just to make sure that these mutant creatures won't hurt anyone again.

Stryker remained standing in the middle of the dining area as he watched his younger self shout at the thing that he was holding in his hands. Stryker couldn't believe that his life had turned out like this. It was so perfect before...so beautiful, so ideal. It was the kind of life that any man in the world would want to have --- a wonderful wife, a vibrant young son, an exceptionally fulfilling job. It was his dream life. It was everything that he wanted it to be. He had it all. And now, it had come down to this. His wife was dead, his son was dead, and he was dead as well. Everything came crashing down --- like a tall structure whose strong foundations have been by torn by an earthquake.

He couldn't believe that this was how his life with Karen ended. He couldn't believe any of it. How could something so perfect end up like this? He clenched his hand into tight fists as he bowed his head down. But this was the truth. This was what was.

From the corner of his eye he could still see Karen's bloody lifeless form --- laying on the floor in her own blood. The life from her bloodshot eyes was long gone. The beauty on her face was masked by the blood that continued to flow from her temple. He could still hear William's angry words as he poured his anger out on his son. And Stryker, Stryker still couldn't believe what was happening around him. This couldn't be....

Then he closed his eyes tightly and clenched his hands into angry fists. He clenched his fists so tightly, that he could feel his own fingers digging against his palm. If he clenched them any tighter, he swore he would dig through his own palm's skin. He couldn't stand this vision any longer. He wanted to get out of here. He wanted to become deaf so that he wouldn't be able to hear William's angry words any longer. He desired to have his eyes gouged out so that he wouldn't see Karen's bloody form anymore. He wanted this nightmare to end, and he wished that none of it really happened. He wanted to wake up from this vision and find himself lying down beside his wife.

Soon enough, he couldn't hear William's words anymore. He opened his eyes and found himself back in the empty hallway in the mansion. His hands were still tightly clenched and he could still feel the quick breaths that escaped from his lips.

Did that how it really ended? Was that the reason why Karen was now gone, because she was dead? Was the woman who he longed to be with now dead? Was she really gone? And did that mean that he wouldn't be able to be with her anymore, wouldn't be with her ever again, now that he had finally remembered her? Why?!

x x x x x x x


	22. Descent to madness

SKETTY24 OMG!!! Me not worthy!!! bows down to you Thank you for that great review O.O! Wow! Heheh...I guess I did let myself loose in that final chapter ;). It's just that it was the turning point in Stryker's life that made him the way he is, and I just wanted to emphasize the pain that he felt at that time. Think about it --- the love of his life killed herself right before his very eyes and he couldn't do anything about it. Damn, an event like that would drive anyone insane x.x!!!

HUGHLOVERX Ah, now you know the pain that he went through x.x! Poor guy! Heck, even I felt so sorry for him when I was writing that. I could practically feel his sorrow coursing through my typing fingers!!! As for Logan and Yuriko, ah, they will soon be back, but I'm not saying anythin' ;) (Don't wanna ruin the plot. Lol)

CAMILLA Thank you so much for the uber review D!!! The last chapter was very gory and very graphic indeed. After all, seeing someone drill their head with a power drill isn't the prettiest sight in the world x.x! Thank you so much for staying on board )! And there is definitely MORE on the way )! Also, thank you for your suggestion about the rating ). I'll change it asap to comply with my story's target audience.

Okay...this is a pretty weird chapter....but I still hope you like it )!!! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 74: Descent to madness

"It couldn't have ended that way!!!" He suddenly shouted out loud, as if someone was going to answer back. He shouted those words as if someone had the answers to his questions. "She cannot be dead!!!" He shouted again. He didn't want to believe what he saw. He denied seeing her dead on the floor. "She cannot be!!! I loved her!!!" He shouted again, though he knew that his words would only fade into thin air.

/"You can't always protect the ones you love."/ Said a voice in his head. It was his own voice, but younger. His younger self was now talking to him. /"Sometimes...you can't protect them no matter how hard you try."/ The voice added.

"But I promised her that I'd protect her." He shouted through gritted teeth. "I promised her that I'd stay by her side until the end." He shouted angrily. He could feel his fists tightening and his jaw clenching as he shouted those words. He didn't want to accept the reality that she was now gone...because she wasn't. He didn't believe that she was.

/"And that's what you did, William."/ The voice in his head gasped, as if it was going to break down and cry. /"You stayed by her side until the last seconds of her life."/

"No!!!" Stryker shouted. "She's not dead!" He shouted again. "That was just a vision!!! It was nothing!!! It cannot be real!!" He protested.

/"Then so be it."/ Whispered his younger self.

Then as soon as the voice faded from his head, Stryker suddenly noticed a ghostly female figure in the end of the hallway. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at it. She seemed to have appeared it of nowhere. And she looked familiar...she looked so disturbingly familiar. Then as the figure slowly started to materialize into a more solid form, his eyes opened wide when he recognized who it was. It was Karen.

A faint smile curled up his lips as he saw her. "Karen." He whispered. So he was right. She wasn't dead. She was there, standing at the end of the hallway, waiting for him. "Karen!" He shouted again. "You're alive!!!" The smile on his lips grew wider as he looked at her. She was there. She was there for him. She wasn't gone. And she was looking at his direction and she was smiling. She was smiling at him as she had done countless of times before. His beautiful wife has come back.

He laughed and ran towards her. But before he could get any closer, she ran down another hallway. And as she ran, she called out his name in a melodious, joyous tone as if she wanted him to follow her.

"Karen, wait for me!" He called out to her. He was never going to let her go this time.

Once he catches her, he was going to stay by her side forever. He had lost her once, and he would never ever lose her again. He would curse the day when he would wake up and not see her beside him. So he ran...he ran after her from one hallway to another, chasing her as if she was the unattainable. He chased her, hoping that each and every step would bring him closer and closer to her. But no matter how fast and hard he ran, he never got close enough to touch her. Then he ran down another hallway and found himself standing in the hallway that led to the bathroom.

"William." Said the voice of Karen in a hollow melodious manner. She was calling out to him like a siren. She wanted him to come to her...to be with her.

Stryker furrowed his eyebrows as he looked around him. He heard her voice. He knew he did, but she was nowhere to be found. He couldn't find her anywhere...not even her shadow. Then his eyes wandered at the door at the far end of the hallway. That was the door to the bathroom. It was the bathroom where he had found Yuriko bare naked that night. But he didn't want to think about Yuriko right now. Yuriko was the last thing that he wanted to think of...because right now, the only woman that he wanted his wife. And he wanted nothing more than to be with her again.

"William." Karen's voice called out again.

Her voice seemed to be coming from inside the bathroom. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the bathroom's door. There was a faint light shining through the frame of the doorway, meaning that the light in the bathroom was on. Was someone there? Was Karen in there? Was she in there waiting for him?

"William." Her voice called out again for the third time now.

"I'll be with you soon, Karen." He whispered. Then he smiled to himself and quickly walked towards the bathroom door. He quickened his pace as he got closer and closer to it. He couldn't wait to see his wife again. He couldn't wait to see her again and feel her for real. And he really hoped that the end of his chase would be beyond that door.

As soon as he reached the door of the bathroom, he immediately opened it and stepped inside. "Karen?" He asked excitedly as he looked around him. He closed the door behind him while he continued to look around the bathroom. Then he suddenly noticed a moving shadow through the translucent plastic curtain that separated the bathtub from the rest of the area. "Karen? Is that you?" He asked again as he looked at the curtain. He couldn't really see who or what it was, due to the opacity of the curtain, but he knew that it was her. After all, who else could it be? She was probably in the bathtub waiting for him. She was there, waiting for her husband.

Then a soft smile curled up his lips as he walked towards the curtain. "I'm here, Karen. I'm here." He said softly. Then he ran his hands on the curtain. He knew that his wife lay beyond it. Finally, he was going to see her again. "I missed you so much." He said as he continued to run his hands on it. He could feel his stomach fluttering as he thought of seeing her again. And he couldn't help but wonder what was to come next. But whatever it was, he knew that it was going to be good.

Without saying another word, he moved his hand to the edge of the curtain and he swiftly pulled it aside. He felt so excited to see what lay behind it. Then the opened curtain revealed the bathtub, and in the bathtub sat Karen. There she was, right before his very eyes and so close to him...closer to him than she'd ever been in the past two days. She was naked in the bathtub. And Stryker found it rather odd that there was no water around her. It was just Karen, sitting there, with her back against the far end of the tub, and her legs extended neatly on the bathtub's length. Her head was bowed down and her wavy brown hair fell down the sides of her face, making it difficult for him to get a clearer view of his wife's beauty. But despite the fact that he couldn't see her face, she still looked so beautiful, sitting there in her nakedness. She was perfect. He felt like he was staring at a statue of a goddess...she was his goddess. If only she would look up to him and give him the smile that he yearned to see on her full crimson lips.

"I'm here, Karen. I'm here...it's your William. I've come back." He said softly as he towered over her on the side of the bathtub. He found it rather odd that she had kept her head bowed down despite the fact that he was already there, standing by her side.

Soon enough, his desire to see her face finally came true. She slowly looked up to him and smiled. "I knew you'd come." She said with a soft smile on her lips.

The smile on Stryker's face grew wider as he gazed upon his wife's face. God, she was more beautiful than ever. Oh how he longed to run his fingers over her skin and hold her closer than he'd ever held her before. But...Was all of this real? It must be...Because he was back here in the mansion, and she was there right before him in the bathtub. All of this was happening for real. And since it was, then that meant that she was really alive. That meant that the nightmare that he had of her dying was nothing but an illusion. She was alive and she was right there, waiting for him to join her. Karen was alive.

But...something was wrong. Her eyes looked empty. Her eyes seemed like they were looking right through him. And her voice...it sounded so ghostly and hallow, and it was echoing in his brain. Her voice was like a wind passing through an empty tunnel. Then he closed his eyes and shook his head from side to side. How could he even doubt her right now? How could he even think of such doubtful thoughts at the moment, when his wife was right there in front of him? She was back in his life and he should enjoy it. He didn't want to waste anymore time doubting her existence.

Her empty, ghostly eyes continued to look at Stryker's towering form. The expressionless smile on her face also lingered on her lips. She looked like a puppet...an empty puppet, but she still looked so beautiful to him. "Make love to me, William." She softly said, in her ghostly, hollow voice. "Make love to me like before."

Stryker was entranced by her and her words. "Yes..." Was the only word that faintly passed through his slightly parted lips. He wanted to make love to her. He longed to feel her naked body against his. That was his wife and he wanted to love her physically.

He stepped into the bathtub and slowly sat on the opposite side of it, so that he was facing her. A part of him was telling him that this was nothing but a dream, but he denied the possibility that it might be, because dreams can't be as real and as vivid as this. Karen's empty eyes followed Stryker as he sat in the bathtub. Her eyes were following him as if she was observing his every move and every gesture.

Stryker looked back into her lifeless eyes and they smiled at each other. He felt entranced and hypnotized by her beauty. He wanted her, and he was going to have her. Then he crawled forward towards her. She was his wife and he was going to make love to her. He loved her and he wanted her to feel that. Then while he was on his hands and knees, he moved his face close to hers, and he kissed her.

x x x x x x x x


	23. A nightmare you can never wake up from

Ah, the last chap was kinda whacked out, huh? Well, here's a little clue as to what happened last time – "It was all in his head" 'nuff said ;)!!! Read on and I hope you like this continuation D!!!!

Chapter 75: A nightmare you can never wake up from

He kissed her so passionately, so lovingly, and Karen kissed him back. She placed her hands on the sides of his head and she held his face closer to hers as they kissed each other. She held his face so close as if she didn't want to let him go.

Then Stryker's eyes suddenly shot wide open with fear.

/"No."/ He thought to himself.

As he kissed her, he suddenly saw blood slowly flowing down her face. It spread all over her face, slowly covering her with its thick, liquid redness.

/"No! This can't be happening."/

And the blood continued to flow, until it covered her entire visage. He could see Karen's face in front of him, slowly being covered by the crimson liquid that tricked down from her forehead, to her eyes, to her cheeks, down to her chin. And now, he found his lips locked against bloodstained lips. He could even taste the iron from her blood. Then as the blood continued to flow, Karen's eyes slowly became lifeless in the same way that they did when she bore the power drill into her head.

He tried to pull away from the blood-covered kiss, but Karen wouldn't let him. She was still holding his lips so close to hers. He tried to struggle, but he couldn't. Her hands continued to hold him so close to her, and he was forced to look at her blood-covered lifeless face that was less than an inch away from his. And it pained him, it tortured him to look straight into those bloodshot lifeless eyes as he was forced to kiss her tainted lips. Stryker felt trapped inside this nightmare. And his eyes were wide with fear as he looked at the face before him. Then as his lips continued to press against hers, he slowly felt tears running down his cheeks. Karen was dead. She was dead.

No matter how much he denied that fact, it was true. No matter how much he wanted her back in his life, he couldn't, for she was gone. She died on that night when she bore the power drill into her temple. He saw it happen in front of his own two eyes in his vision, and he's now seeing it again as he helplessly kissed her lifeless form.

/"She's dead, William."/ Said the voice in his head. It was the voice of the younger Stryker again. /"She's dead and you know it. We saw her die. We were there when she took her own life. And you know as well as I do --- that we could never bring her back. No one can. Not even the death of a billion mutants will ever bring her back to us. Accept that fact, William. Embrace it. She's gone --- forever." The last sentence echoed in Stryker's brain as he continued to look at the bloody face before him.

She's gone forever...never to return...and the night of her death was the night of his birth. He was reborn as the mutant-hating monster known as William Stryker.

Stryker closed his eyes tight, and then he used all of his strength to pull away from the woman in the bathtub. She was not Karen. That figure in the bathtub who called out to him was never her. It was never her. She was just an illusion --- a lingering image of Karen in his brain that he himself had conjured up to deny the fact that she was dead. It was him who brought this ghost alive. It was him who made her bleed. It was him who made himself believe that she was still alive, when in fact, she was long dead.

He cried out as he pulled away from her, and as he did, he fall back on the far end of the bathtub, almost hitting the back of his head against its edge. He could still feel his cheeks wet from the tears that he shed when he saw her bleeding right in front of his very eyes. Then he opened his eyes and found himself alone in the bathroom. The ghost of Karen was now gone, leaving him alone to reflect on what he had just seen. He could still feel the horror of seeing her face bleed to death as he kissed her.

As he looked at the empty space in the bathtub, he could still recall how she lay there, naked and waiting for him. He could still remember the ghostly, hollow sound of her voice as she asked him to make love to her. He remembered her empty smile and the curves of her form. But what he remembered the most --- was the look on her face and the lifelessness in her eyes as the bled to death as he kissed her. He saw her die all over again. He brought her back to life just so that he could see her die a second time.

Then his eyes suddenly opened wide and his body tensed up as he felt his mind being split open. He felt as if his mind was going to explode. He suddenly cried out and clutched on his head as so many images and thoughts and memories started to flood his brain. There were so many memories filling up his mind that his brain felt like a balloon that was about to burst. He could hear so many voices and see so many images and feel so many emotions all at the same time as he lay there in the bathtub, cringing in pain as his mind tried to accommodate all of those memories.

He gritted his teeth and clutched his head so tightly, that he was almost clawing his head off. There were just so many images and noises and voices, all at once, that he wanted to squeeze them out of his skull. He was starting to remember. He was starting to remember everything and he knew it. He saw images of his childhood and his parents and high school and Code7 and his friends and families, Yuriko and Logan and Karen and Jason. He saw all of his pains and happiness and sufferings and joy, all at once. And it was too much. It was too much for his normal human mind to handle.

He tried to stand up from the bathtub, while he continued to clutch his head in agony. He could barely control his own body, for his mind was too busy processing all of his forgotten memories. He gritted his teeth harder as he tried to fight off the images. He wanted to control them, he wanted to stop them, but they kept on coming. Memories continued to flood his mind, like the wild waters that broke through the dam in Alkali Lake. And he knew that it would never stop until he remembered everything.

He could feel his knees shaking as he stood on the bathtub. He wanted to find Yuriko. She was now the only one he had left. Karen was gone, and so was his son. Yuriko was the only one who could help him now. She was now the only one who could rid him of his misery. She was now the only one left to give him the comfort that he needed...even if that meant that she would have to take his life to stop him from reverting back in the mutant-hating monster that fate had forced him to become.

His hands continued to squeeze his head tightly as he struggled to get a solid footing. But before, he could step off the bathtub. He staggered sideways and found himself leaning against the wall. Grunts of pain escaped from his lips as he felt more memories squeezing through his brain. The pain was just so much. He wanted it to stop. He suddenly moved his head away from the wall, and then he rammed it back against it, causing his forehead to leave a bloody mark on the white tiles of the bathroom. He would do anything to make it stop. His mind couldn't take it anymore.

So many images...so many voices...so many memories, all making their way into his mind at the same time. He felt as if they were all being forced into his little human brain. His vision slowly started to turn red as the blood that oozed from his forehead trickled over his eyes. He pulled his head back again, ready to ram it against the solid wall. The pain didn't even bother him anymore. He just wanted it all to end. Then as he swiftly moved his head forward, he suddenly stopped an inch away from the wall of the bathroom. Then he stood there, looking at the wall with empty eyes.

The expression of pain and agitation on his face slowly started to drift away as if life itself was being drained from his body. His hands, which were still clutching his head, slowly loosened their grip on his skull...and then they slowly slipped off the side of his face and fell limply down on his sides. His mind seemed to have shut down. And right now, at this moment, he could neither hear or feel or do anything anymore...for his brain was now too busy processing all of the images that were resurfacing from his forgotten memories.

Then his lifeless head bobbed towards the wall and pressed against it. There was neither movement nor life in his eyes. He was as good as the living dead. As his forehead pressed against the wall, his body started to weaken and his legs started to falter. His forehead slowly slid down the wall, leaving a vertical trail of fresh crimson blood, as his body slowly collapsed on the bathtub. Then he lay there --- in the bathtub, unmoving, like a wooden puppet whose strings have been cut. The only part of him that moved was his chest as he breathed. He didn't even blink...his fingers didn't even twitch. He didn't even wipe the red liquid that burned his blue eyes. He just lay there, with his eyes wide open, filled with nothing but emptiness, as he lifelessly stared at the ceiling above him.

A happy sigh escaped from Rogue's lips as she shifted on her bed. Her eyes remained closed as she felt the soft cover wrap around her svelte figure. The cool morning breeze that made its way into her room added to the comfort that she was feeling at the moment. And the soft sunlight that shone through her room's window touched her eyes, which made her realize that it was already morning. She happily sighed again and shifted on the bed so that she was laying down flat on her back.

Then she opened her eyes and smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to get on her feet and spend the rest of the day with Bobby. After everything that had happened for the past few days, she and Bobby decided to spend this day together to have fun, and just forget about all the pains that the past week had caused them.

When their amnesiac enemy-turned-guest left the kitchen last night, they were able to spend more time alone together, and they made some plans for today. They deserved to have a free day for themselves after everything that they've just gone through. It's just quite unfortunate that John wasn't here anymore to 'hang out' with them.

A gentle smile curled up her lips as she exhaled. Then she sat up on the bed and swiftly threw the covers off of her. She actually wasn't sure if Bobby was already awake, but if he wasn't, then she'll probably have to storm into his room and wake him up. She didn't want to waste another second of this free day.

Then her eyes wandered on the gloves that lay on top of the table beside her bed. She knew she would have to put those on first before she went anywhere. No matter how much she hated having them around her hands all the time, she had no choice...She didn't want to hurt Bobby again. She could still remember the fearful look on his eyes when she slowly drained the life from him when they kissed in his room...and she didn't want such a thing to happen again.

She was about to reach out for her gloves, then she stopped and smiled to herself. She realized that she didn't really need them at the moment. She was going to freshen herself up first with a good morning bath, before heading off into the day, and she doubted that she would need those gloves in the bathroom. After all, the only person she was going to touch while taking a bath and washing her face was herself.

She breathed in the fresh morning air and stood up from the bed with a wide smile on her face. She and Bobby were so excited when they were planning for it last night, and she wanted to start the day perfectly. She glanced at her digital clock to see what time it was, and saw that it was only six thirty five in the morning. Looks like she woke up earlier than expected...but that was fine, considering that she couldn't for this day anyway.

She stretched her arms up over her head and breathed in. Then she let her arms fall back down on her sides and she flexed her neck and shoulders. She definitely had a good sleep too. At least last night's encounter with the currently confused Stryker didn't ruin her sleep or night with Bobby. Though until now, she still couldn't forget the awkward feeling in her gut when they were dining with him. It just felt so awkward, dining with a man who had just tried to kill them --- the man who was responsible for Jean's death.

She just hoped that she wouldn't run into him again today. She knew that Stryker was now a 'good' man, in a way that he didn't hate mutants anymore, but she still wasn't his biggest fan. And seeing him was the last thing she needed this morning.

She walked out the door of her room, still dressed in her sleeping gown. Then she made her way down the hallway to the bathroom. First, she was going to have a nice, long, warm bubble bath to jumpstart the day. And since it wasn't even close to seven in the morning, she'll have enough time to ready herself before she meets up with Bobby. They agreed to be ready by seven thirty, so that meant she had enough time to sit back, relax and enjoy the bathtub. And at least, by the time she meets up with him, she would already be all dressed-up, refreshed and ready to go.

Rogue soon reached the door to the bathroom, and then she opened it and stepped inside. She could already feel the warm water wrapping around her body as she imagined herself in the bathtub. Perhaps it was a really good thing that she woke up early enough to have the bathroom to herself. And since classes were out and most of the children were sent home, meant that she definitely wouldn't have to worry about someone knocking on the door, asking her to hurry up. The mansion did have a number of bathrooms on the second floor, but this was the one closest to most of the living quarters.

x x x x x x x


	24. A red day dawns

HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER D!!! Thank you soooo super much for the reviews D!

oh...and for the LOGAN/WOLVERINE fans out there...here are two fanarts for you ). I hope you like it )

w w w . gabe–e .com/fanart/xmen/logan.jpg

and

w w w . gabe–e .com/fanart/xmen/scottandlogan.jpg

Chapter 76: A red morning dawns

She looked at the bathtub area of the bathroom and saw its translucent plastic covering the bathtub unit. Then she narrowed her eyes and looked at the curtain suspiciously as she noticed a shadow within the bathtub. Was someone already there? But if someone was already there, then why didn't he or she say anything when she walked into the bathroom. Whoever that was could have heard her come in, right? And why wasn't the figure in the tub moving? Did he fall asleep? It was definitely a man, because the shadow seemed too big for a woman's body frame.

Then Rogue's face suddenly relaxed and a wide smile slowly spread across her lips. Then she rolled her eyes and gave out a small giggle.

"Look, Bobby...I know that it's you in there." She said with a wide smile as she looked at the curtain.

It was probably Bobby, planning on playing some kind of trick on her again. Perhaps he also woke up early and decided to take a nice morning bath in the tub. And when she came in, he knew that it was her through the silhouette, and he was keeping quiet until he could find the right time to surprise her with his watery powers.

Rogue breathed in and cocked an eyebrow as she looked at the unmoving shadow in the curtain. Then a sly smile arched up the corner of her lips as she placed her hands on her waist. She tapped her toes on the marble floor of the bathroom as she waited for him to say something. Whatever Bobby's trick was, was definitely not going to work on her.

"I know you're in there, okay?" She said with a giggle. "So whatever you're planning to do, don't do it. I could still remember that one time when you made it snow while I was taking a shower." She chuckled. "I know I didn't see you, but I knew that it was you." Sometimes, she couldn't help but wonder when he'll outgrow his childish ways.

"Like, come on...who else could make it snow in the middle of the year?!" She asked, quiet laughter escaping her lips. "So whatever you're doing in there, mister, hurry up so I can finally take my well deserved hot-tub bath. After all, you don't want me being late for our date now, right?" She was expecting him to move or answer any time now.

But the figure in the bathtub remained unmoving. She didn't even hear the water move. This was definitely not funny anymore. Rogue exhaled in frustration and her shoulders drooped down. She pursed her lips and shook her head from side to side.

"Come on, Bobby! Enough already!" She giggled. "Whatever this joke is, it's gone on long enough. And if you're thinking that I'm going there to join you," She said as she pointed a finger at the curtain. "Then I'm sorry but I'll have to say 'no'." She said imposingly. "Well, I'd love to, someday maybe, but...like, come on, Bobby!" She actually felt her cheeks blush at the thought of being with Bobby in the tub.

"What? Aren't you even going to say anything?!" She asked with a chuckle. "Sometimes, I don't know even know if you do things like this to be cute or what." She didn't want to admit it, but she did find it cute whenever he teased her like this.

But this joke had definitely gone on long enough, and she was dying to know whatever it was that he had up his sleeve. "Okay! That's it!" She said with a smile. "I'm going on, and it's not because I want to see you in your birthday suit!" She giggled.

"So if I were you, I'd gather up all those bubbles and cover up everything that I can." She had a teasing, playful tone in her voice.

Rogue took a step closer to the curtain and placed her hand on the edge of it. She couldn't believe that she was really going to look at Bobby in the bathtub. But then, she wasn't really going to jump in there and join him. She was actually more concerned about throwing Bobby out of the bathroom and taking her rightful place in the tub.

"Okay...this joke started out really cute, and I have to admit, quite sexy. But cute and sexy both have their boundaries and I've had enough of this 'silent treatment'." She said with a scolding tone in her voice. "So I'm giving you three seconds before I pull you out of the tub and throw you out of the bathroom." She said, giggling.

Then the smile on her lips faded when she noticed that Bobby didn't react to a word she had said. In fact, he had never moved or said a word since she stepped into the bathroom. And Bobby always said something in situations like this. Something about this definitely felt wrong. Was that even really Bobby in there? And if it wasn't, then who was it?

She quickly pulled her hand away from the curtain as if the curtain had just burned her fingers. Something about that person in the bathtub didn't feel right. And she was definitely sure that whoever that was, wasn't her Bobby. She also had a good feeling that the person in there wasn't Logan or Kurt either...Not even the professor. But whoever or whatever it was, she was going to find out soon enough.

She breathed in and braced herself as she slowly reached out to the curtain. She could feel her own hand shaking as she gripped on the edge of it. She could even feel her heart racing in her chest. She felt like a character in an Alfred Hitchcock movie, who's about to uncover a terrifying horror mystery, except for the fact that this was no movie.

Without letting another breath escape from her lips, she swiftly pulled the curtain aside.

Then her eyes suddenly opened wide with shock as she saw unmoving wide-eyed bloody figure of William Stryker in the bathtub. She felt her entire body freeze in horror. She continued to stand there and hold on to the curtain as she looked at the figure before her. She wanted to scream, but she felt her own voice block her throat, preventing her from screaming out loud. She felt as if her own words had been trapped behind her lips --- as if her lips themselves didn't want to let her scream.

She couldn't even find the will to move nor utter a word. Then her eyes wandered to the vertical trail of blood that ran down the wall beside the bathtub. She had never seen anything as terrifying as this before. She had seen people die and get killed right before her very eyes. Logan, her friend, was even the one who was doing all the killing. But she had never seen anything like this --- a man, covered with blood, laying in the bathtub with his empty eyes staring up at eternity...and his blood smudged on the wall.

Rogue quickly let go of the curtain and stepped away. She gasped and covered her mouth in horror. She could feel her fingers shaking against her lips as her widened eyes continued to look at the unmoving figure in the bathtub.

Then she quickly turned around and ran out of the bathroom.

x x x x x x x x x x

Logan furrowed his eyebrows as he felt the sunlight glare against his closed eyes. He couldn't believe that it was morning already. He wasn't even aware that he fell asleep last night. The last thing he remembered was looking at Yuriko's sleeping face, and then after that, nothing. He probably fell asleep while he was looking at her.

He breathed in and gave out a small groan. As he lay there, basking in the faint streams of sunlight that shone through the window, he recalled in his mind the look on Yuriko's face when she fall asleep so close to him. He could even remember the tone in her voice and the look in her eyes when she pleaded for him to sleep with her.

For the past fifteen years of his life, no other woman in his life had ever asked that from him. No other woman had asked him to accompany them in her sleep. Yuriko was definitely not lowly to beg for such a thing from him. She just needed someone to hold on to --- someone to keep her safe. And yet, there was something about the feeling of her body against his, that felt so right.

She was like the one thing that was missing every night since he had found himself wandering nameless in the British Columbia. He felt like a man who had been sleeping without his pillow and his blanket for the past fifteen years...and now that she was with him, he felt as if he finally had that pillow and blanket back.

A small, almost-invisible grin curled up his lips as he lay there on the floor with his eyes closed. Even if he couldn't see her at the moment, he knew she was there. He could feel her solid form pressing against him --- so close and so firm. Then he slowly opened his eyes, and found her beside him. He was also quite surprised to find his arm around her. He didn't even realize that he did that --- probably during his sleep.

Yuriko's head was resting against the side of his chest, close to his shoulder. Her arm was folded over him and she had her hand over his chest. She looked like a wife who was cuddling so close to her husband after their first night together.

Logan couldn't remember the last time he had been this close to a woman. Ever since his rebirth as 'Wolverine', he had shied away from people. He found no need to have any kind of relationship with those around him. He cut off his connection with the world to live the life of a wanderer...until he found Rogue and joined Charles' band of mutant students. As for women, Jean was the only one he had fallen in love with. But Jean was now gone...and now, he had Yuriko. But, does he even love Yuriko --- or was she just a friend to him, like Rogue and Ororo?

He looked at her and saw her still sleeping so peacefully in his arms. This was probably the first night for the past fourteen years that she had slept so serenely like this --- in the arms of a friend, without the worries that she would wake up and find herself trapped in a mindless puppet's body. He couldn't help but imagine all the suffering that she went through as Stryker's slave. Stryker probably didn't even let her sleep. And if she did sleep, her dreams were probably nightmares --- filled with the images and screams of the mutants she had killed under Stryker's command. She had lived a nightmare, until now.

A subtle smile curled up the corner of his lips as he gently moved his free hand close to her face. Then he gently ran the tip of his index finger a finger down her cheek. What he actually admired about her was not her beauty. What lured him to Yuriko was the fire in her spirit and the determination and relentlessness in her eyes. But even with her eyes closed, she still intrigued him. And it was probably because of how at home he was whenever he was with her. She was like the home he was looking for.

Then her lips parted, and the name that escaped from her mouth made Logan's chest tighten.

"William." She whispered. Then a soft and gentle smile spread across her lips and she pressed her body closer against Logan's, cuddling harder against him.

Logan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he looked at her smiling face. Did he just hear that right? Did she just say Stryker's first name? And why was she smiling when she did? She just mentioned Stryker's name as if it were music to her ears --- as if it was a name that she loved to say. Maybe she was talking about a different William. Maybe she wasn't referring to the William Stryker that they both knew. But which other William would she refer to? Stryker seemed like the only 'William' in her life.

Then the confused look on Logan's face grew when he suddenly heard Yuriko giggle. Was she dreaming? Yes...she must be dreaming right now, unless if she was already awake, and he doubted that she was. Because if Yuriko were awake, there was no chance in hell that she would say Stryker's name with a smile on her face, and then soon follow it with a giggle. He knew how much she hated Stryker. She detested the man. That monster had brought her nothing but pain and suffering...and now, now --- she was singing his name in her sleep? What the heck is going on in her head?


	25. Please don't go

CHAP 77 IS UP D!!! Heehee...now you'll all know what's going on inside Yuriko's dreaming head ;)! I hope you enjoy this chap :D!!! Thanks for the wonderful reviews, SKETTY and HUGHLOVER D!!!

Chapter 77: Please don't go

"Wake up, sleepy head." Said a man's voice in a rather melodious way.

Yuriko groaned in bed and tucked her thick blanket closer to her. She shivered at the feeling of the cool morning air against her bare shoulders. She was only wearing a tanktop and underwear at the moment, because she usually preferred to go to bed with lesser clothes on. Then she furrowed her eyebrows and shifted to her side, so that she was facing the window. She felt the light from the window touch her face, which made her mindlessly rub her eyes. She couldn't believe that the sun was up already.

"Come on. Wake up." Said the man again. His voice was gentle and soothing...It was more requesting than commanding.

She groaned again and waved a hand in the air, in an effort to drive the young man away. "Later..." She muttered. "I'm still tired." She could barely move her lips.

Yuriko wasn't sure who it was who was waking her up, but she recognized the voice, and she had a good idea as to who it could be.

"Yuriko..." Said the man. He had a pleading tone in his voice. He really wanted her to get up already, or at least, pay attention to him.

"William..." She groaned. "I'm still tired." Her eyes were still closed and she continued to hold her blanket so close to her. "I can't believe you're already awake. We just got back from death-defying mission last night." She mumbled. "Shouldn't you still be in bed, relaxing with the fact that you still have all your limbs intact?"

William quietly laughed and kneeled down beside her bed. He was on the side that was facing her back. Then he crossed his arms on the bed and perched his chin on it.

"You do know that it's already ten in the morning, right?" He asked with a chuckle.

Yuriko's eyes suddenly shot wide open and then she turned around on the bed so that she was facing him. And when she swiftly turned to her other side, she found herself face to face with William. He was kneeling beside her bed with his head on his crossed arms. And he had a smile on his face that had 'good morning' written all over it.

"What?! Did you just say it's already ---"

William smiled and looked at her with comforting eyes. "Relax." He said. "Don't worry...We don't have anything lined up for today. Believe it or not, after three weeks of working us off our butts, Nathan's going to give us the day off." He chuckled.

He couldn't believe how physically close he was to her at the moment. There she was, all crumpled up in her blanket, and her face just inches away from his. While his crossed arms, rested on her bed, with his head perched on it.

Yuriko exhaled and felt relieved at the good news. She definitely needed as much rest as she could get. She knew she was trained to withstand months of rigorous missions, but she was human too. And like any other twenty four year old female human being, she also needed some time to relax and sleep and have her day-offs.

Then she suddenly furrowed her eyebrows. "Then what are you doing here?!" She asked with a ranger angry tone in her voice as she looked at him. "Shouldn't you be sleeping too?" She suddenly pulled her blanket up to her face. "God, I could have slept more but you woke me up." She groaned, with the blanket on her face muffling her voice.

William sighed and rolled his eyes. Then he chuckled and playfully tugged the blanket off her face. "Yuriko..." He whined. "You don't even want to spend a little bit of your quality early morning time with me?" He asked with a laugh.

Yuriko grunted and tried to pull the blanket back over her face. But ever time she tugged on it, William pulled on it harder, which caused a little tug of war between them. Then she gave up and sighed. "Will --- I always, always, always spend my little quality early morning time with you." She said as she looked at him sternly.

"Like, come on, you practically wake me up everyday. You're like the whiny little brother I never had." She said in a joking manner. "My father's already used to having you in the house every morning, that he makes breakfast for three people!" Then she looked deep into his eyes, and a quiet laughter escaped from her lips.

William cocked an eyebrow and looked back at her. "Hey, enough with the brother thing already, okay?" He scolded. "First of all, I'm not your 'little brother' due to the simple fact that I'm a year older than you." He said as he poked her on the nose. "And second, I am in no way related to you by blood which doesn't make me your brother in any way whatsoever." He said matter-of-factly with one of his eyebrows arched up.

Yuriko suddenly reached out from under her blanket and grabbed William by the neckline of t-shirt. Then she pulled him close to her, so that their faces were right in front of each other. "You're my adopted big brother then." She said perkily.

Then she giggled and pulled him on the bed. "Now come here, adopted big brother." She dictated as she tugged him on the bed.

He sighed and then submissively climbed up on the bed. He lay down beside her and rested his head on her pillow. Then he clasped his hands together on his stomach and shifted in the bed to find a more comfortable position. Yuriko on the other hand, wrapped an arm around him and placed a folded leg over his, while still keeping the rest of her body under her blanket. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked at him with a wide smile across her face.

"So..." She said as she snuggled closer to him. "Where's Logan?" She asked.

William looked to his side and his eyes stared deeply into hers. He loved seeing her this close to him. "It's always about Logan, isn't it?" He chuckled.

The smile on Yuriko's lips lingered as she nodded her head and the side of her face rubbed against his shoulder as she did. "Uh huh." She said softly. She wasn't even going to put up a fight. They both knew how much she loved Logan.

William exhaled and then he looked up at the ceiling. "Believe it or not, your man is in the living room right now with your father." He said, almost monotonously.

Yuriko's eyes widened and a big broad smile spread across her face. "Wow...You actually got Logan to come over here? This early in the morning?" She chuckled again, as if she couldn't believe that Logan was really there within the walls of her house right now. "Wow..." She said again with awe. "You and I both know that it's either he's in the headquarters at this time in the morning, or somewhere else that apparently --- only he knows." She said with an ominous tone in her voice as she looked at the young man.

He laughed, and then he looked to his side and saw her staring up at him. "Well, your lover boy is here right now, whether you like it or not." He said with a grin.

Yuriko smiled and rubbed her cheek against William's shoulder. Then she looked up at him and laughed quietly. "Well of course I like it that he's here." She said joyfully. "I really want him to be as close to my father, as you are to my father." She giggled and gently ran a finger down William's cheek.

William rolled his eyes and snorted. "Yeah yeah...I know...I'm your adopted big brother and your dad looks at me as the son he never had." He raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes as he mentioned of the words 'brother' and 'son'.

Yuriko giggled again and cuddled even closer to him. She snuggled her face closer to his so that her forehead was almost pressing against his chin. "Yes. Yes you are...My big brother." She said in a cutesy way, as if she was talking to a baby. Then she wrapped her arms around him tighter and snuggled as close to him as she could.

"Okay --- okay, enough about Logan now." He said with a chuckle as he looked at her cuddling form. "Aren't you even going to ask me why I came all the way here to wake you up, when I could still be sleeping back home?"

Yuriko grinned and stared deeply into his eyes. "Yeah...Why 'did' you come here?" She asked curiously. "In fact, in days when we don't have any Code7 stuff lined up, I'm usually the one who goes to your apartment to wake you up." She chuckled. "And why's Logan here too? What's the special occasion?"

William exhaled and looked up at the ceiling again. He kept silent for a couple of seconds and so did she. Yuriko could see the troubled look in William's eyes and she knew that whatever he was going to say was something that she might not want to hear...because it definitely didn't seem like good news.

"I'm going to Vietnam today." He finally said, breaking the deafening silence that encircled the two of them.

All of the happiness, smile and comfort in Yuriko's face suddenly faded away, as if all of her emotions have died down. "What?" She asked. She couldn't believe what he had just said. "What did you say?" She hoped that she heard him wrong.

He breathed in and turned his head to look at her. He could barely find the will to look into her eyes. "I said I'm going to Vietnam today." Then he forced a faint smile on his lips. "That --- wasn't really that hard to understand, was it?" He asked with a smile.

Yuriko felt her chest tighten as his words sank deep into her mind. He was going to Vietnam? She knew of the war in Vietnam --- 'everyone' knew of the war in Vietnam. She also wasn't naïve enough to not know of the USA's situation in the war. And she was also aware of the young men who were being drafted to go there, and of soldiers being assigned to suicidal Black Ops missions. But, the least she expected was for William to be one of them. Didn't he have Code7 already? Shouldn't he just stay behind and let the ordinary soldiers do their job for their country?

There was so much fear in Yuriko's eyes as they stared into his blue ones. "I don't understand." She said faintly, her voice almost fading into a whisper. She couldn't find the right words to say at the moment...and it was probably because there weren't any.

William could clearly see the sadness in her eyes. He could feel the fear in her heart emanating from the look on her face. Then he smiled and gently placed a hand on her cheek. "I have to do this, Yuriko. I have to. I know I don't need to...but it's me who wants to. I really do want to go there. I want to be there..."

She suddenly felt her hand mindlessly clutch on the chest of his shirt. "But why?" She asked. "Why do you have to go? Why can't you just stay here? What about Code7? What about me and Logan? Who's going to---"

"You and Logan are going to be fine without me." He said, cutting her off in mid-sentence. "As for Code7, they understand my decision...and amazingly, Nathan let me go." He chuckled. "He said things are currently lying low in the CODs since the world and everyone in it is focused on what's going on in 'Nam, so he told me I could go. After all, that's where all the action is at the moment, right? And you know me, I want to be there where all the action is." Then he gave out a small laugh.

But Yuriko didn't laugh with him. "That's not funny, William!" She said with an angry tone in her voice. She looked at him sternly, as if she wanted to drive some sense into his brain with her eyes. "You may think this Black Ops thing is some kind of little adventure, a little challenge for your skills...but people get killed out there, Will!" She said through clenched teeth. "And no matter how good you are or how skilled you are or how intelligent you are, if you blink at the wrong time, you could be dead! And the last thing I want to see is your name in the death list!" She said firmly.

x x x x x x x x


	26. This is not goodbye

HERE'S CHAPTER 78 D!!! To those who miss Logan looks at Sketty and HughLoverX ;) --- heheh...don't worry, our favorite and beloved adamantium wielding soldier will be back soon...somewhere in this chap ;)

Chapter 78: This is not goodbye

She could feel her hand clutching his shirt so tightly. She knew just how true her words were. She had seen videos and pictures of the dead bodies of the soldiers who have died in those jungles. Yes...those soldiers did come home --- but they were already void of life, with nothing left but their bodies to be buried six feet under. The last thing she wanted to see was William being one of them. She didn't want to lose him that way.

"But that's why I have to go, Yuriko." He said firmly as he directed his eyes towards the ceiling above them. He couldn't bear to see the sadness in her face, because he knew that he was the one who was causing her all that pain. "That's why I have to go there...to do the best that I can to stop more people from dying. And I'm not just going to prevent them from dying, Yuriko...I'll be saving lives. I'll be saving lives --- for a change." His voice was passionate and vivid. He knew that what he was doing was right.

"I know this Vietnam thing is nothing compared to what we do. You may even think that it's my pride that's pushing me to go through with this." He said softly. "And maybe it is my pride --- because I know that I'm the best damn soldier they'll ever have. It's about time that I used my skills out in a real battlefield where I can help 'real' people. Those are real people out there, Yuriko...real soldiers. They're not like us who hide behind the shadows and go into enemy strongholds with a solid plan of how to get in and how to get out. These soldiers...they cross enemy borders with nothing but their weapons and their hopes that they make it out of the crossfire alive."

His eyes continued to stare up at the ceiling as he talked. He didn't even glance or look at her. Then he breathed in and exhaled. "The Black Ops mission that recruited me --- it's primary objective is to rescue the POWs in North Vietnam. That's why I signed up for it. I never really believed in this war in the first place. But I, I can't just sit here and work in the headquarters while more soldiers out there die, trying to rescue their comrades. They need someone who's skillful enough to fly them in and out of those jungles without getting shot down and you know that I'm the man for the job. You know as well as I do that I can drive any military vehicle better than anyone else."

He finally looked to his side and saw Yuriko looking at him as if she was memorizing every facet of his face. He could see it in her eyes that she was trying to hold back her tears. If only he could find the words to make her feel better.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked softly. She didn't want to ask that question in fear of the answer, but she couldn't help it. She needed to know.

William looked away from her again. He turned his head so that he was facing away from her. It was one of the questions he wished she would never ask.

Then his lips parted. "I don't know..." He said softly. "A couple of months maybe. It all depends on the length of time it would take us to find all the camps. The head of the Black Ops missions is not even sure how many camps are hidden in those jungles. The enemy may have even caught more soldiers and set up more camps as we speak...So I'm really not sure how long I'll have to be there." He really didn't know how to break it to her gently. But he didn't want to lie to her. He wanted her to know everything.

"And we don't want to get out of 'Nam without all those POWs. We don't want to leave anyone behind. My father was a soldier too, Yuriko...just like them...and if he were the one out there, I'd do anything in my power to save him. That's why I'm going to do whatever it takes to bring everyone home."

Yuriko gently reached out and placed a finger on his chin. Then she tilted his face towards her so that they were face to face again. "Then make sure you bring yourself home, William. Dammit, you better bring yourself home ---." Then she forced a smile on her lips as a tear rolled down her cheek. "--- or me and Logan will go there and take you home ourselves." She laughed, in an effort to joke about the situation, but more tears continued to stream down her face.

She didn't want to cry, but she couldn't hold back the tears that tricked from her eyes. William was her best friend. Though she loved Logan, she had a special connection with William. He was like her blood-brother...the other half of her whole to the point that they knew what each other was thinking just by looking at each other's expressions. And she couldn't bare the reality that he was going to be away from her for months.

They wouldn't even be able to communicate with each other during his entire stay in Vietnam. How would she ever go through the next few months without hearing the sound of his voice or seeing his face? But what worried her the most was the possibility that he might not make it home. She knew he was an exemplary soldier. She had seen his skills and his abilities firsthand, and she knew what he was capable of doing...

But the work that he was going to do in the Black Ops mission was going to be different from the work that they've done in Code7 for the past four years. In their Code7 missions, they had their stealth, and their well-planned strategies to rely on. But in Vietnam, you rely on nothing but your senses, your trigger finger, and your luck.

"Please don't cry." He whispered as he gently ran a finger down her cheek, wiping some of her tears away. "Please don't look at it this way." It pained him to see her like this. He wanted to say goodbye to her --- not make her cry.

"Hey...I'll be back before you know it." He said softly, forcing a smile upon his face. "Next thing you know, I'll be back, bugging you again like I always do." He said with a chuckle. He wanted to see her smile again. He knew it wasn't the right time to make such jokes, but he didn't want her to feel worse about his departure.

A faint smile curled up Yuriko's lips, then she wiped the tears from her cheeks and gave out a small laugh. "You never bug me." She said as she looked at him, shaking her head from side to side. Then she breathed in and moved herself even closer to him. "I just wish you could have told me about this sooner."

Then she let go of his shirt and gently placed her hands over his. "Logan knew about this, didn't he?" She asked as she gently rubbed her hands against his clasped hands.

William didn't say anything. He just looked at her and nodded his head.

Then he pursed his lips and pulled out one hand out from under Yuriko's hand, and he placed it on top of hers. "I couldn't tell you." He said softly. He looked down and watched as he gently gave her hand an assuring squeeze. Then he looked back at her. "I knew you wouldn't let me go if I did." A smile arched up the corner of his lips.

"Of course I wouldn't let you go." She said firmly. "Which person in their right mind would let their best friend go to a death-stricken war zone?" Then she closed her eyes and snuggled her head against him. "But if you did tell me, and I said no, I know you'd still go anyway. I know you, Will. Once you set your mind on something, there's no stopping you. It's just that --- I, I wish you could have told me sooner so that ---"

"I just didn't want you to worry, Yuriko." He immediately said before she could say another word. He did feel guilty about not telling her. He knew he should have, but he didn't want her to worry too much about it. "I knew that if I told you about it, you'd spend the rest of the past month worrying and ---"

"Why? Am I not worrying right now? I'm worried about you, Will. I'm not going to deny it...I am!" She said as she looked at him. "Do you think it's nice to wake up at ten a.m. in the morning and suddenly find out, from out of nowhere, that your friend is flying to a deathtrap and is going to stay there for months?!" She asked imposingly. She couldn't help but feel a bit of anger that he had kept this from her.

"Yuriko, I'm so sorry..." He pleaded. Then he shifted to his side, so that his body was facing hers, and he gently wrapped an arm around her blanketed body and held her so close to him. "I'm so sorry, baby..." He said softly as he gently rubbed her back.

Yuriko nestled her body so close to him and surrendered to his warm embrace. She buried her face against his chest and felt comfort at the feeling of his body against hers. She knew that this would be the last time in a long while that they would be this close to one another. And she wanted to enjoy it. Who knew how long he would be gone?

"I'm going to miss you." She whispered. Then she wrapped an arm around his midsection and held him so tightly. "I really wish you didn't have to go...I'm going to miss you so much." She said softly as she clung to the back of his shirt.

She gasped as she tried to hold back the tears that were starting to form in her eyes again. She didn't want to cry anymore. She'd had enough of crying. She wanted to show him that she was strong enough to handle this goodbye. After all, she too was a soldier just like him. She, like William, was trained in Code7 to be a soldier of rational choices --- a person who should be driven more by her mind than her heart. And as a rational soldier, she shouldn't be crying at her friend's departure. In fact, she should be proud of him. She should be proud of what he had decided to do as a soldier and as a person.

William looked down and gently ran his fingers through her hair. "Hey...I'll be back soon before you know it." He said softly, a gentle smile spreading across his face. "I promise you that. I'll come home no matter what."

Then the smile on his face grew wider and he tilted her chin so that she was looking up at him. "After all, think about all the free time you're gonna have alone with Logan while I'm away." He chuckled. "No more William to pester the two of you, eh? Just imagine --- a few months of just you and Logan --- together." He said with a sly grin.

Yuriko smiled and quietly laughed. Then she narrowed her eyes and looked at him quizzically, as if she were judging what he had just said. "You know what? I think you're right." She said with a smile as she nodded her head.

The two of them looked into each other's eyes and they suddenly laughed in unison. Their arms were still wrapped around each other's bodies and Yuriko was still cuddling so close to him. William was glad that she was feeling better now. He didn't want to leave today, knowing that he had left her in tears. But now that he had her laughing in his arms again, he felt at ease that he was going to leave her with a smile on her face.

Then Yuriko's eyes suddenly shot wide open, as if she had just seen a ghost. But the huge smile that appeared on her lips meant that she was happy to see this 'ghost'.

"Logan." She whispered. She seemed to be looking over William's shoulder.

William furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her curiously. "What?" He asked.

Yuriko laughed and quickly propped herself up on her elbow, while her other arm remained wrapped around William's body. She had an excited and happy expression on her face as she looked at whoever it was who was standing behind William.

William looked at her curiously, and noticed that she was looking at someone else...someone who was standing somewhere behind him. He slowly turned around on the bed, and saw Logan standing in the doorway of Yuriko's room.

His eyes suddenly shot wide open at the sight of Logan and he impulsively turned harder and faster to the other side, in an effort to move away from Yuriko. "Logan!" He yelped. Then as he turned, he fell off the bed and landed on the floor with a soft thud.

Yuriko's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she saw what just happened. She quickly threw the covers off of her and quickly moved to the side of the bed where William fell off. She looked over the side and saw him writhing on the floor and grunting in pain. He was on his stomach and he was rubbing his jaw.

"Oh my god, William, are you okay?" She asked with a worried tone in her voice.

William's winced in pain as he rubbed his jaw. Then he turned on the floor so that he was laying down on his back. He looked up at her and smiled in a disgruntled manner. "I'm okay." He said. "Trust me...I've fallen off the second story of the headquarters before, and this is definitely nothing compared to that." He chuckled.

Then he turned his head to look at Logan and made a little wave at him. "Um, hey there, Jimmy!" He said with a smile. "Heh...You, uh, quite surprised me there." He whimpered. He really hoped Logan wouldn't think anything negative about what he and Yuriko were doing just a while ago. After all, they were just having a heart to heart talk. It's not like there was something else going on between them.

Logan remained standing by the doorway, as he looked at William with one of his eyebrows arched up. 'That' was the person he had been trusting with his life for the past four years? The boy could barely keep himself on a bed, for crying out loud. Thank God William was better and far more focused in the battlefield.

Logan sighed, rolled his eyes and shook his head from side to side. Then he looked at William sternly and walked towards him. He leaned down and grabbed the young man by the front end of his shirt, and then he pulled him up and sat him down on the bed. Sometimes, he really couldn't help but feel like a big brother to William Stryker.

"So I see you've already said your goodbyes." He said as he looked at both William and Yuriko. The two were sitting on the side of the bed looking up at him. Logan could clearly see the sadness in Yuriko's eyes. He knew she cried just by looking at them.

Yuriko and William looked at each other, and then Yuriko looked up at Logan and nodded her head. "Yeah. He told me about it. He told me about today."

Then she stood up and wrapped her arms around Logan's neck, and then she buried her face in his chest. She could feel the tears budding from her eyes again, and she didn't want William to see her cry. She would rather keep her pain to herself, than make her friend leave with the memory of her sadness for his decision.

William sighed and stood up from the bed. Then he breathed in and walked past Logan and Yuriko. "Take care of her, Logan." He said as he walked pass by them. Those would be his final words until they meet again. His flight to the USA was thirty minutes from now, which meant that he had to go to the airport this instant.

Logan's eyes followed William as the younger man left the room. He knew that that was the last time he was going to see his young friend for a very long while. Then he looked down and focused his attention to the weeping girl in his arms. She still had her face against his chest, but he could feel her sobs and tears against through his shirt. He gently placed an arm around her and tenderly rubbed her back.

"You okay?" He asked softly, as he looked down at her.

x x x x x x x x

"Yuriko? Are you okay?" Logan asked as he looked at the sleeping form of Yuriko.

He couldn't help but feel worried about her. She had been groaning and wincing in her sleep for a few minutes now. Was she having a nightmare? If only he could delve into her mind and pull her out of whatever nightmare she was having at the moment.

Yuriko furrowed her eyebrows in her sleep and she winced again as if she was in pain. Then she gave out a small groan and shifted on the bed. Logan couldn't understand what was wrong with her. He remembered her mentioning Stryker's name a while ago, so that could be the reason why she was acting like this right now. Perhaps she was having a nightmare about Stryker. Maybe she was having a nightmare about all the terrible things that Stryker had done to her back when she was his slave.

Logan pursed his lips and breathed in, and then he reached out and gently gripped her upper arm. "Yuriko!" He said firmly. He couldn't bear to see her like this any longer. He had to wake her up. "Yuriko! Wake up!" He said as he gently shook her.

x x x x x x x x


	27. Bordering between dream and reality

WHOA O.O!! I haven't updated this fanfic for more than two weeks O.O!!! But anywayz, CHAPTER 79 IS FINALLY HERE :D!!! I am so incredibly sorry for the delay of this chapter x.x! I started working last week and it's been keeping me busy during the weekdays x.x!

Thank you SO MUCH for those who reviewed the past few chaps :D! ANGELICA, it was AWESOME hearing from you again :D! W000T! Great to see you still around, girl ;)! SKETTY24 and HUGHLOVERX, I hope you like this next chap too :D!

Chapter 79: Bordering between dream and reality

She suddenly gave out a brief cry and then her eyes shot wide open. The first thing she saw was Logan's face. He was looking at her and he seemed really worried about something. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest while quick rugged breaths escaped from her parted lips. Though she could feel the cool morning air against her skin, she felt so hot inside. She could even feel her own sweat dampening her forehead.

She could still feel her mind replaying the dream at the back of her head. Was it even just a dream? Or another vision? Yes --- the dream that she had was another vision of her past. And she couldn't believe what just happened in the dream. Unlike her other visions, she was able to hear and feel everything that happened in it, as if she was really there in her own body in that specific time. It was like she was transported back in time to relive and experience that part of her past again.

And in that dream, she was able to realize how truly important William was to her life before he became the man she had known for the past decade. She couldn't believe that in the past, she was the one who needed him...That in the past, before they became master and slave to each other, William was the one she couldn't live without. He was her brother, her best friend, her companion, her twin...while Logan was her lover.

Yes...Logan really did love her in the past that they have both forgotten. She could still feel the way he held her in his arms and the way he comforted her when William left for Vietnam. She felt it. Logan truly loved her. But where has all that love gone now? Has it gone down the drain together with his forgotten memories? She couldn't help but wonder that as she looked at his face. Was there any of that love left in him?

"Yuriko..." Logan whispered as he looked into her eyes. He could see fear in her face --- and not just purely fear, but fear mixed with agitation and confusion. Something was wrong. He could tell just by looking at her. She seemed to be having doubts about something...an inner struggle that he couldn't decipher.

Yuriko suddenly grabbed Logan by the front end of his tank top and then she moved her face closer to his. "William..." She gasped. She heard her voice shaking as she spoke his name.

Logan furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her confusingly. "What? William? --- William Stryker?" He asked. He couldn't understand her. She was speaking in fragments. She had said nothing but William's name since he woke up, and he wanted to know what it was all about. He wanted to know what was going on in her head.

She clutched his shirt tighter and pulled him closer to her so that their face was right in front of each other. "Yes!" She said as she looked at him with widened eyes.

Logan still couldn't understand what she wanted. If only she would speak in complete sentences...not in words that didn't make any sense. "What about him?" He asked. He looked baffled as he stared back into her widened almond-shaped eyes.

"Where is he?" She asked in a panicky tone. Her hand continued to clutch Logan's shirt tightly. She tugged on him with every word. "Have you heard from him? Anything? Where's William?!" She looked like she was about to break down and cry.

Logan furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her in a perplexed manner. What did she want from Stryker? When she first woke up, he was actually expecting her to storm out of the room with the divine urge to kill Stryker, or to speak out his name as if he were the devil. But what he was seeing in her eyes right now was different --- there was no fury in them --- just a pure desire to see that bastard's face again.

"Yuriko...What are you talking about?! Why do you ---"

"I need to see him, Logan!" She pleaded. She didn't even let Logan finish his sentence. She couldn't contain the urgency in her voice any longer.

He gripped her upper arm tighter and slightly shook her in an effort to pull her together. "Why do you need to see him again?!" He asked firmly. "What's wrong, Yuriko?" He asked again as he looked deep into her eyes. "What's wrong?!" He could feel his hand gripping her arm so tightly as he asked her.

He wanted to know why Yuriko was acting this way. He had never seen her talk about Stryker in this way before. Where did all her anger and resentment towards Stryker go? Why was she looking for him, like a child would his father? Like a fish would for water...when last night, she wanted nothing but to never ever see his face again. None of it was making any sense. And there was something so different with her right now that he couldn't identify. He almost felt like he was looking at another person.

He didn't want to admit it, but he also felt a pang of jealousy when she pleaded to see that mad man again. When he first woke up and looked at her, he actually couldn't wait for her to wake up so that he could be the first thing she sees. He couldn't wait for her to open her eyes and smile at the sight of his face. But instead, she opened her eyes, and the first thing she wanted to see was Stryker. And it pained him that Yuriko yearned to see that monster more than she wanted to see him.

Yuriko loosened her grip on Logan's shirt and she gasped as she tried to catch her breath. Though she had just woken up, she felt like she had just run an entire mile. "It's William." She said abruptly. She pressed her hand against Logan's chest as she talked. She wanted him to hear her out. She needed him to listen.

Logan looked at her curiously. "What about him?" He asked.

She breathed in, bracing herself for what she was about to say. "I'm letting him go, Logan." She said, gasping. "I'm letting him go." She said softly. She was obviously trying to hold back her tears with each and every word.

She had finally said it. She had finally said the words she thought she'd never say. She was finally going to let him go, and she was going to let her past go with him. After reliving her past in the dream, she realized that Stryker deserved to have a second chance in life. He deserved to be the man that he once was before he was driven mad.

Logan furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at her. What was she trying to say? She was still speaking in sentences that he couldn't decipher. Was she talking about something that she and Stryker talked about during their argument in the kitchen last night?

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Yuriko looked deep into Logan's eyes. She wanted him to fully understand what she was about to say, especially since she knew that he wouldn't agree to it. "Last night --- in the kitchen ---" She could hear her voice faltering. "--- he begged me to let him go. He begged me to give him another life. He told me that during his talk with the professor, the professor said that he could erase his memories so that he wouldn't have to go back to the man he once was. He wouldn't have to hate mutants again, Logan. I could have let him go. I had the power to give him freedom --- freedom from his nightmares and his pains and his past...I could have done all those things with a simple 'yes'..."

Then she gasped as she tried to fight back the tears that yearned to ebb from her eyes. Her lips shook as she ruggedly breathed. "But I didn't. I didn't. I could have set him free last night. I could have easily given him the freedom that he needed. But I didn't...because I wanted my past back. I was thinking of no one but myself. It was all about me....me. And that was selfish of me, Logan. That was so selfish of me." She sobbed. Her last words faded into a faint whisper.

Logan couldn't help but feel her pain as he looked into her sad eyes. He could really feel the sadness and sincerity in her voice. Everything that she had said truly came from her heart. She meant each and every word. Though Yuriko seemed to have changed her mind about Stryker, he still didn't care about him. He could never ever care for Stryker, but he hated to see Yuriko like this. She had done nothing wrong. And yet she was in pain, thinking that she had committed a crime. How could she even think that she had betrayed a man who had been betrayed her own humanity?

He looked deeply into her eyes and held her upper arm firmly. "You weren't selfish, Yuriko. You hear me? You weren't selfish! You never were! You did nothing wrong!" He said through gritted teeth. He wanted to prove a point.

"But he begged for his freedom, Logan. He begged for it and I turned him down. I pushed him away when he needed me the most." She gasped.

Logan couldn't understand how she could say such words. She sounded as if she was the one who 'owed' Stryker, when Stryker was the one who had taken away so much from her for the past decade. "Because he doesn't deserve freedom, Yuriko! He doesn't deserve it! You know as well as I do that he has to pay for his crimes." He spat out.

"You've seen the kind of man that he was! You've seen his insanity with your own two eyes." He said firmly. His hand continued to grip her firmly as he talked. "I've only seen the work he had done through the papers we found, and that was enough to make me want to gut him alive." His voice was filled with anger and hatred, but most of his anger for Stryker stemmed from the fact that Stryker had called him a mindless animal. He found it unfair that he wanted Yuriko to feel his own anger towards Stryker, but it was the only way for her to realize that a man like that deserved no ounce of redemption.

"The man wants nothing but death! Have you blind for the past decade that you've been by his side?! He almost killed millions of mutants, for Christ's sake!" He shouted. "How could ever give a man like that freedom? How could you send a rabid animal back into the wilderness knowing that he'll go back to his old ways?!"

Yuriko's eyes suddenly widened with anger, and she clenched her jaw as she looked back at Logan. The sadness in her face was suddenly replaced with that of animosity. "How could you say that about him?" She whispered angrily. "When you know nothing about him?" She asked, looking deeply into Logan's eyes.

Logan furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her confusingly. Was she defending that mad man? What caused this sudden change of heart in her? She was also talking as if he himself was supposed to know something more about Stryker. Perhaps she was referring to the past that the three of them once had together...

Without saying another word, she suddenly clutched the front end of Logan's tank top and pulled him close to her, so that their faces were less than two inches away from each other. Her widened, teary eyes looked into his, as she whispered the words that would forever leave an impression in Logan's mind.

"He was once your friend too, Logan." She whispered. "He was like a brother to you." Her words echoed into Logan's head, as if he would eternally hear them in his mind.

"You two were very much alike back then. Whenever we were in the battlefield, I could never tell the two of you apart." She said softly, still holding him so close to her. She couldn't believe that she was talking like she had never forgotten the way they once were. "And you loved him, as you would your brother. You saved his life countless of times, as he had saved yours." Then a soft smile curled up his lips. "We were like a family, James. And back then I thought the three of us would never part."

Logan's eyes shot wide open as each and every word from Yuriko's lips sank into his brain. Quick breaths escaped from his lips, as if his chest had become too tight to allow him to breathe. He couldn't believe what she was saying. He did not want to believe what she was saying. None of it could have been real. She was lying to him.

But why would she? Why would she say such things if there was no ounce of truth behind them? Was it because she was truly a part of his past? Was it because unlike him, she remembered most of her past memories? He wanted to deny her words...He wanted to deny his entire past's existence. But he couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity as Yuriko told him about his connection with Stryker before.

That Stryker was like a brother to him...That's what she said. He knew that he once had a past with Stryker, but he never thought that he was that close to him --- like a blood-brother. And he never wanted to admit to himself that he was. Perhaps that was why he wanted to feel so much hatred and enmity for the man...perhaps that was the real reason why he wanted Stryker to die together with his past in Alkali Lake...because he wanted to forever bury the fact that in the past, he was so much like him in so many ways.

Yuriko could see a hint of awareness in Logan's eyes. She clutched on his shirt tighter and gently tugged on him. "You know what I'm talking about don't you?" She asked, pulling him even closer to her. "You can feel it --- those long lost memories nagging you at the back of your mind. I know you want to deny it, Logan. I know you want to deny what you used to be, but you can hear your past whispering into your ear..." Her eyes looked deeply into his. To her, he was now like an open book that needed to be read.

Logan gritted his teeth, and then he suddenly pulled away from her and quickly stood up from the floor. "No!!!" He shouted as he stood up. He walked backwards, a few paces away from Yuriko, while he continued to look at her. He clenched his fists and breathed in deeply as he tried to contain the inner struggle within him.

Why was she doing this? Did she want him to remember his past too? Why did she have to unearth his forgotten memories, when he had already made a pact with himself that he would never ever think about his past again? And why did she have to tell him about his past with Stryker? What did he want him to do? Forgive the bastard for old time's sake? Or maybe she wanted his permission to let Stryker go.


	28. A sudden change of mind

WHOOO!!! To SKETTY24, HUGHLOVERX and XMENLOGANFAN, thank you so much for your reviews!!! YOU GUYS (or rather, GALS ;)) ROCK!!!!

Chapter 80: A sudden change of mind

Yuriko quickly sat up on the mattress as Logan pulled away from her. She knew she had snapped a mental string in his mind. She knew she had crossed the boundaries of safety. Logan hated his past, and she forced it upon him. So it was primarily her fault that there was an invisible barrier between them again. And at the moment, they looked at each other as if they were two people who belonged to two different worlds.

"I'm sorry, Logan." She said softly. She wanted him back. She didn't mean for any of this indifference to happen. "I shouldn't have told you about ---"

Logan gritted his teeth, and then he orally lashed out at her. "You know what?!" He asked angrily. All the care and concern in his eyes have suddenly disappeared. He looked like a ticking bomb that had just exploded. "If you want to set that mad man free, then fine! Do it!" He spat out. "But don't come crawling back to me when he starts to hurt you ---" He pointed at her. "--- or anyone again!!!" He shouted. There was no regret or doubt in his voice. If Yuriko wanted to set Stryker free, then that's what she should do. She didn't have to fill his mind with nonsense about his past.

Then he pursed his lips and moved his arms back down to his sides. His chest heaved up and down as he breathed, while he looked at her, waiting for her reaction. Then he suddenly felt a pang of guilt when he realized what he had just done.

He just snapped at her, as if she was his enemy. And she didn't deserve to be talked to like that. After all, she was just taking refuge in him. He was the only one she had and he snapped at her. He wasn't even angry at Yuriko --- the anger that he was feeling at the moment was actually directed towards Stryker, not her. It was just that he couldn't contain that anger any longer, and he ended up lashing it out on her.

He was about to apologize for his actions, when Yuriko suddenly stood up from the mattress. There was determination in her face, and coldness in her eyes.

She looked at him uncaringly, and then she slowly nodded her head. "I will set him free." She said firmly. "You're right, James. I will set that 'mad man' free." She couldn't believe she had just called him by his first name. "I've made up my mind and I realized that it's the right thing to do." Then she gasped and slowly walked towards him.

"But don't expect me to crawl back to you ---" She said as she walked towards him. Then she stopped right in front of him. Her eyes looked deeply into his. The warmth in her eyes and in her face was slowly returning. "--- because I'll never leave you in the first place." A soft smile curled up her lips, then she reached out and gently cupped his cheeks. "Do you know how long it took me to find you again? Do you know how long it took to be where I am right now? Why would you think I'd ever leave? I may forgive William for what he'd done to us, Logan...but that doesn't mean that I'll go with him. I want to stay here, with you...for as long as time will let me." She said softly. Then she breathed in and whispered. "For as long as you'd let me."

Logan couldn't hide the baffled look on his face as he stared into her eyes. He was glad that they were 'together' again, but he also couldn't help but wonder about the past that he had with her, and Stryker. He knew he should forget about his past altogether, but the more he looked at Yuriko, and the more he heard her talk about her past, the more he wanted to know. He felt drawn to it...He was mystified by it. It taunted him. Yuriko's past was like the matador's red flag to the raging bull inside him.

"So please...let this be my final act towards William." She said with a pleading tone in her voice. "After this, he'll be gone in my life forever. Then it will just be you and me again." She said with a sad smile. "Just like it was meant to be from the beginning."

/"Liar."/ She thought to herself.

She lied and she knew it. She wanted to deny the fact that she would forget the blue-eyed, brown-haired young man she had spent almost twenty years of her life with. But she knew she could never forget him. She could never forget her William. How could she, after knowing what he was once to her? She didn't want to tell Logan, but she still didn't know what would happen after she lets William go. She didn't know if she would really be able to get William out of her life forever.

William was like her 'prodigal friend'. He had gone astray in his life, due to the death of his beloved wife. He killed himself, which caused the death of the young man she used to know --- he killed the young Stryker that she used to have. And now, that good friend of hers has come back to life, when she thought that he had been long dead. Would she be able to forget about him now that he had come back to her?

A faint smile curled up Logan's lips, and then he gently placed her hands on top of hers. "Then do it. I'm not going to stop you. If you think that this is the right thing to do...Then go. Go to him." He nudged his head towards the door. "Go, Yuriko." He said gruffly. He still didn't fully agree to this, but he had no choice. The decision was in Yuriko's hands, and he wanted her to have a free mind of her own.

"Go before I change my mind." He said firmly.

A wide smile spread across Yuriko's lips, and then she gently pulled her hands away from his cheeks. "Thank you, Logan." She said softly. "You can also think of this as a favor for the younger brother you once had. If he were here right now, I know he'd thank you." The smile on her face continued to linger as she looked at him.

Logan knew that Yuriko was referring to William Stryker. He knew she said that to make him feel better about her decision, but the thought of it still stung him. He still couldn't accept the fact that William was once a dear friend of his...and perhaps he never will. After all, the past was now dead. And Stryker was nothing but an enemy to him now. He was unlike Yuriko...because Yuriko still held on to her past with Stryker...and that gave her the guts to forgive the man who had tortured her for years.

She stepped away from him, and was about to storm out of the room, when the door suddenly swung open. Both of their eyes darted to the figure standing in the doorway.

It was Rogue. She was covered with sweat and her eyes were wide open in fear. She looked like she had just seen a ghost. Some strands of her hair clung on her sweaty forehead and her shoulders and chest heaved up and down as she tried to catch his breath. She was still in her sleeping gown, giving Logan and Yuriko a good hint that whatever it was that she saw, she saw it as soon as she got out of bed.

Logan quickly walked towards her. There was worry in his face. "Rogue! What's wrong?" He stopped right in front of her and quickly placed his hands on her cheeks. He felt like a big brother who was checking his younger sister for a fever. But this was no fever. He could see so much fear in her eyes, and her lips were pale. She looked like someone who had just been through some kind of traumatic experience.

Rogue's lips shook as she stared back into Logan's eyes. She didn't know how to tell him, and she also wasn't sure how he was going to react. "It's Stryker." She gasped.

Yuriko's eyes opened wide when she heard him speak his name. She quickly walked towards the two as her heart started to pound in her chest. She stood beside them and had a closer view of Rogue's face. There was immense terror in her eyes. And she couldn't help but wonder if Rogue's horrified state had anything to do with Stryker.

Logan's face was suddenly filled with fury. "What did he do to you?!" He shouted angrily. His eyes burned with so much fiery passion. His hands pressed harder against Rogue's cheeks. He felt as if his chest was going to explode. Then gritted his teeth and looked at Yuriko from the corner of his eye. He knew that bastard, Stryker, would never change. Or maybe Stryker had reverted to his former mutant-hating self sooner than they had expected.

"He didn't do anything to me!" Rogue shouted as she looked intensely into Logan's eyes. She really wanted him to listen to her at the moment. She wanted him to pay attention to her, since she still didn't know how to describe what she just saw.

Logan furrowed her eyebrows and looked at her. There was confusion in his eyes. "What? Then why are you ---"

"Something's wrong with him, Logan." She said, gasping. She could feel her own voice shaking as she talked between her quick breaths.

Yuriko could feel her heart pounding harder in her chest as she listened to Rogue's words. It was pounding so hard, that it felt like it was going to burst out of her. What did Rogue mean when she said that something was wrong with Stryker? Stryker was fine when she left him in the kitchen last night. Of course he was down-hearted when she left with Logan, but that wasn't reason enough for him to not be fine today.

He should be fine. He should be...But deep inside, she had a feeling that he wasn't. The horrified look in Rogue's face was proof of that. And as Yuriko stood there, waiting for Rogue to say more about Stryker, she suddenly had the urge to ask about it herself.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked firmly as she looked at the young woman. Yuriko could feel her own fear churning in her stomach. She feared what Rogue was about to say next, because she knew that whatever it was, wasn't going to be good.

Rogue turned her head to look at Yuriko. She could see the budding fear in her new friend's eyes. Despite the fact that Yuriko hated Stryker, Rogue could see the pure concern in Yuriko...And seeing her like that made the situation more difficult for Rogue. She wasn't sure how she should break the news to her. Should she tell it to her directly? Should she describe everything in detail, or just let her see it for herself? She knew it would be best if she just told her everything instead. It would lessen the shock...rather than for Yuriko to not know anything about the horror that she was about to see.

"I saw Stryker in the bathroom..." She gasped. Then she swallowed and breathed in again. She was thinking of the right words to say, and how to say them. "He was in the bathtub. And --- and he was laying there...with his eyes open, as if he couldn't see anything. And he wasn't moving. He looked dead, but --- but he wasn't."

Yuriko felt her entire body shivering as she listened to Rogue's words. She couldn't stop her hands and her crimson lips from shaking. And her widened, shocked eyes never moved away from Rogue's face. She looked at the young woman, as if she couldn't believe the words that departed from her mouth. She was looking at Rogue as if Rogue was a bad dream that she wanted to wake up from. Yuriko wanted to cover her ears and pretend that none of this was happening for real...She didn't want to hear any more of it. She wanted to escape from the world, but this was reality. This was for real.

x x x x x x x x


	29. The dead never listen

WHOA O.O!!! I haven't updated this fanfic for more than a week O.O! To those who reviewed the last chapter, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! You people keep me going, despite all the work that's been keeping me away from writing this story ). I luv ya' all :D!!!

Chapter 81: The dead never listen

Rogue noticed the sudden change in Yuriko's state. Yuriko looked like she was about to break down and cry. But Rogue couldn't stop now. She had to end what she had started. It was inevitable. "And there was blood everywhere." She could now feel her own lips shaking as she talked. She couldn't help but feel affected by the sadness that emanated from Yuriko's eyes. "I don't know what happened to him," She continued. "But his face was covered with blood, and --- and there was so much blood on the wall. It was everywhere. It --- it was so horrible. It was so horrible…that ---"

"No…" Yuriko whispered. She stepped back, away from Logan and Rogue and shook her head from side to side.

She couldn't believe this was happening. This couldn't be happening --- not now that she had finally decided to set both her and Stryker free from the past. She finally had their future planned out…and now this? Was this fate's way of telling her that she could never have everything she wanted? Was this fate's way of imposing to her that dead friends stay 'dead', and that the past will always catch up with the present?

Logan turned towards Yuriko and took a step closer to her. "Yuriko…" He said in a concerned manner as he reached out to her. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted her to know that no matter what happened, he would always be there for her.

Yuriko suddenly clenched her hands into tight fists and cried out. "No!!!" She cried out, her face filled with so much pain and agony. She cried out as if she wanted the entire world to hear her pain. She shouted as if that would be her last cry. Then without saying another word, she suddenly stormed out of Logan's room.

"Yuriko, wait!" Logan tried to grab her, but she had already run out of the room before he could even touch her skin. He didn't expect her to run off like that.

Then Logan and Rogue immediately looked at each other. They both knew where she was headed. She was going to see Stryker with her own two eyes.

Yuriko ran down the hallway as fast as she could. She let her legs fly with each and every step. The only thing in her mind right now was the man named William Stryker…'her' William Stryker. She had to see him for herself. She needed to see him again, no matter how horrible the scenario was.

She could feel tears starting to form in her eyes again, as she remembered how Rogue described what she saw. She saw him, laying down in the bathtub, unmoving, with empty widened eyes, and a blood-covered face. Yuriko wanted to scream out loud. What happened to Stryker? Was he attacked? Why couldn't she have been there for him? Why didn't he call out to her? She could have been there for him if he did.

And aside from the blood, the description of Stryker's face made him seem as if he was in a state of shock. She couldn't think of any possible reasons that would render him into such a state…unless if he saw something…something…Was it his past? Did he see something in his past that had put him into that state of shock? Or maybe…he was starting to remember…he was starting to remember everything…

Yuriko could hear her quickened breaths as her eyes remained focused on the door at the end of the hallway. That was the door to the bathroom. That was where he saw her naked last night. And now, that was where he was…waiting for her with his empty eyes and blood-stained face. That was how she was going to see him for the last time --- and the thought alone was enough to make her cry. She didn't want to see her friend go like this. And she didn't know what she would do once she sees him for real.

She soon reached the door and she quickly grabbed onto its doorknob. In the blink of an eye, she hurriedly pushed the door open, and the sight that fell before her made her knees weaken and her chest tighten. She gasped with shock as she saw the still figure of Stryker in the bathtub. The sight was everything that Rogue described it. It was horrible. She felt as if she was looking at a living dead. His eyes were open, but he was looking at nothingness, as if he was looking at something that only he could see. His chest moved as he breathed, but he had no life left in him. He was as good as dead.

There was blood everywhere...the bathroom reeked with the smell of dry blood, and the smell made Yuriko want to puke. Her eyes wandered at the dark red fluid that ran down the white tiles on the wall beside the bathtub. The blood looked like Stryker had painted it there with his own bloody forehead. There was also blood smudged on the edges of the tub. She couldn't stand the sight anymore. It was too much.

Yuriko placed her hand over her mouth as she gasped again. The sight was too much for her bear. It pained her to see him like this. She leaned against the doorway and felt her tears starting to stream down her cheeks. Then sobs started to escape from her lips as she continued to look at him. She couldn't contain her sadness any longer. She had to cry. She had to let it all out. She couldn't accept why it had to end like this between them.

Why did she have to see her old friend again, only to lose him like this? Why like this, of all the ways? It hurt her so much, that she had found him again after a decade of losing him, only to find him laying in the bathtub like a slaughtered animal. She knew he didn't deserve any pity. She knew that the William Stryker who had enslaved her didn't deserve anyone to cry over them. But that man wasn't the William Stryker who had enslaved her. That man was her friend, and she loved him like a brother.

"William." She called out his name as she sobbed and cried her tears out. She could barely speak as her own sobs blocked the back of her throat. "William…" She called out again. She would do anything to see him react to her.

Then she pushed herself off the doorway and slowly walked towards him. The closer she got to, the more her tears flowed. It was terrible enough to see him like that when she was standing by the door way…and it was even worse now that she was seeing him so close. She fell on her knees beside the bathtub. She continued to cry as she looked down at his still face. What was going on in his head? What happened to him?

"Will?" She asked, sobbing. Her shoulders shook as she cried. It was the first time in her decade of existence that she had cried this hard. She never thought crying could hurt so much. It hurt more than being stabbed a thousand times…and she would rather go through so much physical pain, than endure another second of the pain that she was experiencing right now. So this was what it was like to be human. This was what it was like to be alive --- to feel pain and sorrow, and bear each and every ounce of it.

"William?" She asked again. The tears that streamed down from her cheeks trickled to the side of the tub. It rolled down and mixed with the blood that was smudged there.

But Stryker never responded. His empty eyes continued to look up into eternity.

Uncontrollable sobs continued to escape from her parted lips. And her tears showed no signs of ceasing. "William, please…Don't do this to me…please…" She begged.

Then she slowly climbed onto the bathtub and moved on top of him. She was on her knees on the tub, with her legs on either side of his. She never thought she'd see the day when she would beg for Stryker to come back into her life. Because right now, she would do anything to hear him speak her name, or look at her direction.

She couldn't really believe anything that was happening at the moment. For the past decade of her life, this man had tortured her. He controlled her…he tamed her as if she was his puppet. He treated her like his slave, as if she was nothing but his mindless doll --- his toy --- his 'thing'. And she hated him for it. She detested him for it. Every day that she spent with him, she wanted nothing more but to torture him and make him feel the pain she had felt ten times more. She wanted to carve her name on his chest and make him suffer for what he did to her. And when she first found him by the lake, half-dead and wounded, that hate burned strong than it ever did.

And now, two days later after the incident that reunited them, there she was, crying over him as if he was her long lost friend. There she was, on top of him, desiring nothing but to have him back in her life again. Life truly had its own twisted ways of playing out each person's role. In life, you don't know where you're going to be a second from now. Life surprises you…throws things at you that you don't expect. And most of all, life could be so cruel. It was to both her --- and him. Life made them meet, made them fight, made them love, and now it was going to tear them apart again.

She leaned down towards him and looked at his lifeless face. Her hands lay atop his chest as her face hovered above his. "You can't go like this, Will." She whispered. "You can't leave me like this, you understand?"

She gripped the front end of his shirt as she talked to him. "You can't just leave me like you did so many years ago. You can't just abandon me again." The word 'again' passed through her gritted teeth so imposingly. "…Because our story's not yet over. You hear me? It's not yet over. It's just begun, William, and you can't just go halfway before it even ends. Stories don't work that way. Characters don't just leave before their role is through. And your role in my life is not yet done. It's not yet done."

She could hear her voice mixing with her sobs and tears as she talked to her silent listener. Despite her words, she got nothing from him…Not a move of a finger or a blink of an eye, or a simple whisper to tell her that he heard her…nothing. He just lay there, as if he never heard a single word she just said. He lay still like a dreaming statue…a man who would forever dream dreams that only he would understand.

The tears that flowed from her eyes, tricked down his bloody face, and dampened the dry blood that smeared down his forehead.

She gently placed her hands on the side of his head, and slightly tilted his head up, so that his face was looking at her direction. Then she moved her face closer to him and pressed her forehead against his. Her eyes looked deep into his empty blue eyes, wishing to see a sign that he was still there --- listening to her, hearing her voice.

"Please, William…wake up." She whispered again. "I need you back --- so…so that I could tell you the good news." She forced a smile upon her lips as she looked into his barren eyes. "…Because I'm finally saying 'yes' to your request." She whispered.

"Remember last night when you asked me to set you free? Remember when you wanted to live a new life without a memory of your past? And then I said 'no'? I said no because I was thinking of no one but myself. I was thinking of only what I wanted. Well now I'm saying yes. I'm letting you go, Will. I'm saying yes! I'm giving you the new life you want. That's why I want you back --- so that I could give it to you myself." The tears from her eyes flowed harder as he continued to remain still in her hands. She knew he could hear nothing of what she was saying, and that tortured her.

"And I know that it's going to make you happy because it's what you want. It's what you want, right? You wanted me to say 'yes'…and I'm saying it now. Yes, Will! Yes, I'm going to give you the new life you deserve." She could feel her hands pressing against the side of his head so firmly. "Just…just talk to me. Anything, please...say my name…just say my name!" She shouted through gritted teeth.

She couldn't take this any longer. She felt like she was talking to lifeless object. She felt so powerless, pouring her soul out on someone who couldn't hear her. Why didn't she just let him go last night? If she did, then none of this would have happened. They could both be living their new lives by now, free from the shackles of the past that haunted them both. If only she had realized this sooner. If only.

But it was too late for that now…for time waits for no one. Last night, she had the time to set him free, but that time had already passed…and now was now the time for her to accept the present. He was now slipping away from her and it was all her fault. When she said no to him last night, she became the villain in the story --- she became the dictator of his fate, the puppeteer of his life, just like he was to her before.


	30. The dead never listen and yet they linge...

SKETTY24, HUGHLOVERX and SPARKLE, thank you so much for taking your precious time to review the previous chapter :D!!! Oh…and Sparkle, don't worry --- nothing's "going on" between Rogue and Logan in the story.

SPOILER NOTE: Dead? Who's dead? ;)

x x x x x x x x

Chapter 82: The dead never listen…and yet they linger

She slipped her hands to the back of his neck and pulled him close to her chest. Then she sat there, in the bathtub, crying her tears away as she cradled his unmoving body in her arms. The blood from his face smeared against her hands and stained her white tank top, creating a red map of his blood on her chest. Her forehead too, was stained with red, from one she pressed her forehead against his. She had his blood all over him and she deserved it. She was the reason why they had come down to this.

Yuriko suddenly sensed someone by the doorway, and then she turned her head and looked at its direction. And in that brief moment, when she saw the tall figure standing there, her tears stopped, and her eyes widened with surprise as she saw Logan, still and unmoving. He was looking at them with piercing eyes, like a hawk would its prey. There was no expression of pity in his face, or a hint of sympathy. He just stood there, glaring at their entangled forms as Yuriko held Stryker in her arms.

Logan clenched his hands into tight fists and gritted his teeth as he looked back at her bloody, tear-stained face. He couldn't bear the sight before him. The girl that he was starting to care for deeply, was crying for the man that he hated the most. He felt betrayed --- he felt so powerless. He felt so worthless to her. How could she hold Stryker like that? How could she hold him and cry for him, when Stryker had done nothing but hurt her for the past decade? What caused this sudden change of heart?

Logan and Yuriko remained unmoving as they continued to look into each other's eyes. Both of them seemed to have lost their will to speak. Time itself seemed to have frozen as they looked at each other, studying each other like a puzzle. They were like a mystery to one another now. Two people who seemed to know each other so well, and who were so alike in so many ways, were now looking at one another as if they were strangers…as if they didn't know who they were.

Logan continued to clench his fists tightly as he looked at her. He wanted to tear her off of Stryker. He couldn't stand to see her like that anymore…to find her in the arms of another man. He was hoping that this was nothing but a nightmare, a nightmare that he would soon wake up from, but he doubted it. He'd had many nightmares in the past, and this was definitely not one of them. This was real. This was life.

He just couldn't accept the fact that he had to share Yuriko with 'him'…'That' bastard out of all the people in the world. With Jean, he was able to accept the fact that he had to compete with Scott for her attention…and that was because Scott was his friend and whether he denied it or now, he respected Scott. But he could never ever accept the fact that he would have to compete with Stryker for Yuriko's future.

Why Stryker? Why 'him' out of all the people in the world? Stryker was nothing compared to him...Stryker was an animal compared to him --- he's a bloodthirsty mutant-hating monster who wants nothing but death to those who don't deserve it. And yet, right now, Stryker was the one Yuriko was crying for, as if he was the only thing she wanted.

Logan couldn't understand. Why? Why?

Wasn't he good enough for her? Shouldn't he be the one she should be holding on to? Shouldn't he be the one she'd want to hold in her arms? What happened to the girl who had promised to let go of the past and move on to the future? Where had she gone? Back into the arms of that mad man who had pained her her entire life? And why now, when he, Logan, was starting to fall for her? Why now?

Last night, before they fell asleep right next to each other, he really did feel so close to Yuriko. When he looked at her peaceful sleeping face and felt her body so close to him and felt her lips against his, there was a split-second of time when he felt that he truly 'loved' her, as if he had loved her all along. He couldn't explain the feeling of it --- the split-second surge of passion that he felt for was like a feeling that had been locked within him for so long…And Yuriko was the key. She unlocked his heart and brought out that feeling again. She was the one who did --- as if he was meant to love her.

And he liked the feeling. He liked that feeling that he 'loved' her. It felt so right --- so meant to be. It felt like the one thing he had been yearning for all this time --- the one thing that had been nagging him in the back of his mind for the past fifteen years that he couldn't understand, and yet now he understood because of her…Because it was all about her right from the beginning. He had loved her all this time, and didn't even know it, until now, when he found her cradling that man in her arms.

Yuriko gasped and tears slowly started to trickle down her face --- one tear on each cheek --- one tear for each of the two men she loved more than anything else in her life. She clenched her jaw and swallowed as she tried to stop her sobs from making their way from her throat to her lips. Then she breathed in, and said the words she thought she'd never ever say in the fifteen years of her damned existence…

"I don't want to lose him, Logan." She said softly, her words almost escaping into faint gasps. She brought her hand up to her cheek and wiped the tears that stained her face. A smudge of thick crimson liquid ran across her cheek as she did, because of Stryker's blood that had touched her hand earlier.

Logan exhaled, and then he tightened his fists harder and clenched his jaw, as if he wanted to bite onto something so hard. He looked like a wild animal waiting to be unleashed. Then he bowed his head, closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. If he were in a battlefield, he'd kill anyone in sight and slaughter them without mercy. That was how much he hated Stryker right now. That's how much he hated Stryker for turning Yuriko into a slave of her own past.

Logan opened his eyes, and then he breathed in. "He's gone, Yuriko." He said gruffly. He could see her from the corner of his eye, but he didn't look at her. Not even a simple glance to see her facial expression. "He can't hear you now." He said softly.

Yuriko looked at Logan's face. Her eyes never moved away from him as she felt her unstoppable tears streaming down her cheeks. Then she slowly shook her head from side to side, in denial of what Logan had just said.

"No." She gasped

Logan's head suddenly whipped forward, and his eyes bore deeply into hers, piercing them with his unmoving stare. His brown eyes were like arrows plunging deep into the eyes of their target. And he looked at her without doubt in his face. He looked at her as if he could read her mind, like he knew her inside out.

"You like that monster, don't you?" He asked through gritted teeth. He spat each word as if they were taboo. "You like what that he'd become." He added.

"You've fallen for this new version of himself and you don't even know it. Don't you?" His eyes were full of anger as he looked at her. "You think I haven't noticed? We've only been together for two days, Yuriko…two days, and trust me, I did notice." He couldn't hide the subtle fury in his voice.

"And you want to know something?" He asked imposingly. Then he continued, not even giving her the chance to react to his rhetorical question. "Each and every time that I rescued you from that bastard," He said, pointing at Stryker. "I felt so useless!!!"

Yuriko's eyes suddenly shot wide open. She couldn't believe what Logan had just said.

Then he gritted his teeth and looked at her with fiery eyes. "Did you think I enjoyed going to your rescue every time he was hurting you?! Did you think I liked being the knight in shining armor every time he drove you insane?! Did you think I enjoyed that, Yuriko?! Did you think I felt like some big hero every time I saved you from him?! Huh?!" His voice echoed in the bathroom as he shouted at her.

Each word that flew from Logan's lips felt like shrapnel against Yuriko's skin as she listened to them. She couldn't believe that Logan was talking to her like that. She couldn't believe that he was shouting at her as if she was his enemy. She thought he'd understand her situation. She thought he'd support her and comfort her like he had done before, when they were together last night, outside the mansion, and in his room. But right now, as she sat there, listening to him, she felt as if she was looking at a man who had nothing but anger in his heart. What happened to the Logan she knew?

Logan suddenly winced in frustration and pounded the side of his fist against the doorway. A brief cry of anger flew from his lips as he did. He felt so frustrated, so confused…He couldn't believe the questions he had asked her, and the things he had told her. He practically told Yuriko that she 'liked' Stryker. And that alone was insane.

He couldn't even understand why he felt so enraged at her. He had never been this angry with a friend before. There was just something in him that suddenly snapped and burned when he saw Yuriko and Stryker together. And it hurt him even more when she told him that she wanted him back. Why? Was it because he was jealous? Was he jealous…over Stryker? The thought of that was ridiculous in itself…it should have made him laugh…but it didn't --- it just added up to the anger that was raging within him…the anger that he couldn't comprehend, couldn't understand…

Perhaps --- the real reason why he was so angry at her right now was the possibility --- that if this new Stryker did come back to Yuriko's life, she might prefer that man over him…Was that it? How could he even assume that? Was it because of their pasts? Logan felt like he was just going around in circles, asking himself questions whose answers were locked in the past he knew nothing about --- so many questions, so many confusions, so many forgotten memories, so many puzzles, and he had no real answers for each and every one of them. The only real thing he had, was his anger.

Logan pursed his lips, and then a sharp gasp escaped from them. His piercing eyes continued to look into hers as he served as he mindlessly judged her. "And do you know why I feel that way?!" He asked, shouting out each word. "Do you know why I feel so useless and pointless whenever I rescue you from him?!"

Then he stopped his words, and looked at her --- waiting for an answer. His chest and shoulders heaved up and down as he deeply breathed. His hands were clenched into tight fists by his sides and his tall form remained unmoving like a strong tower.

Yuriko looked back at him with widened eyes. She felt as if her whole world had just been turned upside down. She didn't know Logan felt that way about everything. She didn't know he felt so 'useless' whenever he rescued her from Stryker. All this time she thought of Logan as her protector --- someone who had always been there for her --- someone who had always understood her pains. But now, there he was, confessing that he felt more like a pointless hero every time he saved her from Styker.

And that pained Yuriko. It tortured her to hear him say such words…Because whether she admitted it to herself or not, she loved Logan. Even if her love for him was based on their past, she still loved him. And yet he returned her love with doubt and accusation. Why? Didn't he feel comfort whenever he saved her? Didn't Logan feel valiant whenever he rescued her from the enemy? She thought he did…But no, he didn't….he said so himself. And this new revelation had left her speechless and dumbfounded.

When the only answer Logan got from Yuriko was her tears, he finally had the urge to speak out. "I felt that way…Because every time I saved you from that bastard, you always crawled back to him!!!" He shouted out loud as he pointed at Stryker. The veins in his neck protruded as he spat out those words.

Yuriko gasped as Logan's answer sank deep into her mind. More tears broke out from her eyes. She could feel her bloody hands shaking and her chest tightening when she realized the truth behind his words. It was true…no matter how many times Logan had saved her from him, she always ended up going back to Stryker's side…like a child who had been burnt but who continued to touch and marvel at the fire.

"And it was starting to turn into a game, Yuriko!" He said angrily. His eyes burned with fury in each and every word. "And I felt like a god-damn pawn! I saved you every time you needed me! I was there whenever he hurt you! But every time I lost sight of you, you always went back to him! Him, of all people!" He said, pointing at Stryker again. "And it started to turn into vicious cycle that I couldn't understand! That's why I felt so useless… Because I was saving you from no one but yourself!"

Logan grunted in frustration, then he ran his fingers through his hair. He wiped his lips and breathed in as he looked back at her. There was both sadness and anger in his face.

"At first I thought I knew you." He continued. "At first I thought I knew who you were. I though I knew what you wanted in life…and at one point in time I thought that I could give it all to you. I thought I could satisfy everything that you needed." His voice had softened a bit, but there was still a hint of anger in it. "But now I don't know who you are anymore, Yuriko. It's like there's this part of you that I can't see --- I can't touch."

He wished he didn't have say those words to her, but it was too late for that now. He had already said everything that was needed to be said. He felt like a bomb that had just exploded --- and his rage was now slowly starting to drift off into thin air.

X x x x x x x x x


	31. Reciprocated

HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL :D!!!

SKETTY24 Thanks for the review, girl :D!!! And let's hope Yuriko feels the same way you do soon ;)! Though Logan cares for her now, she seems to be blinded by the fact that she was once very good friends with Stryker x.x….

SPARKLE Ooohhhh…THAT kinda touch. LOL (Sorry for the misunderstanding…I think I've been seeing too much Logan/Rogue in other fanfics). Hmmm…I'll backtrack and see if I messed up that part of the story. Either way, thanks for the review :D!

XMENLOGANFAN Yes, poor Logan indeed (! I guess HE could kill Stryker for good and get him out of their lives, but Yuriko's having her doubts now O.O!

x x x x x x x x

Chapter 83: Reciprocated

Logan looked at her still form, sitting there, with tear-filled eyes and bloody arms wrapped around his enemy's body, he couldn't help but feel a hint of guilt for saying those words to her. Because deep inside he knew that she deserved none of them, no matter how true those words were. He had let his rage take over his humanity. He became a mindless animal, just like Stryker had said. He didn't spill any of her blood, but he pushed her away just when she needed him the most.

Instead of comforting Yuriko, he snapped at her. He shouted at her and ridiculed her. He judged her, accused her, he blamed her for the things that he couldn't understand. If only he had tried to control his anger, if only he didn't let his jealousy take over his being, then she wouldn't be looking at him with those fearful eyes right now.

Logan bowed his head down and closed his eyes. Then he deeply breathed in and exhaled sharply. He didn't want to hurt her anymore. Yuriko had already cried so many tears, both for him and for Stryker, and he didn't want her to shed another tear in his name. The past life she had known had only brought her pain and suffering, and he wanted all that suffering to end right here and right now.

He tilted his head up and looked at her. The anger in his eyes was now gone, and his face was now void of fury. His tight fists have loosened up into half-opened hands as he felt the tension within him slowly fading away. He'd had enough of this senseless argument. He wanted to be her friend again --- like the Logan who walked with her yesterday, and the Logan who understood her being, and the Logan who fell asleep by her side. He wanted to be that 'Logan' again. It was about time that he pushed all of his anger and jealousy aside and be there for her, like a true, unselfish friend.

Yuriko saw the gentleness in Logan's eyes, and felt relieved that the Logan she knew had finally come back to her. She looked up at him, and whispered his name. "Logan…" A faint, nearly-invisible smile curled up the corner of her shaking lips.

"Yuriko…" He whispered. "I'm sorry." He said firmly. His eyes never moved away from hers. "…I'm sorry for…for…" Then his words slowly faded into nothingness. He couldn't think of the right words to say. He wasn't really good with apologies, and he was never good with expressions his emotions. Before he could say anything else, he walked into the bathroom and took a step closer to her.

He breathed in and looked at her with questioning eyes. "I just can't understand how you could forgive him --- after everything he's done to you." He said firmly. "I know you have a past with him, as you have with me. And I know that there was once a time in your life that he was friend to you, as you were to him. I remember none of that past, but I can feel it, inside me, existing somewhere in my unconscious where I can't touch it --- but I know that it's there." He said. His eyes bore deeply into hers.

"I'm not numb, Yuriko. I'm not a mindless fool. I too can feel the past that once existed between us. Despite the fact that it had been long lost and forgotten, I can still feel it. I can still taste it. And I know that's it's the reason why I felt so close to you, closer than I've ever been with anyone else in my life, since the first time you spoke to me as yourself. You felt like the only person I've truly known for the past fifteen years."

"You may not even know this, but I felt the same way when I first saw 'him' during the siege in the mansion." He said as he nudged his head towards Stryker. "The scent of him alone sent a gush of blurry memories racing at the back of my head. And despite the fact that I knew he was my 'enemy', I retracted my claws in his presence. Because I felt a connection with him...a connection I've never had with anyone else."

"Stryker probably thought that he was the one who found me that day. But in reality, I felt like I was I was the one who found him. He smelled so familiar --- he looked so familiar. He smelled like home, and I was drawn to him. At first I couldn't believe how I felt at that moment. I didn't want to accept it --- that sense of familiarity towards him. But when I placed my hand over his, on the wall of ice that separated us, I felt like I was touching the hand of a person who I've known my entire life." He had never admitted this to anyone before. He feared that his fellow X-Men would judge him for feeling such a connection with the enemy. But he found it right to admit it to Yuriko.

"In fact, if it weren't for Bobby, I would have stayed in the mansion with Stryker…Because back then, like you, I would have done anything to get my past back. And he was the only connection that I had to it. And since that day, until the day that I left him to drown with my past, there was never a second that I didn't think of what could have happened if I went with him. And that's why I left him to die, Yuriko. That's why I left him to drown. Because I knew that if I let him live, I --- I ---"

"You would have gone with him." She said. She was looking up at him as if she could read his mind. She knew that's what Logan wanted to say, for she too felt the same way when she first escaped the underground base three days ago.

"And you would keep on asking him questions about your past, as if you were a curious child who had just been brought into the world…because you knew that he was the only one who had the key to who you really are." She said faintly.

Yuriko closed her eyes and bowed her head down, and then she gently nuzzled her chin against Stryker's forehead. "See, Logan?" She asked in a whisper, her eyes still closed. "In the end, we are just the same…you and I. Both of us are haunted by the past that we cannot escape." She whispered. She opened her eyes and tilted her head up to look at Logan again. And in that moment, their eyes were locked in a look of understanding.

Yuriko's suddenly lips parted as she continued to pour out her thoughts through her words. "But the difference between you and me is…You've decided to let go of your past…While I decided to hold on to mine. And that's how I was able to forgive him for the endless years of pain that he had brought me." She said softly.

Though her voice was subtle, each word was spoken with utter sincerity. "…Because my past with him, and my past with you…are more important to me than the last cursed decade of my life." She said firmly. Her eyes bore deeply into Logan's as she looked up at him. She wanted her words to sink deeply into his mind. She wanted him to understand her reasons, her feelings, her cause.

Then she bowed her head down and looked at the still form of Stryker in her arms. There was still no life in his eyes...Not even a glint or a sign that he could see them or hear them. Even his breathing was placid. He had never moved, twitched or reacted to anything since she found him there in the bathroom. He was like a sleeping man who was wide awake…like a lifeless shell without a soul. And as she looked at his face, an expression of resentment slowly started to form on her own.

"I know I will never forget what he did to me, Logan…" There was suddenly a hint of hate in her voice. "Nothing in this world will ever --- ever make me forget what I went through under him. No one could ever forget pain like that. I may have been strong to live through hell, but I'm not strong enough to just move on and forget about it. I lived every day of my life, wishing that I would just die, and it was all because of him."

And as she spoke her final word, her face softened. Then she moved her face closer to Stryker's and gently ran a finger down his cheek. "But when he lost his memories two days ago, he came back to me." She said softly.

"…my friend came back to me." A faint, sad smile coyly curled up the corners of her shaking lips. "Fragments of my lost memories haunted me --- like a dream…And I saw what it was like between me and him before everything came crashing down. I also what it was like --- between 'us'." She tilted her head up, and her eyes met Logan's. And in that moment, they were locked in a look of understanding.

"And what I saw --- what I saw in those forgotten memories were so beautiful. They were so beautiful, James." She spoke the names James, as if she had always Logan by that name. "It was all so perfect…so ideal…and it all felt so real...it was so real, that sometimes I just wished I would never wake up." Her final word faded into a whisper.

Logan sharply exhaled, and then he closed his eyes and gently massaged the bridge of his nose. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew how Yuriko felt. He could feel what she was feeling at the moment. He knew, that if he was the one who saw the beauty of his past, he too would do whatever it takes to hold on to that beauty. He would sacrifice everything to remember faded smiles and faded friendships.

If only he had met Stryker and Yuriko in another place, and in another time…not in the mansion, not in the underground base, not as his enemies. If only they met again as friends. If only, but they didn't. Instead, they met as foes --- people who almost killed one another, as if they've never been allies before. And now, as he stood there, contemplating on the words that Yuriko had just said, he too was starting to realize how truly important one's memories were, even if they were now lost and forgotten.

Because even though past memories may never be relived, even if they could never be touched or held like a tangible object, memories are something that a person carries with him until the day he dies. They are what he sees in his final breath. And it is the people in one's memories that drive a person to keep on living. And sometimes, the fate of one's future…is decided by the choices that he had made in the past. And to live with such beautiful memories of the past, is better than to live a beautiful lie in the present.

Logan tightened his jaw in that realization. Whether he admitted it to himself or not, his past did matter. And he was a coward, to deny and reject its existence. He was a coward when he denounced the animal that he was, instead of learn from his past mistakes. And that was why his past would keep on haunting him --- because he would never know what truly happened back then. He would never know until the day he dies.

He moved his hand back down to his side, and he exhaled sharply and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Yuriko looking up at him. Her arms were still wrapped around William Stryker's unmoving body. The tears that once flowed from her eyes were now gone, leaving only damp stains on her reddening cheeks. She was looking up at him, as if she was waiting for him to say something --- anything…

He wished he could comfort her. He wished he could tell her that everything was going to be fine and that Stryker will come back as the man that she wanted him to be. But it was too late for that now. And the only thing he had for her now was the truth…

"He's not coming back, Yuriko." He said firmly, though his voice was filled with concern and care. "Can't you see?" He asked. "He's starting to remember his past. And not you, me or anything in this world can stop that now. It was inevitable, Yuriko…"

Yuriko furrowed her eyebrows in denial and slightly shook her head from side to side. "No…No that's not true." She could hear her voice trembling.

Deep inside, she knew that what Logan had said was true. She knew that Stryker was starting to remember his past. She knew it right from the moment she saw his empty eyes. Even if she wasn't a telepath, she could tell. She just couldn't accept that fact yet. She couldn't accept the fact that she was going to lose him, all over again. She knew she was going to have Logan back in her life, but she'd rather have them both. She would rather have both of her friends back.

Logan could see the pain in her eyes, and he was starting to feel that pain in his own heart. He was starting to feel the suffering that was emanating from her eyes. He could also see how much she wanted William back, by the way she was holding on to him.

"It's about time that you let him go, Yuriko…Let him go." He said softly. "He can't turn back now. He's lost, both to you, and to me. The only thing he can see and hear now is himself. He's his own master now. Him and him alone. There's nothing we can do to stop what he had decided upon himself."

"No!" She cried out. She felt her fingers digging deep into Stryker as she held him closer to her. "You're wrong…" She said through gritted teeth. But despite the firmness in her voice and the insistence in her face, there was sadness in her eyes…a look of defeat and hopelessness that she wanted to hide behind her relentless words.

"You're wrong!" She said again, louder this time.

Logan's eyes narrowed…and instead of reacting to what Yuriko had just said, he sharply sniffed the air and glanced to his side. There was someone behind him, and he knew who it was. He knew that scent...it belonged to none other than the man who had given him a new life…the new life that had eclipsed the darkness of his past one.

"I'm afraid Logan is right, Yuriko…" Said the deep, calm and familiar voice.

Logan stepped aside and turned around to meet the eyes of the man who had just spoken. It was Professor Charles Xavier. Logan didn't tell Yuriko, but before he followed her to the bathroom, he and Rogue went to the professor to inform him of what just happened. And unsurprisingly, the professor already knew, even before they had told him.

Due to the professor's telepathic powers, Professor Xavier was able to feel, even see the blurry images of the memories that were sifting through Stryker's mind. He felt them like ripples in the water, waves of mental images emanating from Stryker's head. He told Logan what he knew…And that was how Logan discovered that Stryker was starting to remember...and that Stryker's remembering was a one-way ticket with no way back.

The professor's eyes met Yuriko's with a relentless yet comforting gaze. He didn't have to read her mind to know what was going on in her head --- in her heart. He knew that she had grown attached to Stryker's reformed self. Despite its impossibility, he knew it as a fact. He could see it in her eyes. He could see it in the way she held him so close. She had learned to forgive the man, even possibly care for him.

And the professor understood that. He didn't question her forgiveness…for he too, had forgiven someone so many times…and that someone was Eric Lensherr. Despite Eric's desire to destroy all of humanity, to show no mercy to those who were not mutants, he, Charles Xavier, had still not given up hope on his old friend.

And every time Eric committed another crime, took another life, hurt another human being, he still continued to care for him like a brother….because he would never forget what it was like before they went their separate ways. He would never forget the time when they were once close friends... two people whose lives were once like one…the same with Yuriko and Stryker.

Yes…Charles now knew of Yuriko and Stryker's past together. He saw it all when Stryker's memories echoed in his mind. He saw everything, even the parts of Logan's past that he weren't able to extract from Logan's brain. And as the professor sat there in his wheelchair, looking at Logan, Yuriko and Stryker, he continued to see Stryker's memories in his mind…he was seeing them all, as if he was Stryker himself. He could even hear their noises and their voices whispering in his ear, like bees in their hive.

As he saw them unfold within his mind's eye, he now 'understood' why Stryker had grown to hate mutants so much. When he saw the memory of Karen's death, its sight alone was enough for him to pardon Stryker's hatred for mutant-kind. The professor did know how Karen died. He also knew the reason for her death. But it was only now that he was able to truly realize how she really died. He was finally able to see the visual representation of how she killed herself right before Stryker's very eyes.

And Despite the fact that it wasn't his memory, he couldn't help but feel the pain that Stryker had felt that night. He couldn't help but feel his sorrow…Because to lose someone that you love so much, in such a horrendous and inhumane way is enough to drive a person insane. The professor also felt a hint of guilt, for whether he denied it or not, he knew he contributed a grain of sand to the death of Karen Stryker.

If he knew the gravity of Jason's condition, if he only knew how truly dangerous and out-of-control Jason was, then he could have stopped him in time. He could have made Jason stay longer in the mansion, long enough for the boy to learn to control his powers and his rage. But instead, he sent Jason back to his parents. He sent Jason back to the people who couldn't protect themselves from their own son. He practically sent death itself to Karen's door, which had turned Stryker into the man he was now.

x x x x x x x x


	32. The past is inevitable

SKETTY24 and HUGHLOVERX :D!!! WHOOO!!! Here's the next chap :D!!! And yah, the professor's going to play a major part in the story from this point on ;). After all, he's the one who's going to help our Yuriko put her past together ;)! With a little help from Logan (and Stryker) of course )!

Chapter 84: The past is inevitable

The professor calmly exhaled, closed his eyes and slightly bowed his head down. His hands gently gripped on the armrest of his wheelchair as he tried to block his mind from Stryker's memories, before they cloud his senses. Now was also not the right time for reflections or self-pity. There were more important matters at hand…matters that needed his immediate attention, before it was too late.

He opened his eyes and looked directly at Yuriko. "Do you still want your past back?" He asked. There was a tone of directness in his voice.

Yuriko's eyes opened wide and her chest tightened as she heard the professor's question. She had almost forgotten about her past. Ever since she woke up, the only thing she wanted was to see William again. Her past didn't matter to her that much anymore. She just wanted both of her friends back. To have them both back in her life would have been enough for her to let go of the past and move on to a new future...to start anew with them like the people they once were. But when she found out that William was starting to remember his own past, she had lost all hope that she would have him back. She had also lost hope that she would have her past back too, because Stryker's mind was now closed to the outside world. But it seemed like it still wasn't too late for that yet.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking at the professor.

"As long as he still hasn't remembered all of his memories, I might still be able to override the neuro-chip in his brain and combine your memories with his. But we have to do it before he regains his consciousness. Because once he regains all of his past while we're in the middle of the process…I might lose you both." He said firmly. His eyes never left Yuriko's. "And that's why I need your decision now, Ms. Oyama. The more we postpone the process, the more dangerous and risky it's going to be."

He was now giving her the choice. Now was the time --- the only time left for Yuriko to decide the fate of her past, her present, and her future, and the professor hoped that she had finally made her decision.

Yuriko breathed in and slowly nodded her head. Now that Stryker was gone, she had no choice but to unravel her forgotten past.

Then she softly spoke. "You said that while he still hasn't remembered everything, you can still override the chip in his brain." She said softly. "Professor, can't you find a way to erase his past before we end the process?" She asked hopefully, longingly. "I want him back…I want him back as the man I met two days ago." She said, hoping…looking for a glint of a sign in the professor's eyes that it was still not too late for him.

The professor returned her gaze with a firm look. He understood her…he understood her all too well. Because if he too had the choice to bring Eric back in the way that he was, before he became the human-hater Magneto, he would. He would.

Charles' shoulders drooped and he shook his head from side to side. "You can't have both him, and your past back." His words echoed in Yuriko's mind. They felt like shards against her raw skin. "Stryker is beyond my powers now." He added. "He cannot hear you, or me. Even if I try, I won't be able to stop his memories from regaining their rightful place in his mind. Each and every one of his past memories is now like a grain of sand, sifting through the chip in his brain. And if I try to interfere with the process, if I try to alter his state of mind, I could kill him." He said factually. His voice never showed a hint of doubt or confusion.

"If it weren't for the microchip, I could easily erase his past and give him back to you as the man that you found by Alkali Lake two days ago. I know he would have wanted it the same way. He told me so himself. He told me that he would want nothing more, but to live the life of the man he has become." He said.

In his talk with Stryker yesterday, he was able to form a bond of friendship and understanding with the man. Without Stryker's hatred for mutants, he was a naturally good person --- A man who had a passion for life. He was a wise man, a caring man, who knew the difference between right and wrong, friend and foe.

In fact, the professor discovered that they had more in common than he thought they did. And he was quite amazed when Stryker spoke of 'mutants' in a positive way. Stryker talked about mutants as if they were the gifted ones. The notion of mutants 'amazed' him. He marveled at how mutants could contribute to the betterment of the world, and how they could save people's lives with their powers. There was even one time in their discussion, when Stryker said that he wished he was born as a mutant, so that he could rightfully belong in the mansion and stay there with them.

And that had left the professor with the feeling that, like Yuriko, he too was losing a friend that he had just met…a man who could have been an ally, even a comrade in their aid to create peace and harmony between humans and mutants. Stryker's connections in the government and in the military could have helped them in their goals. But it was too late for that now…and at least it still wasn't too late for her.

A sad sigh escaped from Yuriko's lips as she looked down at her fallen friend. She knew that what the professor had said was true. She knew that she could never bring him back as the man that she wanted him to be. It was too late for that now. This was goodbye, both for him and for her. This was where their story was going to end. It was going to end in tears and silent goodbyes. And the sad fact was, he wasn't even able to see the tears that she had cried for him and him alone. He wasn't even able to hear her tell him how important he had become to her, and how much she had cared for him.

Yuriko leaned down and moved her lips closer to William's ear. Grouped strands of her ebony hair fell down the sides of her face and covered the sadness in her eyes. They shielded her sadness from the view of both Logan and the professor.

"Goodbye, William." She whispered. "I know you can't hear me now…" She said faintly. "You probably don't even know that I'm here…but if you're still there, listening silently, I want to thank you…for giving me another chance to see my old friend again. Thank you for letting me touch a part of my past even if it was only for a short period of time. Thank you for letting me look into the eyes of the person I thought I had lost forever." Yuriko forced a sad smile on her lips, and then she closed her eyes and gently pressed her temple against his cheek. "Goodbye…" She whispered again.

She slowly pulled her face away from cheek, and took a second to stare into his empty eyes for the last time. She couldn't believe that this was how they were going to part. She couldn't accept the fact that this was how they were going to say goodbye. She gently slipped her arms from his torso and carefully lay him back down on the bathtub, in the way she had found him there earlier. She tried to avoid looking at his face as she let him go. She just couldn't bear to look at his lifeless visage again.

Then she stood up and looked at the professor. This was it. This was the time. This was the moment that was going to change her life forever…or rather, give her, her real life back. But before she could say anything to the professor, she stepped out of the bathtub and stood right next to Logan. She looked at him, and Logan's eyes looked into hers.

Logan knew what she was about to do, and he was ready for it. He knew that this moment would come, whether he liked it or not. She was now about to uncover her past. It was the past that 'he' feared as much as she did, because he knew that she would see the animal that he once was. But something about the way that Yuriko was looking at him right now lessened that fear in him. Something about her gentle dark eyes calmed him, telling him that everything was going to be fine. And deep inside, he knew that Yuriko would accept him despite the animal that he was once. He knew that Yuriko would not judge him for the sins that he had committed in the past. He knew that, because she loved him even then, when he was the animal that he himself could not stomach. She once 'loved' the man, the 'animal' that he himself hated.

Kurt and Rogue suddenly appeared right outside the doorway of the bathroom. Kurt had his arms wrapped around Rogue while a dark cloud of smoke, with almost the same color as Kurt's skin, started to dissipate around them. They had just teleported from the lower level of the mansion. Rogue was on her way up to follow both Logan and the professor when she ran into Kurt. She found out that Kurt was telepathically contacted by the professor to go to the second floor because of an important matter.

Rogue gently pulled away from Kurt and walked inside the doorway. Then she stood there, and placed her hand on its frame as she looked at Logan and Yuriko. She noticed the intensity in their stare. She had never seen Logan look at someone in that way before…not even her…and she couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy. She loved Logan like an older brother, and she considered herself as his best friend in the mansion. But she had never seen Logan look at her like that…not even once.

Logan was looking at Yuriko as if she was the only one who truly knew who he was. There was a certain gentleness and deepness in his eyes that she had never seen before. Rogue couldn't help but wonder how Yuriko was able to 'tame' Logan in such a short period time. He seemed captivated by her, almost entranced and engrossed, and they've only known each other for less than two days, while she herself had known Logan for almost two years. What did Yuriko have that she didn't?

Logan's eyes never left Yuriko's. He stared into them. He memorized her face, as if this was the last time he was going to see her looking at him. Then after a few seconds, he breathed in and nodded his head. That meant that he understood Yuriko's final choice. That meant that he would accept whatever their future would bring.

A nearly invisible smile curled up the corner of Yuriko's crimson lips, and she nodded her head in return. Logan's nodding was a sign that he would be with her no matter what. It was a sign that he was never going to leave her, like he did so many, many years ago when they parted their ways. She knows that when she opens her eyes after the procedure, he is going to be there to welcome her back. And she couldn't wait to look at him again, holding all of the memories of their past together.

Neither of them said a word as they stared at each other for the last time, but the look in their eyes was enough to say what they wanted to stay.

Yuriko turned away from Logan and focused on the professor. She had a determined and unwavering expression on her face. There was neither fear nor doubt in her eyes. She looked like a woman who was ready for anything, even death.

"I'm ready." She said firmly. There was no turning back now. She had made her final decision, and this was it. She was finally going to have what she had always wanted for the past decade of her life. She was finally going to have her life back, her identity back.

"Good." The professor replied with a brief nod.

He turned his mental attention towards Kurt. He had sensed Kurt and Rogue's presence ever since the two first appeared outside the doorway. "Kurt, take Stryker to the medical facility in sub-basement level 1, room B14. Quick…We don't have much time." He said. There was a sense of urgency in the professor's usually calmed and collected voice. He didn't even turn around to look at Kurt.

"Yes, professor." Kurt quickly replied.

He suddenly disappeared from outside the bathroom, and in less than a second, reappeared right next to the bathtub. Then his eyes immediately opened wide with shock as he saw Stryker's lifeless figure laying there within the white porcelain bath unit. The smudges of blood on the white tiles and the thick red liquid on Stryker's face almost made Kurt want to puke. And there was something in Stryker's bloodshot widened eyes that deeply disturbed him. It was as if the man's soul had escaped with the blood from his body. It was something he had never seen before, and hoped would never see again.

Kurt gasped and quickly turned to his side. "What happened to Mr. Stryker?" He asked worriedly. His words trailed hastily through his German accent.

"This is not the right time for questions, Kurt. I'll explain it all to you later." The professor replied. He hoped Kurt would understand the urgency of their current situation.

Kurt hurriedly nodded in approval. Then he quickly stepped inside the bathtub, and positioned himself so that he was on his knees on the tub, and on top of Stryker. Without wasting another second, he leaned down and wrapped his arms around the unconscious man's torso, and the two of them suddenly disappeared in a blue cloud of smoke.

Right after Kurt and Stryker disappeared from the bathroom, Yuriko turned her full attention towards the professor. "What now, professor?" She asked.

"We follow them." The professor replied. Then he looked at Logan. "Will you be coming with us?" He asked, looking firmly at the taller man.

Logan pursed his lips and exhaled. He looked at Rogue, who was still standing by the doorway, and then he looked at Yuriko. There was a sense of longing in Yuriko's eyes, begging him to come. He knew she wanted him to be there with her, maybe even hold her hand, as a husband would his wife while she was giving birth to their child. And maybe he really would hold her hand while she was undergoing the memory procedure. He wanted to touch her and be with her while she was in another time and in another place. He wanted to hold on to her, and make sure she wouldn't slip away.

He looked back at the professor. "I'm going with you." He said gruffly.

Rogue suddenly spoke up. "I'm going too." She said immediately.

She took her hand off the frame of the doorway and stood up straight. Like Yuriko, she too had a determined look on her face. She had never had that much friends in her life…The only friends she'd ever had were the people in the mansion. And now that Yuriko was one of them, Rogue was determined to stay by her side too.

"Very well." The professor said. He looked at Logan and Yuriko. "Let's go."


	33. The long walk home

OH WOW O.O! It's been a looong while since I last updated this story O.O! Anyway, I hope you guys are still around :D!!! To those who reviewed chapter 84, thank you so much! You x-fans are the reason why this story's still standing and still going, despite the rather "odd" plot. Luv ya peoples :D!!!

Well, here's a very long chapter for all of you :D!! YAY!

Chapter 85: The long walk home

Charles turned his wheelchair around and Rogue stepped out of the doorway to give way to the professor. He quickly moved out of the bathroom, and was soon followed by Yuriko and Logan with Rogue immediately walking to Logan's side. Neither of them spoke a word as they hurriedly moved down from one hallway to another. There was tension and urgency in the air. The only sound they could hear were the echo of their own footsteps in the hallways, and the sound of their own quickened breaths.

Rogue looked at Logan and Yuriko from the corner of her eye as she quickened her pace to keep up with them. She actually knew nothing about what was going to happen next. She knew that it had something to do with Yuriko and that whatever it was, was going to be 'risky', but that was all she knew. She also had a feeling that it somehow had something to do with Logan. She wanted to ask questions, but now was not the right time to prod them with her curiosity, especially since everyone seemed to be on their toes. So she was left with no choice, but to follow them and wait and see.

As soon as they reached the hallway leading to the elevator, Logan quickly ran towards it and pushed the button to open its doors.

"Quick!" He said hastily, nudging his head towards the elevator.

Yuriko moved behind the professor and quickly pushed his wheelchair towards Logan's direction. Rogue hurriedly followed after them, not wanting to be left behind. Yuriko and the professor made their way inside the elevator, and were soon followed by Rogue and Logan. Logan immediately pushed the button labeled "B1", and the elevator's door closed. The four of them soon found themselves descending to the lower depths of the mansion, towards Sub-basement Level 1 where Stryker and Kurt were waiting.

Logan looked at the digital floor display above the control panel, and watched it as it changed from one floor to another. Yuriko, on the other hand, had her eyes on Logan. She couldn't believe how supportive he was of her choice. And she was happy that he decided to go with her too. She wanted nothing more but to have her by her side when she opens her eyes after the memory transplant…Because aside from Stryker, he was the only one she truly. And she wanted nothing more, but to wake up from the process, and see someone from her past welcome her to the present, and lead her to the future.

"Thank you, Logan." She said softly, looking at him.

He turned his face to the side and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "For what?" He asked. His voice was rough and firm, like it always was.

"For everything." She said. "For this…For being with me. For not giving up on me even when I started to give up on my self." Her eyes never moved away from him.

Logan moved his head back to the front. He didn't even turn around to look at her….He didn't need to. He knew that Yuriko didn't need to look into his eyes or look at his face to see what he was feeling. She just needed to hear what he was about to say.

"I just want you to have what I didn't have." He said. His voice had a softer, gentler tone to it, though its roughness was still very imminent. "I want you to make the right choices that I didn't make. And I don't know why. But by helping you, I feel like I'm also helping myself…Kind of like I'm getting a second chance to make things right. And I'm making it right, through you." He said sincerely.

Rogue's eyes widened as she looked at him. She couldn't believe the words he had just spoken. Was this the same Wolverine she had met years ago? The same Wolverine who rarely showed a hint of emotion? She never thought he could be this out-spoken or emotional with anyone. But with Yuriko, he seemed so free, so expressive, as if he could tell Yuriko everything, right down to the last detail of his often-hidden emotions. Yuriko seemed to be the only person who could crumble his tough exterior. She seemed to be the only one that could tame the beast that resided within Logan's humanity.

Yuriko continued to stare at Logan. Though she couldn't see his face, she could feel the sincerity behind his words. "I couldn't have gotten this far without you." She softly spoke. "And I'm saying this, for yesterday, and for all the years that we've been together in the past." She was talking as if she remembered everything.

"Please…" Logan suddenly said. His voice was abrupt and somewhat commanding. "No more of the past. I want nothing to do with it. Not anymore." He still had his back towards her. "The past is gone now. I know you want to reminisce in yours, but I don't want to remember mine. Who I was is dead to me now."

She remained unmoving as she looked at his tall frame. Was Logan saying that the Logan she once loved was now a different person? That they could never be what they used to be? Was that what Logan was trying to say? Or perhaps, he was saying that they should start anew…That after the procedure, they should start their lives as new people, and not as the Yuriko and Logan that they were before. Maybe he was right. Maybe the past was worth remembering, but not worth reliving.

The digital floor display above the control panel flashed "SB1" and the elevator went to a complete stop. They finally reached sub-basement level 1. The elevator's doors opened and Yuriko took a deep breath. She was now literally going to walk her way to her past memories. Once she steps out of that elevator, there would be no turning back. Like Stryker's remembering, this was also going to be a one way trip.

Since Logan was nearest to the door, he was the first one who stepped out, and was quickly followed by Rogue. Yuriko lightly gripped on the handles of the professor's wheelchair, and the two of them followed after her. The three of them walked down the hallway towards medical room B14, where Yuriko's past was waiting.

x x x x x x x x

In a split second, Kurt and Stryker re-appeared in the middle of the medical room where the professor had asked them to go. Kurt had his arms wrapped snuggly around the older man's torso to hold up his unmoving form. He looked around and found two beds in the room. They were only a few feet away from each other. And unlike their ordinary medical beds, each of them had a technologically enhanced headgear attached to where the person's head would be laying.

The headgear devices looked like toned down versions of the one that the professor uses in Cerebro. There was also another headgear on the table at the far end of the room. It looked similar to the ones on the bed, but that one was attached to a computer-like device. The computer was unlike anything he had never seen before.

Kurt teleported beside one of the beds and gently lay Stryker there, positioning him in a comfortable position…though he wasn't really sure if it still mattered to Stryker anymore since Stryker already seemed to be 'dead' inside. The man looked like he could neither see, hear nor feel anything anymore. Kurt didn't know what the professor was going to do to him, but he was sure that the professor was going to help the poor man recover from whatever it was that had made him into this lifeless shell.

He curiously looked down at Stryker's face and shivered at the look of his lifeless eyes. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his mind. Was Stryker's mind even working still? Out of curiosity, he leaned closer and whispered to him.

"Mr. Stryker?" He whispered in his eminent German accent. "Are you still there?" He whispered again. He now felt more curious than fearful. "Hello?"

Kurt looked at Stryker, waiting for sign, even a glint of hope, that Stryker could see or hear him. But after a few seconds of silence and stillness, he got none. Not even a move of a finger, or a whisper. Not even a blink of an eye. Stryker was almost as good as dead. He had become a living and breathing dead man.

A sad and hopeless sigh escaped from Kurt's lips as he stood up straight, pulling his face away from Stryker's. He found it quite fortunate and ironic, that this had to happen to Stryker now that he had reformed himself. He could have had another chance in life, just like him. But now, that new life had been reduced to nothingness. The irony of it all was so bitter-sweet, that it made life seem so unfair and so uncaring.

Then a faint smile spread across Kurt's lips and he gently placed his hand over Stryker's chest. "It was a pleasure meeting you last night, Mr. Stryker. I am obliged to have been in the presence of the good man that you have become." He said softly and sincerely.

He bowed his head down and slowly pulled his hand away. But before he could move his hand further away from Stryker, Stryker's hand suddenly shot up and grabbed Kurt's wrist. Kurt's eyes opened wide with shock, and he almost jumped back in surprise. He immediately looked at Stryker's face. Stryker's unmoving visage was still lifeless and his eyes were still empty, but his hand was gripping on Kurt's wrist so tightly, as if the unconscious man didn't want him to pull away.

Kurt felt his heart thumping so fast in his chest as he looked at Stryker's still form. He couldn't understand what was going on.

Then Stryker's parted lips slowly started to move, like he was trying to say something, but he couldn't. He seemed to be trying to form words with his lips, but no sound came out from them. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows as he noticed this. It was the first time he'd ever seen Stryker do 'anything' since he found him in the bathtub. This was definitely a good sign. At least he knew that Stryker was still in there somewhere, lurking within that lifeless shell of a body. Kurt quickly leaned down and moved his face closer to Stryker's.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked manically. "Tell me." He looked into the man's empty eyes, hoping to see more signs that Stryker was still conscious.

Stryker's hand continued to grip Kurt's wrist as he tried to speak. His lips continued to move in a fragmented manner as if he could barely move them. Then after a few seconds of silence, a very faint and nearly inaudible sound slowly crawled out from his lips. The sound was like a small groan, mixed with air from his throat. It wasn't even a word, not even a syllable. It was like a faint murmur that a hopelessly dying man would make.

Kurt pursed his lips and looked intensely into Stryker's empty eyes. "I know that you're still in there, Mr. Stryker." He said. "And I know that you can hear me. I know it. I can feel it. But I can't hear you. I cannot. So please…try to speak. I know you want to say something, but you have to try harder." He said in an encouraging manner.

Kurt suddenly felt Stryker's hand gripping his wrist harder. Stryker was squeezing his wrist so tightly, that Stryker's hand was almost shaking. It was as if Stryker was holding on to him to keep in touch with the outside world. Then another faint sound escaped from Stryker's mouth. But this time, it seemed to be a syllable.

"Yu…" He faintly whispered. His eyes and face were still empty and expressionless. But his mouth seemed to have a glint of life in them.

Kurt's eyes widened when he heard him mutter what seemed to be a part of a word…or perhaps, a part of a name. Then he furrowed his eyebrows and leaned his head down towards Stryker's. He tilted his head to the side and moved his ear closer to Stryker's lips. He doubted that Stryker would be able to speak louder than a whisper. The man could barely speak a word or phrase. So if Kurt was to know what Stryker was trying to say, he knew he would have to listen and listen close.

"Yuri --- ko." Stryker whispered.

Yuriko's name barely escaped from his stiff lips. It was even more of a slurred word than a name. If Kurt hadn't lean closer to him, he wouldn't have even been able to understand it. But at least now he understood his first word. It didn't make any sense yet, since it was just Yuriko's name, but he knew that there was more to come.

"What about her? What about Yuriko?" Kurt asked. His ear remained close to Stryker's lips. He hoped that Stryker would hold on long enough to say what he had to say.

Another airy groan escaped from Stryker's mouth as he tried to speak another word. "Yuriko…" He whispered again. And after he spoke her name, his lips continued to move silently. They were forming words, as if he was speaking, but they didn't create a single sound. It was as if he was speaking to no one but himself.

Kurt felt Stryker's grip slowly loosening. The man seemed to be gradually slipping away. "Mr. Stryker, you keep on saying Yuriko's name, but…But it's not making any sense. I --- I can't understand what you're trying to say. I don't know what to do with a name. I need to hear more." Kurt said as he remained close to the older man. He was determined to find out Stryker's message before the man went back to his dead state.

Stryker's grip on Kurt's wrist loosened more. The life on his hand seemed to be fading with every passing second. But before his remaining grasp on reality completely disappeared, he was able to utter two faint words. "Tell her…" He whispered weakly.

"Tell her what? What do you want me to tell her?" Kurt asked. He needed to know. He had to know. He felt like a person who was in the presence of a dying man, a dying man who had a final request. And now, Kurt couldn't help but feel compelled to hear out the man's fading words, at what seemed to be the final breath of Stryker's life.

Stryker's hand opened, in a way that he just had it over Kurt's wrist. His hand, his fingers didn't seem to have the energy to hold on to Kurt anymore. "Tell her…"

Kurt waited in anticipation. He waited for the words that would finish Stryker's sentence. But after a few seconds, no words came. It ended right then and there. Stryker's hand slipped away from Kurt's wrist and fell limply by Stryker's unmoving body. And his lips became lifeless and still once again. Stryker seemed to have reverted back to the dead state that Kurt had found him in that morning.

Kurt closed his eyes and he sadly sighed. He couldn't see Stryker's face since his head was tilted to the side, but he knew that Stryker was gone, from the moment that his hand slipped away from his wrist. Stryker wasn't even able to finish his final words. It was as if Stryker was a drowning man who had resurfaced for a few seconds to breath in air, only to find himself being pulled back again into the wild waters that were drowning him.

Then he breathed in and stood up straight, and opened his eyes to look at Stryker's still form on the bed. Those were his final words…Three words, and those were 'Yuriko, tell her…'. And as his silent companion lay there like a living statue, Kurt really wished that he knew what Stryker was about to say. He wished he knew what Stryker wanted to tell Yuriko. And he found it quite unfortunate, that at the moment when Stryker had a few seconds with reality, Yuriko, the person that he wanted to see, wasn't there.

"Don't worry." Kurt said as he looked at him. His voice was sad and soft. "I'll tell her that you called out for her. I'll tell her that you spoke her name."

Within a few seconds, the door to the medical room suddenly swung open, and Logan, followed by Rogue, the professor and Yuriko, stepped inside. Logan closed the door behind them, and the professor and Yuriko quickly made their way beside the empty bed. Yuriko's eyes were immediately on William's still form as she walked into the room. The sadness in her eyes was imminent again as she saw the lifeless shell of her former friend. She still couldn't believe that this was how it was going to end between them.

Then she suddenly noticed Kurt staring at her. Kurt was standing beside Stryker's bed, and he had his eyes on her ever since she had entered the room. He looked like he wanted to say something to her…Say something that was very important.

As soon as Kurt's eyes met hers, he spoke. "He spoke your name." He said, looking intensely into her eyes, as if he wanted her to take his words to heart.

Yuriko's eyes suddenly opened wide and she felt her chest tighten. She couldn't believe what Kurt had just told her. Without wasting another millisecond, she quickly walked around her bed to the other side so that she was standing right in front of Kurt. "What did you say?!" She asked with an agitated tone in her voice.

"Mr. Stryker…" Kurt said wispily. "He --- he grabbed my wrist. And then he, he asked for you. He was looking for you." He said with a sad tone in his voice. He could see a disheartened expression forming on Yuriko's face.

"He could barely speak. In fact, he was only able to whisper. And the first thing he said was your name. He whispered your name. Then he --- he tried to tell me something. He wanted me to tell you something, but…but he wasn't able to tell me what it was." It pained him to break this news to Yuriko. "Because before he could, he disappeared again. He tried to hold on. He really did, Ms. Yuriko. But he couldn't. I'm sorry."

Yuriko gasped as she looked at Kurt. She tried to hold back the tears that were budding to flow from her eyes. She had already cried so much, and she didn't want to cry anymore. She knew that it was useless to cry over something she could never ever have.

"But that's impossible." The professor suddenly said. There was a matter-of-fact tone in his voice. He moved towards Kurt and Yuriko. "On the way here, I tried to probe Stryker's mind to see if I could find a hole, even a fracture in the barrier that his memories have created around his brain. But I failed with every attempt. His brain is now trapped within itself, and he is now trapped within it." He said firmly, whilst looking up at Yuriko and Kurt. He didn't want to bring down Yuriko's hopes, but he wanted to tell her the truth. She had the right to know the reality of Stryker's state.

"Its mere purpose is now to process his memories until he remembers them all. It is not even connected with his body anymore. His brain doesn't allow him to speak, or hear, or touch, or feel, or do anything else in our physical realm. So I cannot understand how he was able to speak, or even hold on to your wrist like you said he did. It is impossible for a man to move and speak without his brain, Kurt." He said, lecturing.

Kurt returned the professor's stare with an understanding look, but he knew that what just happened between him and Stryker was the truth. He was sure that he didn't imagine any of it. It really did happen. "But professor, I did hear him speak." He said imposingly, yet politely. "And he did hold on to my wrist. In fact, he held on to it so tightly, that I couldn't pull away. I'm sure of it, professor." He confirmed.

The professor nodded his head. He didn't have to read Kurt's mind to know that Kurt was telling the truth. He could feel the sincerity in the blue man's voice and see the pure honesty within his yellow eyes. And despite the impossibility and unfeasibility of what Kurt had just said, Charles knew that when it came to the human mind, nothing was virtually impossible, and Stryker might have really freed himself from his mental bondage, even if that freedom only lasted for a very short moment.

Then Charles turned his attention towards Yuriko. He could see her looking at William's still face. Her eyes were filled with determination and her fists were clenched into fists as she looked at him. She seemed to have something up her sleeve.

Without saying a word, Yuriko suddenly pushed Kurt aside, and then she leaned down towards Stryker and grabbed him by front end of his shirt. The empty look in his eyes still haunted her, but she did not fear them anymore.

"I'm here, Will! I'm here!" She said through gritted teeth as she gently tugged on his shirt. "So if you want to say something to me, then dammit, say it now!!! Say it now!!!" She shouted. She shouted at him as if he could hear her. But unlike Kurt's experience with Stryker, Stryker did not move his hand, or his lips. He just lay there, looking up at the ceiling with those empty eyes and that lifeless face.

"Yuriko, we don't have much time." The professor said. He knew that Yuriko suddenly had a glint of hope when Kurt told them about his encounter with Stryker. But that didn't mean that that encounter was going to happen again. Stryker shouldn't have even been able to do what he did. In fact, even the professor was amazed when he found out that Stryker was able to move, even utter a sound even at such a mental state. The human brain was definitely an unpredictable entity.

"If you want to remember your past, then we must start the procedure now. I don't know how long before he remembers everything. And as I have said earlier, the longer we postpone it, the riskier and more dangerous it is going to get." The professor added. "He's not coming back as who you want him to be, Yuriko. Let him go."

Yuriko continued to grip on the front-end of Stryker's shirt. Then she pursed her lips as she looked at his still face. The professor was right. She might as well do what she had set out to do from the beginning. She bowed her had down and sharply exhaled. Then she released him from her grip, and she leaned back and slowly slipped her hands away from his chest.

She turned and looked at the professor. There was intensity in her eyes and an unwavering look on her face. "Let's do it." She said abruptly.

"Good." The professor replied.

He moved his wheelchair towards the table with the computer console and the third headgear device. While the headgears on the beds were for Yuriko and Stryker, the one on the table was for him. He stopped beside the table and slowly turned around to face the others. Yuriko was standing beside her bed, Kurt was standing by the foot of Stryker's, Rogue was in the middle of the room, while Logan stood by the door.

Charles looked at Kurt. "Kurt, place the device on Stryker's head. Please make sure that it's secure." He requested. "The procedure might cause either him or Yuriko to make impulsive movements, and I might lose them both if either of their headsets comes off." Those headgears were their connections to the professor's brain. They would bind their minds to the professor's, like a string would to a kite and its controller.

Then he looked at Yuriko. "Please lay down on your bed." He said firmly. "And please make sure that you're in comfortable and safe position. I am not sure how long it will take for me to restore all of your memories. It might take an hour, or two, or half of the day. So I suggest that you keep your physical form in the most comfortable position possible." He explained. "Even though you will be within yours and Stryker's mind during the entire length of this procedure, what your physical body feels, may still affect how your mind processes its memories."

Yuriko nodded her head. "I understand." She replied.

The professor's eyes turned to Logan. "Logan, assist Yuriko with the device. We can't lose anymore time if we are to go through this without any complications."

"I know." Logan said as he walked towards Yuriko's bed.


	34. The real dream begins

W000T!!! A few days after Chapter 85, and here's Chapter 86 D!!! (Whew…finally had a little time off work )). Anywayz, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS: SKETTY24 (of course ;)), HUGHLOVERX, XMENLOGANFAN, FREAKAPPLE AND SNOW :D!!! It's wonderful to see new readers )!

Snow, thanks for the detailed insight )! I didn't find your review offensive at all ;)! In fact, you are right ). Heheh…my story does (and probably will continue to) deviate from the movie canon x.x. I think I had too much fun with the characters and decided to base some of their aspects and history from their comic book/cartoon/novel counterparts.

BTW, THE WOLVERINE MOVIE SPIN OFF IS COMING 2006 :D!!! W000T!! I wonder if he'll have more flashback scenes in it ;)!

Well, I hope you enjoy this one :D!

Chapter 86: The real dream begins

Yuriko quickly climbed on her bed. She lay down on her back and placed her arms straight down by her sides. Though the professor told her to be comfortable, she couldn't fight the tension that was churning within her stomach. There was anxiety within her heart, mixed with fear, curiosity, doubt and a hint of excitement. She was now only a few seconds away from uncovering the past that had been stripped away from her for the past fourteen years. She was now only seconds away from uncovering her true self.

Then she suddenly felt a sense of serenity and security as she saw Logan step by her side. He was looking down at her with a calm and encouraging look in his face. He placed his hands on the headset and gently motioned it towards her head.

Neither Yuriko nor Logan said a word as he placed the headgear on her. But their eyes looked into each other, gazed at each other, as if they were talking with them. He snuggly fit it on her head to make sure that it was secure. He remembered what the professor had told them earlier about importance of the headsets, and he wanted the procedure to go on smoothly without having any problems.

Yuriko nudged her head as she made herself feel accustomed to the feeling of the headset. She laid her head back on the bed and flexed her neck and shoulders. The headgear was actually more comfortable than she thought it would be. Though its exterior had a metallic look to it, the inside was mostly padded.

Logan continued to stare into her eyes, and she continued to stare into his. They were looking at each other as if this was the last time they'll ever see each other again. Then Logan sighed and gently patted her on the shoulder.

"I'll see you later, Yuriko." He said softly. His hand remained on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll be here when you wake up, just like I promised you I'd be."

He didn't know why, but he felt like he was saying goodbye…like Yuriko was going to go somewhere. And in fact, she really was. She was going to go somewhere where he could never go. She was soon going to see things he would never see. And he knew that when she wakes up, she'll have so many memories he knew he would never have. But at least he would have her, and that was enough for him, because she was the best part of his past. And she was the only thing he needed from it.

"I know." Yuriko said with a gentle smile. "I know you'll be here, James." She could see a hint of sadness behind his tough exterior. Then she reached out and gently held Logan's hand, and she gave it an assuring squeeze. "Don't worry…the past will never change me. It will just complete me." She said softly.

Logan forced a very faint smile on his lips and he nodded his head. "And I can't wait to meet the complete you." He said firmly.

"I know she will love you in the same way that I do, Logan…maybe even more." When she said 'love', she meant it more in the friendship sense. Love was the only word she could think of to symbolize the connection and the bonding that they've had. "Because she knows you more than I ever will, and I know that she can't wait to see you again in the way that she remembers you." Yuriko was talking about the 'complete' her as if she was a completely different person, who led a completely different life.

He looked deeply into her eyes. And whether he admitted it to himself or not, he understood her…Because a part of him, something hidden within him, felt the same way about her. It was because of his past self who still lingered at the back of his mind. And he knew that that past self was the reason why he had grown so attached to Yuriko.

He gently pulled his hand away from her, and then he turned his head to look at the professor. "She's all set, Chuck." He said matter-of-factly.

Rogue continued to look on. She was now starting to understand what was really going on. She knew that Yuriko had also lost her memories when she went through the same project that Logan went through. And now, Yuriko was going to retrieve them with the help of Stryker's own memories. Rogue knew how important one's memories were, and that's why she understood Yuriko's decision to go through this procedure despite all the risks. Because if she was the one in Yuriko's place, she knew she'd do the same. She would do anything to retrieve her lost memories, no matter how bitter they might be.

Rogue's eyes suddenly turned to Logan. He was standing right next to Yuriko's bed. She could still remember how Logan touched the wall of ice that Bobby had created. Logan placed his hand over Stryker's as if he was a child reaching out to his father. When she first saw that, she actually couldn't believe what Logan was doing. He looked so vulnerable, so fragile, as if he wanted something so badly. And she was glad that when they asked Logan to come with them, he did, or they might have lost him forever.

"Very well, Logan." The professor replied.

Charles picked up his own headset and placed it gently on his head. And as soon as he did, the monitor of the console right next to him came to life. Brainwave patterns, lines and constantly changing numbers appeared on the monitor. It seemed to be monitoring the brainwaves and memory patters of both Stryker and Yuriko.

Yuriko's eyes suddenly widened and she felt her body tense up as she heard a slight ringing sensation in her brain. She felt as if another person was in there, whispering to her, digging through her brain as if her brain was made of sand.

"Calm down, Yuriko." The professor said softly. "It's all right. This device and the headsets that we are wearing will allow me to connect with you and Stryker's inner consciousness. It will allow me to combine your memories with his, and store those memories in your mind as you would have remembered them. It will also enable me to probe your mind to see if I could unearth some of your erased memories."

"Okay." Yuriko whispered. Though her whisper was too faint for the professor to hear, Logan, who was standing right next to her bed, heard her.

"Once the procedure begins, I will plunge you and Stryker deep into your own consciousness. And once I have stabilized your memory paths, you will see your memories, as if they were living movies in your mind. You will see them like they were happening today, or yesterday, or a second ago. Everything that you will see in your mind's eye will be crystal clear. You won't even tell the difference between the past and the present." He was talking, as if he was dictating rules of a game.

"You will once again relive your life, and see them with your own two eyes. I am not sure of what memories you will see. I regret that I might not be able to restore all of your past. But you will remember those memories that you truly desire to remember, the memories that still remain buried within you. You will often times find yourself jumping from one point of your past to another, but everything will happen in sequence. You will remember your earlier memories first, and jump further and further into the future."

Then the professor suddenly had a very serious look on his face, which was a sign of an impending warning. "But I have to warn you." He said sternly. "You cannot change what you'll see. You will see them, but you will not be 'in' them. You will not even feel that you are watching them. You can think of them as dreams…real dreams that have happened before. And another warning……"

"…Once your mind moves on to another memory, you must move with it. The two of you cannot stay in one part of your memory forever. Because if either of you fails to jump forward, I'm afraid that I might lose you. You cannot let your memories affect you, Yuriko. What you may see may make you feel as if you are truly in that memory…and that memory may make you feel as if you should stay there and live there forever. That is why you have to keep in mind, that none of what you're going to see is real. They are gone. They are past memories, and you are merely seeing them again."

Yuriko swallowed and breathed in. Something about what the professor had said scared her. "I understand." She said calmly.

But in the back of her mind, she was starting to doubt herself. Would she really be strong enough to face her memories head on? To separate what was real from what was not? And if she saw something that she wanted to hold on to, like a person, or a place, or a certain event in her life that she wanted to relive again, will she be strong enough to let it all go? Will she be strong enough to move forward and leave them all behind as nothing but distant memories? Or will she decide to stay trapped within those memories forever?

"Very well." The professor said. He was looking at Yuriko. "Now close your eyes. And relax yourself." Charles had a calm and serene tone in his voice. When he saw Yuriko close her eyes, he also closed his, then he breathed in and exhaled.

His shoulders drooped down as he placed himself in a relaxed mental state. His hands gently cupped the armrest of his wheelchair. He had to clear his mind of all thoughts, and concentrate on none other than Stryker and Yuriko. They were his main priority now. If he lost his concentration, he might lose them too. And even as a master of mental telepathy, he wasn't sure of the consequences of such a catastrophe. This was a procedure that had no room for errors. He was dealing with two human minds, two human brains, and brains were such fragile and complex things.

Yuriko glanced up at Logan for the last time, and in that split second, she saw him looking down at her with those piercing hazel brown eyes. His face was the last thing she wanted to see before she closed her eyes. He was the last thing that she wanted to remember before delving into the recesses of her mind, where another time, another life and another past awaited her. Then she closed her eyes, and relaxed herself.

She was now ready for whatever it was that she might see. She was now ready to accept the past she had never known. She was now ready to rediscover herself.

As soon as she closed her eyes, she suddenly heard the professor's voice whispering in her head. It was as if he was inside her mind. And his voice was so clear and so vivid, like he was really talking to her for real. She had never experienced a telepath's powers before, and this current experience sent shivers up her spine. She didn't know that telepaths were truly powerful enough to enter into one's mind like this.

/"Clear your mind of everything."/ Charles gently whispered. /"Relax."/ He said calmly. "I can feel fear in you, and I want you to drive that fear away."/ He said, in an effort to comfort her. /"I know you fear your past, and I understand that. But you can think this journey as your journey home…to yourself."/

/"Find your way home, Yuriko."/ Charles continued. /"Delve deep into your mind and find your way home. I need you to show me the way home."/

The professor's voice echoed deep inside Yuriko's head. His voice was so haunting and hollow, as if he was talking through a tunnel. /"What do you mean, find my way home?"/ She asked. She was talking to him within her own mind.

/"I…I don't know where to go."/ She added. She couldn't understand what the professor was trying to say. /"What home are you talking about? I don't even know where home is."/ She replied. And it was true. Ever since Stryker had brought her into this world as the mutant puppet known as Lady Deathstrike, she had never found a place that she could call home. The underground base in Alkali Lake was where she lived, but it was never her home. It was more like her prison cell, a prison cell where she could run free, trapped within her own soul, trapped within her own body.

/"Yuriko, try. I will not be able to lead you to your past if you cannot lead me to it. I need you to tell me where to begin."/ Charles requested. Even though he had already mentally mapped Yuriko's memory traces, she still had to bring him to the starting point. Charles knew that he couldn't do this alone without her help.

/"Home…"/ Yuriko whispered inside her mind. Her voice was now starting to echo like the professor's. It was starting to sound distant and fleeting, as if her voice was so far away from her physical body. /"I want to go home…"/ She said again.

Logan continued to look down at Yuriko's unmoving body. Her eyes were closed and she had never moved a muscle or uttered a word since she had closed her eyes. Then he looked at the professor. The professor was also in the same dream-like state as Yuriko. His eyes were also closed and he looked like he was sleeping. Logan hoped that the two of them were safe wherever they were now.

Then out of curiosity, Logan also looked at Stryker's lifeless body. But unlike the professor and Yuriko, Stryker's eyes were open, and they were emptily staring up at the ceiling above him. Logan still didn't care for the man, and he would never be able to accept Stryker as a former friend, but he hoped that Stryker's mind was still stable enough for Yuriko and the professor to go through the procedure unscathed.

"You think they're okay, Logan?" Rogue asked with a worried tone in her voice. She clasped her hands together and rubbed them nervously.

Logan looked at Yuriko again and breathed in. "She's with Chuck. She'll be fine." He said with an assuring tone in his voice. Professor Charles Xavier was the first person he had ever fully trusted in the past fifteen years of his existence. He trusted the professor with his own life, and he would even give his own for him. And now, the professor had Yuriko's life in his hands, and Logan knew that he would take good care of her.


	35. Follow the white rabbit

To my readers, SKETTY24, HUGHLOVERX AND DOZA, who I all love uberrrr much, here's the next chappie D! I hope you like it )! And don't worry…chapter 88 is coming real soon (I'm writing it at the moment D! YAY!). once again, thank you so much for dropping by to read my fanfic )!

Chapter 87: Follow the white rabbit

Then he reached out and gently placed his hand over Yuriko's. "She'll be fine." He said again, in a more optimistic manner this time. Nothing would go wrong as long as Charles was with them. Charles would never let any harm come to her. "I'll see you when you wake up." He said as he gently squeezed her hand.

/"Have you found it?"/ The professor asked Yuriko.

/"Found what?"/ Yuriko asked. She felt as if she and the professor were the only two people in the world. The only thing she could hear was the sound of his voice and her own voice within the empty darkness of her own hollow mind.

/"The way home…"/ Charles answered.

/"I'm trying."/ Yuriko replied. Her voice slight shook as she concentrated her mind on finding that 'home' that the professor was talking about.

/"You don't have to try too hard, Yuriko. You already know the way home. You just have to look within yourself."/ He said firmly. His majestic and well-framed voice continued to echo within Yuriko's mind. /"You know the way, Yuriko."/ He added. /"You know the way. You've known it all this time. You just have to take the path to it."/ He sounded like a father, instructing his young daughter on what to do next.

/"But what if I take the wrong path? What if I go the wrong way? What if I lead myself astray? I don't want to get lost, professor. I…I just want to go home."/ She said. Her voice was faint and soft. There was a hint of fear in it.

/"Don't be afraid, Yuriko. You can never get lost. A person who wants to go home can never be lost. If you really want to go home, then you can. And you're the only one who can do that."/ He said. /"That's why I need you to take me there…because you're the only one who knows the way back home…You, and you alone."/

/"I want to go home."/ She said firmly, filled with determination. Then her voice grew louder, almost in a shouting volume. /"I want to go home!"/ She shouted. Her voice echoed louder in her mind. /"I want to go --- home!!!"/ She cried out again.

And right after she shouted her last word, she suddenly felt the world around her shatter, and then she fell. She found herself falling in empty eternal pit of nothingness. She was falling in the darkness and she couldn't see anything. She was just plummeting so fast, and it was so dark, and she couldn't hold on to anything. She was just falling, and falling. She shouted out the professor's name, but she heard no response.

Yuriko couldn't understand what was happening. Would she even step onto solid ground again? And where was she? Why was she falling? Where was the professor? Did the professor know where she was? Was he even still there with her? And if she reaches the end of this eternal pit of darkness, will she die? Will her body break?

And as she fell deeper and deeper into the darkness, she suddenly started to see images around her. She saw them flashing around her as she fell. She saw images, pictures, fragments of her memories on the walls of the pit. And soon enough, she found the pit covered with images of her past. Now she felt like she was plummeting in a well of pictures. The deeper she fell, the more pictures she saw, and it almost amazed her.

The pictures were all moving upwards so quickly, since was falling so fast, but she marveled at their sight. There were pictures of a young Yuriko, Logan, a young William, the three of them together. She saw pictures of a middle-aged Japanese man who reminded her so much of herself. There were so many pictures, literally passing right before her very eyes with every second that she fell. There were also pictures of her and Logan and William with an elderly man with graying hair. Those were definitely frozen fragments of her past. And she knew that she would see them again so real and so soon.

Then the pictures started to fade. The pictures slowly faded into a shining whiteness, and now, Yuriko was falling into a white void. She could see nothing but white around her. What was happening? Where had all the pictures gone? She couldn't help but wonder where this fall was going to lead her, or what she was going to see next.

Yuriko closed her eyes and waited for the fall to end. She felt her body helplessly plummeting into the eternal white void. She could feel her hair whipping against her cheeks as she surrendered herself to the empty pit. She never heard the professor's voice again, but she wasn't scared anymore. She was ready for wherever that fall would take her. Something inside her was telling her that she was on her way home. And home was where she wanted to be. She was going to see it again very, very soon.

Her eyes suddenly opened wide as she felt something solid against her back. It was soft and prickly at the same time. She was also surprised to see a blue sky above her. She looked around and found herself lying on a vast field of soft green grass. She sat up and observed her surroundings. Where was she now? She didn't even feel herself 'hit' the ground. It was just as if just appeared there from out of nowhere.

She was sitting on a vast field. The grass was green, the sky was blue and the wind blew gently on the rolling hills. The soft, green grass underneath her tickled her hands which were palm-down on the ground. The place seemed too good to be true. She could even see trees…cherry blossom trees scattered a few distance from one another. There were a few of them around the area, and they looked incredibly beautiful as the wind blew their blooming pink flowers off their branches..

Yuriko stood up and brushed herself off. Where was she now? Was this a part of her past? Was this home? And why did it look so utterly familiar? It felt like a place she had been to before. She placed a hand over her eyes and looked into the distance. There was a road that was so far away from where she was standing, and across the road were more rolling hills of green grass and cherry blossom trees.

Then she turned around, and saw the most beautiful cherry blossom tree she had ever seen. It was the most beautiful one in the area, and it stood out like a rose in a sea of daisies. And underneath the tree, was a little girl. She was running around the tree with her head tilted up and her arms spread wide. The cherry blossoms that fell off the tree fell on the girl, like rain, and she seemed to be enjoying catching them on her hands.

Yuriko furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at the tree and the little girl. The little girl looked so happy and so carefree. She seemed to be the living embodiment of the happiness that little girls should be able to have. And Yuriko also found the girl to be somewhat familiar. She could barely see the little girl's face from where she was standing, but she felt as if she had known that girl her entire life. She felt like she had seen that little girl's face countless of times.

She slowly walked towards the tree to take a closer look. She wanted to see the little girl up close. She wanted to see who that little girl was. Though deep inside, she already had a good feeling as to who that little girl truly was. And the closer she walked to the girl, the clearer the little girl's face became.

The little girl was Asian. The hair that flowed over the girl's shoulders was as black as the night sky. She had pink cherry blossom petals over her hair and her clothes, and some of those petals fell off of her as she ran. She had round, black, almond shaped eyes that were further slanted by her wide smile. And her lips were a mixture of red and pink. Her skin was off a tan color, that further justified her Asian history.

Yuriko was right about the little girl. That girl was none other than her. That was her when she was younger, probably when she was around five to six years old. She couldn't help but smile as she watched her younger self running around under the falling petals of the cherry blossom tree. Everything was picture perfect. It was perfect.

She was now standing just a couple of steps away from the tree. And despite the falling petals, she could see her younger counterpart so clearly. She wanted to walk within the shade of the tree and meet the young Yuriko, but she didn't want to disturb the child's moment of happiness. She just wanted to watch her be a happy little girl.

Then as the young Yuriko ran around the tree in front of the older Yuriko, the young Yuriko suddenly stopped in her tracks. Then she slowly turned around and faced her older counterpart. The smile on the little girl's face faded as she stared into Yuriko's eyes. Her face was void of any emotions as she looked at her older version.

Yuriko's eyes suddenly widened when she saw her young self looking at her. Why was the little girl looking at her like that? Why was the young Yuriko looking at her in such a ghostly way, as if the child had suddenly lost all of her emotions? The child wasn't sad or angry, but she wasn't happy either. She just stood there, looking at her, unmoving and unexpressive as the two of them continued to stare at one another.

Then the child's faint and hollow voice finally broke the silence between them. "I've been waiting for you." She said hauntingly. Her eyes stared deep into Yuriko's as she spoke. She looked like she was reading Yuriko inside out, judging her with her eyes.

Something about the child's voice and eyes disturbed Yuriko. She couldn't believe that she feared this image of her younger self. "What do you mean?" Yuriko asked, though she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer from that little girl.

"I thought you've forgotten about me." The little girl answered. Her voice was monotonous, and her young face was still void of any emotions. The only part of her face that seemed to move was her lips. And her eyes never moved away from Yuriko's.

Yuriko breathed in and returned the little girl's gaze. Deep inside, she knew what the little girl was talking about. "I didn't mean to forget about you." She said with an apologetic tone in her voice. "I didn't mean to forget us." She didn't know why, but she felt as if she owed the little girl something. She felt that by forgetting about her past, she had forgotten about the little girl that she once was.

"That's why you're here." The younger Yuriko said. Her young face remained emotionless. "…Because you want to remember. That's why you came back. That's why you made your way back home." She added. For such a five-year-old girl, her choice of words was profound, and her level of thinking was already that of a grown-up.

Then Yuriko realized that she wasn't really talking to her five-year-old self. She realized that she was actually talking to the embodiment of the past that she had forgotten. "I know you know that, because you are me. You are me, aren't you?"

"Correct." The child replied. "I am the you that you have forgotten, the you that you have abandoned. I am who you truly are, and who you want to be again." The child continued to stare into Yuriko's eyes and noticed a hint of doubt within them.

"But you are scared, aren't you?" She asked, in response to the look of confusion and fear in Yuriko's eyes. "You're scared of who you used to be. There's a part of you that's scared to see the person you once were. And it's not just about you, isn't it?" She asked.

The child's eyes seemed to pierce into Yuriko's. It was as if the child was the interrogator, and Yuriko was the helpless victim of the interrogation. Yuriko felt so trapped as she stood there in front of her young counterpart. She knew that the little girl could read her thoughts like an open book. After all, that little girl was her. That young girl was more of 'her' than she could ever be.

"You fear not only the past image yourself, but you also fear your past with him…" The younger Yuriko extended her hand to her side and Logan's form gradually appeared beside her. "…and him." She extended her hand other to her other side, and the young William's form appeared there too. Now, the little Yuriko was standing between both Logan and the younger version of Stryker's self.

Yuriko's eyes widened when she saw Logan and Stryker appear right before her very eyes. Logan and Stryker's forms remained still as they stood beside the young Yuriko. The two men's were open, but they seemed to be looking at nothing. They were more like statues than living breathing beings.

The younger Yuriko noticed the sudden change in Yuriko's face, and a faint, sly smile curled up the corner of her childish lips. "I'm right, aren't I?" She asked, looking at Yuriko with mocking eyes. "You are afraid to see your past with them, because you don't know what to do with your future with them."

Something about the child's haunting smile bothered Yuriko. And the way the child was looking at her made her want to jump out of her own skin. Her younger self was looking at her as if she could read the entirety of her soul. The child was looking at her as if she could read her thoughts, her dreams, fantasies, her fears and her desires. And what haunted Yuriko more, was the truth behind what her younger counterpart had said. Each and every word that the child had spoken was true.

Then the younger Yuriko timidly placed a hand over her mouth and a chilling giggle escaped from her lips. "Look at you. You're like a child." She said as she looked at Yuriko. "You can't decide which toy you want to buy." She said. A disturbing smile spread across her candy lips. "Admit it, Yuriko. You want them both. You want two men even if you have only one heart to love with."

She slightly tilted her head to the side and looked at Yuriko quizzically. "Don't you think that's unfair to them? Don't you think it's unfair, that both of them want something from you, when you can only give yourself to one?" Then the smile on her lips grew wider and she folded her little arm and snapped her fingers.

Right when she snapped her little fingers, Logan suddenly disappeared from her side, and reappeared right in front of Yuriko. But this time, Logan was naked. He had no clothes on, not even undergarments, and he was looking at Yuriko with loving, caring eyes. He was looking at her as if she was the only one he needed, he wanted. And his eyes were somewhat seductive, like he wanted to lure her to him.

"Isn't he beautiful?" The little girl asked. "Isn't he what you've always wanted?" She asked again. Her eyes intensely stared at both Logan and Yuriko.


	36. Nothing is as simple as black and white

YAY! CHAPTER 88 IS NEIGH!

Man oh man, sorry if this one took this long to post. We haven't had the net at home for almost a week now, so I can only access it here at work x.x!

HUGHLOVERX – W00T! here it is :D! the next chap with a little bit more NAKED LOGAN GOODNESS ;)! (sorry, but he ain't gonna do a strip tease for you gals ;P).

SKETTY – and yet more comment about the godly naked LOGAN O.O! LOL! Anywayz, awesome to know you loved the previous chap ;)! Let the creepiness and haunting mood continue…

JOSEFINA – thank you so much for commenting on the story ;)! Heehee…don't worry. You can have Logan back after this fanfic is over :D! and yeah, I really didn't stick to each and every word from the movie. I really felt the need to flesh out the characters so I decided to borrow from the book and comics persona :D!

DOZA – yeah. Based from the movie, Yuriko is dead and done. But hey, anything can happen in a fanfic. And in US1, I really tried to make her comeback as believable and feasible as possible ;)! After all, they don't call her deathstrike for nuthin ;)

Chapter 88: Nothing is as simple as black and white

Yuriko felt her entire body tense up when she saw Logan standing naked right in front of her. His naked body was only a few inches away from hers, and she could almost feel her skin against her own. And the little girl was right. He was so beautiful, so handsome. He was perfect, and he was everything she could ever want. And the way that he was looking at her made her spine tingle in a sensual way. She had never seen the present Logan look at her like this before. But this Logan looked at her like he wanted to devour her in his love, drown her in passion and pleasure.

"But are you sure that he's really what you want?" The little girl asked deviously. "Or are you just telling yourself that you want him?"

The young Yuriko snapped her fingers and Logan suddenly disappeared from where he was standing. And this time, he disappeared completely. He didn't reappear again.

Yuriko almost felt her heart jump out of her chest as she watched Logan disappear. She wished he could have stayed long enough for her to touch him, to feel him…Long enough for him to feel her too. But then, she realized that that Logan was not real. That Logan was just a creation of her imagination. She remembered what the professor had had told her earlier. He told her that she might not be able to tell the difference between what was real and was not in once she had entered her mind. And now, she was starting to understand what he meant by that, because everything looked and felt so real.

"I see you miss him already." The little girl said. She noticed the split-second sadness in Yuriko's eyes when Logan disappeared at the snap of her fingers. "Don't worry." There was a fake tone of concern in her voice. "You still have 'him'."

And at that moment, she snapped her fingers again, and William disappeared and reappeared right in front of Yuriko. Like Logan, he too was naked and his eyes were also so passionate and seductive. There was a slight smile on his curvy lips that made him look like he loved seeing her, that he was so happy to see her like this. And since this was the younger William, his body was toned and firmly muscular, unlike the older Stryker who was portly and physically unfit.

Yuriko's eyes widened as she saw William like that. He looked more real and more vivid than he had ever seen in her previous flashbacks. And god, he looked so handsome. She still couldn't believe how this young man used to be the Stryker she knew. Her eyes stared deeply into his as she looked at him. Her heart beat faster in her chest like solid drums. She couldn't pull away from his stare. She didn't want to. She just wanted to stand there, and stare at him, and touch him, maybe even more. She wanted to drown herself in those strong blue eyes and feel the caress of his lips.

The girl noticed the intensity and sensuality of Yuriko and William's stare, and it made the smile on her lips grow wider. Then she spoke. "Do you want to know something that you've always known for the past few decades of your life? Something that you've known all this time, but you didn't want to admit to yourself?" She asked.

Yuriko suddenly breathed in, and she clenched her fists and closed her eyes.

/"None of this is real."/ She thought to herself. /"None of this is real."/

She realized that this Stryker was unreal like the Logan she saw before. She should not succumb to the wants of her heart. Instead, she should focus on what she had come here to do. She should focus on what her heart truly needed, not the mindless, empty desires that she harbored within her. And as for the child, that child was nothing but an obstacle.

She realized that she shouldn't listen to her. She should only listen to herself. Though the child's words may be true, that didn't mean that they were right. After all, she didn't need someone to tell her what to do and what not to do. She didn't need anyone to tell her what to feel and what not to feel. She was done with that. She spent the past decade of her life doing just that, and she wanted it to stop now.

"I see you're blocking me out. You're stronger than I thought." The child said. Then her voice suddenly became softer. "And because of that, I am proud of you, Yuriko Oyama." This time, she sounded more like a friend than an interrogator. The child's voice was now more welcoming than questioning. "I am proud of you." She said again. "You truly have come here to do what you have set out to do."

Yuriko noticed the sudden change in the child's voice, and she felt compelled to open her eyes and see the child again. But as she opened her eyes, she suddenly found herself naked. She was still standing in the grassy field by the cherry blossom tree, but she had no clothes on, and she had marks on her skin. She had lines drawn all over her svelte form. And the markings seemed to outline the skeletal structure of her body.

Quick, nervous and rugged breaths escaped from her lips as she looked at herself. She brought her hands close to her face and saw lines on them too. There were lines drawn from her wrists, up to each of her fingers. She remembered these markings. She remembered them all too well. These were the markings that Stryker had given her during the Weapon X-2 project.

Then she looked in front of her and saw the older Stryker standing before her. His was in his military combat attire and he had something in his hand. It was a vial. And it was filled with the substance that she feared the most. It was filled with the substance almost drove her mad with fear whenever she saw it, swiveling in that container. And Stryker had that vile smile on his lips…The smile that silently said "I own you forever."

"But before I let you go." The little girl said. She watched as Yuriko stood there, frozen and shaking in fear, and naked in front of Stryker. "I want to finish what I was supposed to tell you…about that 'something' that you had known all this time."

The cherry blossoms suddenly started to fall heavier around her. And the wind blew some of its pink flowers towards Yuriko and Stryker.

"Deep inside you know…" The little girl said. She watched as the cherry blossoms fell within her view, almost creating a pink flowery barrier between her and the two older people. "…you've known all this time, that no one, no one, not even Logan, will ever love you as much as William Stryker does. You know that, Yuriko. No one will ever care for you and want you and love as much as he did…as much as he does."

Stryker suddenly grabbed Yuriko by the hair and harshly tugged her downwards, so that the back of her neck was exposed to his view.

"No!" Yuriko suddenly cried out. She couldn't struggle. She seemed to have lost control of her body. She felt like a slave to Stryker's iron grip. "No!" She cried out again. Why was this happening? What was going on?

"Enough!" She cried out again, louder than she ever had.

Then in that split-second, both Yuriko and Stryker disappeared. And the only person who was left in the beautiful grassy field, was the little six-year-old girl named Yuriko Oyama.

Little Yuriko tilted her head up and looked at the falling cherry blossoms. A childish smile spread across her pink lips as she lifted her hands up in the air, trying to catch as much of them as she could in her little hands. The gentle rays of the bright afternoon sun seeped through the branches of the tree and softly glared against her eyes.

She looked like she was standing under a rain of beautiful pink flowers…pink flowers that blew across her fragile form as the wind carried them as they fell. Some of the petals landed upon her dark hair and tanned face, and she loved the feeling of them. Their soft petals were like cotton against her tanned skin.

Oh how she wished cherry blossom trees could bloom for the entire year. Her father told her that cherry blossoms only bloomed within the months of April and May, usually at the time when they visited her mother.

Yuriko gently moved her flower-filled hands close to her, and she gently pressed the soft, sweet-smelling flowers against her face. She closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet subtle scent of the petals. Whenever she was this close to the cherry blossoms, she felt as if she was with her mother too. She felt as if her mother was also touching her face.

She had never known her mother. The only memory she had of her was the vague image of her face that she could now only see through the pictures that her father had kept of her. She doesn't even remember being cradled by her mother in her arms.

Her father told her that her 'okaasan' went to heaven right after she was born. He told her that her 'okaasan' was an angel that was sent down to earth to bring her into this world. And when she was born, her mother had finally completed her mission, so she had to go back to heaven where she belonged.

That's what her father had told her for the first few years of her life. That was his way of telling her that her mother died right after she had given birth to her. Yuriko knew what death was. She knew that people died, and that someday, her father would die, and so would she. Despite her young age, she knew the reality that was death.

But her father's story about her mother being an angel had made the concept of 'death' easier for her to understand. And even until now, she still thinks of her mother as an angel…an angel who was in heaven, looking down at her until they meet again.

And whenever she touched a cherry blossom flower, she felt as if she was also touching her mother. One of the few things she knew about her mother was that her mother loved cherry blossoms. Yuriko even 'remembered' seeing a big bowl of cherry blossoms right beside her mother's bed when she was born. She wasn't sure if she remembered it correctly since she was barely a minute old at that time, but she remembered the scent in the air. It was the first thing she smelled when she was brought into this world by her angel. And she knew that someday, she'd be able to touch her for real…someday.

She suddenly turned her head to the side when she heard her voice in the air. Someone was calling out to her and she instantly knew who it was.

"Yuriko!" Her father shouted out loud. He was standing on one of the hills, quite a distance away from where Yuriko was. He had a huge smile on his face and he was lively waving his hands in the air as he called out to her.

His name was Kenji Oyama. He was a thirty-one year old biochemist who was working for the research and development department of Covert Operations Division-5. By looks alone, one could tell that he was her father. He was like the older, male version of her, though Yuriko's physical features were more soft and feminine due to the physical traits that she acquired from her deceased mother.

One could say that little Yuriko acquired both her mother and her father's looks. Her eyes were her father's…strong and expressive. While her lips and the shape of her face was genuinely from her mother. Her lips were subtle, yet full and shapely, and her face was round, yet slender on the cheeks, creating a beautiful oval visage.

"Otosan!" Yuriko shouted out loud in her childish voice. She gathered as much flowers as she could in her little hands, then she clasped her hands together, to make sure that none of the flowers, not even a petal, would escape her firm grip.

With the flowers in hand, she ran towards her father. The smile on her face lingered as she let her little legs carry her as fast as they could. She felt the soft grass rustling against the soles of her little slippers, almost making her feel like she was floating. Oh how she loved this place. It was perfect, and it her mother was there.

Whenever she was here, she always felt like her mother was here with her too, running with her, looking up at the blue sky with her, climbing trees with her, catching cherry blossoms with her, and so much more. Sometimes she could almost hear her calling out her name whenever the wind blew against her face. It was as if her mother never died, like she just went away and made her home here, in this beautiful place.

Yuriko's little shoulders heaved up and down as she stopped in front of her father. She looked up at him with a huge smile on her face as she tried to catch her breath. Her tiny hands were still cupped together while she held on to the cherry blossom flowers that she gathered just a short while ago. She never let one of them escape from her grasp.

Her father looked down and smiled at her. So much happiness and love radiated from his face and eyes as he happily gazed upon the petite form of her little girl. Oh how he loved her. He always thought that has wife's spirit had somehow lived on through his little angel. She reminded her so much of his dearly departed Yuna. Yuriko was his treasure, his life, his family. He would never let any harm come to his little girl.

He leaned down towards Yuriko and gently tapped the tip of her nose with his index finger. "I see you were by mommy's cherry blossom tree again." Then he gave out a small giggle. "You are just like her in so many ways, little Riku."

That was how her father called her. He called her his little Riku. When he first told Yuriko of her name, she always pronounced it as "Riku", omitting the "Yu". That was how very young children usually talked. They often omitted some syllables, though it wasn't really that big of a deal. And now, the nick name stuck. For the past six years of her life, her father had always referred to her as Riku.

"Yes, I was by mother's cherry blossom tree." She said with a huge, childish and genuinely happy smile. Then she lifted her hands up and slowly opened her hands to show her father the flowers she had collected. "And look, daddy. I got mommy her favorite flowers too, like always." She said enthusiastically.

Kenji grinned and nodded his head. "Like always." He softly said.


	37. Little Yuriko Oyama

x x x x x

YAY! Chapter 89's up :D!

Hmmm…nice reviews on the previous chapter D! It's actually cool when you guys (or rather, ladies ;)) comment on the plot itself.

Sketty24 mentioned something about the story hinting that the younger Stryker seemed to be better for Yuriko…Hmmm…interesting….but let's look at it this way…

Stryker 40 years ago (when he was 20+ y.o.) was a loving father, a devoted husband, and a man who almost sacrificed himself to serve his country. I know those facts weren't stressed in the movie, but the book version says it all )! There were even scenes in the book where he'd recall placing Jason on his shoulders and loving his boy more than life itself. In the book, he also felt sorry for the times he was sent to war, because he couldn't spend more time with his family.

Logan on the other hand (or as we know him, James Howlett) at that time (40 years ago), was a silent and brooding man who preferred to hide in the shadows. He was a dedicated mercenary and hermit who kept to himself. He shied away from the world and only involved himself in matters that were worthy of his time. All of those were probably because of his dark and grim past (comic book verse). He was also an all around tough guy, who speaks more with action than with words and emotion.

So Logan's hunkiness and hotness aside (yum!), the practical girl would probably choose 27 year old William over the silent and brooding Logan…but then, that's just me. Lol. So whaddya think? I hope I didn't give too much away. Heheheh

By the way, this chapter is going to be all about Yuriko, so no Logan - for now ;).

Chapter 89: Little Yuriko Oyama

Whenever they came there, Yuriko always played by Yuna's favorite cherry blossom tree and collected flowers to give to her mother. Despite the fact that it had already been six long years since Yuna died, there had never been a week that the two of them never came here. They would always come here every Sunday to be with Yuna. It was their own way of keeping her company even if her physical body had already left this world.

Yuriko gave out a small, childish giggle, and then she moved her hands back closer to her. She made sure that no flower fell from her little cupped palms. "So what did you and mommy talk about, daddy?" She asked curiously.

Her eyes and voice were filled with so much curiosity as she looked up at her father. A wide smile lingered on her lips while she waited for her his answer. Kenji smiled back at his curious daughter, and then he reached out and gently ran his fingers down her smooth, tanned cheek.

He was actually glad that Yuna's death didn't affect Yuriko negatively. Yuriko never even shed a tear, or became angry at God for taking her mother away so soon. Perhaps his story about Yuna being Yuriko's angel helped her understand that death was truly not the end…that people still lived on even after they transcend this world.

"We talked about you, Riku." He said softly, looking deep into Yuriko's eyes. He was talking as if Yuna was still alive…as if she had never left.

Yuriko's eyes widened with excitement, and her rosy cheeks perked up as a huge smile spread across her subtle lips. "Really? You and mommy talked about me?" She asked. There was so much anticipation in her voice.

Kenji giggled and nodded his head. "Yes. We talked about you." He said smiling. "We always talk about you. You know that, Riku."

Yuriko was always the first thing he and Yuna talked about whenever they visited her grave. He always updated her of Yuriko's life and how Yuriko was doing. He knew that Yuna couldn't hear him anymore. He knew that all too well. After all, Yuna wasn't of this world anymore. But he couldn't help but tell her stories like they did back when she was still alive. Yuna always loved it whenever he told her stories. And he knew that she would love nothing more but to hear him tell stories about their one and only child.

Little Yuriko's face lit up and she hugged the flowers close to her heart. "And, and did she ask about me, daddy?" She asked curiously.

"Of course she did." Kenji replied. "In fact, she was looking for you." He said, smiling. "And when she asked where you were, I told her that you were by her special tree, gathering her favorite flowers. I told her that you were gathering them for her, like you always do." His last word was followed by a gentle laugh.

Yuriko gave out a childish giggle and she jumped on her toes. "I wanna go see mommy now." She said with a happy smile on her face. Her eyes were filled with so much excitement as she thought of seeing her mother again.

Ever since their first visit to Yuna's grave, Yuriko actually made a promise to herself to always have her mother's favorite flowers whenever she visited her. She always made sure that she had cherry blossoms in her hands before standing before her tombstone. And not just any cherry blossoms…but the cherry blossom's from her mother's special tree…that tree that she was just playing under a while ago.

Even at such a young age, she had made it into one of her life's rules. And it was one of the rules she knew she would never break. Giving her mother flowers was Yuriko's own way of communicating with her. It was her own little way of reaching out to her, of making her feel that she loved her and cared for her even if she had already passed away. Those cherry blossoms were the keys to her mother's abode in heaven.

A happy sigh escaped from Kenji's smiling lips, and then he stood up straight and looked down at his energetic little girl. "Okay. We'll go see mommy now." He said happily. "She's very much looking forward to those flowers too, you know. She told me she couldn't wait to see the freshest cherry blossoms of the week."

Yuriko looked up at him and grinned from ear to ear. "I know, daddy."

He laughed and turned around towards the direction of Yuna's grave. Then he turned his head to the side and looked at Yuriko from the corner of his eye.

"You know she only accepts flowers from you, and no one else." A warm smile lingered on his face. "…Not even me." He said with a chuckle. "That's how special you are, Riku. That's how special you are both to me and your mother."

Yuriko giggled and walked to her father's side. Then father and daughter walked side by side towards Yuna's grave…Or as Yuriko would call it, mommy's resting place. She didn't like the term 'grave' or 'tombstone'. Because through her eyes, angels never died, nor did they rot away six feet under. For her, her mother the angel was just resting, waiting to be awakened again once the time has come for them to meet once more.

Yuna's grave was only twenty-minutes away from her cherry blossom tree by foot. It was by the cliff, looking out to the sea. A minute before she had passed away, she begged Kenji to have her buried there. She and Kenji used to go to that spot to watch the sun rise and set in the horizon. It was one of their special places. It was like the balcony to this beautiful grassy field, the window to the vast, eternal sea.

It was the only place in Kyoto where you can see green, colliding with blue, as the green, grassy cliff towered above the blue waters. In fact, she told Kenji that if there was one scenery that she would want to see in the last moments of her life, that would be it. She wanted to stand on that cliff on the day when she would eternally close her eyes.

Kenji found it quite sorrowful that Yuna's last view of the world was within the confides of the hospital's walls. But at least now, there she was, resting by the cliff, to forever look out to the sea and watch the sun rise and set in the horizon. She could finally fly above the water like the birds, and touch the clouds, like she had always wanted to.

Now, it was Yuriko's time to stand on that cliff and look at the world as she once did. It was now his daughter's time to live on in the place of his wife. And someday, he too will be gone, and Yuriko will stand by that cliff with the man that she will love.

When they were only a few meters away from the tombstone, Yuriko gradually quickened her pace, and then made a running start towards Yuna's resting place. Subtle, quick breaths slipped from her smiling lips as she made her way to her mother. She could feel the wind from the sea whipping against her smooth, tanned face as she ran and ran. The grass beneath her feet carried her with every fleeting step.

She couldn't wait to see her mother again. She couldn't wait to stand beside her resting place and stand where she had always stood before she was born. Like her mother, she also loved the view of the sea. It was one of the things she always looked forward to whenever she and her father visited her mother.

The smile on her face grew wider as she got closer and closer to Yuna's tombstone. She could already see it in the distance, with the sea right behind it. Even if a tombstone signified death, for Yuriko, Yuna's tombstone was like a landmark. For her, the tombstone was like a marker that signified the place where Yuna, her angel, had flown away from this world to go back to heaven.

One of the things that her father had told her about her angel was that after she was born, Yuna went to that cliff and she spread her wings to reveal her angelic identity. And it was on that cliff, where she took off and freed herself from the constraints of this physical world. Her father told Yuriko that he saw Yuna fly off into the sky and into the sun. She looked back, only once, to wave goodbye to Kenji and her newborn daughter. But she never looked back again, because she knew that if she saw them once more, she would shed her wings and abandon her rightful place in heaven for this earth.

Every time Yuriko remembered that story, she felt more excited about standing on that cliff. And as of this moment, she let her little feet carry as fast as they could. She cupped her hands firmly against each other and held the flowers close to her while she ran, making sure that none of them got crushed. She wanted each of them to be perfect. Her mother deserved nothing less than the most beautiful cherry blossoms from that tree.

Then as soon as she reached the cliff where her mother's tombstone stood, she stopped right next to its edge and opened her hands and arms towards the sea, letting the flowers fly with the wind towards the distance. The petals and flowers from her hands flew into the air. They twirled around in the wind and soared towards the vast blueness of the sky and of the waters.

And as Yuriko watched them fly farther and farther away from her, she breathed in and filled her lungs with air, preparing herself to call out to her mother. Then she shouted out loud at the top of her lungs. "Those are for you, mommy!" She cried out. Her tiny voice echoed in the air. "I love you!" She shouted again. "And I will never forget you! Me and daddy will always wait for you to come back to us!"

Kenji soon caught up with his little girl and he made his way beside her. The warm rays of the sun touched their forms as the two of them looked out into the sea. They could feel the wind blowing against their faces while they watched the flowers flutter like butterflies in the wind. Who knows where the wind will take them? Who knows where they will land? But for Yuriko, that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered to her was that she was with her mother again. She was able to send flowers to her again.

Yuriko looked to her side and tilted her head up towards her father. "Do you think mommy liked the flowers, daddy?" She asked with so much childish innocence.

Kenji looked back at Yuriko and smiled. His smile was as warm and as gentle as the early morning sun. "Of course she did." He said happily.

Then he turned his head towards the sea and the smile on his lips grew wider. "In fact, I can hear her laughing right now. And she's dancing as the flowers fly by her. She loved it whenever the wind blew cherry blossoms towards her direction." Though the smile on his face was happy, there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. He missed Yuna dearly. And he missed her even more whenever he stood on this cliff.

Ever since the day they met, there was never a time when he stood on this cliff without her by his side. They had discovered this spot together. But at least now, even with Yuna gone, he had Yuriko to share the view with.

Yuriko laughed and looked up at the clear, blue sky. "I think I can hear her laughing too." She said with so much exuberance. "And I can see her dancing too. She looks like she's dancing in a whirlwind of cherry blossoms." The smile on her young face never faltered while she looked up at the sky.

Kenji stepped closer to Yuriko and he gently wrapped an arm around her shoulder, holding her close to him. "You know, Yuriko. Even if mommy isn't with us anymore, she still loves you." He said softly. His eyes continued to look at the sea.

"Oh, I know, daddy. And remember, she loves you too." She said while she looked up at her father. She could see a distant, longing look in his eyes.

He looked like he was ready to jump off the cliff and fly to where her mother was. She knew how much he missed her. After all, he knew her mother longer than she ever did. Even if she had spent the first nine months of her life in her womb, she never had enough time to see her face clearly. She never even got the chance to say her mother's name or let her hear her first word. She could barely even remember what it felt like to touch her hand and feel her arms around her.

Sometimes she wished she could just cry for days and express the loneliness and emptiness that she felt in her heart because of her mother's death. But she knew that her mother wouldn't want that. She didn't want her mother to see her crying. And she didn't want to burden her father's sadness with hers. After all, her mother wasn't truly dead. She just went back home to heaven, like her father told her she did.

After a few moments of silence, Kenji sighed and bowed his head down. It was about time that he told Yuriko the one thing he had been meaning to tell her the entire week. He wasn't sure if she was going to take it lightly, considering that the decision he had made would both change their lives, but it was about time that he told his little girl about it. She was the only thing he had left in his life, and he wanted to tell her everything. He didn't want to keep any secrets from his beloved little Yuriko.

Yuriko noticed the troubled look on Kenji's face and she tugged on the sleeve of his jacket. "What's wrong, daddy?" She asked curiously.

Kenji looked at her and smiled humbly. He didn't want the child to have any negative impressions on what he was about to say next. He wanted her to look at his decision in a positive way. "N – nothing, Yuriko. Nothing's wrong with daddy." He said comfortingly. Then he sharply exhaled and turned around so that he was fully facing her.

He kneeled down and softly placed a hand on her shoulder. His eyes looked deep into her dark, almond shaped ones…Oh how those eyes reminded him so much of the love that he and Yuna once shared - still shared. He hoped that he would never find an ounce of sadness within them once he had broken the news to her.

"What is it?" Yuriko asked, looking back into his eyes.

Kenji still didn't know how to tell her about 'it'. He pursed his lips and his eyes darted left and right as he thought of the right words to say. He didn't know how she would react once she finds out that they were going to move far, far away from this place.

Then he breathed in and looked intently into her eyes again. "Yuriko, I…I need to tell you something, sweetie." He said softly. He tried to appear as calm and as collected as he could. He had to appear content and confident about the decision he had made.

Yuriko didn't say anything. She just stood there and looked at him curiously, waiting for her father's next words. There was a subtle smile on her face as she anticipated what her father was going to tell her. But behind that childish smile was a feeling in her innocent gut, telling her that she might not like what she was about to her next.

She could see something negative in her father's eyes and there was something odd about the way he was acting. He seemed to be holding back something from her, and he never held back. Never. He usually told her things straight out. Other than her father's unusual actions, she could also feel his heartbeat thumping from the veins in his hand. She could actually feel his nervousness from the hand that rested upon her shoulder.

She had always had that certain 'talent' - to read people through their physical signatures. She could always tell when a person was sad, or when a person was lying, or when someone was about to do something distasteful. She had never told her father about her advanced sensitivity to such things. After all, she was only six years old. Perhaps her 'abnormality' would go away once she became older. In fact, she never even thought of it as abnormal, until she found out that her friends couldn't hear and feel and see and notice what she hearing, feeling, seeing and noticing.

Kenji's hand gently squeezed Yuriko's shoulder as he braced himself to tell her the big news. "Yuriko…you see, daddy just got a job somewhere. And that job requires both you and me to go far away from this place." He said softly. He hoped she understood what he had just told her. He couldn't really find the right words to say it straight.

Yuriko furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him in a confused manner. "What do you mean?" She asked. Her last word almost faded into a whisper.

She understood what her father was trying to tell her, but she wanted him to tell her directly. Unlike other children, she wasn't into long-winded discussions that emptily ramble on in shallow words. She was like her father. She wanted things as they were. And right now, she wanted him to tell her what he truly wanted to say.

"We're going to move away from Kyoto, Yuriko." He said firmly.

That was it. That was what he had wanted to tell her for the entire week. A simple sentence about moving away from their hometown Kyoto, the place where he and Yuna met and fell in love, the place where Yuna had given birth to Yuriko, the place where Yuna's resting place resided. Moving away from one's hometown shouldn't generally be that big of a deal, but the fact that he was going to take Yuriko away from everything that reminded her of her mother was what pained him the most.

x x x x x x


	38. Leaving her old life behind

OMG, thank you so much for everyone's reviews :D! Sorry if it took me this long to post this chapter, but here it is (finally :D!) for everyone! Hope you gals love it :D once again, more little Yuriko :D!

Chapter 90: Leaving her first life behind

There was suddenly a hint of sadness within Yuriko's childlike eyes as Kenji's words sank in her mind. She tried to hide her sadness, but she knew that her father could see it. Her father knew her inside out. He could read her like an open book.

"Daddy…" She said softly, her voice almost shaking. From the tone of her father's voice, she could tell that his decision about this matter was already final. And whether she liked it or not, they would soon leave Kyoto. They would soon leave her mother behind. They would soon leave her little world behind, the world she had come to know for the past six years of her life.

The sadness from Yuriko's eyes reflected on his own as he sensed the sorrow in his daughter's face. He knew she would feel this way about the news. "I am so sorry, honey." He said gently. Then he moved his hand from her shoulder and gently brushed her cheek with his index finger.

"I am so sorry that we have to leave Kyoto behind, but…but daddy has work that he has to do." He wanted to explain to her that he was doing this for the two of them. He knew that landing that job in Code5 would definitely support both his scientific research and his family's financial welfare. He was doing this for their future…And not only for their future, but for the safety of the world.

Code5, otherwise known to the secret defense movement as Covert Operations Division 5, was one of the main divisions of the international CIA that ensured the safety of humanity. As overly idealistic and impossible the divisions' objectives may sound, Code5, together with the other CODs of the world, have protected humanity without humanity even knowing it. They have done such things as stop meaningless wars, deactivate internationally hazardous weapons, and invent medicine and equipment that have definitely contributed to the scientific welfare and progress of the people.

The CODs know no race, no country, no laws, no boundaries, no rules. They act within themselves, doing what they know is best for mankind. It was last month when one of the head scientists from Code5 spotted Kenji's scientific work and research. As a biochemist, Kenji Oyama had been working on different medicines and serums that could make people immune to various kinds of diseases. He hoped that someday, he would soon complete his research and share it with everyone who needed it.

But even though his studies have taken him far in his current works, he had not completed any of them due to lack of funding from the government. So when Earl Collier, Code5's head scientist in the research and development department, approached him and told him about Code5, the offer was so tempting, that it only took him a few days to consider the man's offer to work with them.

And now, he had finally told Yuriko about his new 'work', and he hoped that she would truly understand. Yuriko was an intelligent, smart and understanding, little girl. In fact, at times he thought she was too smart and too keen for a girl her age. And Kenji hoped that she would soon accept the reality of their new life together. He hoped that she would be ready to leave her old life behind and move on to something new.

Yuriko saw the determined look on her father's face and she knew that this was what her father truly wanted. Whatever this new 'work' was, was something that her father really wanted to have, and she didn't want to stand in his way. She also knew that her father would only do what was best for them. He had never let her down since the day she was born. He was her life, as she was to his, and she wanted him to be happy, even if that meant that she would have to say goodbye to her mother.

A humble smile curled up the corner of Yuriko's pinkish lips and she reached out and gently cupped her father's cheek. "Where are we moving to, daddy?" She asked, trying to look excited about their new adventure.

Kenji smiled back at his supportive daughter. He felt a dash of warmness in his heart as he saw the encouraging look in his child's eyes. He knew she was still sad about the moving, but he was glad that she was trying to show her support for his decision.

"Tokyo." He said abruptly. Tokyo was where everything was. After all, it was the capital of their country, Japan. Everything that had to do with the outside world and the scientific industry was there.

Kenji could just imagine his studies and researches would reach leaps and bounds once he had settled into his new laboratory in Code5's Tokyo department. All those scientific resources, just an arm's reach away. With Code5 backing him up and all those resources at his disposal, he might even finish most of his projects by the end of the year. Who knows? He might even be the next Fleming…the first Japanese scientist to ever make a medical breakthrough in a global scale. And not only would he be just any scientist…but a scientist who would serve for the betterment of mankind through the CODs' endeavors.

The first few months might be hard both for him and his little 6-year-old Yuriko, especially with all the new work pouring in, but this was all for the best and he knew it. His entering Code5 would definitely lead to a better future both for him, and his little girl. And he wanted nothing less than perfect for his only family.

Yuriko tilted her head in a curious childish manner and looked into the eyes of her father. She could see a more relieved look on his face now. She knew that her support for his venture had definitely lifted his spirits. "Is Tokyo really far from here, daddy?" She asked. She wanted to know how far they were going to be from her mother.

"It's 12 hours by train..." He said, a gentle smile curling up his lips. "So yes…it…it's quite far from here." His voice softened as he said those words. Twelve hours by train was definitely far. And he hoped that Yuriko was ready for their long journey away from home. He hoped she was ready to leave some of her childhood behind.

Oddly enough, a childish smile spread across Yuriko's face which took Kenji by surprise. "12 hours…" She said matter-of-factly. Then she tilted her head to the side and looked away as if she was deep in thought. She brought her hand to her cheek and tapped on it with the tip of her index finger. She seemed to be busy thinking about something. Then after a second or two, her head perked up and she looked back into the eyes of her father.

"12 hours is only half a day. Right, daddy?" She asked enthusiastically. Her eyes were filled with so much innocent happiness. "It's only like a sleep and a half because we sleep for eight hours, plus one half of eight hours, and that's four, plus eight, making it twelve. So I don't think it's that far away from here." The smile on her face never faltered while she shared her calculations with her father.

A huge smile spread across Kenji's face and subtle giggles escaped from between his teeth as he looked back at his smiling daughter. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her as his child. She definitely knew how to make him happy even when he was feeling down or confused. She truly was his little angel, and he wanted nothing more.

"And since Tokyo is not sooo far away," She added. "Maybe mommy can come and visit us sometimes." She said cheerfully. "You know, daddy, I once saw in TV that some winds can be strong enough to blow a boat across the sea. " She had a bewildered and lecturing tone in her voice. "So maybe, if a wind like that blew through this field, it will blow mommy's favorite cherry blossoms off this cliff and all the way to Tokyo where we are." Her face looked like a bulb that had just lit up.

Kenji laughed and scooped up Yuriko in his arms. Yuriko laughed too and she wrapped an arm around his neck as he stood up and carried her. Father and daughter stood there on the cliff, both overlooking the wide open sea and the distant horizon. The soft blades of grass beneath their feet waved with the wind and the orange light from the sun reflected warmly against their tanned faces. Both of them felt like they had an entire new world before them…a new adventure that awaited them both.

Yuriko looked at her father's face and smiled. Loose strands of her ebony hair fluttered across her face as the wind blew them gently. Kenji looked back at his daughter and smiled too. The future looked so bright for the two of them. Everything seemed so perfect. Nothing could go wrong now. If only Yuna was here to enjoy it with them. If only she was still alive to enjoy their new lives together, as a family.

"Daddy, do you think mommy will miss us?" She asked, looking at him.

Kenji gave out a hearty and comforting chuckle. "Whoever said we'll be leaving her behind?" He said with a huge smile on his face. Then he gently tapped the tip of Yuriko's nose with his index finger. "After all, you said so yourself that as long as the wind blows, mommy can come and visit us. And in fact…"

He slipped his free hand inside the pocket of his jacket and he took out a hair pin with a ceramic cherry blossom figurine as a design. Then he moved his hand up to Yuriko's head and gently slipped the hairpin on a smooth batch of her dark hair, just above her forehead. "…as long as you have this with you, mommy will always be with you no matter what." He said happily, looking at Yuriko. She looked even more beautiful with Yuna's favorite hairpin.

Yuriko smiled and reached up to touch the pin on her hair. She could feel the shape of the ceramic cherry blossom decoration against the tip of her small fingers. "What is this, daddy?" She asked curiously. Then she carefully pulled the pin from her hair and held it in front of her face, observing it keenly, as if she were studying it.

"That…" Kenji said as he pointed at the pin. "…is your mother's favorite and most prized possession." He said, smiling. "See? There's even a beautiful cherry blossom on it." He gently poked the ceramic flower decoration on the tip of the pin.

Yuriko giggled. "Yeah, I can see that." She replied.

A happy sigh escaped from Kenji's lips and he gently took the pin from Yuriko's hand. "Your mother loved this pin." He said as he looked at it. His eyes seemed to be reliving so many fond memories of Yuna. While he stared at the pin, he looked like he was looking at Yuna herself. "She rarely took it off. It was given to her by her mother, and her mother's mother. Her mother loved cherry blossoms too, you know."

"And I like cherry blossoms too!" Yuriko said proudly.

Kenji chuckled and handed the pin back to Yuriko. She immediately held on to it with her little hand. "Yes, I can see that, Riku. You love cherry blossoms as much as your mother did as much as your mother does." The smile on his face never faded while he looked at his daughter. "And now, that hairpin is yours. I know your mother would have loved to see you wearing it. If she were alive right now, I know she'd say you look beautiful with it." He said lovingly. He emphasized the word beautiful.

Sometimes, he couldn't help but wonder if their lives would have been different if Yuna hadn't passed away. Would he still have accepted Code5's offer? Would he still go to Tokyo with his family? Would the two of them, him and Yuriko, still be standing here right now, looking out at the sea and anticipating their new lives as father and daughter? But that didn't matter now. Now was not the time for doubts. Yuna had passed away and the only thing he had left was his daughter and his work.

Yuriko grinned from ear to ear and slipped the hairpin back on her hair. Then she leaned closer towards Kenji's face and kissed him firmly on the cheek.

"I love you, daddy." She said with so much genuine childish affection. Her father was her best friend, her teacher, her guardian and her own angel.

Kenji smiled and looked deeply into the eyes of his child. "I love you too, Riku." He said softly. "Me and your mother love you so much…."

x x x x x x x x

It had already been four years since Kenji and Yuriko have moved to Tokyo. On the first few days alone, they were already able to adjust to the fast-paced life and busy lifestyle that Tokyo offered. Yuriko had grown up to become a smart and independent ten-year-old girl whose affection to her father never faltered even once. And Kenji on the other hand, had become one of the most successful biochemists in Code5. For the first two years alone, he had created and invented various medicines and medical devices that have helped so many people, and supported so many of Code5's mission and operatives.

With all the years of working with Code5, he also realized that working for a top-secret organization wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. He and Yuriko had to limit their contact with the outside world. He couldn't speak freely of his work and researches when he wasn't within the walls of Code5's headquarters. Though the work was wonderful and the outcomes were fulfilling, he felt as if he and Yuriko were living inside a box with no doors and no windows but a beautiful box nonetheless.

Yuriko too had noticed the constrictions of her father's work, but she understood that. She had stood by his side and supported him in the best ways that a little ten-year-old girl could. Ever since her father started working in Code5, he rarely had time for her anymore, except for the weekends. But that didn't stop her from loving him. She knew her father's passion for his job and she respected that.

She really didn't know much about Kenji's work. For the past four years, the only thing she knew about it was that her father's work was for the good of the world, and that he was working for good people. She looked at him as an angel of mankind. At times, she would ask her father about what he does when he's in the 'office', and every time she asked that question, he would always tell her that he was 'helping people'. And that answer was enough for her to trust and support her father in his endeavors.

x x x x x x x x


	39. Father and daughter

Chapter 91: Father and daughter

The school bell rang, and all the classrooms were filled with the sounds of open notebooks and books closing in unison. Students of all ages, sizes and levels prepared their things for the trip home. It was finally twelve in the afternoon and everyone, even the teachers were eager to escape the confines of the educational institution.

Yuriko stepped out of the classroom, followed by her close friend Ayame. They just finished their math class, which was thankfully their last class of the day too.

Ayame had her backpack with her, while Yuriko had a little school handbag where she kept all her notebooks, books and school supplies. It was actually one of her father's old bags, and she had been using it for the past four years.

Even if her father was now earning enough money to buy her the best and most extravagant school bag, she didn't find it necessary to get a new one. Yuriko always preferred to use things that were special to her…things that her parents owned and used, like the cherry blossom hairpin that was pinned snuggly on her hair.

It was the same cherry blossom pin that her mother used to own, and the same one that her father had given her before they left Kyoto. She had been wearing it everywhere since he had given it to her four years ago. She never left the house without it on her hair. It had almost become a part of her body, a part of her soul. Whenever she had it with her, she always felt like her mother was with her too.

Having the hairpin with her all the time was her own way of keeping in touch with her mother. It had already been four long years since she last saw the beautiful grassy field and the cherry blossom tree. It had been so long since she last stood on that cliff. Both she and her father had been so busy with work and school, that they never had the time to visit Yuna's resting place. Not even once, ever since they arrived in Tokyo.

But at least she had her mother's hairpin with her. And like her father said, as long as she had it, she and her mother would never part no matter what.

"So will you be able to make it to my birthday party this Saturday?" Ayame asked her friend.

Ayame and Yuriko were both walking down the corridor outside their classroom. They were on their way to the school's main entrance, where the parents were waiting to pick their children up. Unfortunately for Yuriko, it was her bike that was waiting for her. Her father's work required him to be in the office until seven in the evening. So her means of going home was via the bike that her father bought for her three years ago.

Yuriko shrugged in response to her friend's question. "I'm really not sure, Ayame. I'd have to ask my daddy about it first." She said matter-of-factly.

Ayame was one of the few friends she had in Tokyo. She met her last year, when they were both in the third grade, and they had been friends ever since. Yuriko didn't consider Ayame as her best friend though. Though they were close friends and sat next to each other in each of their classes, their friendship was just limited to that…school. Yuriko actually looks at Ayame as more of a school-friend than a personal friend. They never even got together outside of the classroom. No sleepovers, no parties, no camping trips, no phone calls. Not even a little get-together in each others' houses.

Yuriko didn't know if she would have any 'real' friends…friends who could be with her long enough and close enough to discover who she really was. During their first month in Tokyo, her father actually told her to limit her interaction with strangers, unless he told her that he was okay. He told her that Tokyo could be harmful if one is off-guard, and that was why he wanted her to be safe for security purposes.

Her father also mentioned the dangers of his work. There was one time when he told her that there were bad people out there who might hurt them if they found out that he was working for the 'good people'. She didn't really understand what he was trying to say, but she just took it upon herself to be careful nonetheless. That was probably one of the reasons why she was never open with anyone, except for her father. She trusted her father's words and wanted to make him proud by following his rules.

There was a brief moment of silence between the two friends, and then Ayame finally spoke up. "Yuriko, how come you never go out of the house?" Her friend asked curiously. There was a hint of concern in her voice.

Yuriko's face suddenly turned towards her friend. She looked like she had been startled by the question. "What do you mean?" She asked, trying to sound innocent. She preferred that they talked about something else. She didn't like it whenever people became too curious and inquisitive about her family's life.

Ayame shrugged and tilted her head to the side. "Well, we've been friends for almost two years, and you've never gone to my house even once. You haven't even gone to any of my birthdays. And the only time I hear from you is when you're in class." She was looking at Yuriko quizzically, trying to read her reaction.

Yuriko's eyes darted from left to right and she momentarily glanced away, while she tried to come up with the right words to get her out of this awkward situation. She didn't know that her friend had been noticing her reluctance to engage in outdoor activities. Perhaps it was really odd that she always kept to herself. Most of the children her age were often talkative and eager to go outside and hang out with friends, unlike her.

Then her head perked up and she looked back at Ayame with an almost-faked smile on her face. "Well, I do go out of the house sometimes." She said. "It's just that I help around in the house a lot, so I don't have enough time to go out and play. You know, my father's always at work, so I'm the one left at home and…and…I do household chores a lot." She was almost tripping on her own words. She definitely hoped that her answer would be enough for her friend to get off this uncomfortable discussion.

Ayame shrugged. "Oh. Okay." She said snappily.

Yuriko almost wanted to sigh in relief that Ayame had stopped asking more questions…Because honestly, she wouldn't know what to say anymore. The last thing she wanted to do was lie to her friend and make up more fictional stuff about her personal life. It's not like she had a real personal life to share anyway. Most of her life revolved around her school, her father, and the faded memories of her mother.

Soon enough, the two of them reached the main entrance of the school. In front of the school stood the parents who were waiting for their children. The same goes for those children who were waiting for their parents to come and fetch them. Their school was actually just a small grade school institution for first to sixth graders.

Ayame stood beside Yuriko and she pushed herself up on her toes and looked for her mother in the crowd. Ayame's mother, Nanami, had actually come to know Yuriko since she always saw her with Ayame whenever the school day ended. Nanami would often ask Yuriko how she was doing and how her day went. And at times, whenever Yuriko was talking to Ayame's mother, she wished that her own mother was alive too, to come and pick her up from school and spend the rest of the day with her.

"Okaasan!" Ayama suddenly shouted out loud, waving her hand in the air.

In that instant, Yuriko immediately knew that her friend had finally found her mother. She looked at the crowd and saw Nanami standing alongside the other parents.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Yuriko!" Ayame said to her friend. Her voice was joyful and she had a happy smile on her face. She was always like this at the end of the day when she saw her mother standing in front of the school, waiting for her.

Yuriko smiled back and nodded her head, and Ayame ran towards her mother. Her backpack bounced up and down as she ran quickly into her mother's arms. Yuriko felt a warm, fluttering sensation within her as she watched Ayame's mother wrap her arms around her daughter. A gentle smile spread across her lips as she saw the other children with their parents.

Yuriko actually liked to watch this after-school scenery. She found it quite amusing and comforting how the parents embraced and greeted their children like they hadn't been with them for weeks, when they were only truly separated for half the day. Sometimes, Yuriko would even sit by the steps of the school and watch them for a half an hour. There were even times when she would imagine her mother standing there, waiting for her. She even imagined to herself how she would react once she saw her mother and how she would run into her arms, the way Ayame did everyday.

She breathed in and smiled to herself, then she held her school bag closer to her. At least she had her loving father, and he was all she could ever need. He may not be with her all the time whenever she needed him. But at least he loved her, and he always tried to show his fatherly love for her whenever he had the chance. Yuriko got herself moving and made her way to her bike which was chained on a bike rack near the edge of the school's lawn. Then as she walked towards the bike rack, she suddenly noticed a man standing right next to her bike. She narrowed her eyes curiously, and even when she was still quite distant from it, she immediate knew who it was.

Her face suddenly lit up like a lantern and her eyes opened wide with so much happiness. A huge, mountainous smile spread across her face and she shouted out to him. "Daddy!" She cried out as she ran towards her father.

Kenji returned Yuriko's smile with a smile of his own as he watched his extremely delighted daughter running towards him. Then he spread his arms and welcomed her with a warm and comforting embrace.

Yuriko immediately threw her arms around her father's midsection and pressed her cheek against his stomach. It was very rare that her father fetched her from school. In fact, he had only fetched her once, and that was her first day at school four years ago back when she was still in the first grade. And unsurprisingly, that was also back in the first few days when her father hadn't settled down in his Code5 laboratory yet.

Then she looked up at him and smiled. "Oh, daddy, I missed you so much!" She said happily. Her arms remained wrapped around him. Her father definitely surprised her this time. He was the last thing she was expecting to see standing by her bike.

Kenji looked down and a warm smile spread across his lips. "I missed you too, Yuriko." He said softly. Then he moved his hand towards Yuriko's face and ran a finger down her cheek. His eyes wandered at the pin on her hair and he was reminded again of his beloved wife…his wife whose grave he hadn't visited for the past four years.

Kenji did try to have enough time to visit Yuna, but every time he was on the verge of having a day off, he achieved another breakthrough in his research, which compelled him to stay within the walls of Code5 to work on it. And though he loved his work dearly, there were times when it was just too much for him to handle, especially since it took him away from his daughter every day. But at least this time, he was finally going to be able to spend enough time with both her and his work at the same time.

Yuriko gently pulled away form her father and then she looked up at him, holding her school bag close to her. There was a sweet smile on her face and her eyes sparkled with delight. She still couldn't believe that her father was there with her right now, fetching her from school. She wondered how long he had been standing there waiting for her.

"Did work you let you off early today?" She asked, smiling.

Kenji chuckled, and then he leaned down and carefully took her school bag from her. "Here. Let me hold that for you, sweetie." He said in a fatherly way. Then he placed it under his arm. "And yes. Work did let me off early today."

"That's great to hear, dad!" She said excitedly. She almost jumped on her toes. It had been a while since her father had some time off from work. "Does this mean that you'll get to spend the entire day with me?" She asked, filled with anticipation.

A coy and all-knowing grin arched up the right corner of Kenji's lips as he looked back at his overly joyous little girl. Then he walked beside Yuriko's bike and unchained it from the bike rack. "Oh yes, Rikku." He said with a smile. "…And not just this day, but tomorrow, and the day after that and the day after that." He chuckled.

Yuriko's eyes widened with so much excitement and she clasped her hands together and lifted her shoulders like an excited little girl who just got her wish. "Really, daddy!" She asked with so much anticipation. The happiness within her heart emanated from her almond-shaped eyes and her radiant smile. She couldn't believe what her daddy had just told her. For the past four years, they've never had more than a day together, and now he just told her that they'll be spending the next few days in each other's company.

Kenji laughed and nodded his head "Really, really." He said, smiling.

He could clearly see how happy his daughter was at the moment. He knew how much she wanted to spend so much time with him like they always did before he joined Code5, and he was finally going to be able to give her that 'free time' she had always wanted. He walked the bike to Yuriko's side and held it between the two of them.

"And not only that, but daddy has a bigger surprise for you too." He added.

"What's that?" Yuriko asked curiously. She knew that whatever it was, was going to be good. She could see no hint of doubt or conflict within her father's eyes. And like her, her father also seemed very excited and happy about what he was going to say next.

Kenji placed his hands on the seat and handles of the bike, and then he leaned down towards his daughter. "We're going to go to America." He said with a delighted tone in his voice. He hoped that Yuriko was willing to travel.


	40. New country and old acquaintances

O – M – G! This has to be the longest chapter I've ever written O.O! Anywayz, I' hope you guys like it :D!

DOZA wow :D! thanks for the quick review. Eep…yeah, I think I'm having waaay tooo much fun fleshing out Yuriko's childhood. I guess I'm making up for her lack of a background story in X2. Hmmm…this long chapter might still be a little too gentle for you, but I think it picks up near the end (where a familiar NAME appears ;)).

SKETTY28 W000T! more of Yuriko's background AND the event that will begin her relations with some certain someones ;)!

Chapter 92: New country and old friends

Yuriko's face was suddenly filled with awe and her mouth gaped open with bewilderment. She seemed very happy about the big news. "America?" She asked in an awestruck manner. This day seemed more like a dream. She couldn't believe anything that she was hearing.

"You mean that big country in the west? Where my grandfather was born?" She asked excitedly. She looked like a little girl who was ready for any kind of adventure. She had never been out of Japan before, and she couldn't wait to see more places. In fact, she wanted to see the entire world. She wanted to see everything. She'd seen pictures of America and other countries and continents in her books and on TV and she desired to see all of them for real. She wanted to tour the world like any other curious child.

Kenji nodded his head eagerly. "Yes, Riku. Where your grandfather was born." Kenji's father was actually half Japanese and half American.

Kenji's great grandfather was American, and his great grandmother was Japanese. His father was born in the United States of America, and relocated to Japan after the American father passed away. That was probably why Kenji never felt enmity towards Americans, despite the disputes and spoils of World War II. That would also explain his fluency in speaking English and his familiarity with the American culture.

In fact, if it weren't for his American roots, he might have not gotten that position in Code5. Code5 had ties to the CIA and other foreign organizations such as the UN and the DARPA, otherwise known as the Defense Advance Research Project Agency. The CODs weren't mainly run by the Americans. In all actuality, the CODs were run by the world, not just by a single race. And being a person with different historical backgrounds and roots had definitely helped him blend in with the multi-racial organization.

"This is wonderful, daddy! I can't wait to see what America is like! Maybe we'll even see the Statue of Liberty!" Her eyes widened with the mention of the historical statue. She remembered seeing it on TV, and she wanted to see it for real since then.

Kenji raised his eyebrows and nodded his head in agreement. "Oh we'll definitely see that, all right!" He said matter-of-factly. He seemed pretty sure that they would be able to see the statue. "Because we're going to New York!" He suddenly said out loud.

Yuriko jumped and clapped her hands in excitement. She was really going to see the big statue. She knew that it was in a place called 'New York', and her father just told her that that was exactly where they were going.

But then, one question suddenly crept its way up Yuriko's young mind…"Um, dad?" She said, looking up at her father. "Why are we going to New York?" She asked curiously. The reason really didn't matter much to her, since both she and her father seemed so excited about the trip, but she wanted to know anyway. She might as well know before-hand why they were going there in the first place.

Kenji's eyes lit up, the smile on his face widened and he raised his eyebrows in an eager manner. He looked very enthusiastic to answer her question. "Oh yes. I haven't told why yet, haven't I?" He said apologetically, followed by a brief chuckle.

Yuriko giggled and nodded her head. "Uh huh." She replied. Her father could be quite forgetful sometimes, especially when he was excited about something.

Kenji laughed, and then he tapped on the seat of Yuriko's bicycle. "Come on." He said snappily. "Hop onto your bike and I'll tell you on the way home."

"Okay, daddy!" Said Yuriko with an excited tone in her voice. Whatever the reason was, her father was definitely thrilled about it. She could see his eyes sparkling like a crystal lake under a clear morning sky. It had been a while since she had seen him this ecstatic about his work. But then, it had also been a long while since she had spent enough time with him to see him get ecstatic about anything.

Yuriko happily made her way over the seat of her bicycle, and then her father took the safety helmet that hung on bike's left handle. Kenji also bought her that helmet on the same day he bought the bike. As a father, he never failed to assure his daughter's safety, particularly since he couldn't always be there to look after her.

He snuggly placed the helmet over Yuriko's pony-tailed head and then he carefully fastened its two straps under Yuriko's chin. At least today and the next few days, he could be a complete father to her, the father he had rarely been for the past four years. His ten year old daughter deserved to be with him. She deserved to have someone who would always answer her every time she called. And though he knew that their trip to New York was mainly 'work' in itself, he wanted it to be the time for him and her.

Once Kenji had assured the security of the helmet, he playfully tapped it and smiled at his eager rider. "Read to go home, Riku?" He asked excitedly.

"I'm ready for anything, dad!" She replied, her chin held high.

Kenji chuckled and nudged his head towards the direction of their house. "Then let's go, my little adventurer." She truly was his little adventurer. And he was definitely glad that she was as excited to go New York as he was.

Yuriko giggled and started on her way home, with her father quickly walking beside her. She smiled and waved to some of her classmates that she rode pass by. She couldn't help but feel quite proud and boastful that her father was with her that afternoon. She loved the fact that he fetched her from school, and that he was now walking alongside her. Some of her classmates actually thought of her as the little girl without any parents. And now, she just wanted to show them that she did. She had her father.

As she happily paddled her bike, she looked at her father from the corner of her eye and smiled. "So why are we going to New York, dad?" She asked again. It seemed as if her father had already forgotten the question she had asked him earlier.

Kenji's head perked up and he looked back at her. He almost stopped walking when he heard Yuriko's question. He forgot that he hadn't told her the big news yet. And it was probably about time that he did. After all, he couldn't wait to share it with her. He knew she would be happy for him. She was always happy for him and his work, even if she barely understood the kind of work that he was doing.

He slipped Yuriko's school bag under his arm, and then he placed his hands inside his pockets. He was excited to tell her the good news, but he really didn't know how to explain it to her in a way that she would be able to comprehend.

How would he be able to tell her little girl that Code5 had just chosen him to represent their Research and Development division in the 'New York Scientific and Military Convention' of the year? And how would he be able to explain to her that they will soon be in the company of the top scientists and military figures of their current times?

Looks like telling her the big and exciting news was going to be tougher than he first thought it would be. But he had to try anyway. There was no way in this world that he was going to lie to the only important person in his life.

Kenji looked at her and he smiled. "Yuriko, you know daddy's work, right? He's doing a lot of scientific stuff to help people, like doctors do." He said.

Yuriko nodded her head in response to her father's query, but kept her eyes on the road. Her father always told her to watch out for possible road obstacles. "Uh huh." She replied all-knowingly. "I know you do, dad! That's why I'm proud of you." She had a big smile on her face. "And someday, I wanna be just like you! I also want to go and help people like you do and work with the good people like you do." She said proudly.

His eyes widened for a moment. He liked the fact that Yuriko appreciated the work that he was doing, but did he want her to lead the life that he was living? Did he want her to become involved in such a life-threatening organization? Of course he wanted her to help people too…But not in Code5…not in any secret organization for that matter.

Though the benefits in Code5 were wonderful, and the sense of fulfillment incredible, the risks were also inexplicably high. Even if he was only working in the backend part of the organization, doing research and development for the org and for the world, his life, and his family's life, was also at risk as much as the mercenaries' lives were.

As the veterans in the CODs say, 'Once you're in a COD, you're a part of that COD. And once that COD goes down, YOU go down with it.'. That's why when he took the job, he practically put his life and her life at risk. But he had to do it. He had to do it for the greater good. After all, he would never do anything to jeopardize the safety of her daughter. If he had to die to save her, he would.

"Anyway, about New York…." He continued. He didn't feel like encouraging Yuriko to pursue his career. If she wanted to talk to him later about his work, then fine. But not now…Not now when they're out in the open. "You see, the people that I'm working for chose me to go to New York to represent them." He explained.

Yuriko's eyes lit up and a big smile spread across her face. "That is so cool!" She replied energetically. "I guess it's kinda like when my school sent me to that other school to join the reading competition, right, dad?" She asked. Her eyes remained keenly on the road as she paddled her bike. She could see her father from the corner of her eye, and she could see the smile on his face.

A light and hearty laugh escaped from Kenji's smiling lips. "Yeah. Kinda like that." He said with a shrug. He remembered that day last year when he had to drive Yuriko all the way to Shinjuku for that English reading competition. Once again, his American background had served both of them well. Yuriko was one of the very few students who could speak fluent English, so it wasn't doubtful that her school had chosen her to represent their institution. And it was also no contest that she had won the competition.

It was only unfortunate that he couldn't have been there to see her win. He wasn't even there to pick her up from Shibuya. In fact, he had to ask his good neighbor Misato, a nice lady that they've both become close to, to pick her up from that school. Even until now, every time he saw Yuriko's medal in the living room, he always felt his heart droop and he wished that he could turn back time so that he could have been there for her when they announced her as the winner. And now he found it quite funny that she was the one who was going to accompany him in his very own 'contest'.

"Well actually, daddy's gonna' go there because the world wants to see the work that daddy had done so far." He said proudly. He couldn't wait to share his hard work with the big names in the scientific industry. "So that all the people in the world who wants my help can have it." He added. For the past four years he and his work had stayed hidden within the walls of Code7's Tokyo office. And it was now about time that he revealed them to all the people who needed them the most.

"That's really great, dad!" She said supportively. Her voice was filled with so much energy and optimism. Then she giggled and slowly brought her bike to a complete stop.

Kenji was surprised that Yuriko suddenly stopped her bike. He, too, stopped and turned to his side to look at her. What was his daughter up to this time? "What's wrong, Yuriko?" He asked. He gazed upon her face and saw the sun radiating on her visage. She had a gentle smile on her lips and her eyes looked at him lovingly.

"Nothing's wrong, dad." She said, smiling. Her smile was so soft and genuine, like that of a cherub. "I'm…I'm just glad that I'll finally get to be with you for such a long time." She said softly. She looked like she was about to cry tears of joy. "I know your work is important to you. I know that." There was innocence in her voice. "And I know that I'm important to you too. I know you love me more than you'll ever love your work."

The smile on Kenji's face grew wider. "I love you more than anything, Rikku." He said lovingly. "I love you more than my work and my own life."

Yuriko nodded her head. The smile on her face never weakened. "I know, daddy." She whispered. "I'm just…I'm just so happy that I'll finally get to be with you while you work…that we'll still be together even while you're working. I'm so glad that this time, you don't have to be away with me while you do your stuff."

Kenji leaned down and gently ran his hand down Yuriko's cheek. "You're always with me no matter what, Rikku." He said softly. "Never ever think that there's a second in each and everyday that you aren't with me…Because even when I'm at work, you're always with me, like your mother's always with us."

Yuriko's smile turned into a soft giggle, then she touched the cherry blossom clip on her hair. "Yes, dad. Mom's always with us no matter what." She said with a huge smile. "She's always with us." She added. Then she quickly hopped off her bike and threw her arms around her father's neck. She looked into his eyes as excitement filled her own. "I can't wait to go to New York!" She suddenly said, her voice filled with so much life.

Kenji laughed. "I can't wait to go to New York too!" He replied. He was so incredibly happy to see his daughter like this. Her eyes and her face and her smile were filled with so much life, so much excitement. He could really see that she wanted to be with him so badly, and that was why he was going to make sure that this trip was going to be more for her, than for him and his work. He wanted her to enjoy this trip with him.

"So when are we going to leave?" She asked, almost breathless with exhilaration. "And how about my school, dad?" She had almost forgotten about her school. Since school was one of the very few things that occupied her time, it was very important to her.

For the past four years, she had never been absent nor had she missed a class. And now that she had thought about it, the reason why she never missed a class was because she never got sick. Not even once. Not even at the time when the flu was spreading all over Tokyo. Even her father got sick when that happened, but she didn't.

He smiled. "Don't worry about school, Rikku. I already talked to your teachers about it. In fact, I came to your school hours even before your last class. I told them that I needed to leave for a business trip, and that it was important that I take you with me. After all, I'm the only family you have, right? And I want us to stick together all the time."

"I always want to be with you too, dad!" She said proudly.

"And as for our flight…" He said, his last word trailing. He brought his wrist up to face level and looked at the time on his watch. Then he looked at Yuriko and raised his eyebrows. "Well, we leave in about eight hours." He said with a shrug.

Yuriko's eyes widened and her jaw opened in excitement. Then she smiled and jumped on her toes. "Oh wow!" She said, clasping her hands together. "That soon!" She asked. She couldn't believe that they were going to leave Tokyo today too. That meant that when she wakes up tomorrow, she was going to wake up in New York, where the huge, white, female statue was. The thought of their sudden trip excited her more. This was definitely the adventure she'd been wanting for the past four years of her city life.

She quickly pulled away from her father and hopped on to her bike. Then she looked at him and smiled. "Come on, dad! We have to get home now!" She said excitedly. "We're going to leave eight hours from now and I have to make sure that I pack all my things! Like my toothbrush and my shirts and my camera and and…" Yuriko found it hard to think straight at the moment, especially with all the excitement racing through every fiber of her ten-year-old body.

An entire day had passed, and the long and tedious flight to New York had finally ended. The plane left Japan at eight o'clock in the evening, and it was now 10 o' clock in the morning in New York City. Kenji, and his very young and jubilant daughter, Yuriko, were fetched from the airport by Code8's designated transport vehicle and were escorted to The Barclay Hotel located at the heart of New York's 48th street.

The Barclay, one of the New York's esteemed landmark hotels, was where they were going to stay during their entire trip to New York. That was also where the rest of the COD representatives were going to reside, and that was probably due to the fact that that was where the 'New York Military and Scientific Convention' was going to be held too.

Yuriko's almond-shaped slanted eyes widened with awe and excitement as she pressed her palms and face against the window of the car. The darkly-tinted shades of the car's windows didn't stop her from keenly observing the outside world.

"Oh wow, dad!" She exclaimed. "I can't believe that we're actually in New York! 'The' New York!" She said with an excited tone in her voice. She couldn't believe that her first time out of Japan was going to be here, in this city, out of all places. She felt as if she had just flown into a living and breathing dream. She wanted to open the window, jump out of the car, and walk all throughout the entire city. New York was definitely so much different from Japan. Things seemed a little bit more 'free' here.

Yuriko also liked the airplane ride. Flying things always fascinated her…Even things that just floated, like leaves in the wind. She always connected flying with her 'mother'. After all, according to her father's folk-stories about her mother, her mother left this earth by flying away. Yuna, spread her wings and took off from that cliff in Kyoto. Then she flew far, far away into the clearness and blueness of the morning sky. And at least now, now that Yuriko herself had touched the sky by riding that airplane, she could finally say that she had 'tried' to be where her mother was now.

Kenji smiled and leaned closer to Yuriko. He moved his head beside hers and looked at the towering New York buildings with her. He could really see the excitement in his little angel's eyes. He had never seen her this excited before. Probably one of the reasons why Yuriko had always been fascinated about new and foreign places was because she never got out of the house much. And bringing her with him here was definitely one of the best decisions he had ever made so far. His little girl deserved more than being cooped up in their apartment from weeks on end.

Yuriko giggled and turned her face to her side to where her father's face was. "Thank you, daddy." She said with a warm smile on her face.

Kenji looked at her and smiled back. He could see the pure gratitude emanating from Yuriko's eyes and smiling lips. "You don't have to thank me for anything, honey." He said softly. "Just promise me you'll enjoy this trip, okay?" He asked.

Yuriko's smile widened from ear to ear and she vigorously nodded her head in so much exhilaration. "Oh I will, dad! I will!" She replied. Then she giggled and threw her arms around her father's neck. "I'm so excited! I know we're going to see so many things!"

He gave out a gentle, fatherly laugh and patted Yuriko on the back. "We'll definitely see so many things, Riku." Then he gently pulled away from her and looked deeply into her eyes. "You know that statue you're talking about?" He asked, smiling. "The one you want to see so badly?" He knew how much she wanted to see the Statue of Liberty.

The little, Japanese girl couldn't hide the excited look on her face. "Uh huh?" She asked with so much anticipation.

"We're going to visit that tomorrow, okay?" He said happily. He, too, couldn't hide the excitement from his eyes. He couldn't wait to see the expression on Yuriko's face once she sees that statue for real. She couldn't stop talking about it on the airplane. "And if you want, I'm even going to buy you a miniature model of it." He added. "Then you can take it home and show it to your friends. And you can tell them all that you've been to the real version of it." He said as he tapped her on the tip of her nose.

"Yay!" She shouted out loud in excitement. She almost jumped on her seat. Then she threw her arms around Kenji's neck again and held him so close to her. "Oh, dad, thank you so much for everything." She said graciously.

After a few traffic lights and intersections, the car stopped in front of a magnanimous structure at the East Side of New York. The building was humungous, causing Yuriko to press her face harder against the car window. She could barely see the entirety of the building with just one look.

The driver, also a secret operative of the CODs, stepped out of the technologically advanced limousine and walked around the car towards Yuriko's side.

Yuriko was startled as her view of the building was suddenly blocked by the man who had just made his way in front of her car door. The man was tall, well-built, Caucasian, and was wearing straight and iron-pressed black suit that lacked a crease.

Her black, almond shaped eyes widened as she saw the man reach out to open the car door before her. She couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next. She quickly turned her head to look at her father who was seated right next to her.

Kenji chuckled lightly as he saw her surprised reaction to the towering black-suited man who stood right in front of her door. "Don't worry, Rikku." He said softly, in that loving fatherly way that always made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "He's just going to escort us out of the car, to that building over there." He pointed towards the direction of the huge reddish building that was now being blocked by a wall of black cloth.

She saw the comforting smile on his face and felt a rush of relief. That smile alone was an assurance that everything was going to be alright, and that whatever was going to happen next will bring neither of them any harm. Oh how she trusted that smile. She smiled back at her father and nodded her head in silence.

The black-suited man, Agent Darrow, as Code5 would address him, opened the car and smiled at the little girl who dawned at him from inside the vehicle.

"Welcome to New York City, little lady. I'm Agent Darrow and it's nice to meet you." He said, grinning widely, hoping to make Dr. Oyama's child feel at home and comfortable. The last thing Darrow wanted was to intimidate the daughter of one of the best, if not already the 'best' biochemist in the world.

Yuriko looked up at him and smiled back. She saw the friendly and honest look in Darrow's eyes and realized that he truly was a trustworthy and friendly person, despite his tough and burly exterior. Ever since she could remember, she could always read people like a book just by looking at their eyes.

She could always tell what a person was like just by looking into the windows of their souls. Apparently for her, they truly were the windows to peoples' inner beings. And she had never been wrong. Never. Sometimes, she even turns it into a little game.

Whenever she met someone new, she'd always make an initial assumption about them through their eyes. Then she'd observe them for as long as she could to see if her assumption was right. And for an eleven year old girl who never got to see much of the outside world, she was always right on her 'assumptions'.

Yuriko excitedly turned her head towards her father and extended a hand towards him. A huge, energetic and childish smile made its way across her smooth tanned face. "Let's go, Daddy! I can't wait to see where we're going to stay. Who knows? We might even see the Statue of Liberty from our room if we're going to stay up there!"

Kenji smiled back and gently took her daughter's hand. "We really might, Yuriko." He said enthusiastically. Then the two of them hopped off the car and set their feet upon the luscious red carpet that ran from the car to the door of the grand hotel.

Agent Darrow nodded and smiled at Kenji as he and his daughter stepped away from the vehicle. Darrow closed the car door firmly and he walked to the rear end of the car until he was standing right in front of the trunk. He had a small black device in his huge, muscular hand. The device had a small blinking light on it and it caught Yuriko's eyes as she visually followed him. She was very curious as to what he was going to do next.

Darrow's thumb made a small motion against the black device and the trunk slowly opened with a smooth mechanical sound. Yuriko's eyes widened when she saw what just happened. She didn't even see him open the trunk by touching it. She clung to her father's leg as she watched with technical amazement.

The huge agent pulled Yuriko and Kenji's bags off the trunk and he set them lightly on the marble floor. With another flick of his thumb against the device, the cover of the trunk lowered until it was back on its place. Then he pressed the device again, a little bit harder this time, and the car made a small beeping sound that almost made Yuriko jump.

Yuriko suddenly heard the sound of all of the car doors locking, and the car's smooth engine roared subtly. She couldn't believe that the car was starting all by itself.

Darrow noticed the amazed look on the young girl's face and he smiled at her. He continued to point the black device towards the similarly black car. "I see you're just like your father. You're amazed by things that are relatively new to you." He said gently.

The little Japanese girl smiled back and nodded her head. She continued to cling on her father's leg. Kenji on the other hand, smiled while he saw the amazement in her eyes.

"Well, Yuriko…You ain't seen nothing yet." Darrow said proudly. Then with a sly grin and a rather pompous air about him, he pushed the nearly invisible button on the small device, and the car sped away, as if someone was driving it.

Yuriko's eyes widened with surprise and her little mouth almost dropped as she saw the car drive away as if Darrow himself was navigating it. She even saw the car stop when a bunch of people crossed the road. She had never seen a car that could drive itself, let alone navigate the streets on its own. She was definitely seeing so many new things at such a short time…First, New York, and now, a 'living' car.

Then a huge and dumbfounded smile formed on her excited face and she looked up at her father. "How did he do that!" She asked all enthusiastically. She looked like she was going to burst with so much curiosity and exhilaration.

Kenji laughed and softly ruffled her straight ebony hair. He felt the cherry blossom pin that was nestled on her black hair brushing against his palm as he did. "I think you're still a little bit too young to understand what really happened, little Riku."

Rikku pouted and clutched harder on the loose cloth of her father's slacks. "But faaatheeer!" She whined, in that cute, little childish way.

Of course she understood her father's hesitation to explain to her the how's and why's of that car, but she still had to at least 'try' and get some answers from him. After all, she was just a child, and as a child, she had the right to be nosey, curious and innocently inquisitive. And at this moment, she was obviously taking advantage of that right.

Kenji smiled, and then he rolled his eyes and sighed. Darrow was right. His daughter was all too much like him. She always wanted to poke her nose into things that were far beyond her comprehension. She was truly a mixture of him and Yuna. Yuriko had her mother's grace, beauty, and charm, and her father's insatiable hunger for knowledge.

His attention to his daughter was suddenly disrupted when he saw a similar-looking black car rolling smoothly to where their car was parked a while ago. Despite the dark, tainted windows of the slick, black vehicle, Kenji seemed to know who was in it, and by the looks on his face, that person seemed like a very important figure. Even Darrow straightened his posture as he saw the car heading straight towards the front of the hotel.

Yuriko noticed the occupied look on her father's face, and the sudden surge of formality in the way that the larger man carried himself. She traced their eyes to the car that had stopped just a few steps away from where they were standing.

What was so important about that car anyway? She had a good feeling that it was another one of those self-driving cars that she just saw a while ago, but that must not be the reason why her father and Darrow had suddenly been taken aback. In fact, her dad seemed to be waiting for someone from the car. The car also seemed a little longer than the one they rode in to get to the hotel. It looked like it could carry five more people.

Kenji looked down at his little girl and gently took her hand. "Let's step aside and give these guests some room, okay, Riku?" He said.

Riku smiled subtly and nodded in agreement. They stepped aside, leaving enough space for the new arrivals to comfortably get off their car and unpack their things, just like what they did a while ago. She couldn't help but wonder who these people were. But she was sure of one thing her father seemed to know them.

The doors of the front seat and the driver's seat opened first and almost at the same time. The driver stepped out of the car and his suit was similar to that of Darrow's. This gave Yuriko the assumption that these people were connected to them somehow. After all, aside from the similarities between their cars, their 'escorts' looked quite similar too.

And her assumption was proven right when Darrow and the other car's driver nodded at each other, as if they were communicating in their own secret, silent way.

Out of the front seat of the car stepped out a man in a military suit. He looked a somewhat older than her father. He had feathery brown hair with a dash of grey on his temples and on his widow's peak. He had thick eyebrows and a clean shaven strong face that commanded attention and respect. His military attire made him seem domineering, and the medals over his breast pocket were proof of his past accomplishments.

From where she was standing, Yuriko could clearly see the military man's eyes. And ever since he had stepped out of the car, she tried to read him. She tried to read his eyes as she had read others' before. She knew he was none of her business, but most of the time, she couldn't stop herself from reading the people around her, especially if she knew that that person was connected to them somehow.

/"That's a good man."/ She thought to herself after catching a solid glimpse of the "military man's" eyes. Despite the old man's proud stance and egotistical aura, that person was a good man inside…An honest, humble man who hid behind his uniform and his medals and his position in the military, but a good, trustworthy man nonetheless.

Then Yuriko suddenly jumped up in surprise when the military man looked towards her direction. Did he notice her staring at him? Then a wave of relief slowly came over her when she realized that he wasn't looking at her. The military man was looking at…

"Dr. Oyama!" The military man said with a very jovial tone in his voice. He sounded like someone who had just seen an old friend after such a very long time.

Yuriko's almond-shaped eyes widened with surprise and she looked up at her father. Like the 'military man', her father too was smiling as if he had seen a very dear, old friend. Perhaps she was right when she thought that he knew that person.

"General William Stryker!" Her father replied with a huge smile on his face. Then he opened his arms and walked towards Stryker.

x x x x x x x x x


	41. The immortal creature named Logan

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE'S REVIEWS :D!

Ooohhh…and to those who miss Logan, here's the chapter for you ;)!

Btw, to answer Sketty's question, Yuriko's 11-years-old now by the time of this chapter )! A full year had passed between Chapters 91 and 92 ).

Chapter 93: The immortal creature named Logan

The smile on Stryker's face grew wider as he walked towards Kenji. Then as soon as they were standing right in front of one another, the two grown men exchanged looks that seemed to say "It's good to see you again, old friend." Then they threw their arms around each other and hugged like two long lost brothers. These two men seemed to have a strong past together, and Yuriko herself could see that.

They stepped away from each other, with friendly smiles beaming on their faces. "How long has it been, Kenji? Two years?" William said with a smile. Despite William's age, he had a boyish tone in his voice as he talked to Kenji. He was definitely very excited to see the Japanese scientist again.

Kenji chuckled and shook his head from side to side. "It's definitely been too long, William. Heck, the last time we met, you were just a Colonel, and now, look at you, a proud General with medals on his chest." Kenji said, as he playfully motioned a hand towards his friend. "I hope none of that General stuff has gotten to your head." He seemed to be teasing the older man's rise in the military.

William laughed and rolled his eyes. "See this?" He asked, pointing at his uniform and medals. "All hogwash. Nothing but a snazzy suit and pieces of gold and plastic." He said matter-of-factly. "You know us, Kenji. We live for what we do…not for what we get out of it." There was pure honesty and humility in his voice. He meant each and every word.

Kenji grinned. "You really haven't changed, haven't you, Will? You're still that proud, bossy, arrogant soldier I met back in World War II. Proud. Arrogant. But damn well one of the best people I know. Heh. No wonder I found you working for Code6 four years ago. Kinda makes you think the world's not that big for the two of us, eh?"

"Kenji, even if the world was indescribably big, you know we'd still end up working together. We were born to do this work, Kenj!" He said proudly, each word filled with passion and vigor. "My god, I still remembered your first day in Code6." He said while he patted Kenji on the upper arm. The boss introduced you to the Research and Development crew and you almost jumped out of your skin when you saw me leading the infiltration team. It's like you couldn't believe I was there."

Kenji smiled and looked at William. "You really don't forget moments like that, don't you, Will?" He chuckled. "Well, at least that explained why you suddenly disappeared on me and Yuna a decade before our surprising reunion. Whoever knew I'd find you working for the COD's?"

William raised his eyebrows. "Hey. Don't act like you were the only one surprised, Kenj. I was surprised when I found you there too! In fact, I thought you'd end up as a professor, teaching your science stuff in some prominent Japanese university. You never were the kind of guy who'd put your life in danger, nor your family's."

Kenji nudged his head to the side and exhaled as he shrugged his shoulders. He suddenly looked dismayed about something. "Well, you know how much my view of the world changed since she passed away. Made me realize that the world isn't all about academics and books and research. When she went away, I realized that you have to put your life on the line to really make a change, you know." He said, looking deeply into his friend's eyes. He knew William understood what he was talking about.

The huge smile on William's face faded into a subtle, nearly invisible grin. "Trust me, I know. I know all too well." Then he forced a smile upon his lips and gently placed a hand on Kenji's shoulder. "Hey, at least we're here now, right? We're making a difference." He said firmly, wanting Kenji to realize the good that they've brought to the world by giving their lives to the cause of the COD's.

Then after a brief moment of silent contemplation between the two reunited comrades, William's eyes slowly hovered towards the little form standing behind Kenji. Kenji noticed his friend's eyes and realized that he had almost forgotten that the most important person in his life was standing right next to him. He always had the bad habit of forgetting the world around him whenever he got caught up in the matters of his work.

Kenji's eyes widened and he stepped back, giving William a full view of Yuriko. "Oh, Will. This is my daughter, Yuriko." The smile on Kenji's face beamed as he introduced his daughter. He was always proud of her. And he was proud of her because he loved her, not just because she was bright and beautiful and smart, like her mother.

William gave out a soft fatherly laugh and leaned a little closer towards Yuriko. He seemed to be surveying the little girl with his dark, blue, eyes that lay behind his round shiny glasses. "Why hello there, little Yuriko. I see your father's brought you all the way here from Japan." He said with a gentle tone in his voice.

A subtle smile arched up the corner of Yuriko's lips as she looked up at the man who towered above her. She's never been this close to a man of white descent before, and she found it rather amusing and strange. She felt more amused though. After all, she loved meeting new people, especially since she never got the chance to go out and actually meet new friends and acquaintances, being cooped up in their house all these years.

"Hello." She said softly, looking up at him as if she were studying him.

The older military man replied with a gleaming smile, and then he stood up straight to meet Kenji's eyes. "She reminds me a lot of her mother." He said carefully. He too became Yuna's friend when she was still of this world. After all, how could he not have been friends with the woman who meant the world to his dear friend?

Kenji's eyes hovered downwards as the corner of his lips arched up to reveal a humble grin. "I know." Then he bowed down to look at his daughter. She was looking at him, smiling, with those childish lips and oval almond eyes. She was definitely more of Yuna than she was of him. He looked back at William, and this time, his eyes didn't hover away from the older man's gaze. "She looks more like her with each and every passing day." He said, his voice tainted with a hint of longing.

William quickly noticed the sudden drop in his friend's spirit. So he might as well jump to business matters before their reunion turned into a plethora of sad memories. But before he could even open his mouth, Kenji's head suddenly perked up.

"By the way," Kenji said with sudden vigor, as if he himself had decided to switch to another topic. After all, now was not the right time to reminisce about the past. He, his daughter, his friend and their entire organization had a huge future ahead of them. And most of the weight of that future depended on one man…The man who will lead them to countless biological and scientific breakthroughs that will skyrocket the CODEs' research, development and defense department to heights never before reached by previous attempts to break the barrier between possible and impossible, mortality and immortality. And that man was none other than…

"That man you referred to as Logan…" The words escaped Kenji's lips carefully, as if he wanted to keep the conversation between him and his friend, William Stryker. "You kept on mentioning him to me the night before my flight. As you can see, I am very eager to see this man in person. I, really couldn't believe all the things you told me over the communicator. This Logan…He seems…"

"…Immortal? Impossible? Above human?" Continued William. He looked at Kenji with a sly grin, like he knew something that Kenji didn't.

Kenji's eyes widened and he moved an inch closer towards his friend. "Exactly." He said with subtle bewilderment. Kenji's eyes looked like that of a child's.

He looked like a seven-year-old boy, eager to find out the secret surprise that his parents had prepared for him for his birthday. But instead, of course, he was a 46-year-old father. And the surprise happened to be an unbelievable superhuman man named Logan who sounded too good to be true because of his ability to defy mortality and break the limits of the human body. Just the thought of that Logan gave Kenji countless of ideas as to how he could study this person for the betterment of humanity.

William chuckled and looked into his friend's eyes. His thick, arched eyebrows twitched as he narrowed his own, and his lips curled up into a wide grin. He looked like he was about to divulge something secret to his friend. "Then I guess today's your day, my friend." Then he took small step back, smiled, and smoothed his military suit. "…Because I've put my foot on the line and decided to invite our extraordinary friend to his gathering." He looked at Kenji, waiting for the scientists' reaction.

Kenji's eyes widened and he excitedly clasped his hands together. For a grown up man, he sure did look like that excited little boy again. "That…That's wonderful!" He said with suppressed excitement. Even his voice was shaking. He obviously didn't know how to react at the sudden wonderful news.

William talked to him for more than an hour about this Logan, telling him the extraordinary things that that man was capable of doing, and he was finally going to meet him. He was finally going to meet this extraordinary specimen.

The Japanese doctor quickly rubbed his hands together and looked intently at his friend. He looked like he wanted to ask William so many questions all at once, like 'when was Logan going to arrive', or 'what does he look like'. But then, he didn't really feel the need to anymore. After all, it sounded like he was going to meet him soon enough.

Stryker noticed the budding excitement in Kenji's body language. "I bet you wanna ask me when he's going to get here, huh?" Then he moved his face closer to the Japanese scientist and lowered his voice, like he wanted to tell him something personally. "Just by looking at you, my old friend, I can see that you might even want to know how he's going to get here." He said with a teasing voice and a wry grin.

Kenji looked back at him, wanting William Stryker to tell him everything out right. He definitely couldn't want to meet the unbelievable specimen they referred to as Logan. His excitement and bewilderment grew with each and every passing minute. His awestruck mind came up with so many ideas and experiments and possible studies with each and every passing second. In fact, he seemed so engrossed in this Logan creature, that he seemed to have forgotten the one person who needed him the most.

Yuriko looked up and saw her father engrossed in whatever he was talking about. Her father, and his old military friend, seemed to be in another world right now. They looked like they were in another place, drowning in their discussion about that "man". She moved closer to her father's side and gently placed a hand on his suit, trying to reach out to him, trying to tell him that he had a daughter who was standing right there.

She saw her father about to turn his head towards her, probably with that fatherly smile that always spread across his face. Yuriko was ready to smile back at him too, when the military man, Stryker, suddenly pointed towards the direction of the street. And her father, who was about to look at her, whipped his head towards the direction that Stryker pointed too. And in that moment, she felt as if she had been swept aside.

"Ah, there he is!" Stryker said as he pointed towards a fast-moving motorcycle headed towards the hotel. "Right on time!" He bellowed proudly. "I told you he was going to be here soon!" He said as he looked Kenji. A Cheshire cat smile ran across his lips.

Kenji's eyes widened as he saw the motorcycle speeding towards them. He couldn't have a clear view of the man riding it, for the man, who he presumed as "the" Logan, had a jet black helmet on, a helmet that masked his face from the world, and a black, leather jacket that covered his torso. The Japanese scientist narrowed his eyes and tilted his head as he tried to follow the approaching motorcycle. And as Logan came closer and closer to view, Kenji noticed that the mysterious figure was wearing some white clothing under his jacket, and a pair of ordinary jeans.

From what he was seeing, nothing seemed so special about that man, except maybe for the fact that he was driving that motorcycle faster than usual, and with excellent precision and control. Well, at least if that Logan doesn't turn out to be the biological milestone that he was expecting him to be, he could still work for them as a pilot.

Logan's motorcycle roared as it sliced through the street, cutting in front of cars and missing them by just an inch or less. Then it sped up the island in front of the hotel, and landed a few feet from where Stryker's limousine had stopped.

He drove the motorcycle right pass by the limo and stopped with a screech, just a mere foot away from the military man and his Japanese companion. Dust blew from the ground, right from where the wheels of Logan's motorcycle came to a halt. If he had pressed the brake a second later, he would have really run over Kenji and Stryker.

A sly grin arched up the corner of Stryker's lips and he slightly shook his head up and down, like he had already expected Logan to make such a grand and death-defying entrance. Kenji, on the other hand, felt like his heart was about to jump out of his rib-cage. For a second there, he honestly thought that he and his daughter were going to get run over by this man. This Logan may be immortal, but not him and Yuriko.

Logan remained seated on his motorcycle while he turned his head towards Stryker and Kenji, observing them, looking at them, from behind his tinted mask. He looked like a predator, observing his prey, surveying them, looking for the best way to strike, to jump out from behind the bushes that hid him from them, that separated him from them. He could see them, but they couldn't see him. He loved this feeling.


	42. Introductions

THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE'S REVIEWS :D! Here's the next chappie :D! and to those who're confused with Stryker's age, I believe this chap will answer thy questions ;)!

Chapter 94: Introductions

"Logan…" Stryker said with a smile. "You're a little late." There was an ounce of caution in his voice. He sounded like a man who was treading on dangerous waters. In fact, he sounded like he feared to offend the man behind the mask.

The mysterious figure didn't say anything at once. He didn't even move in response to Stryker's words. No gestures were made and no words were spoken. He just stood there and looked at Stryker with invisible eyes. Then after a few seconds, the silent man finally moved, and it almost made Stryker, Kenji and Yuriki jump on their toes.

The masked Logan sharply kicked the stand of his motorcycle down so that the two wheeled, jet black vehicle would stand on its won. Then he stood up with both legs still on either side of the vehicle, and carefully took his helmet off with one slow pull.

Yuriko's eyes widened as she looked up at the mysterious figure. She was finally going to see what lay beyond that intimidating motorcycle mask. Just a moment ago, she overheard her father and Stryker's conversation about this person this "creature" that they called Logan. And somehow, that discussion had intrigued her even scared her.

It seemed as if they didn't refer to this Logan as a man. They referred to him as if he were an animal, a monster, a myth, like a dragon or a vampire or a werewolf. And as she looked at him, her heart thumped on her chest and her eyes grew wider with each and every passing millisecond. What will she see behind that mask? Will that man truly change their life as her father had mentioned earlier? And if so, why?

The first thing she saw was a man's chin, then his lips. His lower jaw was covered by a prickly stubbles that seemed have been shaved just a few days ago. But other than that, the lower part of his face looked like that of a man's. But what she really wanted to see was his eyes. Because, perhaps, this Logan wasn't the monster or the creature that her father and his friend said that he was. Maybe this Logan was just like any other man. Maybe he was just exceptional and that was what made him different.

Logan pulled the helmet smoothly off his face, causing his raven black unruly hair to free itself from its domed recluse. He had piercing eyes that made Yuriko shiver. His hair was like that of a wolf's and a raven's combined. He looked like the kind of man who could wrestle a lion and walk away without a scratch. His sharp features and observant eyes made him look keen and sensitive to his surroundings. He looked like he could hear and feel and smell and sense everything that moved and breathed around him.

Her father was right. This Logan was definitely different. She could smell it. She didn't know why, but she could smell it. This man was different. This was the kind of man she would never want to be associated with. She scared him, and she couldn't deny it to herself. Yet somehow, she intrigued him, like a moth to a deadly, burning flame.

Logan stepped off his vehicle and stood there, looking at Stryker and Kenji. His silence was almost deafening, and his eyes, undoubtedly intimidating. He seemed to be observing them, like a hungry wolf looking at two wounded, bleeding deets. His nose twitched as he ran his eyes ran over Stryker's face, then Kenji's, then he looked down at little Yuriko. He sneered at the sight of the little girl, almost as if he were asking "What's she doing here? She doesn't belong here."

Yuriko's eyes met his and she immediately moved a step closer to her father. She almost grabbed Kenji's legs, in hopes of shielding herself from the view of the human wolf. She didn't like his eyes. She couldn't even stand to look at them. Every time she glanced at them, she felt like he was going to eat her alive.

"Father…" She whispered, moving an inch closer to Kenji, almost burying her face on the back of his leg. Her subtle young voice trembled with fear.

She wanted her father to hold her, to hug her, to tell her that this Logan wasn't a bad man. But no comfort came. Her father, though she knew how much he loved her, seemed to have forgotten that she was standing there right next to him. Her father was more interested in Logan now. He looked at Logan was so much awe and bewilderment. He looked like a child, entranced by the glittering lights of a Christmas parade.

"I'm never late." Logan muttered in his deep and gruff voice. His words passed through his clenched teeth like knife through soft butter. His eyes continued to glare at both Stryker and Kenji as if he were implying that he was offended and irritated by Stryker's earlier comment about his tardiness.

"I come and go as I please." He followed soon after. And this time, his piercing eyes were looking at Stryker and Stryker alone. "I follow no one's time. Everyone follows mine." He implied, his voice delivering an invisible blow. "That was a part of our deal. Isn't that right, William?" He said, looking at the older-looking military man.

Stryker didn't move. He just stood there and took a quick glance at Kenji from the corner of his eyes. Then he looked directly at Logan, while Logan continued to look at him. There was fear in Stryker's eyes. He looked as if he was being judged by the angel of death. The lump on his throat moved, implying that he had swallowed hard. A drop of sweat tricked down his temple and he clenched his hands in fear.

After a few seconds of silence, a trembling breath escaped form his parted lips and he nodded his head. "Of course, Logan." He said, assuring. "That…" He swallowed again then cleared his throat. "…was definitely a part of our deal." Stryker lifted his hand close to his chest, and then placed it back down to his side. He was about to loosen the tie that held his collar but quickly banished the thought. It would only show a sign of weakness and vulnerability. And at this moment, that was the last thing that he wanted to show his dangerous friend. After all, he knew that wolves always ate the weak ones first.

"Good." Logan replied. His eyes bore deep into Stryker's as he spoke. He wanted to show the military man that he was the one who had the upper hand. "I know you're a man of your word, Will." He said, almost with a mocking smirk on his face. "And I know that no matter what happens, you will keep your word. All of it." He continued, emphasizing each and every word.

Logan clenched his fists as he looked back at Stryker, waiting for a reply. Stryker couldn't help but glance down at Logan's knuckles. He glanced at Logan's hands as if they were two cobras, ready to strike and devour him alive.

Even Kenji noticed the fear and discomfort in Stryker's eyes. He knew how brave and unshakeable his friend was. Yet here he is, trembling at the sight of this mysterious stranger. But he couldn't blame him. Just standing in front of this Logan made his spine tingle. And he didn't even know what his true capabilities were. What more when he finally sees what this Logan is truly capable of doing? Or rather, who or what this person, this creature, truly was. But despite the fear, was the feeling of bewilderment, curiosity, the hunger for knowledge. He was going to study Logan no matter what.

Logan's eyes turned sharply towards Kenji. Though his eyes moved, his head didn't. Not even a nudge not a slight turn. He seemed to be studying the Japanese man from head to foot…observing him, smelling him.

"Who's he?" He asked, sneering back at William.

Logan disliked strangers. In fact, he didn't like anyone or anything. To Logan, the world revolved around him and his rules. The life he had lived had made him that way. As for Gen. William Stryker, he'd known the man for about two years now. He respected him, but that was that. He rarely respected people, but Stryker's honor and loyalty had somehow wooed him to trust the man and comply with his requests.

Stryker slightly nudged his head to his side, towards Kenji. "A good friend of mine." He said, still maintaining an air of cautiousness.

Logan narrowed his eyes. "I thought I was going to deal with you and you alone. No other person but you, remember? That was another part of our deal." He muttered through gritted teeth. He looked like a bomb whose fuse had just been lit.

The older man breathed in through his lips, and exhaled through the same passage. He seemed to be thinking of the right words to say next. He knew that he and Logan had a deal that he was going to talk with no one but him. And having Kenji standing right next to them right now was definitely a breach of their spoken contract. In fact, no other person was supposed to know about Logan's true existence and his true capabilities.

"I don't like how things are going, William." Logan said monotonously. His voice was void of any enthusiasm or emotions whatsoever. "You know how I feel about keeping one's word." He continued. "And you know what I do to people who don't."

With those words, he suddenly pulled something out of his jacket, and the unexpected movement almost caused Stryker to step back. In his hand, Logan held a tobacco. It was one of the tobaccos Stryker had given him during their meeting a couple of months back. Logan loved to smoke those things. To him, they were just like sweet, succulent candies to pass the time. He never really cared about all that crap about smoking being dangerous to one's health. After all, unlike normal human beings, he would never suffer from lung cancer, or any kind of sickness whatsoever.

He sharply bit the cap off the tobacco, and pulled a lighter out of his jeans' front pocket. He flipped the lighter's cover open and slipped the tobacco between his thin lips. Then he moved the lighter right next to the tip of his tobacco and lit it up, causing a thin stream of grey smoke to rise up from the source.

Logan inhaled and slipped the lighter back into his jeans' front pocket. One of the hotel's attendants, who happened to stand by the lobby at the moment, almost panicked at the sight of Logan smoking his tobacco. The Hotel Barclay had strict rules about smoking such things in the vicinity. In fact, the hotel had a strict no smoking policy.

From the corner of William's eye, he saw the hotel attendant walking towards them and Logan. And right before the attendant could pass William, William turned around and extended a hand towards the woman, stopping her in her tracks. "He's a friend of mine." He said firmly. "Let him do whatever he wants. That's a request, from me." He said quickly. Stryker seemed to be a known figure in the Barclay.

The female attendant nodded her head and took a quick glance at Logan. Logan just continued to smoke his tobacco as he looked back at her in a stoic manner. Even if the she had managed to correct his unlawful act, he wouldn't lay a finger on her anyway. He may be a ruthless mercenary, but he wasn't the kind who would hurt those who can't defend themselves, like that woman who was now walking back to her post.

"Thanks, Will." He said, still puffing smoke from his lips and his tobacco. Logan had a gentler tone in his voice now as he addressed Stryker. And as for Kenji and Stryker, they were obviously trying to hold back their coughs in fear of making Logan feel uncomfortable and offended. Neither of them actually smoked.

Logan noticed this but continued to keep on smoking in front of the two gentlemen. It was pretty obvious that he really didn't care. "You still haven't answered my earlier question." He added, blowing more smoke towards his companions. "What's he doing here? Who is he? Because from the looks of it…" He turned his head and met Kenji's eyes with his. He looked back at him, boring deep into the Japanese man's soul with his wolf-like keen senses. "…He seems to know a lot about me." He emphasized the word 'lot', and there was a hint of enmity in his voice.

Yuriko coughed at the smoke that blew her way. She didn't like that Logan at all. He scared her, and he smoked and he didn't seem to be respectful. She couldn't really understand why her father liked this man. Logan was the kind of person her father would dislike. And yet, there he was, giving Logan more attention than her.

"Father..." She pleaded, coughing as she spoke. She wanted to tell him that she was tired and that she needed to move away from them, from the smoke and from that scary person. But her father couldn't seem to hear her now. He seemed too busy discussing something with Logan and the military man.

She covered her mouth in hopes of blocking the smoke away. And then she clung to the leg of her father's slacks, hoping, at least, that he would look down and notice her. But he didn't look down. He didn't even flinch. It was like she wasn't even there. She felt like she was nothing but thin air, like she didn't even exist at the moment.

Yuriko, in her entire eleven years of life, never had to do anything to get her father to notice her. Whenever he got home from work if he came home from work, he always gave her every minute, every second, every passing moment of his life. He gave her all the attention she ever wanted, all the love she ever needed. He would spend enough time with her to make up for all the times he had been at work.

But now, Yuriko felt alone. And in a way, she couldn't blame her father. After all, this was work. He was working right now. He was busy. In fact, she was even lucky that she finally got to be with him while he was "working". She was finally a part of the life that he had somewhat hidden from her for the past few years of her life. She was finally standing here, while his father did business.

If only he'd pay attention to her. If only he'd look down and see her there. If only he'd smile her way and speak the words that would take the feeling of aloneness away.

Then Yuriko heard a voice….

"I haven't seen you around here before."

Yuriko's eyes widened in surprise. Was that voice talking to her? It sounded like a voice of a child. And not just a child. From the sound of the voice, it was a boy. A young boy.

She immediately turned her head to the direction of the voice and saw a young boy standing an arm's length away from her. She was right. It was a young boy. And he looked her age, if not a little older. He had dark blue eyes…piercing dark blue eyes that looked a little more experienced than the boy who possessed them. His eyebrows were thick and arched, almost following the curved upper rim of his round, steel glasses. He had dark brown feathery hair with bangs that covered his forehead. In fact, his face looked like a younger, though gentler version of the military man's.

Unlike her copper skin, his skin was an amalgam of flesh and light pink, which she didn't consider odd due of the fact that he was Caucasian and she was Asian. But it seemed that that boy didn't go out of the house much. His pale skin needed more sun.

He was wearing a simple set of jeans and pants…something a boy his age would usually wear. And in his right hand, he held a toy plane. She wasn't an expert on planes and jets and other military vehicles, but she recognized it from the movies she'd seen on TV.

A small and subtle smile arched up the left corner of the boy's lips. "You okay? You're looking at me as if you've just seen a ghost." He said, smiling.

Yuriko raised her eyebrows, as if she couldn't believe that the boy was talking to her. She's never had a stranger talk to her before. In fact, she had never been out of the apartment enough to actually meet other kids than the ones at her school. And she never really had friends at school to talk with. Well, there was Ayame, but they never really met outside of class, outside of school, or during their free times for that matter.

She looked at him curiously and motioned a hand to herself. "Are you talking to me?" She asked with an air of uncertainty in her voice.

The boy giggled and showed her a beaming smile, causing his full lips to stretch from ear to ear. "Er, who else would I talk to? I mean, I'm looking at you, right?" He asked matter-of-factly. He looked at her with an arched brow, waiting for an answer.


	43. When that boy met that girl and them som...

HEEERE'S CHAPTER 95 :D! Thanks for everyone's reviews :D! Heheh…I bet this chapter will make "some things" clearer ;)!

Chapter 95: When that boy met that girl and then some

Yuriko couldn't believe that this boy was actually talking to her. Why would he talk to her anyway? Did he want anything from her? Was she special enough to be talked to? But then, as she looked at him smiling at her, she realized that this was not the time to question his intentions. After all, he didn't seem like a threat to her.

She could see it in the young man's eyes. She could tell that he was a good person. And she had never been wrong. He seemed like the last person who could ever harm her… unlike that Logan, who saw pleasure in making those around him feel threatened. In fact, this young man was like a good escape for her. An escape from the world of grown ups and formality and science and facts and 'work'.

A soft chuckle escaped from Yuriko's lips and she replied. "I guess you are talking to me." She said. She now realized how stupid she must have looked, staring at him like a ghost just a while ago, looking like a fool when the boy was trying to strike a conversation with her.

The boy chuckled again and nodded his head. "Uh huh." He said in a joking manner as he looked at her. He could see her tanned cheeks blushing, making it obvious that she felt embarrassed for the way she had acted towards his earlier inquiry.

"Anyway, uh, as I've said before, I've never seen you around here before." He said, continuing his prior train of thought. Now that he'd finally gotten the attention of the only person his age, he might as well speak with her. No use in wasting precious seconds staring at her like a silent little fool. The tongue should always be put to good use that's what his father always said.

Yuriko smiled and felt her cheeks flush again, almost causing her to bow her head down to hide her reddening face. "Yeah." She replied shyly. "In fact, it's my first time here in New York. I've never been to the Americas before…Well, until now of course." She said with an innocent smile.

The young man smiled back and held out his hand. "By the way, before we talk about more stuff, I guess it's proper to introduce myself first. Junior's the name, well, not really, but that's what my dad calls me." He said, nudging his head towards the military man standing right next to him.

/"No wonder they look so much alike."/ Yuriko thought to herself as she heard the boy refer to the military man as his father.

"Well, if that's the case, then you can call me Riku." She said, greeting Junior's hand with a handshake and a hearty grin. "Like you, that's what my dad calls me." She glanced at her father as she referred to him.

Junior gave out a subtle laugh and put his hand back down on his side. His other hand though, was still busy holding on to his toy plane. "You got dragged into this too, huh? Because I can see your dad knows my dad."

Yuriko furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him curiously. "What do you mean dragged into this? Dragged into what?" She asked, unsure of what Junior was talking about. There was also something suspicious in the boy's voice.

The boy opened his arms, and looked around. "This. You know…they come here every year to talk about work. It's like a yearly thing." He followed his words with a shrug. "I've been going here since I was five, and trust me…it gets more and more boring with each and every passing year. Jeez, I barely understand half of what's going on!" He said, sounding quite disgruntled.

"And the people who come here are always the same. I almost know everyone's names. That's probably why you stuck out like a sore thumb when I first saw you, because I've never seen you or your dad around here before." He continued. "Well, there's that and the fact that you're the first person I've seen who's in my age range." He chuckled. "Unless of course if you're as old as them and you're just not telling me". He said with a joking tone in his voice.

She giggled and covered her lips with her dainty hand. He was actually quite funny. And she liked him. She really did. There was also something about him that reminded her of herself. After all, both of their fathers were in the same line of work, whatever that line of work was. And he was also the first boy her age that she'd ever really talk to...really talk to like this…Talk in a way that she didn't have to keep any secrets, or be careful with her words. In fact, he was probably the first child she'd ever talk to like this. After all, it seemed as if they both belonged in the same world. No wonder she felt such an immediate connection with this 'Junior' boy.

"Trust me. I'm eleven as an eleven year old girl can be."

She said, giggling.

Junior raised his eyebrows and looked bewildered. "Ah, so I guess I am older than you…Just turned twelve a couple of months ago." He replied. The friendly smile on his face made his innocent, boyish looks shine through.

"Cool." He said as he nodded his head. Then he breathed in and looked as if he were about to say something important, or rather, something risky. "So, I was wondering… Since your dad and my dad are going to be busy talking about their 'stuff' for the next two days," He quickly rolled his eyes as he said the word 'stuff' "Maybe you'd wanna, you know, hang out or something. Like, have fun. I dunno, whatever." He shrugged and looked at her, waiting in anticipation for a reply.

Yuriko tsked, then she exhaled and glanced at her father from the corner of her eye. "I dunno, Junior. My dad told me that he was going to take me around the city for the next two days. So I think I won't be able to have enough time to hang out with you. But if you want, if I do end up having some free time, I could "

"Oh trust me…" He suddenly said, interrupting Yuriko. "He may have said that, but, well, I don't want to be quite frank so excuse me for what I'm about to say, but your dad's not going to have enough time for you for the remainder of this trip."

Young little Riku furrowed her eyebrows in an angry and confused manner when she heard the boy's words. "What do you mean? Why are you saying that?" She asked, sounding rather irritated. "My dad's going to spend time with me and I know it. He told me that this was going to be our trip and that he was going to take me to see the Statue of Liberty. He promised me that and I know he's going to keep that promise like thousands of his promises before." Her voice was defensive and firm.

Then after that, she heard her father speak. "Darrow." He said, calling out to the muscular man who drove them to the hotel. "Me and William are going to go ahead. Please take Yuriko and our belongings to the room, okay?"

Agent Darrow, the gentle giant, as Yuriko thought of him, smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, Doctor." He replied. Then he walked around the car toward the trunk, and took out Yuriko and Kenji's remaining bags.

Kenji looked down at Yuriko and gently ran his fingers through her hair. The smile on his face beamed as he looked at his beloved little girl. "I'm going to go ahead now, okay, honey? Darrow's going to bring you up to our room and you can relax there for a while. If you want anything, just tell Darrow and he'll go fetch it for you, okay, Riku?"

Yuriko forced a subtle smile on her lips, but she didn't know what to say. Her father was just going to leave her with Darrow on the first day of her trip? She trusted Darrow, of course, but she preferred to have her father by her side. That was how she pictured it her and her father, walking side by side, hand in hand in the streets of New York. And as Kenji leaned in to kiss her on the forehead, she suddenly felt a pang of loneliness in her heart, and a hint of disappointment in her throat. She felt as if she was about to cry.

"I'll see you later, okay?" He asked with a smile. The smile on his face remained as he looked at her for the last time that afternoon. Then he pulled away, stood up straight, and nodded at Logan and William. "Shall we, gentlemen? We only have two more days to discuss matters of such utmost importance, so time is of the essence."

The senior Stryker chuckled and smiled back. "Agreed." He said firmly. Then he turned to Logan. "Logan.". He spoke his name as if Logan's name alone was enough to tell the hostile-looking stranger the message that he wanted to convey.

Logan looked back at Stryker with his dark, piercing, wolf-like eyes and only said two words. "I know." He replied. His voice, like always, was low and gruff, making his words barely understandable.

Stryker breathed in and placed his hands behind his back. "Then we're off then." He smiled at Kenji, and the three of them, all tall and proud, walked into the Hotel Barclay's glamorous front doors. William Stryker was greeted by all the attendants. From the way he was treated, he was like loyalty. Everyone in the hotel seemed to know who he was.

"And there they go…" Junior said as he watched the three adults walk into the hotel. There was a hint of contempt in his voice. Then he rolled his eyes and sighed. By the looks of it, he had already seen that scene a million times before and he looked sick of it.

"Look, I don't know what you're getting all grumpy about, but my dad, he's going to be with me no matter what." She said firmly, looking at her disgruntled friend. "He told me he'll see me later, and that means that after all their talks are done, he's going to spend all of his free time with me. And we're going to tour New York togeth".

Junior grunted and frustratingly ran his fingers through his hair like an aggravated little 12-year-old would. "Fine." He said, interrupting her again in mid-sentence. "If your dad says he's going to give you New York, then I guess he will. But if I were you, I wouldn't get my hopes up much." His voice was a little softer now.

"What do you mean? I really don't know what you're saying…" She said. Though at the back of her mind, she did, somehow. There had been countless of times that her father had promised her that he'd be home early, only to end up coming home at the crack of dawn. But this time, this time, she knew that it was going to be different. Her father was going to be with her and they were going to have the greatest time of their lives. He promised her, and she was looking forward to that promise.

The boy exhaled, causing some of the hair over his forehead to flutter with his breath. "You really don't get it, do you?" He asked with a sad smile.

Yuriko looked at him confusingly and shook her head from side to side. "No."

The innocent look on Yuriko's face almost made him want to shake some sense into her. "Look," Junior continued. "Ever since I was six, my parents always promised to take me around the city every time we came here. But guess what, it's never happened, and I'm already twelve!" He said, sounding rather disappointed and angry. "Hey, don't get me wrong. My parents are really nice people. It's just that, well, I don't like it when people break their promises. I really hate that, you know."

Yuriko exhaled and looked deeply into the eyes of the young boy who stood in front of her. "I hate that too." She said, reflecting the pain in her friend's voice.

Then he smiled and gently patted her on her upper arm. "But hey, maybe your dad's different. Maybe he really will spend the next two days with you, so who knows, right?" He shrugged and gave out a frail chuckle.

Yuriko giggled and nodded her head. "Right!" She said happily. The boy smiled back at her, and she was about to say something else, when another voice interrupted their conversation. It was a woman's voice, a middle-aged woman's voice.

"Junior!" She shouted, calling out to the young man as she waved her gloved hand in the air. She was standing by the entrance of the Hotel, where her husband, William Stryker, and his companions, had just entered a short while ago.

"Oh!" Junior exclaimed as he heard her mother calling for him. He glanced at her and found her by the entrance. Then he looked back at Yuriko. "Um, anyway, I gotta go." He said apologetically. "Hey, maybe we can hang out some time. You know, just in case you want to." He said, following his words with his wide smile.

"William Stryker Jr., come here this instant!" Catherine Stryker shouted. "Your father prefers that we board our rooms as soon as possible!" Though she was shouting at her boy, there was still motherly love and concern in her voice.

Junior smiled at Yuriko for the last time and motioned his hand in the manner of saying goodbye. "Bye, Riku." He said. With the toy plane in his hand, he ran towards the direction of his mother, and gave her a small hug.

Little Riku couldn't help but smile when he saw Junior's mother run her fingers along her little boy's sweaty hair. The mother held him close by her side as she and Junior walked into the hotel. But it somehow made Yuriko's heart sink when he didn't give her a last glance before disappearing from her sight. Was she ever going to see him again? She really hoped that she hadn't lost the chance of having a real friend for good.

"Miss Riku." Said a deep yet gentle voice.

Yuriko spun around and saw Agent Darrow standing behind her. He was holding their baggage and seemed eager to head into the hotel. Like Kenji, and Junior's mother, Darrow also knew the risks of staying visible in the public eye for far too long. It was a well-proven fact that no one related to the CODs would ever be safe.

A good friend of his, the late agent Hawkins, only took a day off to spend some time with his personal life, his family in particular. But he was never seen alive again. The last person who saw Hawkins alive was his wife. She saw him through the kitchen window while he was taking out the trash at six o' clock in the evening. She washed some of the dishes on the sink, and when she looked outside, he wasn't there anymore. As if he had suddenly disappeared. She didn't even hear a sound…not a sound of struggling, or a yelp, or a cry for help. There weren't even any traces that anyone was there outside their house by the time Hawkins was abducted. It was like Hawkins suddenly disappeared. Neither Hawkins' body or the clothes he wore that night were found.

Yuriko looked up at the looming figure who towered above her and she smiled back at him. "I know, Agent Darrow. We have to go inside now." She said politely.

Darrow raised his brows and grinned. "Oh yes, we do." He said in a cheery tone, trying to amuse the young little Yuriko Oyama.

The COD agent had no problem carrying Yuriko and Kenji's baggage across the glamorous lobby of the Barclay. After all, he had the height, weight and stature to carry such weight. Yuriko, on the other hand, was at awe as she looked at the hotel. It looked like the inside of the castle she had read in the books that her father had bought for her. Her eyes widened with delight and her dainty lips smiled in wonder. She felt like twirling around in a beautiful dress while the light reflected on the smooth marble floor.

"This is a really beautiful, Agent Darrow." She said as she glided across the floor. She tilted her head up and looked at her burly protector. "Have you been here before?"

Darrow looked down at her and smiled. He continued to walk with Yuriko by his side. "Oh countless of times before, Miss Riku. And yes, it really is a beautiful place. Very big too. I wouldn't wander around much if I were you." He added, smiling.

Yuriko giggled. "Don't worry, Agent Darrow. If I do any wondering around, it's gonna be with my dad. He's very good with directions, you know. I never get lost whenever I'm with him." She said happily.

They stopped in front of the lobby elevator, and Darrow gently placed the baggage on the floor. He pushed the up button on the classically designed console beside the elevator doors, and the doors soon opened to welcome its two new passengers.

"Ladies first, Miss Riku." Said Darrow as he motioned a hand towards it.

Riku flashed him a smile and proudly strode inside the intricately designed elevator. She had never been inside an elevator before, so like New York, this too was very new to her. But out of all the elevators she'd seen in movies and in books and in magazines, this had to be the most beautiful one. Darrow soon followed her inside with their baggage, and the elevator doors closed. He pushed the 'close' button by the control panel, and the doors closed.

Yuriko almost jumped when the elevator started to rise towards the 14th floor. She felt as if her stomach did a little somersault. But she had soon forgotten the queasy feeling as she marveled at the intricate and unique designs on the elevator's walls. She found it rather amusing that its design and motif were similar to that of the lobby's. It's like everything in the hotel matched. Then she looked up and watched the floor number as it went up from one floor to another.

"Wow. I can't believe I'm actually riding an elevator." She said softly.

Darrow chuckled softly and looked at his little companion. "Well, Miss Riku. You're going to do a lot of elevator-riding while you're here in the hotel. After all, it's the easiest way to go up and down the building. Unless of course if you're willing to go up and down fourteen flights of stairs." He said jokingly.

Yuriko smile back, then she walked around the ascending elevator, running her hands on its smooth, lavishly decorated walls. "Oh. I'm fine with the elevator." She said happily. "I doubt that I'll be riding one soon when we get back to Japan anyway."

The number above the elevator doors changed from 13 to 14, and the elevator made a small chiming sound as it went into a slow stop.

Yuriko's almond-shaped eyes widened as she felt it go into a halt. The elevator seemed to have stopped moving. And the stopping motion made her stomach do a little somersault again. "It stopped." She whispered, looking at Darrow.

Darrow lightheartedly laughed as he looked back at Yuriko. "Of course it did." He said with a smile. "We're here." The elevator doors slid open and revealed the extravagant lobby of the 14th floor.

A huge smile spread across Yuriko's face as she followed Darrow out of the elevator. Her eyes wandered at the designs on the hallway as they made their way to the room. She still couldn't believe how every part of the hotel matched. Everything, from the lobby, to the elevator, to the doors and the doorknobs and carpets had matching designs. Even the lights that littered the hallway matched the motif of the hotel.

Yuriko's hallway sightseeing eventually ended when Agent Darrow stopped in front of a room with the number 685 etched on its door. It was the room that the COD had reserved for them, the room where they will stay for the rest of the trip. All of the COD's guests and employees were reserved the finest rooms in the Barclay. Its people were always given the best of what it can afford…and apparently, the COD can afford anything. In fact, it had fully rented nearly three fourths of the Barclay's finest rooms.

Darrow placed the baggage on the floor and pulled out a keycard from his suit's inner pocket. "Now this is where you and Dr. Oyama will be staying." He said as he inserted the keycard in the slit above the bronze-colored door knob.

The small red light beside the slit turned green and the door emitted a small beeping noise. Yuriko watched in awe as she witnessed the little technical miracle.

"Is it nice inside? She asked curiously, watching Darrow as he turned the door knob.

Darrow grinned as he picked up their bags. "Oh trust me, Miss Riku. You're going to love it in there. In fact, I'd bet you'd rather spend your time inside rather than hang out with all those boring grown-ups downstairs." He said with a chuckle.


	44. The start of a looong day

Without further ado, I bring to thee the next chappie :D!

Chapter 96: The start of a looong day

He gently pushed the door open with his foot and strode inside with Yuriko following after him. Riku's reaction, upon stepping into their new room, was similar to that of when she first walked into the glamorous, marble-floored lobby of the hotel. She found herself out of breath as her eyes wandered at the beautiful display before her.

"Oh wow…" Were the words that subtly made their way out of her dainty lips. Her eyes widened with awe and her head slowly turned from side to side, looking at the spacious room that was going to be theirs for three full days.

A smile of wonder slowly spread across her face as their made their way into the suite's living room. "This isn't just a room." She said wondrously. "This is like an entire house! It's even bigger than our apartment in Japan!"

The living room they had just stepped into was fully furnished. It had a sofa that was good enough for four people, and two more cushioned arm chairs on either side. In the middle of the living room set was a table and across the chairs, pass the table, was a big screen TV. The biggest TV Yuriko had ever seen in her life.

She walked in front of it and stared at it, like the curious little girl that she was. "I've never seen a TV this big before." She said softly, as if she was thinking out loud.

Darrow's shoulders shook as he chuckled. Yuriko definitely seemed like a handful. She seemed curious about everything around her…In fact, too curious. But at least she was more behaved than that feisty little boy of Gen. Stryker's.

"Come on, Miss Riku." He said carefully, not wanting to startle the girl. "I'll show you to the bed room."

Yuriko turned towards Darrow and nodded her head. "Okay." She replied.

The living room had an open passage that led straight to the dining area, and a door that led to the bed room of the suite. Since he found no need to bring her to the dining area for now, Darrow walked towards the bedroom door and pushed it open with his foot. Unlike the main door, the door to the bedroom wasn't locked. It wasn't even closed.

"Well, here ya' go, Miss Riku." He said as he placed the baggage right next to the bed. "You may be tired from your trip, so you could crash here for now."

Yuriko excitedly walked into the room and still couldn't believe that this was where they were going to stay. Everything was beautiful and decorated and fully furnished. The translucent curtains that hung by the transparent glass windows looked so smooth and soft and clean. And she loved how the sunlight filtered through them. The bedroom had two medium sized beds. Each of them was big enough for her to roll on and jump on and do other things little kids her age do on beds.

On the side of the room opposite the beds was another TV. Though it wasn't as big the one in the living room, it was still a bit bigger than the one they had at home. The floor was also carpeted. And despite the fact that it was, it looked so clean and well-kept. She almost felt as if they were the first persons to have ever stepped on it.

Then her eyes focused on the beds. They were covered with soft-looking, fluffed comforters designed to match the motif of the room. The same with the pillows that lined up the head part of the beds. Everything just looked so perfect and nice and pretty. She wouldn't even mind living here for as long as they could.

Yuriko excitedly ran to one of the beds and jumped on it with her behind, causing her to gently bounce up and down. She couldn't believe how soft yet firm the cushions were. Just sitting on it made her think of what it would feel like sleep in such a luxurious room and on such a luxurious bed…to lay there, later that night, thinking of what's to come next. She looked up at Darrow who was fixing their baggage and smiled at him.

"Darrow?" She asked softly, not wanting to startle the heavy-weighted agent.

"Yes?" He asked back. He stood up straight after placing their baggage in an orderly manner on the floor beside the bed. He returned her smile and raised his eyebrows knowing that the little girl had something more to say.

"What time is daddy going to come up here? I know he's busy downstairs, but I also know that he'd love to see what this room is like." She asked happily. She knew that whatever Darrow was going to answer, the answer was going to be "Soon." But instead, he answered with something that she wasn't expecting.

The agent breathed in and shrugged his wide shoulders. "I'm sorry, Miss Riku." He said with an apologetic tone in his voice. "I don't want to be frank, but I'm afraid I can't answer that." He noticed the worried look on Yuriko's face and immediately countered what he had just said with something he knew the girl would've liked to have heard instead. "Not to worry though." He immediately added. "Knowing your father, he'll probably be up here in no time. He always worries about you, you know?" He chuckled. "In fact, whenever he's at work, he does his best to get home as early as he can to check up on his one and only girl. I know your dad's away most of the time. But whenever he's not with you, he always thinks about you."

A wide smile spread on Yuriko's tanned face. "I know. And I know that he's going to spend a lot of time with me in this trip because he said so."

Darrow gave out a gentle laugh. "Because he definitely said so."

Yuriko nodded her head, her childish smile still lingering on her face. "Yeah." She added. She actually felt better now, hearing Darrow's words. She knew that her father always thought about her no matter where he was. But hearing that straight from a person he worked with made it feel more substantial, more concrete, more factual. It made her feel that she actually was more important to her father than the worked he loved so much --- the work he had loved even before she was born into this world.

"By the way, Miss Riku." Darrow said courteously. "If you're hungry, we have stored a generous amount of food and refreshments in the refrigerator in the kitchen pass the living room. If you need anything else, press 9 on the phone over there by the bed and a hotel attendant will be with you shortly." He motioned his hand towards the phone on the table beside the bed Yuriko was sitting on. "The people here are really nice and courteous so you won't have to worry about them."

Before Yuriko could say anything, he continued. "Oh. And one more thing…" He had a determined, firm look on his eyes. What he was about to say seemed very important. "Your father had requested that you stay inside this room while he's away…And I believe that is for the best, Miss Riku. The world that you and your father had chosen is a very dangerous place, unless of course if you're smart and careful enough to stay within your safe boundaries." He smiled. "You will stay put, will you?"

The little girl smiled and nodded her head. "Don't worry, Darrow. I'll stay here until my father comes back." She said obediently. She knew what Darrow meant, about the dangers of her father's job, so she had no desire whatsoever to defy his request. She was going to stay in that room and enjoy its luxuries until her father comes back for her.

Darrow smiled back and inhaled, causing his wide chest to heave. He looked relieved that Yuriko had obediently agreed to what her father had asked. "Then I guess it's all settled then. I'll be going now, Miss Riku." He did a small bow as a sign of respect and made his way to the doorway out of the bed room.

Yuriko's eyes widened with surprise and she quickly hopped out of the bed. She stood up straight like a young soldier who had been called to step forward by his commanding officer. Her eyes were focused on the exiting Agent Darrow.

"What do you mean you'll be going now?" She asked, sounding confused. "If you go, then I'll be all alone here, Agent Darrow." She looked lost, almost scared. She looked like a child who was about to be abandoned in a place she knew nothing of.

Darrow saw the sad look in her eyes and knew that his exit was not going to be an easy one. She was just a child…An eleven year old child. She didn't deserve to be left alone like this, and in a place she knew nothing of. But he had no choice. He was not a baby sitter. He had more important matters to attend to --- very important matters that were more significant than keeping this child company.

He exhaled and looked at her with eyes that were both regretful and sorry. "I'm really sorry, Miss Riku. But as much as I would want to keep you company until your father arrives, I'll have to attend to my work downstairs." He really didn't know how to explain it to this child. He didn't know the right words to say. "It's really important that I get back down there as soon as possible. You do understand, don't you?"

Yuriko looked as if she were about to cry. But instead, she fought back her tears and nodded her head like the good little girl that she was. "I understand." She said softly, her words almost drowning into a voiceless whisper.

"I'm really sorry." Darrow said sadly. "But I will meet up with your father downstairs. So I'll tell him that you have settled in your room and are waiting for him." He said in hopes of lifting up her spirits. The last thing he wanted to see was an image of her frowning. "So don't worry, okay?"

"Okay." She replied. She felt as if she had no choice but to say yes and agree with everything that was asked of her. Like Darrow and her father, she also had a role to play. And her role was to sit and wait for as long as it would take.

Darrow smiled and nodded, then made his say out of the bed room. Yuriko's heart sank as she heard him make his way out of the main door and into the lobby. She heard the main door close as he shut it firmly. And in that moment, she felt trapped, and alone. She sighed and made her way onto the bed. She plopped down on it and laid on her back, her arms spread on her sides as if she was about to make snow angels.

She looked up at the decorated ceiling and closed her eyes. She found it rather funny that despite the fact that the room was so beautiful and perfect, it still felt so empty, so incomplete. The only thing she could hear was the sound of her dull breathing. She didn't even feel like watching TV or reading the books she had taken with her. The only thing she wanted was her father's promise --- the promise that he would be with her in the entire trip…The promise that this trip was going to be for them.

x x x x x x x x

It had already been two hours since Darrow had left her alone in her magnificent prison. And Yuriko felt as if all that time had been somewhat of a waste. She had spent the last two hours sitting in bed, wandering around the room, eating some pastries from the fridge, and watching American TV. Apparently, she found none of her recent activities amusing or adventurous. She was there, in a whole new world, a whole new country, and yet she was locked in her lavishly decorated room.

But what truly made the past two hours such a drag was the fact that she never heared from her father. Not even once. He never called her or checked up on her. She had waited and waited and waited for nothing. And the waiting was what made the past two deafening hours so slow, so dragging, so dull and torturous.

She needed her father. She needed his company right now. She needed to see what was outside. She wanted to jump right out of that curtained window and explore the city. She wanted something to happen --- anything that would make this trip better.

Yuriko sat on the carpeted floor of the living room and leaned her back against the table behind her. She reached back on the table and picked up the remote control of the big screen TV in front of her. She looked bored as she pointed it towards the TV and pressed the on button. She hoped that she would at least see something on TV that would amuse her --- something that would make the waiting hours shorter and more worthwhile.

Then her head perked up, and it impulsively turned to look at the main door. Her eyes looked at it, the door that was a dozen or so steps away from where she was sitting. She heard some noise coming from the hallway. It sounded like footsteps…fast footsteps. Someone was running. What was going on outside? Then she felt her heart beating and something inside of her was telling her to look outside and see what that was.

Should she? But her father asked her to stay inside. Or rather, Darrow asked her to stay inside in behalf of her father. But she was just going to look. Nothing was wrong with taking a peek outside of her cage, right? After all, she asked for something and there it was, waiting for her outside that door, waiting for her in that hallway.

Yuriko slowly stood up, and she breathed in all the air that her little lungs could carry. She slowly walked towards the door, one foot at a time. Her steps were light and cautious. And her eyes were focused on the door and the door alone. She heard the sound of someone running again and her heart jumped. The running sounded closer now, as if whoever it was just ran across her door.

She found herself standing before the door now. This was it. It was either she looked outside, just a little look. She didn't even have to open the door wide open…Or she'd just go back to her TV, forget everything she had heard, and wait for her father for God knows how long. If she was any ordinary little girl, she would have done just that. But she wasn't. And at this moment, she needed some excitement.

Her eyes focused intensely on the doorknob. And with a deep inhale, she slowly reached out to it, her small hand slowly moving closer and closer to the bronze handle. She slowly turned it and the well-defined clicking sound almost echoed in the living room. The door creaked like it hadn't been used in years as she very slowly opened it. Her eyes were filled with curiosity, fear and excitement as she cautiously looked out into the hallway. Then her eyebrows furrowed when she found everything so still and unruffled. Nothing looked odd or out of place, and the running seemed to have stopped.

/"But I thought I heard someone running."/ She thought to herself.

She opened the door wider, wider enough for her to look out of the door with both of her eyes. The opening of the door was wider then her face now. Oh how she wanted to step out of that room at the moment and just explore the hotel. She could actually do that now. Step out and free herself from all that dull waiting. But no. That would be wrong. Doing so would brake the promise she had made to Darrow and her father.

She was about to close the door, when someone from the other side pulled it open. Her hand slipped from the knob and she felt her stomach turn upside down. She didn't know why, but at that moment, she thought she was going to die.

Her eyes suddenly widened with surprise and bewilderment when she saw the figure that had pulled the door open. He was standing in front of her in the hallway, still holding the door open as he looked at her shocked form.

"We meet again!" He exclaimed in a joking manner.

"You!" She shouted as she looked back at him.

"So you remember me! That's cool! I never thought I was the memorable type." He said with a grin and a cocky tone in his voice. "Anyway, can I come in?"

"Junior, I ---" She was tongue tied. What the heck was he doing standing there?


End file.
